Meet the DiNozzos
by jfine
Summary: A sequel to Rule 51b. A look at the DiNozzo's, how parenthood has changed Tony and Ziva. A humorous look at family life, the DiNozzo way! Some time has passed. Rated M. I hope it doesn't suck too much! Thanks for reading.
1. Pictures, Pancakes and Painkillers

Tony walked up to his refrigerator, seeing a finger painting of a person on the door, "Heh." He grinned, seeing that it was another masterpiece from his son, his small red hand print marking his signature. He opened the door, looking inside, choosing a piece of pizza over a cold piece of chicken. He closed the door and took a bite of pizza and pulled the painting out from under the refrigerator magnet. He exited the kitchen and made his way through the living room into a long hallway where the bedrooms were. He came to first door, the name "Tali" in pink letters adorned it. He peeked in, his daughter asleep clutching her pink farting hippo doll. He ducked in, kissing her good night before moving across the hall to her brother's room.

Tony was careful to dodge the many toys on the floor, but successfully did, he brushed the hair from his son's forehead before pressing his lips to it.

Tony turned to leave and was surprised to see Ziva standing in the doorway, she was wearing a very short robe, her fingers teased the belt, letting the silk slide between them effortlessly. She smiled at him, giving him a seductive c'mere gesture with the tiniest wiggle of her butt and just like that, she disappeared from sight. He returned the smile and used the inner-ninja that he never knew he had in himself to cross the room without making a sound. He turned back, grinning at his accomplishment, but shook his head remember why he went all ninja in the first place. He turned his head and his smile widened.

Ziva was standing in the doorway to their bedroom, her back to him, she glanced back and stepped into the room letting the robe slide from her bare shoulders, it slowly slipped down her body giving him a peek of what was to come, "I guess we're going to bed early." He quipped with an overly big smile.

* * *

Tony's eyes flickered, scrunching his nose, feeling something on it as he slept. He felt it again and opened his eyes wide. His son's eyes were looking directly into his, "Hey, Daddy." The younger Tony voiced with a smile.

Tony yawned, "Hey back at cha, buddy." He smacked his lips together and closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep. Again, he felt something on his nose, making him re-open his eyes seeing his son's hand touching his nose, "What are you doing?"

"Mommy told me to wake you up, we're having pancakes!" Tony, Jr. exclaimed, "Chocolate chip pancakes." He grinned ear to ear.

"Heh." Tony expressed, "Good for you." But re-closed his eyes attempting to go back to sleep.

The younger Tony started shaking his father's shoulder, "Come on, Daddy!" He jumped to his feet and started bouncing up and down on the bed.

Tony turned over to his back and let out a small sigh, placing his forearm across his eyes, "Okay, okay, Daddy's coming, Daddy's coming."

"Yay!" The son laughed and leaped into the air, landing knees first into his father's crotch, he quickly rolled off the bed and hurried out of the room.

Tony brought up his legs, his hands protecting his crotch, he turned over, falling off the bed, landing with a thud and laid there gasping in the fetal position.

"Mom!" Tali shouted from the hallway, "Tony hit Daddy in the balls again!"

* * *

Ziva walked into the kitchen seeing Tali eating pancakes, "Where's your brother?"

Tali shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

Ziva shook her head and moved behind Tali, pulling back her hair, "You have to tell your father what happened yesterday."

Tali rolled her eyes, "Ohhhh, Mom."

"Did you just roll your eyes at me? Really? How are old you?"

"I'm 7."

"It was a rhetorical question and you are only 6..."

"Going on 30." Tony added with a smile, "And do I want to know how you knew she rolled her eyes and weren't even looking at them?"

Ziva smirked, "How are your..." She asked delicately.

"Fine." Tony gritted his teeth and sat down gingerly next to Tali, "My own fault, I left them unprotected, I know how he is."

"Oh, did you get your pic..." Ziva began, looking towards the refrigerator, "Yeah, you did."

"He's a regular ol' Michaelangelo, ain't he?"

"You do know that's a photo of me, right?" Ziva questioned.

"Of course I do and I love it."

Ziva squinted at Tony, "How? It looks more like you than anything and to think, I posed for it." She laughed.

Tony let out a small laugh, "I know you did, I could tell it was you by the forehead, he put in your distinct v-shaped hairline. He knows his mommy." He smiled then looked at Tali, "But anyway, what do you need to tell me, Princess?"

Suddenly, Junior ran into the kitchen completely naked and ran around the kitchen table twice before darting back out of the kitchen.

"What a dork." Tali shook her head.

Tony and Ziva looked at one around and just laughed.

"I'll get him." Tony hopped to his feet, taking a huge step towards the door, but stopped and slid his left hand into the back of Ziva's hair, turning her head to meet his lips, he kissed her with every ounce of passion in his body, "You work today?"

Ziva shook her head no.

"Pity." He said with sadness in his voice before kissing her again, "My last kiss until tonight then. Love you." His fingers fell from her hair and he was gone.

Ziva smiled and turned back to finish Tali's hair. She squeezed and patted her on the shoulders, "Okay, go help your father and give him a kiss goodbye before he goes to work." She said, giving her pat on the butt sending her off towards the door, "And Tali."

Tali turned back to her mother.

"You do not hit people."

"But Mom..."

"Yes, she was being a bully, but their are other means than violence, do you understand me?"

Tali nodded with a sad look on her face and slowly left the room.

* * *

Ziva slammed through a set of double doors rushing past a redheaded woman inside the hospital, "Mrs. DiNozzo?"

Ziva stopped, looking back at the woman, her shirt and hands were covered in blood. She squinted hard at the woman, "Don't I know you?"

"Yes."

"Where is my husband?"

"I'm so sorry." The redheaded woman began to cry.

Ziva grabbed a hold of the redheaded woman's upper arm's tightly, "WHERE IS MY HUSBAND!"

"He's over here, Ziva." Gibbs called out and Ziva ran over to him.

"McGee said Tony got shot, Gibbs...is he okay?" Ziva's eyes began to water.

Gibbs lifted his arm, placing it on her shoulder and walked her into a room and flung back the curtain.

Tony was laying on his side, "Hey, babycakes." He called out with a smile, reaching out, pawing out to her, but got distracted by his own hand for a few seconds, "Ziva! Hey, what brings you here?" His head wobbling.

Ziva let out a deep sigh of relief and moved over to him, taking his cheeks in her hands kissing him multiple times, "What happened?"

"I shot him." A voice called out, making Ziva and Gibbs turn back seeing the redhead in the doorway.

Tony started to laugh, "My ass is assering." His laughter got louder and louder.

"His ass is what?" Ziva looked back at Tony, looking complete and utterly confused.

"Just the ass, Ma'am." Tony continued to laugh, in his own little world.

"Agent Clatta accidentally shot him in the ass, Ziva." Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

Author Note - Don't give up, don't ever give up. Keep up the good fight, Dad.


	2. Back in Action

A father and son were fishing on the edge of a river just as the sun started to rise.

The young boy yawned nearly dropping his fishing pole.

"You getting tired?" The father turned to his son, "We can get go home if you want."

The boy turned to his father and smiled, "Not until we catch something."

The father smiled back, taking the fishing pole from his son. He reeled in the line and re-casted it, "There you go, buddy, a little further out there." He handed the pole back to his son. The line immediately stiffened, "Hey, I think you got a bite!"

"Really?" The boy's face lit up with excitement. He began to reel in as fast as he could.

"Easy now." The father placed his fingers around his son's wrist trying to calm him down, "We don't want it to get off now, do we?"

The young boy nodded several times and slowed his tempo. He glanced back towards the tacklebox.

"What is it?"

"Don't we need a net, Dad?"

The proud father chuckled, "I'll get it." He stepped back lifting a net that was leaning against the tacklebox.

"Uhh, Dad."

"Let me guess, we need a bigger boat?" The father joked.

The boy was silent as the grinning father returned to see a human head hooked onto the boy's fishing line through it's nose.

* * *

The elevator in the squad room dinged and the doors opened. Ziva stepped out and walked over towards the bullpen. She stopped in front of Tony's desk and smiled, the cubical walls around his desk were completely covered with photos of their children. Several drawings/painting accompanied the photos including the latest addition of Ziva by their son.

"Mrs. DiNozzo." A deep voice called out. Ziva looked up seeing Hetty on the balcony, "A word."

Ziva nodded and spun around, nearly running into Agent Clatta, she was holding a metal tin box, "Oh, sorry, I mean..." The redhead stepped back, "This for you, I mean, it's for your husband, so I guess that means it's for you and your beautiful children, too. I mean, ummm, sorry...you kind of scare me."

Ziva squinted at the woman, then the box.

"Just some cookies, a few brownies and some of my Grammy's famous lemon bars."

"Why do I scare you?" Ziva questioned.

"I took your class, so I know what you can do, but saying that, I admire you, I really do. You're an agent and a mother; everything I want to be, but...I totally, you know...to your husband." Clatta gritted her teeth, "So I'm not sure if you're gonna, you know, beat me to a pulp or not." She nervously babbled, finishing with a smile holding out the box.

"So, you are bribing me with desserts?"

"Yeah, I guess so." The woman laughed, but it hastily died off, "Don't hate me."

Ziva reached out, taking the box from the woman and smiled, "My husband told me what happened, it was an accident. You were tackled by the suspect, your firearm fell to the ground and it discharged." She placed the box on Tony's desk and quickly made her way up the stairs.

The redhead watched Ziva until she disappeared out of view, she leaned in, looking at the some of the photos and let out a smile. She extended her hand, running her fingertip over a photo of Tony and his kids playing in the snow.

"Clatta!" Gibbs roared.

The redhead jumped around seeing Gibbs walking towards her, "Good morning, Sir." She quickly answered.

Gibbs groaned, "Don't sir me and what are you doing?"

"I, uhhhhhh..." She started pointed in multiple directions and tried to figure out what to say, but let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm nervous about the inquiry..."

Gibbs moved behind his desk and opened his drawer taking out a handgun and holster, "Don't be, you've been cleared and Sydney..."

"Yes, Agent Gibbs?"

"Just call me Gibbs and try not to shoot anyone else in the ass." Gibbs smirked.

Sydney let out a small laugh of relief, taking her weapon back, "Thank you...Gibbs." Gibbs nodded in return.

* * *

Ziva rocketted up from her chair, she squinted hard at Hetty, "You want me to go back to active duty?"

"Yes, for a limited time. As you know, Agent Gibbs' team is down one for close to a week now and your husband will be out an additional three weeks, correct?"

Ziva's head shook slightly, "There is no one else who can fill in? I have a family to take care of."

"It was your husband's idea, Mrs. DiNozzo and while it's something I'd normally not feel comfortable with, you do have years of experience working with Agent Gibbs, so I approved it." From the look on Ziva's face Hetty knew something wasn't right, "He didn't tell you, did he?"

Ziva took a step towards the door, "Excuse me, I have to go kill my husband."

Hetty nodded, "Ahhh, yes...he definitely didn't tell her."

Ziva exited Hetty office and lifted her cell phone from her pocket and moved over to the corner next to the elevator and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

"DiNozzo." Tony answered the phone.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ziva fired back.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to kill you isn't here, you must have the wrong number."

"TONY!"

"Tony wants to tell you something."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, don't you dare, Tony, don't you dare..."

"Mommy?"

Ziva sighed, but just the mere sound of her son's voice made her smile, "Hey, baby, what did you want to tell me?"

"I love you, Mommy."

Ziva covered her face with her free hand and gulped hard, trying to hold back her tears, "I love you, too."

"Okay, bye."

Ziva laughed as Tony took back the phone, "He's a man of few words. Heh."

"Damn it, I was mad at you."

"Why do you think I did it?"

"I can get mad again, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but don't...look, you need this."

"I need to be away from my children?"

"Yes and you know why."

"That was just me blowing off steam."

"Ziva, we talked about this yesterday and the day before that and the day before and the day before that...this will help you, I promise you that."

"But..."

"It's fine, bullet-riddened, but fine."

Ziva softly chuckled.

"Do it for me, please."

Ziva leaned her head forward hitting it against the wall, "Okay."

"Still mad at me?"

"A little."

"I can get little Tony back on the line if you want?"

Ziva laughed, "Bye."

"Shalom, sexy."

Ziva smiled and slid her phone into her pocket and made her way back down stairs seeing only Sydney in the bullpen. She moved behind Tony's desk and opened the tin box. She took a lemon bar out and sat down, putting her feet on the desk, taking a huge bite.

"Do you like it?" Sydney asked, "Some people think they're too sweet."

"No, not at all, they are very good." Ziva replied with a smile.

"I hope Tony likes them, too." Sydney smiled.

A mischievous grin fell over Ziva's face as she took another bite, "He would have." She began to softly chuckle.

"ZIIIIIIIIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Abby yelled as she dashed from the elevator in front of Gibbs and McGee. Ziva stood up and was nearly tackled with a hug, "You're back!"

"News travels fast, I did not even know until 10 minutes ago." Ziva eventually smiled, "It is good to be back, Abby, even if it's just for a few weeks."

"Gear up!" Gibbs ordered, "We got a head in the Pax."

McGee and Clatta quickly grabbed their backpacks and followed Gibbs into the elevator.

The doors of the elevator started to close when Gibbs reached out blocking the door with his arm, "DINOZZO!" He yelled. Ziva pulled away from Abby's embrace and looked towards him. He smiled, "You comin'?"

* * *

Author Note - Why is bacon so damn tasty?


	3. Unwanted Nose Candy

Tony gingerly stood up from the kitchen table, grinning through the pain, his son standing in front of him.

"Is mommy coming home soon?"

Tony patted the top of his son's head, "Not for awhile...you miss her, huh?" Junior nodded, "Yeah, me, too." He tried to squat down, but dropped to his knees, again grinning through the pain, "I bet she misses you more than you miss her."

"Nuh uh!" Junior exclaimed.

"I dunno, she misses you a whole lot. Likes lots and lots."

"Not more than me!" Junior began to get really excited. He held his arms outward, "I miss her that much!"

Tony smiled and gave his son a huge hug, "That's my boy...hey, wanna go for pancakes?"

"YAY!" Junior's eyes lit up.

Tony nodded, "Go get your shoes while I go find Tali, okay?"

Junior nodded and ran off with a huge smile on his face.

Tony struggled to his feet and made his way through the living room and down a hallway. Tali's door was closed, he knocked and slightly opened it. Tali was laying on her bed, facing away from the door. He stepped into the room, "You okay?" He asked, attempting to sit down several times before giving up and just laying down next to her on his side.

Tali was silent.

"You know, you and your mother are a lot a like."

Tali tilted her head slightly.

Tony brushed back the hair from his daughter's face, "You're both beautiful, smart, have big, beautiful, brown eyes and you two have way better hair than me." She turned over looking at her dad, "Not even a smile? Come on, that was a good one." He joked.

Tali half-heartedly smiled, but it quickly disappeared.

"Awww, baby girl, things will get better." He reached over, turning Tali's head towards him, "Has daddy ever lied to you?"

Tali shook her head no.

Tony pressed his lips to her forehead and smiled at her as he pulled back, "You know what makes the pain go away for me?"

Tali shook her head again.

"Laughter." Tony smiled, "I wish I knew someone who was really ticklish, hmmmm, oh wait, there's this one girl, what her name? Tali DiNozzo? Yeah, she's ticklish, isn't she? You know where I can find her? Oh, that's you!" He began tickling her and she broke out in laughter.

"Daddy!" She cried out through her giggles, "Stop it!" Her giggling became more robust. Tony stopped, allowing her to catch her breath, but quickly tickled her again.

Junior jumped onto the bed and then onto his Tony and rolled over between, "Oh, you coming to your sister's rescue? MWAHAHAHA! I have you both now! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Tony bellowed as he tickled them both, "Had enough?"

The kids both nodded repeatedly and Tony eased off only to have both of them jump on top of him, "You tricked me!" Making the kids laugh even harder.

* * *

Ziva closed the back door of the truck, "Agent Clatta, McGee, go."

McGee turned to her, "What do you mean?"

"What do I need to know about her?"

"Oh, she went to University of Virginia, graduated top of her class, M.A. in Linguistics. Was with the FBI until she came over to NCIS, they moved her Gitmo, she was there for about two years."

"Why isn't she still there?"

"Not sure."

"Cracked?"

McGee shrugged, not knowing, "She's really nice actually, she felt awful about the whole shooting ordeal, she kept asking me if I heard anything."

"Yes, she baked for Tony."

"Oh, she made him her Grammy's lemon bars?"

Ziva squinted at McGee

"What? Did you think the only thing I ate was Nutter Butters?"

Ziva shook her head as they made it to Gibbs who was standing next to a park ranger, they were looking at the head, it was laying on the grass next to the river, a wiggling worm was still hooked to the nostril of the dead man's head.

"Vice Admiral Curtis Williams." The ranger spoke up.

"You're joking?" Gibbs questioned

The ranger shook his head no, "He's been missing for about day, we were notified that he went for a hike in the park yesterday, which was routine for him, except this time he didn't return. We ID him from the photo they gave us."

"Who is he, Boss?" McGee pondered.

"He's the Vice Commander of NAVAIR."

Ziva looked at McGee for more information.

"Naval Air Systems Command, the head honcho."

"Looks like a boating accident to me." The ranger expressed his opinion.

"Then where's the rest of his body?" Gibbs asked, "You did look, right?"

The ranger shrugged, "Look at his neck, what else could have caused that? It looks like it was torn off."

"I will be the judge of that." Ducky stated, sliding past Agent Clatta, "Done with the photos, my dear?"

Sydney nodded and Ducky smiled as he took a knee next to the head, "How is the child?"

"Child?" Ziva said.

"Yes, I heard a child was the one who was most unfortunate to catch...this."

"They're up at the ranger station, about a half mile up the trail." The ranger answered, "If you need me, I'll be there."

Gibbs gave the ranger a nod and he was on his way, "McGee, take Sydney, cover the base, ask around, enemies, lovers, etc."

"On it, Boss."

Ducky carefully examined the head as Gibbs and Ziva looked on, "Anything, Duck?"

"You know the drill, Jethro, I'll let you know more when I know more, but whatever made these slashes was big and powerful."

"So, he could be right?" Ziva chimed in, "A boat accident?"

"It's quite possible." Ducky replied.

* * *

Tony and his children were standing on the porch in front of a house, he knocked on the screen door, "Hello? Shalom? I know you're in there Imhotep."

A chuckling Amit Hadar came to door, opening it, letting the children inside, "We've finally seen that movie. Nettie does agree that I do look like him. She was very sad when he died at the end."

"Don't fret, he's in the sequel, too, but spoiler, he dies in that one, too, but hey, at least you're not dead."

"True, I'm not, but I've always imagined I'd go out with a boom."

"Mossad'll do that to ya." Tony clicked his tongue, "But anyway, we need to talk." He backed away from the house.

Amit squinted his eyes at him and stepped out of the house, "Yes?"

"We don't want you to teach our children how to fight."

"What? It is just for protection."

"I don't care, don't do it anymore."

Amit cocked his head to the side, not quite understanding, "May I ask why?"

"Tali punched a girl."

Amit began to laugh.

"It isn't funny."

"But Ziva was exactly the same."

"Exactly." Tony responded, sliding past Amit heading towards the house.

* * *

"We didn't find anything, Gibbs." McGee dropped his bag behind his desk, "He was widowed, no children and he lived in his office, who does that? Honestly? And the only books he had were about bird watching."

"The park ranger was right, he hiked almost every day in the park, leaving at 0500 and getting back at 0800." Sydney added, "But saying that, everyone and I mean everyone knew his schedule, that's a shitload of suspects."

"Talked to your boyfriend, huh?" Gibbs asked.

"Shit, am I cussing again?"

Gibbs laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ziva asked, walking into the bullpen area.

"Her boyfriend is a Marine..." McGee began.

"He was shot." Ducky revealed stepping off the elevator, Abby right beside him, grinning ear to ear.

Gibbs jumped to his feet, "Shot?"

"You aren't going to believe this." Abby excited called out, "This is a once and lifetime thing, trust me."

"The last time I did that, I woke up with a tattoo."

Everyone turned, looking at Sydney.

Sydney gritted her teeth, "I said that outloud, didn't I?"

Abby laughed.

"You have a tattoo?" McGee's curiosity got the better of him.

"Down, McGee!" Abby scolded him, stepping forward, "The bullet, wait, Ducky, this is your baby."

Ducky shook his head at Abby giving her a smile, "The floor is yours, Abigail."

Abby smiled back, "Okay. Get this, the bullet passed through his nasal passage and went directly into his brain."

"He was murdered?" Sydney asked.

"It's a possibilty." Abby replied, "And before you ask Gibbs, the slug was too damaged, I couldn't get a match."

"So, what do we do?" Sydney asked.

"We're going back to Pax River." McGee and Ziva said together.

"Yeah, but not tonight." Gibbs said, "Go home, it's late."

* * *

Tony was sitting on the edge of his son's bed telling him a bedtime story, "He and Arthur then saved American Maid and they all laughed at Chairface, because he had a chair for a face, imagine that, a chair for a face. Heh."

"You have a donut for a butt." Junior laughed, grabbing at the pillow his dad was sitting on.

"That's my butt cushion, silly." Tony leaned down kissing his son rapidily on the forehead.

"I believe that's my job." Ziva said with a smile standing in the doorway.

"Mommy!" Junior exclaimed.

"Night-night." Tony pressed his lips to his son's forehead one last time before getting up, "He's all yours, sorry about the slobber."

Ziva softly laughed, giving her husband a peck on the lips, "And Tali?"

"Already asleep."

Ziva nodded, "I'll be in as soon as he falls asleep." She sat down and started kissing her son rapidily on the forehead, "Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you." She said in between every kiss.

After several minutes she walked out into the hallway and quietly moved over to peek in on Tali.

"Tell me, what is so damn wrong about wanting to be like you?" Tony whispered.

"I just want her to be happy."

"The only thing stopping her from being happy is you."

Ziva's eyes shifted quickly towards Tony, "What?"

"She adores you, so of course she's going to act like you, because she is you, don't you see that?"

"I don't want her to be like me."

"She's 6 years old, Ziva, she's impressionable, if her mother was Abby, she'd act like Abby and I dunno about you, but the thought of a 6 year old goth chick scares the crap out of me! So let her decide who she wants to be and if she decides to be like you, then that's great, because I know she'd be a very happy woman with a very kick-ass knife collection." Tony quipped, kissing her on the lips, "Okay?"

Ziva nodded and smiled, "Anything else I need to know about parenting?"

"Yeah." He replied, lifting her up, holding her in his arm, kissing her, "You can never have too many quarters." He joked, making Ziva chuckle as he carried her to bed.

* * *

Author Note - I was drunk when I wrote this, well, on love and nyquil.


	4. Taste Like Chicken

A low rumble awoke from Ziva from a deep sleep. A flash of light from the window illuminated the bedroom. She looked down, seeing her husband's hand cupping her right breast. She placed her hand over his and lowered herself back into his loving embrace and attempted to go back to sleep.

Thunder rolled again and the window lit up brighter. She lifted her hands, trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She slid out of bed, escaping from husband's grasp without waking him. She grabbed one of his t-shirt, sliding it over her naked body and quietly exited the bedroom. She peeked through the crack in her son's bedroom door and smiled seeing that the storm hadn't awoken him. She turn, carefully opening her daughter's door, but she wasn't in bed. She headed for the living room, Tali was sitting on the couch, remote control in hand.

"Did the storm wake you?" Ziva whispered.

Tali shook her head no.

Ziva sat down next to her daughter on the couch, "Feeling okay?" She brushed Tali's hair behind her ear, "Hmm?"

Tali nodded and received a kiss on the temple from her mother.

"What are you watching? Can I watch, too?"

"How it's Made." Tali responded.

Ziva smiled and turned to the TV, seeing a Swiss Army Knife being made. She couldn't help but chuckle.

Tali looked at her mother, "What?"

"Just something your father said." Ziva smiled, "Speaking of which, did you have fun him yesterday?"

Tali smiled, "Yeah."

"Good." Ziva smiled back, "But daddy is always fun, isn't he?"

Tali nodded, still smiling, "He bought us a Slip and Slide."

Ziva tilted her head slightly, "What's that?"

"It's a warer toy, you run and slide on it." Tali laughed, "Daddy lost his shorts, you could see his butt."

Ziva rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "And let me guess, your brother followed suite?"

"Yeah, it was funny, daddy was chasing him around the front yard."

Ziva sighed, "Of course, the front yard." But she ended up laughing about it, "Hey, how about we go shopping on Saturday, we'll get our nails done, have some lunch, just you and me, a girls day out, no boys. How's that sound?"

Tali smiled, "Good. I don't like boys."

"You don't like your brother?"

"He's a dork." Tali laughed.

"He's not a dork, he's just like daddy and your daddy's a boy."

"He's not a boy."

"Oh?"

"Nope, he's a daddy." Tali smiled.

Ziva laughed.

* * *

Ziva moved into her walk-in closet and separated some clothes, pushing them out of the way revealing a small keypad. She punched in a code and a section of the back wall opened, several handguns and knives were inside, attached to the wall.

"There's just something so sexy about a woman and firearms." Tony grinned.

Ziva turned seeing him completely naked except for his shoulder holster.

"How do I look?"

Ziva took a handgun from the wall and loading it with a clip, "Armed." She laughed.

"Heh. Then step into my firing range."

Ziva quickly rolled her eyes, taking a small revolver and a knife from the wall, "I don't have time, not even for a quickie." She claimed, kneeling down placing the revolver in her ankle holster and the knife in her boot.

"Look, it's waving at you."

Ziva straightened her pants leg and laughed, "I'm not turning my head, Tony. I'm not and I've already brushed my teeth."

"Cool. Heh. Minty."

Ziva just laughed and laughed.

* * *

Gibbs and the team stood on the edge of the river, "McGee, you and Sydney go downstream along the trail, see if you find anything, Ziva and I will go upstream and try and find the weapon."

"On it, Boss." McGee acknowledged, "Lets go, Syd."

Gibbs walked along the trail, "I need to talk to you about something, Ziva."

"About?" Ziva replied, walking along the edge of the river, carefully making her way over rocks and past a tree.

"As we both know, Tony is the single most loyal person on the planet."

Ziva stopped, swinging her head towards Gibbs, "What?"

"Your husband."

Ziva stepped towards Gibbs, "Yes, I know, Gibbs, but what are you talking about?"

"Did you know he turned down his own team several times?"

Ziva squinted at Gibbs.

"He's been with me for going on 17 years now and he's stuck by me, no matter what."

"You're scaring me, Gibbs, what's going on?"

"When Tony comes back, I'm leaving NCIS, retiring."

Ziva let out a small laugh, "Jeez, Gibbs, the way you were talking, I thought you were dying or something." She began laughing again.

"What?"

"Oh, just imagining what Tony would've said."

"Hmm?" Gibbs wondered.

"That the only way to kill you is if kryptonite was nearby."

Gibbs chuckled.

"This is about you, isn't it?" Ziva questioned, "Your father dying within the last year? You do know that we are your family for life, yes?" She smiled, "You are not alone, plus we need all the babysitters we can get it."

Gibbs laughed, "Back to that, huh?" His cell phone began to ring and he quickly answered it after seeing it was from Abby, "Abby?" He could hardly hear her, so he covered his opposite ear,"You're breaking up, Abs...what? We're about 2 miles upstream from where the head was found, why? A what?" I'm gonna put you on speaking." Gibbs clicked a button and turned his phone's volume all the way up.

"After re-examining the bullet, I collected an unknown subject from inside one of the folded back pieces and I just got the test results and..." Abby began.

"Alligator." Ziva uttered, taking a step back.

"Yeah, how did you know that, Ziva?" Abby wondered.

Ziva lifted her arm, pointing.

Gibbs turned to see what Ziva was pointing at, seeing an eight foot long alligator laying on edge of the river.

"You would not happen to know how to kill an alligator would you, Abby?" Ziva slowly spoke.

"Why?"

"Because we're looking at one, Abs." Gibbs stated.

Ziva slowly started to back up.

"First off, don't move." Ziva stopped in her track, "They can run 20 miles per hour."

A very deep growl erupted from the alligator.

"There's a quarter shaped spot on the back of it's head if you don't have access to it's belly. If it's tasted human blood, it has to be put down, Gibbs."

Abby's voice seemed to attract the alligator, as it slowly began to crawl towards her voice and Gibbs and Ziva.

"Gibbs?" Abby called out.

Gibbs snapped his phone closed and pulled his handgun from his holster, "Back of the head, Ziva." He said, taking a step to his right.

"What are you doing?" Ziva questioned.

"I'm going to make him follow me, you shoot his ass, you heard Abby, we can't out run it."

"No, I'll do it, I'm faster than you."

Gibbs didn't listen, he just moved further to his right smacking his free-hand against his thigh, his cell phone began to ring again, "Not now, Abs." He grunted.

"Gibbs, we should call animal control."

"Don't miss, Ziva." Gibbs firmly said, tossing his phone at the alligator, "AHHH!"

The alligator lunged towards Gibbs and Ziva fired, the first shot ricochet and whizzed back hitting a tree about five feet from her. She fired again and again and again as the gator moved closer and closer to Gibbs, but it stopped dead in it's tracks, blood oozing from the top of it's head.

"5 shots, Ziva?" Gibbs yelled, looking extremely tense.

"It's dead isn't it?" Ziva yelled back.

The alligator suddenly moved, they both fired at the bleeding wound.

They both looked at one another.

"BOSS!" McGee yelled as he and Sydney ran up towards them, their weapons drawn. They stopped seeing the alligator. Tim squinted at it, then looked at them, then at Sydney, "What in the world?"

Gibbs moved over, picking up his cell phone and answered it, "GIBBS! GIBBS! GGGGGGIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBSSSSSS!"

"We're fine, Abby, it's dead."

"Are you sure, sometimes they're just stunned."

Another shot rang out, Gibbs looked up, seeing Ziva standing over the alligator, smoke pouring out of her gun, "It's dead, Abby!"

"Thank GOD!" Abby sighed deeply over the phone.

"I bet this is going to be a great bedtime story for your kids, Ziva." Sydney stated, putting away her gun.

McGee nodded, agreeing with her statement.

"Oh, yes, because who doesn't love a mommy was almost eaten by alligator story?" Ziva said with a wry smile.

"I wonder if we taste like chicken." Abby added.

Everyone groaned.

"Too soon?" Abby asked, "My bad."

* * *

Author Note - I've never played Dance Central, but after watching my wife play it, it is, without a doubt, the greatest game of all time.


	5. Tooth Fairy

Tali turned the shower off, "I'm done, daddy."

"I'm not looking." Tony walked into the bathroom with his eyes closed, holding a large towel. He turned to his left hitting his head on the door on purpose, making Tali laugh. He turned back to her and she walked into his arms and he wrapped the towel around her, "Haha, I caught something!"

"Me!" Tali laughed as her father began to dry her off, "You can look, daddy."

"You sure?"

Tony opened one eye seeing the towel completely wrapped around her, only her head visible. He opened his other and started rubbing at her hair, "You used mommy's shampoo, huh?"

Tali nodded.

Tony squatted down, brushed his daughter's hair back, cradling her cheeks with his palms, "Go put your jammies on for bed." He smiled.

Tali smiled back and gave her father a small peck on the lips before leaving.

Tony stood up and walked into the hall and made his way to the living room, Junior was on the couch crying, his chin and hand bloody, "What happened?"

Junior held out his hand, he was holding a bloody tooth.

Tony moved over, picking up his son and held him tightly, "Shhh, it's okay."

Tali came out into the hall to see what her brother was crying about, "What's wrong?"

"He lost a tooth, he'll be fine."

Tali walked over to them, she opened her mouth, "I lost mine, too, Tony." She tried to comfort her brother, "And you get money." She smiled.

"What is the going rate for toothers these days?" Tony asked.

"A got five dollars for my last tooth." Tali grinned.

"5 bucks? Really? That doesn't sound like the Tooth fairy I know."

Tali nodded.

Tony turned his head back to his son, Junior looked up at his father with a bloody smile, "Come on, lets go get you cleaned up and ready for bed."

Tony lifted Junior's pillow placing his freshly cleaned tooth under the pillow. He patted it and lowered the pillow into place, "There you go, when you wake up in the morning you're gonna be rich...er. Okay, I'm not your mommy, but you want kissies?"

Junior nodded and Tony kissed his son on the forehead several times, "Night, buddy."

* * *

Ziva staggered into the bedroom, kicking off her boots, leaving a trail of clothing into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped inside. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the water run over her face and chest.

Tony stepped in behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them softly.

She moaned and turned towards him, kissing him, "You got my invite, yes?" She smiled.

"You mean the trail of nastiness, what is that smell anyway?" He asked, his hands now caressing her neck.

She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her, "You really don't want to know."

He reached out grabbing a bottle of shampoo, squirting a glob into his hands, quickly building up a lather before slowly working his fingers through her hair. She pressed her body to his, laying her head on his chest.

He gently pulled back on her hair, bringing her mouth upward, he kissed her and once again, she moaned into his mouth.

His hands slid down her wet, soapy body and lifted her up, pressing her back against the shower wall. She opened her eyes slightly as they began to make love, but they soon closed again, losing herself in it all.

* * *

"He came! He came!" Tony, Jr. cried out in joy, waking his parents.

"Who came?" Ziva asked, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes, she squinted hard seeing her son holding a ten dollar bill.

"The Tooth fairy." Tony uttered, half asleep.

"Awww, my baby lost a tooth?" Ziva reached out, caressing her son's face.

"Wow. He brought you a ten?" Tali called out.

Ziva softly backhanded Tony, "Yeah, he brought him a ten, Tony?"

"He didn't have anything smaller on him...would be my guess." Tony replied, "Or inflation."

Ziva smiled at her children, "Okay. Well, I am sure the next time you lose a tooth that he will bring you same, Tali."

"Or maybe more!" Tali grinned and then ran out of the room with her brother.

"Why did you give him a ten?" Ziva asked in a loud whisper.

"I told you, it's the smallest I had...why did you give Tali a five?"

Ziva quickly lifted her hand to her lips, sliding her finger into her mouth and started counting her teeth, "Ohhhhh, we're screwed."

"Speaking of which, I ordered the bouncy castle for Tony's birthday, the receipts in my wallet, 85.36 or something."

"Should I fill out the check for the hospital already?"

"Heh. Naw, he's a tough kid."

"I meant for you, Tony."

* * *

Abby rushed out of the elevator and into bullpen, she was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh, crap." Sydney uttered, "Please tell me we don't have to go back and look for more alligators? I don't think I'll ever get the smell of my clothes from yesterday."

Ziva pointed at Sydney, "I'm with Red on this one."

"Awwwwww..." Sydney smiled, "A nickname?"

"It wasn't intentional, I just forgot your name." Ziva gritted her teeth. "Sorry."

Sydney's smile grew, "It doesn't matter, I love it and it's way better than she-probie!"

"No, no, no...no more alligators, well, that I know of, but, anyway...I do know who released it into the wild."

"Oh?" Gibbs wondered and was about to stand up.

"No need to gear up, Gibbs." Abby smiled, "When Ducky opened up the alligator, he found the Vice Admiral's weapon..."

"Wow, the alligator ate his gun?" McGee stunningly asked.

"And his hand, McGee."

McGee gulped hard.

"And how does that tell us who released the alligator into the wild, Abby?" Ziva asked.

"It doesn't, but when Ducky happened to a find a GPS locator chip inside the alligator's stomach, which sadly belonged to a dog named Buttercup." Abby made a sad face, "I contacted AVID and found out the dog's owner was a Bradly Hewler."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Sydney asked.

"Two weeks ago, one of the largest drug bust in US history." Abby stated, "Just under 8 tons of marijuana was confiscated near Owings, Maryland."

"Oh yeah! That was all over the news for a couple of days." Sydney remembered, "So, he had an alligator for what, security?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders, "Would you steal anything a gator was guarding?"

* * *

Author Note - I don't know what's worse, hunger or the McRib sandwich.


	6. Girls Day Out

Tali swallowed hard and took a drink from her straw as her mother looked on, "Did you like it?" Ziva asked.

Tali looked at her mother, "Can we go to McDonalds?"

Ziva laughed, "I'll take that as a no."

Tali lowered her head, "Sorry."

Ziva reached over, raising her daughter's chin, "About?"

"I wanted to come here and I don't like it."

"Awww..." Ziva caressed her daughter's cheek, "You like what you like, honey and the kosher life-style is, well..."

"But you like it."

Ziva leaned over to her daughter, "Not really."

"Really?" Tali seemed surprised.

Ziva lifted her index finger to her lips and whispered, "Shhh..." She looked around the restaurant, "Don't tell anyone, but...I love bacon."

Tali laughed, "Me, too." She whispered back.

* * *

Ziva slid past a curtain into a dressing room seeing her daughter wearing a one-piece pink bathing suit, "Turn around." Tali turned, then quickly turned back, "It's adorable."

Tali pulled at the ruffled trim along the waist.

"What? You don't like it?"

Tali shrugged and tugged at the shoulder straps.

"Well, I think you look great." Ziva smiled.

"Would you wear it?"

Ziva squinted at her daughter, "Huh?"

Tali was silent.

Ziva shook her head and left the room, moments later she returned with a suit without the ruffles, "Better?"

Tali nodded with a smile.

"Okay, try it on." Ziva said, handing the suit to Tali. She turned and left the room, "Six years old and already has a fashion sense? Oy vey."

* * *

The cashier placed the bathing suit in a bag and handed it to Tali, "There you go, sweetie." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am." Tali smiled back. They walked out of the store into the mall, "Hey." She pointed at another store, "We can get you one there."

"Me, one?" Ziva asked and watched Tali run off towards another store.

Ziva caught up to Tali as she was about to run into Victoria's Secret, "Tali, those are not bathing suits."

Tali stopped, looking back at her mother.

"We actually do have bikinis and tankinis." One of the workers stated with a smile, "Would you like to see some?"

"Tabby!" Abby shouted, making Ziva and Tali turn towards her. Sydney was standing next to her. Tali ran into Abby's arms hugging her.

"No, thank you." Ziva answered the workers' question, "What did I tell you, Abby?"

Abby pulled away from hugging Tali, "I know, I know...what are you two doing here? Where are two Tony's? At the food court, like always?" She laughed with a grin.

"Nope, it's a girl's day out." Ziva replied with a smile, "Just me and Tali."

"We got our hair and nails done and mommy bought me a new bathing suit, see?" Tali smiled and opened her bag so they could see.

"Pink, huh?" Sydney said, squatted down to Tali's level.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sydney, I work with your mom and daddy, but you can call me Red."

"Red?"

"Yup, your mom gave me that nickname."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "No, I didn't."

"I like it, my favorite color is red." Tali said with a smile.

"Just like your daddy's." Abby grinned.

"Yup!" Tali cheered.

"What are you two doing here? I didn't know you hang out together."

"Well, Syd's boyfriend is coming home next Tuesday and I'm helping her, you know."

"Ahhhhh." Ziva nodded.

"That's Tony's birthday."

Abby gasped, "That's right and yours is three weeks after that, right?"

Tali nodded.

"Wow, isn't your daddy's birthday soon, too?"

"And our anniversary." Ziva added.

"So, what do you guys want for your birthday, huh?" Abby asked.

"Tony wants a dog."

Ziva squinted, "Really?"

Tali turned to her mother and nodded repeatedly, "Uh huh."

Abby smiled, "And what do you want, cutie pie?"

Tali shrugged her shoulders.

"There must be something you want more than anything." Abby tried to coax an answer from Tali, who smiled coyingly.

"There is something you want." Abby smiled, "What is it?"

Tali smiled big, "A sister like mommy had."

Ziva took a step back, shocked by Tali's response.

* * *

Tony was laying on his side in bed waiting for Ziva to come out of the bathroom. The toilet flushed and the door opened. She stepped out wearing one of his old t-shirts, "I thought you were putting on lingerie?"

"Why, it would be off in less than 10 seconds, why bother."

"Ohhhhhhh, kay." Tony tossed back the covers and patted the bed, "What's wrong?"

Ziva moved over to the bed, but didn't get in, "Did you tell Tali about my sister?"

"No, you told me not to, you wanted to wait until the kids were old enough to understand it. Why, what happened?"

"Nothing." Ziva smiled and raised her hands to the collar of the shirt and began to take it off, but Tony reached out, holding the shirt in place.

"Hey, talk to me." He whispered.

Ziva climbed onto the bed and leaned down kissing him sweetly on the lips and rolled him to his back. He cringed and moved back to his side, "Sorry, it's still pretty sore."

Ziva scrunched her nose, a tad disappointed, "Tell your ass to hurry up, a girl likes to be on top, too, ya know?"

"Heh. It heard you loud and clear."

"Good!" Ziva grinned, "Now, how shall we..."

"Doggy?" Tony grinned.

"Ohhhh, speaking of that, Tony wants a dog for his birthday."

"Do you think he's ready?"

"No, do you?"

"Hell, I'm not even ready, but...I'll start searching for puppies tomorrow."

Ziva smiled and kissed him again, "Thank you."

Tony tilted his head back, gesturing upward and Ziva lifted her hands straight up, adding a seductive smile to go with it.

Tony placed his hands on her hips and slowly began to slide the shirt up her body, taking his time, kissing her softly on lips the whole time, feeling every curve on her body before finally pulling it over her head, "Now, would you mind rolling over and helping this old dog hide his...heh...bone?" He grinned, giving her a gentle smack on the butt.

* * *

Auther Note - No penises or vaginas were harmed during the making of this update, although a bed was broken and several bottles of gatorades were consumed.


	7. Cake!

"Did you get it?" Ziva asked, standing next to the large windows in the squad room, "Good...what am I wearing?" She laughed, "What I left the house in, what do you think?...no, I won't make something up." She laughed again, "Stop it, I can't do that right now." She cuffed the phone and turned towards the window, "But yes, I want you to finish what you started this morning." She whispered with a smile, "Okay. I gotta go...love you, too. Bye."

"How is Tony's butt?"

Ziva turned seeing Sydney, "Excuse me?"

"You know, when I shot him?"

"Ohhhh, he's getting better, he'll be back before you know it."

"Good, I miss him." Sydney smiled, holding out a present.

"What's this?"

"It's for your son's birthday." Sydney leaned forward, "It's Connect Four, I hope he likes it."

Ziva took the wrapped box, "You're not coming to the party?"

"I wasn't exactly invited, but no, my boyfriend's back, remember?"

"You could bring him along, if you want?"

Sydney smiled, "Maybe next time."

Ziva smiled back, "Sure and I'm sorry, I should've invited you."

"It's okay."

"Don't feel bad, Syd." Gibbs called out, "She didn't even invite Tony to her first dinner party."

Ziva raised her hand to her face, covering it.

"Really?" Sydney asked.

"I'm never going to live that one down." Ziva sighed, " But please, if you can pull yourself away from your, ummm..."

"Sexfest?" Sydney laughed, "Yeah, we'll try."

* * *

Abby walked into the kitchen, Ziva was digging through the refrigerator, "I bet you feel older, huh?" She grinned.

Ziva turned, seeing Abby's grin, "I was about to shoot you."

"Where's the birthday boy?" Abby smiled.

Ziva pointed out the kitchen window into the backyard.

Abby moved over to the sink and looked through the window seeing the two Tonys and Tali jumping around in the bouncy castle. She laughed, "You're so lucky, Ziva."

Ziva joined Abby, looking out the window.

"Tony is such a great father."

"He is." Ziva lovingly smiled.

"You know what it really is, don't you?"

"Hmmm?"

"The way he is with the kids, it's just so damn..."

"Sexy." Ziva and Abby said together, then looked at one another.

"You aren't getting the hots for Tony again, are you?"

Abby laughed, "Naw, the only man for me is McGee."

"Does he know that?"

"Well, we had sex this morning, so he better!"

"I really didn't need to hear that." Gibbs groaned, "It's like I'm surrounded by sex."

"You need to get married again, Gibbs."

"Yeah, I need that like I need a boot in the ass, Abs."

"Whatever floats your boat, Gibbs." Abby smirked.

* * *

"Can I get everyone attention for a moment, please." Tony called out in a loud voice. A group of about 30 people circled around the patio of the backyard, "Six years ago today, my beautiful wife gave birth to our son." He looked at Ziva and held his hand out towards her. She stepped to him, placing her hand in his. He pulled her close and looked deep into her eyes before kissing her. He pulled away lifting his son, "Happy Birthday, buddy." He kissed his son on the forehead, "Anyway, we've got hamburgers and hotdogs, so come and eat and for our Israeli friends out there, "_Yesh li mesiba bamichnasaim vekulchem muzmanim! _ENJOY!"

"Tony!" Ziva called out as few chuckles came from the group.

"What?"

"You just said, 'There's a party in my pants and you're all invited.'" Ziva whispered.

"I did?" Tony couldn't help but smile at his mistake, "Really?"

Ziva rolled her eyes and walked away.

"The internet totally lied to me, Ziva, I swear."

* * *

Junior stood in awe looking at a stack of presents as tall as him on a table.

"Cake first, then presents, sweetie." Ziva smiled, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay, mommy." He smiled back. Ziva picked up her son and carried him into the backyard where everyone was gathered around a large table. She sat him down on a chair.

A large cake with white frosting was sitting on the table with 6 large candles and large blue picture on it.

"What is that picture of?" Nettie whispered to her husband. Amit shrugged, not knowing, "And why he is yelling, 'Spoooooooooooon!'?"

The flame of the candles sparkled in Junior's eyes as everyone sang happy birthday to him..."HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! YAY!" Everyone clapped.

"Blow out the candles, buddy." Tony urged his son.

Junior looked at his dad and smiled, then looked down and blew as hard as he could, blowing out the candles on his cake, he looked up seeing everyone clapping and smiling. He laughed and excitedly slammed his hands into the cake.

"Anthony Dinozzo, Junior!" Ziva called out, making him look at her just after taking a bite of cake from his hand. She moved over to him and was about to clean his hands when Tony lifted his son's hand and started eating cake from them, "Tony!"

Tony looked at Ziva, "What?" His lips and chin covered in frosting. He held his son's hand out to his wife, "Heh. Come on, you know you want it."

Ziva shook her head, but grinned seeing both of her men covered in frosting. She leaned forward attempting to get a bite from her son's hand, but Junior pressed his hands to her face. She leaned back, her face covered in frosting and cake bits.

Everyone began to laugh.

Tony quickly moved over Ziva, kissing and rubbing their faces together, making her laugh hysterically.

* * *

"Buttface?" Ziva asked. She and Tony were standing in their son's bedroom doorway. Junior was asleep in bed, his black labrador retriever puppy asleep under his arm.

Tony brushed back Ziva's hair and began kissing her neck, "That's what he named him."

Ziva opened her neck more for him, "But Buttface? He named his puppy Buttface?"

"Heh." Tony fell back taking a hold of Ziva's hand and pulled her towards their bedroom.

"It's not funny, Tony."

"Then we beg to differ." He smiled, "Now, should we take a shower or should I lick the cake from your body?"

Ziva grinned, but didn't say word as she turned the tables and dragged him into the bedroom, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Author Note - Damn, now I want cake and want to lick frosting off my wife's neck. Note to self: Go to the store. Now.


	8. Happy Things

Ziva slipped up from under the covers giving her husband a kiss.

"Good morning, my naughty ninja." He whispered.

"Happy Anniversary." She said with a smile adding another kiss.

He smiled back, returning her kiss, "Eight year and we haven't killed one another, doesn't Gibbs owe us like a buck or something?" He joked and kissed her again, "Happy Anniversary, baby."

"Something like that." She began kissing down his chest.

"Where are you going?" He asked, almost sad, not wanting their kissing to end.

She sprang back up to him, kissing his lips once more before heading back under the covers, she softly chuckled, "It's also your birthday."

He closed his eyes and laid his head back and let out a sweet sigh of goodness.

* * *

The elevator in the squad room dinged and the doors opened. Tony stepped out, his cell phone pressed to his ear, "Thanks, Abs." He snapped his phone closed as he took a step towards his desk.

"You're late, DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled, walking towards Tony. McGee right behind him.

"Yeah, but only 3 weeks late, Boss." Tony grinned.

Gibbs stopped next to Tony and let out a small smile, "How are the kids?"

"You know, the usual: funny, happy, destructive."

Gibbs chuckled, "Ready to go back to work?"

"Honestly? Yes and no."

Gibbs nodded, understanding, "Come on."

Tony let Gibbs and McGee slide past, "Ya comin', Red?"

Sydney turned from her desk and let out a slight smile seeing Tony smiling at her, but shook her head side to side, "No."

Tony cocked his head to the side, a little confused.

Sydney stood from her desk and moved around to Tony, "I asked for a transfer."

"Whaaa-what? Is this about you shooting me in the ass? Because I'm not ang..."

"No, no, no, no..." Sydney replied, putting her hand on Tony's arm, "My boyfriend is going to Camp Pendleton, so, you know."

"Oh...I see. Well, don't go changing into a Charger fan now, huh." Tony joked with a smile.

Sydney looked up at him and softly chuckled, "Never." She leaned into Tony and whispered something into his ear, she pulled back giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for everything, I've learned a lot in the 7 months under you, good and bad." She laughed.

"Yeah, well...you're welcome and I'm sorry? Heh. And thank you."

"For shooting you in the ass?" She laughed.

"Yeah, believe it or not, it's one of the best thing that ever happened to me, the extra time I got to spend with wife and children."

She just smiled.

"Sure, it hurt a lot and I mean, a LOT...and yeah I've heard my share of Forrest Gump jokes, but, uhh, If you need anything, just call, ya hear me...she-probie?" Tony smirked taking a step back. He turned and walked over to the elevator.

"What did she whisper to you?" McGee asked.

"It was about you McGee."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she thinks you need to eat a freakin' sandwich, McSkinny."

* * *

Ziva and Tali were laughing as they were running and jumping around in front of the television, their movement being displayed on the television,

"Get 'em, mommy!" Tali yelled and Ziva swatted at a murder of crows, making them scatter revealing a gold key under them. Tali reached out and closed her fist, "I got it!"

Tali unlocked the door and a large booger monster jumped out, "Ewwwwwww." They both exclaimed at the same time, then laughed as their characters were knocked down and covered in snot.

A knock on the door made Ziva spin towards the door, "Pause." She stated, pausing the game. She walked over to the door and opened it. A man stood in the doorway holding a large vase with a dozen long stem red roses in it, "Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"Yes."

The man extended the vase towards Ziva and she took it from him, she smiled as she smelled the roses. She cradled the vase next to her chest and dug into her pocket and pulled out a couple bucks and attempted to hand it to the man.

"No need, that's been taken care of." He said with a smile. He turned and walked away as Ziva began to close the door, but something stopped the door. She backed up seeing another man carrying two more vases of roses.

Ziva squinted hard at the man.

"You have five more after this, ma'am." The other man spoke.

Ziva just stood back and watched as the delivery men delivered 5 more vases of roses.

"Mommy..." Tali said, "Are those from Daddy?"

Ziva smiled at her daughter and nodded. She walked over and lifted the card from the first batch of roses and read it to herself. She laughed.

"What does it say?"

Ziva handed the card to Tali, "Happy Anniversary, Ziva. I love you, baby." She read out-loud, taped to the back of the card was a band-aid and the words: "Thorns are evil. :)" She looked up at her and laughed, "Daddy's silly."

"Yeah." Ziva swallowed hard, her emotions getting the best of her. Another knock on the door, "More, Tony, are you serious?" She almost seemed angry as she moved back over to the door and opened it.

Abby stepped into the house, "Here." She handed an envelope to Ziva.

Ziva opened the envelope and pulled the card out, "Spa, Abby?"

"Tony wants you pampered."

"What? No, I can't, the kids."

"Why do you think I'm here?" Abby smiled, "Where's TJ?"

"TJ?" Ziva wondered.

"Tony Junior."

"Oh...he's in my room watching cartoons...wait, don't you have to work?"

"It's only for a couple hours." Abby smiled, "So, get going already! I'm already jealous enough, jeez."

Ziva looked at Abby, then at Tali, who was smiling at her, "Is it okay with you, baby?" Her daughter nodded towards her and she smiled in return, "Okay, it looks like I will be pampered today."

Abby smirked and walked over to Ziva.

"Don't even say it Abby, I know what you're thinking." Ziva stated.

Abby laughed, "Yeah, but not as dirty."

* * *

Tony came walking out from behind the NCIS truck with a huge smile on his face.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"My kids just sang me happy birthday, then Tony said, where's the cake?"

Gibbs laughed.

"Yeah, they're great." He grinned, "Anyway, what are we here for?"

"A Marine died in Afghanistan, so his wife went to check out his storage locker and found something."

"It's not a dead body is it?"

"Nope, FGM-148 Javelin."

"He stole an anti-tank missile?"

"I don't know, DiNozzo, that's why we're here to find out."

"Heh. Yeah, of couse." Tony nodded and followed Gibbs to the outdoor storage garage.

"It's fully functional, Boss." McGee stated standing next to it in the garage, "I've never seen one of these in person, only in Call of Duty."

Gibbs looked at McGee oddly.

"Video game, Boss." Tony enlightened Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and moved closer, seeing three spar missiles on the floor next to the weapon's system, "McGee, any details?"

"Nope, I ran it through all system, the military is not missing it, Boss. Maybe a clerical error?"

"That's a pretty damn big clerical error, Tim." Gibbs said, looking over the missile launcher, "Photo and dust it for prints then call someone to come and get it."

"You going somewhere, Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Yeah and I need you come and see me when you get back." Gibbs replied and walked out of the garage.

Tony watched Gibbs walk away and then turned to McGee, "There something I should know?"

McGee shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Tony and McGee walked off the elevator into the squad room, Abby and Palmer were standing in the middle of the bullpen.

"Something wrong, Abby?" McGee asked.

"We were told to come here."

"By?" Tony inquired.

"The Director." Abby answered. She walked over to Sydney's now bare desk, "Just like that and she's gone."

"It was her choice, Abby." McGee stated.

"Maybe, but I'm tired of losing female agents...and friends." Abby said with sadness in her voice.

Tony stepped forward, "You still have Ziva."

Abby turned to Tony and immediately got excited, "Eight dozen long stem red roses?"

"Heh."

"Eight dozen long stem red roses." Abby repeated but this time looked at McGee.

"What?" McGee uttered.

"I believe that was a hint, Agent McGee." Palmer whispered.

McGee groaned, "Thanks a lot, Tony."

"You're welcome." Tony smirked, "How did she seem when she got from the spa?"

"Relaxed." Abby replied with a smile.

"Good." Tony smiled back.

"Here, Abby." McGee said, handing her a flash memory card.

"What's this?"

"Photos of the Javelin launcher and we only found one fingerprint, it belonged to the dead Marine, Cpl. John Walsh."

Abby nodded and started off towards the elevator, "Miss Sciuto." A deep voice called out. She looked up, seeing Hetty, Gibbs and Ducky on the balcony, "Just a minute, if you would."

"Tony." Gibbs spoke, "A word."

"Yeah, sure, Boss." Tony quickly made his way up the stairs as the others looked on. They watched as Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, patting and squeezing it before sliding his hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out his badge. He placed the badge into Tony's hand and then pulled his firearm from holster setting it on top of the badge.

Abby began to cry, "NO!"

Gibbs turned, looking down at Abby, "It's time, Abs."

Abby shook her head vigorously, "You can't! I won't let you."

"Jimmy." Ducky began, "I am also stepping down."

"WHAT?" Abby exclaimed.

Ducky looked down at Abby, her face in tears, "Abigail, all things, good and bad, come to end and our time as come and for goodness sake, we aren't dying, my dear." He smiled, "Now, come up here and give us a hug, hmm?"

Abby raced up the stairs and dove into Gibbs chest, he reached out, pulling Ducky into their embrace.

* * *

"Isn't this the game I got for you guys for Christmas?" Abby asked as she watched Tali play a video game in the living room of the DiNozzo house.

"Yup! It's called Boo! for Kinect." Tali grinned, "Wanna play?"

Abby nodded with a smile and moved over to her, "How do I play?"

"Move every part of your body very fast." Ziva laughed coming out of the hallway dressed in a little black dress, her hair down and curly. Abby's mouth was wide open, stunned, "What?"

"I really, really hate you."

"Huh?"

"Look at you, you look AMAZING."

Ziva softly chuckled, "Abby."

"I mean it, you've had two children and you look better than ever, what's your secret? Never mind, not in front of mini-you, tell me later, in detail, maybe photos or movies?" Abby asked, hopeful.

"Abby." Ziva shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Have you been crying?" Ziva squinted at Abby, seeing that her makeup was a little off in places.

Abby sighed, "Yeah, Gibbs and Ducky retired today."

"Ducky, too?"

"What?" Abby exclaimed, "You knew Gibbs was going to retire?"

Ziva nodded.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't even tell Tony, Abby."

Abby shyed away, "Oh..."

"HAHA!" Tony came walking into the room holding his son by ankles as he hung upside down, "I've got you now, Tick!" Junior's puppy in hot pursuit, yapping away, "Your trusty sidekick can't help you now. MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Egad, man!" Junior yelled, making his father laugh hard.

Tony carefully let his son down and dropped to knees, "Done in by laughter." He fell to his side and played dead.

Junior jumped on top of his dad, his puppy followed suit, licking Tony's face. Ziva rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay, enough." She wanted to be mad at him, but just couldn't, "Come on, Tony, we're going to be late."

Tony sat up, lifting his son into the air, "HAHA! To be continued...duh duh DUH!"

* * *

Tony and Ziva were sitting in a cozy booth inside a candlelit dining room, the whisper of rustic Italian music playing in the background. She took a sip of her wine and turned her head, receiving a kiss from her husband, "Dio, sei talmente bella."

She smiled at him, kissing him.

"I guess the internet didn't lie to me this time."

She laughed, kissing him again, "You want to get out of here?"

"You aren't hungry?"

She smirked, "Not for food."

* * *

Tony slid the electronic key into the door, a green light popped on and door unlocked. He opened the door and Ziva slid past him. She reached up and grabbed his tie and pulled him into the room, kicking the door closed with her foot before launching her shoes halfway across the room. She tugged down, bringing his mouth to hers, kissing him.

She broke away from a kiss, pushing him to the bed. He started to get up, but she placed her foot on his crotch and shook her head no.

He stopped, his arms locked into place on the bed, prompting himself up.

She took a step back, her hands on her hips, she slowly began to gather up her dress with her fingertips, she stopped just as the bottom of her panties came into his view. She bent down, letting him see down the front of her dress as she teasingly slid off her panties. She stood up and slingshotted her panties, hitting him in the face. She laughed and called out his name, "Tony..."

He lifted them from his face, smiling and smelling them.

She was sitting on a dresser, her legs together, her hands on the top of her knees, "Come..." She slowly began to slid her hands down her thighs, opening her legs as she did, a devilish grin washed over her face, "...and eat."

* * *

Author Note - Mmmm, pie. :)


	9. Sex, Love and Coco Puffs

Abby tip-toed into the living room coming from the hallway, "Shhh, they're asleep."

"I didn't say anything." McGee replied in a loud whisper.

She sat down next to him on the couch, "I feel like I'm back in high school babysitting my little brother." She grinned, "Wanna make out?"

"No." He answered, but he was nodding.

"Uhhh, your mouth says one thing and your head another."

"What if the kids wake up?"

"Make out, Tim, not have sex."

"Ohhhhh, sure." He nodded and she turned and moved to her knees and they began to kiss, "You lips taste so good."

"Less talking, more kissing."

"Sorry."

"You're still talking."

"Sorry."

She leaned back seeing the innocent look on his face, she shook her head and smiled. She cupped his face with her hand, "Don't ever change."

"Who's talking now?" He smirked.

"You!" She laughed and started kissing him again.

Things started to get hot and heavy, his hand slowly moved up her stomach, his fingertips darted along the bottom of her breast. He contemplated whether or not move forward before giving in. He cupped her breast and the phone suddenly rang, he jumped back grabbing the phone, he fumbled it in his hand before raising it to his ear, "Hello...what are we doing? We weren't having sex, that's for sure."

Abby rolled her eyes, taking the phone from McGee, "Oh, hey, Ziva...yeah, they're fine, both asleep, sleepin' like angels...not a problem, have fun...okay, see you then." She pressed the off button and placed it on the coffee table. She looked at the clock, "We have an hour, so, where were we?" She grinned, but sighed as the phone rang again. She quickly answered it, "DiNozzo residence." She listened and nodded, "Okay, I accept those terms." The line went dead. McGee scooted closer to her, but she stood up, "You have to go."

"Huh? Why?"

"You don't want to know and neither does your penis."

* * *

Ziva placed her cell phone on the edge of a bathtub.

"Are the kids okay?" Tony asked, sitting behind her in the tub, his hands messaging the back of her shoulders, "You called twice."

"Mmm-hmm." She softly moaned.

She closed her eyes and wiggled her butt back further into him, laying her head on his shoulder. She reached back, interlacing her fingers with his and pulled his hand down across her chest, slipping it past her belly and into the water between her legs.

He leaned his head forward, turning her mouth towards his, her lips trembled as he kissed them. Her breathing heavied until she couldn't take it anymore. She aggressively turned, straddling him. She gasped deeply into his mouth as she lowered herself onto him and rode him as hard and fast as she could.

He reached up, steadying her head with firm hands, their eyes and lips met as she got closer and closer.

Her hands shot up, her fingernails digging into the back of his neck. She let out a primal roar as waves of pleasure began to rush through her body.

Her body quivered and her grip loosened. She fell forward, their heads smacking into one another. He lifted her head up, seeing that her eyes were closed, "You okay?" He whispered, kissing her forehead.

She smiled, "Deja vu." She whispered.

He thought to himself for a moment, then remember and smiled, "Heh. Yeah. I didn't come that time either."

She laughed.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked into the living room, Abby was asleep on the couch, "I'm gonna go check on the kids." He said and she nodded and walked over to Abby, shaking her.

Abby jumped up seeing Ziva holding a half eaten cheeseburger in one hand and her heels in the other, "I thought you went for Italian?"

Ziva took another bite of her sandwich, "I had that, too."

Abby squinted at Ziva, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She smiled, "Ohhh, you mean Tony." She growled, but her smile disappeared, "You totally boxblocked me!"

Ziva returned the squint, "What?"

"You know, the female equivalent..."

"Ohhhhh, that." She swallowed hard, "Let me ask you this: if you had children, would you want me and Tony having sex while watching said children?"

Abby looked away for an instant, then back at Ziva, "Good point."

"Why not just go over to McGee's now?"

"Are you telling me to have a booty call?"

"No, I'm telling you to go there and mount him."

Abby laughed, "I like the knew Ziva, so direct."

Ziva pointed towards the front door, "Go."

Abby smiled, "I'm goin', I'm goin'." She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Abby?" Ziva called out, moving over to her, "Thanks again."

Abby nodded with a smile, "Anytime."

* * *

Tony and Ziva were asleep, spooning, "Mommy!" Tali called out, "Tony is feeding the puppy Coco Puffs!"

Ziva's eyes fluttered, but she quickly shut them as she could feel the warm embrace of her husband on her body.

"Nuh-uh, the box fell off the table and he was helping me clean them up!" Junior explained.

Tony began to laugh.

Ziva opened her eyes and turned over, looking at her husband.

"Aren't kids grand?" He proudly grinned, "He's six years old and already a master of bullshitting."

There was a knock at the door, "Mom?" Tali spoke.

Ziva lifted her head slightly, "What do you want, honey?"

"We're out of cereal, can you make us pancakes?"

"I'm telling you, they're working together." Tony laughed, "I'll do it, I have to get up for work anyway." He flung back the covers, but Ziva reached out, stopping him, "What?"

"I'll do it." Ziva replied, "Mommy will be there in a minute, but I have to talk to daddy about something first, okay, Tali?"

"Okay."

"You do?" Tony wondered, "Should I be apologizing for something?"

"No." Ziva smiled, "I want to have another baby."

* * *

Author Note - Happy New Year!


	10. Death Becomes Her

Hetty unlocked her office door and walked inside, closing it behind her. She moved behind her desk, setting her steaming cup of tea down before sitting down. She reached forward, turning her monitor on and logged into her system, taking a sip of her tea as she waited. The system initiated and a flashing green rectangle popped up on the screen, she leaned in and squinted, hitting the enter key on her keyboard, her lips moved as she read to herself. She quickly picked up her phone and dialed, "Give me the FBI, please."

* * *

"It can't be true, McGee, check again."

McGee looked up at Abby as he was sitting at his desk, "I've checked 10 times, Abby, that's what it says."

"I don't believe it. No way!"

McGee sighed, "Abby."

"What's wrong?"

Abby quickly spun around seeing Tony, "She didn't do it, Tony, I know it in my heart."

"She didn't do what?" Tony asked, "And who is she?"

"Mr. DiNozzo." Hetty called out, standing on the balcony, "A word."

Tony looked at Abby, she was worried. He glanced over to McGee, his face blank. His eyes moved back to Hetty, who had begun to move towards her office. He hastily made his way up the stairs catching Hetty just as she walked into her office, "What is it Director?"

"We've had a security breach." Hetty said, "Agent Clatta."

Tony stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"The Javelin weapon system is missing and Agent Clatta ID and retinal scan was used to access the garage at 2 a.m. last night."

"You're joking, right?"

Hetty sat down, looking up at Tony, not saying a word.

"Security footage?"

"Hacked. Agent McGee found that it was set on a 15 minute loop, he backtracked the hack to a McDonalds three blocks from here, their cameras, also hacked."

"There must be some kind of footage, the street cameras, something."

"You would think so, Duh-note-so." Tony turned seeing Fornell, "Every street camera, every ATM camera, EVERY camera within 10 miles of the Naval Yard was shut down for exactly 13 minutes...care to guess how many organizations can accomplish such a task?"

Tony took a large step towards the door.

"She's most likely dead." Hetty stated.

Tony stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "You make it out like that's a good thing."

"It is...or she's a traitor, which would you prefer, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Neither." Tony simply spoke and exited the room, slamming the door shut.

"I think you should call Gibbs." Fornell advised.

"No." Hetty replied, "DiNozzo is my man."

* * *

Abby was hugging onto McGee, her arms wrapped around his neck, they were both looking at Tony. He was sitting at his desk, silent, looking out the window, "McDonalds offers free Wifi, Boss." McGee stated, typing away at his keyboard, "I'm pulling up it's records right now, that franchise had...three and half million...connections through it's service yesterday?"

"What?" Abby uttered in disbelief.

"That can't be right, Boss, let me do the search again."

"Ziva wants to have another baby." Tony announced, still staring out the window.

"She does?" Abby asked, "What did you say?"

"The more the merrier."

Abby smiled, "That's great, but didn't you have a vasectomy?"

Tony slowly turned his head towards Abby, "The last thing I want to do is have a sharp instrument inserted back in my testicles, Abby, but...whatever it takes."

Abby nodded, her smile grew larger even if it kind of disturbed her.

"Who the hell would want to steal a Javelin launcher?" Tony questioned himself, "And who would go to this level, I mean, how hard is it to hack every camera in 10 mile radius of DC, McGee?"

"At the same time? I couldn't do it, especially without a major computing hub at my disposal and of the individuals that we know of that could do it, they could get a Javelin without going through all the trouble."

"Then why?" Tony took out his cell phone and he stood up, "I want you to hack them to hell and back, McGee. All nine circles, Tim."

McGee nodded as Tony made his way over to the window to make a call.

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't give it to me?" Ziva asked, talking on the phone in the kitchen, "Why not?...that doesn't make sense...why do you need permission? But why?"

"Mom, your cell phone is ringing." Tali called out from the living room.

Ziva walked through the doorway into the living room, but stopped, "No, it's not mine, per se, but still..." Her cell phone rang again and she took another step towards it.

Junior lifted the cell phone from the coffee table and answered it, "Mommy's phone."

Ziva laughed, but quickly stopped, "No, no, no, I'm not laughing at you, not laughing at you."

"OH, HI DADDY!" Junior joyfully exclaimed, "Yes, I'm takin' care of mommy and Tali." He nodded, "Yup, sure am!" He smiled big, proud of himself, "'kay, love you, too, daddy." He handed the phone to his sister.

"Wait, explain to me again why you can't give me it, again?" Ziva continued on the phone, getting more and more agitated.

Tali smiled listening to her father, "Yeah, I'm your little puddin' pop, whatever that is." She laughed, "Love you, daddy." She walked over to her mother and handed her the cell phone, "It's daddy."

Ziva chuckled, "I would have never guessed." She smiled and lifted the phone to her ear. Her smile slowly disappeared as she listened to her husband. She turned away from her children, "Are you okay?...hey, stop it, please, it's not your fault...it's not, don't do this to yourself...listen to me, Tony, I believe in you." She smiled again, "Ditto." She snapped her phone closed and turned around and remembered she was still on the other phone. She looked at her children and hung up the phone, "Who wants to go cheer up daddy?" She asked with a smile.

Abby watched as Tony remained at the window, looking out at the USS Barry as it lied moored in the Anacostia River, "Is he going to be okay, Tim?"

* * *

"Yeah, he's always been hard on himself when it comes to women, I'm sure it's bringing back bad memories."

"Kate." Abby sighed.

"Paula."

Abby turned to McGee, "Director Shepard."

"You could even add Ziva to that list."

"McGee!" Abby scolded McGee in a hushed yell.

"You didn't see him in Somalia, Abby...it was..." McGee shook his head, trying to figure out the right words to say.

"You two do know I can hear you, right?" Tony stated.

Abby and McGee turned and watched as Tony walked off towards the lounge.

* * *

Tony rubbed his dollar bill against the edge of the vending machine, straightening it as best he could. He placed the end of the bill at the dollar slot, it took it in only to reject it. He fell forward, hitting his forehead against the glass.

Ziva placed her hand on Tony's back and slowly began to rub up and down, "Allow me." She said, taking the dollar from him. She slid it into the machine, it accepted it.

"Heh." Tony shook his head and turned seeing Ziva's smiling face, "It thinks your it's soul-mate."

"Tough." Ziva raised her hand, cupping her husband face, kissing him, "I already have one."

She eased back, but he pulled her back in, kissing her, his hands brushed the hair from her face, "I really needed that." They shared another kiss, "Thanks."

She stepped into his chest, embraced him and began to whisper into his ear. She pulled back, planting a long kiss on his lips, "I forget to tell you something earlier."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Heh. You said, 'ditto.'"

"This isn't Ghost, Tony."

"No." He caressed her cheek with his fingertips before kissing her again, "But it was still a cool movie reference."

"The kids brought you pizza, it always makes you feel better."

He smiled, "I have the greatest kids in the world."

"Yeah, you do." She smiled in return, "And what about your wife?"

He shrugged his shoulder, "She's okay, I guess."

She gasped as he began to laugh. He lifted her up and they smiled at one another, "I need your permission."

He carried her towards the doorway to the squad room, "For?"

"To get your sperm from the doctor."

He stopped and looked oddly at her, "They have my sperm?"

"Yeah, remember, you gave a couple samples to be frozen before you had your vasectomy? How else are we going to have another baby?"

"Uhh, I dunno, a vasectomy reversal?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course. Anything to make you happy."

She smiled at his gesture, "You're nuts."

"Yes, they are, but you can borrow them."

She snorted and began to laugh, "That is SO wrong."

* * *

Tali and Junior were sitting in front of their father on his desk, all eating pizza. Tony attempted to steal a bite from both of them, but they resisted only to have Ziva flop down in his lap and take a bite out of his slice of pizza, "Karma, yes?" She smirked.

Hetty watched from above, she smiled at the happy family.

The elevator doors opened and Fornell walked out and whispered something into Hetty's ear.

Hetty sighed, "May God rest her soul."

* * *

Author Note - He LOVES her a lot, ya know? First his testicles, then his pizza. A LOT.


	11. The Good, The Bad and The Ugly

Police lights flashed outside of a rural motel room, a yellow police tape spanned across an opened doorway. Tony lifted the tape and stepped under it, McGee followed him seeing Palmer standing aside the dead body of Sydney Clatta. Her body laying on the blood-soaked bed: broken, bruised and covered in blood.

"Max." Palmer called out, a young woman in a NCIS hat turned holding a camera, "Give the memory card to Agent McGee."

She nodded and removed the card from the camera holding it outward. McGee reluctantly raised his hand taking the data from Palmer's assistant, even-though he didn't want too.

"Jimmy." Tony voiced in a somber tone.

"She was shot execution-style in the forehead." Palmer pushed back Sydney's bloody hair, her face covered in a crimson mask, "After her eye was removed."

Tony sighed, he didn't no whether to be relieved or devastated.

"Same weapon seems to be used in both shootings." Palmer's assistant Max added.

Tony squinted at her, then at Palmer, "There's another victim?"

Palmer nodded and pointed, "Bathroom."

Tony stepped past them and walked over, a light brown haired woman was laying in the bathtub, a single gunshot to the forehead, "Find an ID?"

"No." Palmer replied.

"The room is registered to a April...Walsh." Fornell stated walking into the motel room.

"Did you say Walsh?" McGee asked.

Fornell nodded, "Why?"

"McGee..." Tony started to speak.

"Already on it, Boss." McGee pulled out his iPad and began to type, "Bad news, Boss."

Tony groaned and lifted his phone from his belt and walked out of the room to make a call.

"What bad news?" Fornell watched Tony leave, his eyes shot back to McGee.

"She was the one who found the Javelin in the storage unit." McGee told.

* * *

Tony opened the trunk of their work sedan, a flat-panel TV was bolted to the underside of the trunk, "Sync to the plasma, McGee."

McGee pressed on his iPad and Abby popped up on the TV, she was in tears. He stepped forward, placing his hand on the screen trying to brush away her tears, "Thanks, Tim." She sniffed.

"I just sent the info about Mr. and Mrs. Walsh, Abby." McGee said.

Abby looked away for a moment, something catching her eye.

"What is it, Abby?" Tony questioned.

"Why did you send a photo of Sydney's boyfriend?"

"What?" Tony said, he looked at McGee.

McGee shrugged his shoulders, "All I sent was the Intel on Cpl. John Walsh and his wife April, Tony."

Abby eased her head back into frame, looking directly at the camera, "I'm sorry, Tony, I guess with all the excitement surrounding your anniversary, I forgot to..." She just shook her head as tears once again began to stream down her face.

"It's okay, Abby." Tony tried to comfort her, "My fault. Not yours."

"Tony." Abby expressed with a look that Tony instantly understood.

"You have my word, Abby."

The screen went black.

* * *

Hetty was sitting in her car next to a park where kids were playing.

The passenger door opened, a man in his late 50s, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt got into the car, picking up a folder, inside was Intel about Cpl. Walsh, "It's been awhile, Hetty, what was it, eight years ago in LA?"

"About that." Hetty nodded, "We exhumed the body, DNA matched Cpl. Walsh. We sent photos to his old team leader and squad in Afghanistan, they confirmed it to be that of Cpl. Walsh. However, my forensics specialist ID'd the dead man last week and he was very much alive except his name wasn't Walsh, he introduced himself as Jeremy Finnegan. He was a plant, but we can't out when, where or how."

The man closed the folder and laid it on dashboard of the car, "If this is about the stolen Javelin, the Agency is not involved and Vance is no longer with us."

Hetty's eye widened, surprised by the news, "I lost an agent over this."

"I heard, my condolences, but once again, it's not the Agency, Hetty. After the whole Kort ordeal, we've really tightened the leash."

"Any idea who it could be?"

The man took a deep breath and wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, "Sorry, Hetty, but It's great to see you on the east coast, I know from our past conversations you've missed snow during the holidays. Take care." The man opened the car door and disappeared around the street corner.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked out of a doctor's office. He placed his hand on her stomach and held it there as they walked. She turned to him and smiled, "Tony..."

"Don't tell me, you already feel pregnant."

She laughed with a nod.

He turned to her and raised his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks, "I don't know about you..." He kissed her softly on the lips, "...but that was the..." He kissed her again, "...weirdest sex we've ever had."

She laughed through his kiss.

He looked back at the building, "Man, I should've asked if we could make love right away."

She reached up, turning his head back to her, she smiled at him. She nodded telling him it was okay, "You do know, we'll have to do this many times, it's very rare to get pregnant on the first cycle of IUI."

"Whatever it takes, baby." He smiled and kissed her, "Whatever it takes."

* * *

Tony and his son were laying next to one another inside a tent, Junior's puppy asleep between them, "Daddy?"

Tony tilted his head, looking over at his son, "Yeah?"

"So, this is camping?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Where you go to the bathroom?"

"Heh. You just answered why I never liked camping, buddy."

"I like it, I get to spend more time with you."

Tony reached over, caressing the top of his son's head.

Junior smiled back, "Okay, gotta go pee-pee."

"Heh." Tony grinned, shaking his head. He reached back, unzipping the tent allowing his son to leave, his puppy right behind him.

A few minutes pass...Ziva popped her head through the tent opening, "Ummm, what are you doing?"

"We're camping."

"Inside the house?" Ziva asked, standing in the middle of Junior's room.

Tony reached up, taking a hold of his wife's hand, "Ingenious, ain't it?" He grinned, "Camping, DiNozzo-style."

Ziva didn't fight him, she allowed herself to be pulled into the tent and lowered herself onto him, "You seem to have lost a camper." She stated, their lips nearly touching.

"He went to the bathroom."

"Why aren't you kissing me?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Because our son is gonna be back any second."

"Yeah, I can buy that."

"Yeah, it's a good excuse."

"Or maybe because if I start, I won't be able to stop kissing you."

"Yeah, that, too." Her eyes opened up wide, "You're going to kiss me now, aren't you?" She gasped sharply as he began to kiss her.

"Come on, Buttface!" Junior yelled from down the hall.

She sighed, but kissed him again, "When he falls asleep, come to our room and you can play in my tent."

"We don't have another tent, Ziva."

She smirked, "Then I guess I'll have to make you pitch one, yes?"

* * *

Ziva sat down next to Tali, brushing the hair from her face, "Wake up."

Tali's eyes flickered seeing her mother lay down next to her, cuddling up next to her. She looked at her clock, it was "5:17 a.m." and she knew what her mother was going to say before she said it, "Happy birthday, sweetie."

* * *

McGee and Abby arrived in Tim's brand new Porsche for Tali's birthday party, his newest present to himself after completely his new book, "Deep Six: The Last Ride of LJ Tibbs."

"Wow, a lot more people here this year." Abby stated, getting out of the car carrying a large present.

"Yeah." McGee agreed, "I thought this was gonna be smaller, more quaint."

Laughs boomed from the back yard making Abby smile.

McGee smiled at Abby's smile, not having seen it much in the last week since Sydney's death, "The world has missed that, Abby."

"I just haven't had anything worth smiling about, Tim."

McGee nodded, "I know." He placed his arm around her shoulder and walked up to the front door.

He knocked on the door and Ziva answered it with a smile, Tali by her side, "Come on in."

Abby dropped to her knees and held out the present to Tali, "Here you go, birthday girl."

Tali smiled, taking the present, "I know mommy doesn't like it, but you can call me Tabby if it makes you feel better."

Abby smiled and let out a small chuckle taking Tali in her arms, hugging her, "That's okay, Tali's a beautiful name, but thank you."

"Yes, it is." A man spoke up behind them. They all looked towards the voice, "I named my youngest daughter that."

* * *

Author Note - Me tired.


	12. That Mustache Feeling

Ziva looked out from her front door, her father stood between Ben Gidon and a tall, light-haired woman, "Shalom, Ziva." Eli spoke.

Ziva didn't respond, she just stared at him until Tali tugged on her shirt, "Who is that man, mommy?"

Eli stepped forward, "I'm your saba." He cleared his throat, "Your gran..."

"No!" Ziva interrupted Eli, "You are not welcomed here."

"It is my right to see my grandchildren, Ziva!"

Ziva shook her head in defiance as she placed her hands on Tali's shoulders pulling her back into her body, protecting her.

Tali tilted her head back looking up at her mother, "Mommy?"

Eli began to move forward and smiled, "She looks a lot like your achot, Ziva, I can see why you named her after her."

"Please, Aba." Tears started to trickle down Ziva's face, "I do not want you here."

"Ziva..." Eli held out his hands, still coming towards them, "Why do you still deny me?"

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Junior yelled running out the front door.

Ziva turned seeing her baby boy, she squinted at him then let out a laugh, breaking the tension of the situation. She knelt down seeing his infectious smile with the added bonus of a fake mustache across his upper lip. She ran her index finger along it, "Why are you wearing that?"

"'Cus I got that mustache feelin', mommy!" He grinned.

Ziva began to laugh, "What?" She asked through her laughter.

Abby joined in on the laughter, getting the joke but everyone else looked on confused.

Eli looked up, seeing Tony standing behind his family, "Hey, puddin' pop."

Tali turned, smiling at her daddy.

"Take your mommy and brother inside for me, okay?" He smiled back at his daughter.

Tali nodded, "Okay, daddy." She took a hold of her mother's hand, then her brother's hand and pulled them towards the house.

Ziva stopped and shared a quick kiss with her husband before she and the kids passed through the door, disappearing out of sight.

"Take Abby inside, too, McGee." Tony gestured towards the door with a shake of his head.

McGee nodded and placed his hand on Abby's back and guided her towards the door,

"Guys..."

"No arguing, Abby." McGee shook his head and pointed. Abby sighed, but walked into the house. He closed the door behind her and returned to Tony.

"You, too."

"No, I got your back, Tony."

"No need." Tony turned his head slightly, patting McGee on the shoulder, "Come on, Tim, I hope you're hungry, my Uncle Vincenzo brought over some mighty fine lookin' steaks: ribeyes, two inches thick with perfect marbling. We are going to dine like kings tonight, my friend."

"Nice!"

Tony turned and moved to the front door, opening it. Gibbs appeared in the doorway, Hadar was right behind him, "It's better than gefilte fish, that's for sure."

Hadar softly chuckled, but stopped looking annoyed, "That is not the only thing we eat, you know?"

"Heh." Tony smiled and gave Hadar a smack on the arm, "Yeah and you STILL don't eat bacon, right?"

"I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" Eli yelled at the top of his lung.

Hadar stepped forward, but Tony stopped him, shaking his head, "It's not worth it."

"You have tainted my daughter, she's nothing more than whore to push your gentiles into this damned world! And how dare she name her daughter after mine, something so pure, so good." He shook his head in disgust.

Tony turned and took a step towards Eli.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm, "Tony."

Tony looked down at Gibbs' hand on his arm, then back up to his face, "I got this, Boss." He nodded and let out a wry smile, "Force of habit." He pulled away from his former bosses' grasp and made his way over to Eli.

The two bodyguard moved towards Tony, but Eli waved them off and got into son-in-law's face, "What are you going to do, hmm, punch me again?" He chuckled, "Perhaps, kill me?"

Tony leaned into Eli, "You...don't...matter." He whispered and slowly took a step back, shrugging his shoulders, "Ya just don't." Which left Eli speechless and stewing in anger.

Tony joined the others back by the door, "What did you say to him?" Hadar asked, seeing that Eli was beside himself with rage.

"Lech tizdayen." Tony softly spoke.

"Your Hebrew is improving." Hadar smirked.

"Oh, just so you know." Tony turned back looking at Eli, "Ziva didn't name Tali, I did." He simply stated and walked into the house not saying another word.

McGee and Hadar followed Tony into the house, leaving Gibbs the only one outside with Eli and his bodyguards, "What, you want to disrespect me now?"

"No." Gibbs replied, "Just a warning."

Eli chuckled again, "You aren't even a federal agent anymore."

"No, but we both know what I am and what I will do."

"That sounds more like a threat than a warning, former Agent Gibbs."

"It's all about perception, Director David. Leave them alone."

"Ahhh, I see, DiNozzo doesn't have the chutzpah, so it's up to 'pretend daddy' to protect him."

"You're dead wrong." Gibbs stated, "That man risked his life to get your daughter back when you sat on the sidelines, so don't speak to me about not having balls, you pathetic piece of shit! That man has more courage, drive and loyalty in his pinky than you have in your entire body."

"I DO what I need to DO, for my country!" Eli shouted back, "That always comes first. Always."

"Yeah, which is why you're gonna die all alone." Gibbs clapped his hands together several times, "Mozel tov, you deserve it."

* * *

Ziva walked through the bedroom into the bathroom, turning the water on. Tony was in bed, under the covers, "Everything okay?"

"The kids are asleep." She stepped into the doorway brushing her teeth, "Gibbs is asleep on the couch, so I covered him with a blanket."

"Yeah, he must've drank like two beers."

She laughed, "I doubt very much that is the reason he wanted to sleep over." She stepped back into the bathroom, "Thank you."

"For?"

"Dealing with my father."

"I didn't say much."

The water turned off, "Are you ready?"

"For?" He shook his head and let out a small laugh, "Suddenly, out of nowhere, it's like I'm playing a round of golf through our bedroom."

The light in the bathroom turned off and she appeared as a silhouette in the doorway, "So, have you ever..." She slowly moved over him, her naked body quickly coming into view, "Kissed a girl with a mustache?" She asked with a grin, leaning down to kiss her husband, wearing the same mustache that her son was wearing earlier.

"Heh." He grinned, "Can't say that I have." He kissed her as he threw back the covers, helping her climb into bed, "I also can't say that I've ever gotten a blowjob from a woman with a mustache either."

She grinned back, kissing him, "I think that can be arranged." She slowly began to kiss down his chest until her head disappeared under the covers.

"Ziva?" He moaned.

"Hmm?"

"Remind me to buy Tony a new mustache tomorrow."

"Mmm-hmm."

* * *

Author Note - Is it bad that the entire time I wrote Eli's dialogue I used a bad Israeli accent to see if it sounded right?


	13. Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

Buttface yelped waking Gibbs from the land of slumber. He turned to his side, looking eye to eye with the DiNozzo family dog. The dog began to lick Gibbs' face, his tail wagging rapidly. He yelped again and grabbed a hold of the blanket and tugged on it, leading to a game of tug-o-war between he and Gibbs, "No, Buttface!" Tali scolded.

Buttface whined, but eventually let go of the blanket and ran out of the room.

Gibbs groaned as he sat up, the bones in his neck popped as he slowly rolled his head in a circle.

"You okay?" Tali asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs answered rubbing at his eyes.

"You sure? You sound like a wounded bear."

Gibbs looked at Tali, "A bear, huh?"

Tali nodded, "I watch Animal Planet." She grinned with confidence, "A lot."

Gibbs smiled, seeing her father in her.

"PANCAKES!" Junior shouted and ran through the living room into the kitchen.

Gibbs chuckled as he watched Junior disappear into the kitchen.

"Sorry about my brother, he's..."

"A boy?"

"Exactly." Tali coldly stated.

Gibbs chuckled, seeing the other side of Tali's personality, her mother's side.

"Tali, come and eat." Ziva called out.

Tali smiled, "You coming?" She reached out her hand, offering to help him up.

Gibbs nodded taking a hold of her hand, he groaned as he stood up.

"That was more like a yak." Tali grinned and ran off.

"A yak?" He shook his head with a smile and followed her to the kitchen, "Pancakes for breakfast?"

Ziva squinted at Gibbs, "No, but I could make you some." She said, holding a box of Coco Puffs.

"Oh, I just figured." Gibbs pointed back towards the living room.

"Oh!" Ziva laughed, "That is just his battle-cry or something, I don't get it either."

Gibbs gingerly sat himself down on a chair, "That's daddy's chair." Junior said.

"He won't mind, honey." Ziva smiled.

"But that's daddy's chair."

Gibbs reached over, rubbing the top of Tony's small head. He stood up and moved to a different chair, "This one okay?"

Junior nodded as he took a huge spoonful of Coco Puffs into his mouth.

"Sorry." Ziva whispered.

"It's okay." Gibbs replied, "The boy loves his dad, nothing wrong with that."

Ziva smiled, "Can I get you something?"

"Coffee?"

"Uhh, I think we have some, let me look." Ziva moved to a cabinet and began to look, "Is instant okay? Never mind, stupid question."

"Mom, can we do each other hair later?" Tali asked.

"Sure." Ziva nodded looking back.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"That was your daddy?" Ziva stopped dead in her tracks, her hands fell to her sides, "You called him Aba, that means daddy in Hebrew, right?" Tali asked.

Ziva slowly turned around, "Yes." She softly spoke.

"Is it okay that I don't like him? He made you cry and it was not a good cry."

Ziva moved over to her daughter, taking her cheeks between her palms, kissing her on the lips, "You are far beyond your years, my love." She stated with a smile and her daughter smiled back.

"Where's my kiss, mommy?" Junior ask, his hands extended, milk dripping from the spoon in his hand.

Ziva laughed and stepped over to her son, giving him a kiss, "A kiss for my little man, as well." She looked towards Gibbs, "Do you want a kiss, too?" She laughed again.

"No." He chuckled, "Just coffee will do."

Ziva nodded with a smile and moved back to the cabinet and continued her search, "I could have sworn we had some." She turned and was startled seeing Tony standing in front of her.

"Had what?" Tony asked her with a kiss.

"Coffee." Ziva smiled, "I see you're finally up."

"You taste like Coco Puffs." He licked his lips before kissing her again, "Me likey."

"Buttface likes it, too, daddy!" Junior exclaimed.

Tony pulled away, shaking his head at his son, "He doesn't need chocolate, buddy, it's bad for doggies."

"It is?" Junior's eyes opened wide.

"Yup." Tony nodded to his son, "No more chocolate for Buttface, okay?"

"Okay, daddy." Junior smiled and quickly went back to eating his cereal.

"Wait." Gibbs spoke up, "His name is actually Buttface?"

"Don't get me started." Ziva groaned.

"Heh." Tony moved back to Ziva and kissed her, "I'll talk to him and get him to change it, okay?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Wanna bet?"

Ziva grinned, "You can't afford to pay up."

Tony lifted his hand to his wife's cheek, lovingly caressing it. He then looked at his watch and sighed, "Sadly, I don't have time to make you eat those words, but..." He kissed her softly on the lips, "Game on." He smugly said.

Ziva laughed, "Whatever."

"Gibbs can I speak to you in the other room for a minute?"

Gibbs nodded and followed Tony into the living room, "What's up?"

"I need to ask a favor..."

"No need to ask, Tony." Gibbs interrupted with a smile, "It would be my pleasure."

"Thanks." Tony gave him a quick nod before heading back into the kitchen, "Okay, daddy's going to work, he needs his good luck kisses for the day."

Tali and Junior bolted off their chairs and made their way over to their father, who squatted down to receive a hug and kiss from them both, "Love you, guys." He stood up and moved over to Ziva, "I asked Gibbs to stay and watch over you guys and before you say anything, yes, I know you can take care of the kids, he's just your back-up, okay?"

Ziva placed her hand on Tony's chest and nodded, "Okay." She leaned forward, giving him a kiss, "Love you."

"Love you, too." Tony returned her kiss and moved to the door that exited into the garage, he opened it and called out, "Hey, Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too." Tony grinned.

Gibbs just glared at him.

"Heh. I know, shut up, DiNozzo."

Tony left and Gibbs looked towards Ziva who was smiling and shaking her head, "Don't look at me, you've known him longer than I have."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Tony stepped out into the squad room. McGee came walking towards him backpack in tow, meeting him at the cubicle walls near the windows, "Got a hit on the BOLO."

"Which BOLO, McGee?"

"Cpl. Walsh or whatever his name is, Boss. He's dead."

"Where?"

"Goose Creek Golf Club in Leesburg, Virginia."

"Call Palmer." Tony said as he turned and they moved towards the elevator.

"He's already on the way."

* * *

Tony walked past a sheriff's deputy and under a police line and traversed the 20 feet to the sand-trap on the 18th hole. The man they knew as Cpl. John Walsh was laying face up, his wallet open and on his chest, "Who moved the body?" Tony called out.

"That's how we found him." A man spoke up.

Tony turned, seeing a bearded man in his late 40's in a sheriff's uniform, "DiNozzo, NCIS." He announced himself showing his badge.

"Thomas Walker, Loudon County Sheriff." The Sheriff said, "Jim Newton, the golf course's groundskeeper, found the body this morning at about 6:30 during his morning rounds. We arrived at around 7 and secured the crime scene. I entered the name on the driver's license and your BOLO came up."

"Got the photos!" McGee held up a camera. "And Palmer's here, Boss!" He called out from behind the police line.

"I don't need no medical examiner to tell me he was shot in the head." The Sheriff shared his opinion.

"You're probably right." Tony humored him.

Palmer arrived, medical bag in hand, "Sorry, Tony, Max called in sick."

"She okay?"

"Yeah, just a stomach bug." Palmer replied as he knelt down next to the body and began to examine him. He slid a liver probe into the man's stomach. He then focused on the bullet wound on the his head, "Seems to be the same caliber as the other murders, the bullet didn't pass through the skull."

"Other murders?" The Sheriff questioned, "This the work of a serial killer?"

Palmer pulled the probe out and read it, "He's been dead 5-6 hours."

Tony looked at his watch, "4 or 5 am. The golf course have any cameras, Sheriff?"

"Yeah, but..." The Sheriff began.

"They were shut down, right?"

"How'd you know that?"

Tony shook his head and sighed, "I don't like this, I don't like this at all."

"Let me get him back and let you know if I find anything else, Tony." Palmer stated, placing sacks on the dead man's hands and securing the trace under his fingernails, "Max, can you get...oh, right." He pulled up on his cap, feeling absent-minded.

"Come on, Jimmy, I'll help ya." Tony said.

They walked back to the Medical Examiner's van and brought the gurney back to the crime scene. They lifted the man onto the gurney and strapped him in and pushed up back to the truck, loading him into the back of the van, "Thanks, Tony."

Tony nodded and started towards McGee, who was standing behind their sedan talking to Abby on the flat-panel TV, "Tony, the fingerprints McGee sent me do match Cpl. Walsh and as soon as Palmer gets me that slug I'll try to match it to the other two."

"Thanks, Abs."

A deafening screech roared. Tony and McGee covered their ears as a bright light lit up the sky, a massive explosion knocked him off their feet. A cloud of dirt and smoke blocked the sun, making everything hazy.

Tony fought his way back to his feet, he swung his head towards the explosion, his visor distorted. He shook his head and tried to focus, "PALMER!" He yelled out, realizing the medical examiner's van was completely destroyed. A large crater and burning debris left in it's place.

* * *

Author Note - Should Junior change his puppy's name?


	14. Return to Sender

Tony clutched his Sig Sauer tightly in his right hand as he pulled on the back of McGee's jacket with his left, dragging him away from their sedan.

McGee struggled to his feet, the heels of his shoes scraping along the parking lot as Tony hurried him backwards.

Tony let go of McGee and turned, lifting his weapon up, pointing it. The Sheriff raised his arms and yelled, "WHOA!"

Tony eased his finger away from the trigger as the Sheriff moved closer, "YOU GUYS OKAY?" The man shouted. Their ears still buzzing from the explosion.

McGee stood up, his eyes immediately locked onto the wreckage, only to shake his head and looked at Tony, "Where's Palmer?"

Tony lowered his head and didn't say a word.

"Do you mean your Medical Examiner?" The Sheriff asked.

Tony and McGee looked towards the bearded man, who was pointing towards the golf course.

Tony quickly ran over, seeing Palmer laying facing down in the sand-trap, his hands crossed across the back of his head, "JIMMY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Palmer raised his head, looking up at Tony and made his way to his knees, "I forgot my bag!" He yelled, picking it up from underneath him.

Tony smiled, placing his weapon back in his shoulder holster. He ran down to Palmer and helped him up.

"Like I told you, I'm absent-minded today, Tony." Palmer confessed.

Tony smacked Jimmy in the back of the head, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry."

McGee made his way over, he let out a sigh of relief seeing Palmer standing next to Tony.

"DiNozzo new number one rule: No one dies without my permission! Ya got it?"

Palmer nodded and Tony gave him a playful smack on the cheek.

Tony put his arm around Palmer and walked him over to McGee, "That goes for you, too, Tim!"

"Got it, Boss!" McGee smiled, "Anything else?"

"Call Abby and tell her we're okay before she sends the Marines or worse, Gibbs!" Tony ordered.

"On it!"

* * *

Amit Hadar shook his head, "I do not see the resemblance, I am much better looking than him and he's South African."

Nettie laughed as she and her husband were sitting on the couch watching the sequel to the Mummy, "You have been doing research, hmm?"

Amit scrunched his nose at her question making her laugh harder.

The doorbell rang, "Are Ziva and the kids coming over?" Nettie asked, looking towards the front door.

"Not that I recall." Amit stood up to go see who was at the door. He opened the door, Eli David stood with his back to the door, "What are you doing here, Eli?"

Eli slowly turned, he took a long drag from his cigar, "Aww, Amit, my old friend, I have a proposition for you that you will not be able to turn down...I guarantee it."

"Shalom, dod." A woman's voice called out from within in the house.

* * *

"Mom?" Tali said, standing behind her mother as she sat at the kitchen table; her small, slender finger sliding through her mother's hair.

Ziva tilted her head back, looking back at her daughter's face, "Yes, daughter?"

Tali smiled, "Can I braid it?"

Ziva laughed, "Do you not remember what happened last time?"

"But I've been practicing since then."

"Oh?"

"Yep!" Tali grinned

"On?"

Tali's grin widened.

Meanwhile in the living room...

Gibbs groaned as he took a sip of his coffee, then finished off the rest of it in a single gulp, "I dunno what's worse: that I'm drinking instant or the fact that I'm starting to like it."

Junior ran up and jumped on the couch, he turned around and his eyes widened as he pointed at the TV, "DADDY!"

Gibbs squinted at television, it was turned on ZNN, there was breaking news about an explosion in Leesburg, Virginia.

"Mommy!" Junior shouted, "Daddy's on TV" He jumped off the couch and ran to television placing his hand on his father.

Ziva and Tali walked into the living room, "What?"

"See? Daddy." Junior grinned, pointing at his father on the television.

Ziva cocked her head slightly, a look of worry covered her face, the pigtails in her hair shook back and forth as her face turned to agitation and she darted back into the kitchen.

"Uh oh..." Junior stated, "Daddy's in trouble."

* * *

"It's one of yours, Duh-note-so." Fornell confirmed walking towards Tony and McGee next to their car, "The bomb squad found sections of the missile casing and the serial numbers do match and they found scorch marks on the fairway on 13, approximately 1800 yards away."

"This was set-up." Tony stated.

"Set-up?" McGee questioned.

"The body was positioned, it's ID out and opened and they waited until the body was in the van before blowing up the van. I walked us right into it." Tony shook his head in disgust, but quickly turned back to them, "Wait, they targeted the van for a reason, but why?"

"To get rid of the evidence?" McGee answered.

"Then why leave the body in the first place, McGee?" Tony asked, "And why go to such great lengths to blow up a van?"

"Sounds like you really pissed someone off to me." Fornell expressed, "Of course, you're used to that being under Gibbs. He's taught you well."

"Mossad hates you, Boss." McGee unleashed the obvious, "A LOT."

"If her father wanted to kill me, McGee, he'd want to do it personally, probably a duel with Uzi's at 20 paces, but yeah, check it out and while you're at it, have someone head over to Max's and actually see if she's sick."

"Really, Tony?"

"Yeah, I want everything covered; of all the days to call-in sick, the day the medical examiner's van blows up?"

McGee nodded, understanding, "We don't believe in coincidences."

Tony's cell phone began to ring. He lifted it from his pocket and saw it was from Ziva, "Ahhh, crap, Abby called you, didn't she?" He opened it and hoped for the best, "Hey, baby, what's up?...whoa, whoa, whoa, what?...I'm on TV?" He turned, seeing the camera in the distance, "The kids are watching?...what do you mean, don't wave?" He turned away from camera, "Everything is fine...yeah, there was an explosion, but everyone is fine, okay?...I'm sorry, I just didn't want to worry you...forgive me?" He smiled, "Okay, gotta go catch the bad guys. Love you, guys." He kissed his phone before hanging up.

* * *

Ziva walked back into the living room, "Everything okay?" Gibbs asked.

She nodded, "Tony being Tony." A knock came from the front door. She stepped past the television making her way over to the front door, she opened it and a man in a UPS uniform was holding a small cardboard box,

"I have a package for a...Tony DiNozzo?" The man spoke.

"I'm his wife." She answered, opening the screen door.

"Sign here." The man said, holding up a computerized pad. She signed it and the man handed her the package, "Thanks."

"No, thank you." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Ziva." Gibbs called out. She looked up seeing that he tossed her his knife.

She caught the knife and flipped it open in one motion, cutting along the tape and opened the box, a small blank white card was laying on top, she flipped it over and read, "Return to sender." She squinted at it, not knowing what it meant. She slipped the card until the box and dipped her hand into the peanuts and pulled out something soft, the peanuts fell away from her hand revealing an eyeball. She quickly pulled her hand away, letting the eye disappear back under the peanuts.

* * *

Author Note - Mmmm, packing peanut butter and jelly...in my belly!


	15. Deception

Tony and Fornell stepped off the elevator into the squad room, McGee was right behind them talking on his cell phone, "She puked on your shoes?"

Tony turned, looking at McGee.

McGee ended the call, "Agent Hamm, Boss, he went to go see Max. Sounds like she's actually sick."

"Good." Tony shook his head, "You know what I mean."

"Daddy!" Tony, Jr. called out, running towards his father and lept into his arms.

Tony hugged his son and cradled him in his left arm, he looked towards the bullpen seeing Ziva and Tali standing next to his desk. Tali waved and smiled.

Tony waved back with a smile of his own, "What are you guys doing here? Where's Gibbs?"

Ziva walked over, taking Junior from her husband with a grunt, "He's with Abby."

"Something happen?"

"Tali, Anthony." Hetty called out, getting the attention of the DiNozzo children, "Would you like some cookies and milk?"

The children looked towards their mother to see if it was okay. She nodded with a smile and they quickly made their way up the stairs. Ziva mouthed the words, "Thank you." to Hetty who nodded back.

"Someone UPS'ed Agent Clatta's eye to our home." Ziva stated.

Tony groaned, "Please tell me one of the kids didn't open it."

"No, it was me." Ziva answered.

Tony let out a sigh of relief, "Did Abby find anything? Trace the package back where it came from?"

"No." Ziva replied, "Nothing."

"Tony, I'm gonna go down..." McGee began.

"Yeah, go ahead, Tim." Tony watched as McGee walk over to the elevator before turning back to his wife, clearly upset, "Why didn't you call me about the eye? Didn't you just read me the riot act for failing to tell you about the explosion?"

"You were right." Ziva whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No, we were both wrong." Tony moved behind his desk and sat down, leaning back in his chair, his palms covering his eyes, "I walked my team right into a ambush today."

"What do you mean, an ambush?" Ziva asked, "The javelin?"

"Those bastards waited until the body was in the medical examiner's van, then launched the javelin at it. They could've killed us all if they wanted to." Tony began to rub his hands aggressively over his face, frustrated, but suddenly he stopped, sliding his hands down his face, his face lit up, "It's a javelin, Ziva."

"Yes, you said that already, Tony."

Tony looked at Ziva, "The javelin is a anti-tank missile, it's job is to get through armor."

Ziva squinted at her husband, "Yes, I am aware of the weapon."

Tony shot up from his chair, moving around his desk and held Ziva by her shoulders, "Four years ago, we had a case where a medical examiner's van was badly damaged, the evidence inside was contamidated and the suspect walked away free, as a result, the vans were re-inforced with armor plating to the secure the contents!" He cupped his wife's cheeks and kissed her deeply, "You're a genius!"

Ziva smiled big, "I am?"

"It was a trial run." Tony stated.

"Trial run?" Fornell asked, "For what?"

Tony picked up his phone and pressed a button, "What else, Fornell, they're gonna blow up something. Something armored and something big. Abby, I need a list..."

Fornell gasped hard, "Oh my god."

Tony lowered the phone, "What is it, Fornell?"

"President Clinton is hosting a peace accord between the Israeli president and the new Iranian president today, it's Iran's first US visit in over seven years since the reactor meltdown." Fornell explained.

"What? There was nothing about this on the security docket..." Tony looked confused.

"That's because you're not suppose to know about it." Fornell said.

"A clandestine meeting between Israel and Iran?" Ziva squinted at Fornell, "Why?

"I'm not sure, but it's suppose to be something big. Real big."

Tony's eyes swung to Ziva, "He's gonna..."

"Who?"

Ziva sighed, "I knew he had a hidden agenda, but this?" Sadness fell over her face, "Who am I kidding, he was instrumental in the bombing of..."

"Ziva!" Tony stopped her.

"No, it is time, Tony." Ziva looked at Fornell, "My father, with help from Leon Vance and several CIA agents used a dirty bomb to blow up the Iranian nuclear reactor."

Fornell stared at them, not knowing what to think or say.

"It's true, Tobias." Gibbs interjected himself into the conversation as he entered the bullpen, "When does the Iranian president arrive?"

Fornell looked at his watch, "He touched down like 45 minutes ago, he should be in-route, or there." He quickly took out his cell phone and made his way towards the stairs frantically talking on the phone.

* * *

Amit Hadar walked into a dimly lit garage, a large black van was parked inside. A tall, thin blonde-haired woman followed him inside. She walked over to the van and opened the back door. A hooded man was on his knees facing away from them, his hands and feet ziptied together. She popped open her knife, cutting the man's hands and feet free. She turned, pulling a silenced pistol from inside her coat and held it out in front of Amit, "Choose."

* * *

Fornell hurried back to the bullpen, "Turn it on ZNN!"

Tony grabbed the remote and turned the television on, "BREAKING NEWS: Massive Explosion near Camp David," scrolled across the bottom of the screen.

They looked on, seeing the carnage from the aftermath of a huge explosion.

"The Iranian president?" Tony asked.

"No." Fornell answered, shaking his head, "The Israeli."

* * *

Author Note - I had bacon Spam today and it was actually good. I guess it's true what they say, bacon can make anything better!


	16. AIL

Hetty looked up from her desk at Tony and Ziva standing in front of it, "I know from working with Gibbs, that the gut is a HUGE factor in your work, but do you have proof, Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony relunctantly shook his head, "No."

"But we also don't believe in coincidences." Ziva added.

Hetty stood up, walking around her desk, "The Israeli embassy has called a press conference in..." She pulled a pocket watch from her hip and looked at it, then at Ziva, "...less than 45 minutes and your father will be overseeing it."

"See!" Ziva exclaimed, "My father would never do something so mundane unless he was up to something."

"I agree." Hetty nodded, "Agent DiNozzo, might I suggest you attend this press conference and..."

"Director?"

"You'll think of something, I'm sure."

Tony smiled and nodded. He took a step towards the door, but stopped and reached out and took a hold of his wife's hand, "Care to join me?"

Ziva just smiled.

* * *

Ben-Gidon stood in the living room of Amit and Nettie Hadar's home, his back pressed to a corner, away from the windows, his arms crossed, weapon in hand.

"Why are you doing, Mali?" Nettie ask, her hands ziptied in front as she sat on the couch, "You were always my husband's favorite student."

"Quiet." Ben-Gidon simply uttered.

"He thought of you as a son after Tamar died."

"Please, do not make this harder than it is." Ben Gidon begged.

"You do no think this is hard for me?"

"I just do as I am told."

"What has Eli done with my Amit?"

"I am sorry, Nettie, his martyr will be remembered."

"Is that why Eli sent the girl instead of you? You could not kill my Amit?"

"I just do as I am told."

"Yes, yes." Nettie tried to pull her hands apart several times, making deep red marks on her wrists from the zipties, "You have said that before, or is because you are coward?"

"Enough!" Ben-Gidon took a step out of the corner, firing a silenced shot into the couch next to Nettie, "The next one is in your chest."

Nettie stood up, placing her hands over her chest and closed her eyes and began to recite a prayer.

"Sit down!" Ben-Gidon ordered.

A shot rang out, a bullet entered Ben-Gidon's chest, then another. He attempted to raise his weapon when another bullet entered his forehead, knocking him back into the corner. He slowly began to slide down the wall, leaving a blood trail on the wall until he was seated. Dead.

Nettie opened her eyes, seeing Amit standing in front of her, his head and shoulder were bleeding, "What happened?"

"I'm getting old." He remarked, cutting her hands free.

* * *

Camera's clicked and flashed as Eli walked up behind a podium outside of the Israeli Embassy in Washington, DC. The tall, blonde-haired woman came up to him and began whispering into his ear, "No, I will NOT hide!" He shrugged her off and moved back to the podium, "It is with great sorrow that I tell the world that President Avir Harari has died in a tragic terrorist attack, she and her main security force were cowardly attacked by an Iranian terrorist on her way to a peace accord with the American and Iranian presidents."

Reporters started to shouted out questions.

"Please, please." Eli held out his hands, "I will answer questions after my statement."

The woman came back to Eli and started whispering into his ear again. He looked at her oddly as she backed away. He turned back to the reporters and let out a deep shy, "I have just gotten word, that the terrorist who committed this henious crime has been brought to justice, but at a great cost." He raised his hand to his forehead, rubbing it gently, "My good friend and brother has fallen victim, but not until he avenged our people."

"Iranian terrorist?" A man yelled from the crowd.

Eli raised his hand again, "I do not know any details at this time, but as soon as we gather more information, we will make those available."

"Your brother?" Another man yelled.

"Yes." Eli answered, "He was my late wife's brother. He was one of the greatest men I have ever known, the world has lost a good man."

"Why is the Director of Mossad giving this statement?" A woman yelled from the crowd.

Eli squinted, looking for the woman. The woman stepped forward, "It's Debra Steinberg from the Washington Post, I interviewed you last year in Tel Aviv."

"Yes, I remember." Eli nodded, "Shalom, Debra. You see, President Harari was a good friend of mine and I just happened to be in the country attending my granddaughter's birthday and when I heard the tragic news, out of respect for Harari and her strength and guidance for the people of Israel I asked, as I said, out of respect for her." He cleared his throat, "Are there any other questions?"

"Yes." A voice boomed from behind the reporters, "This gentile has a few for his asshole-in-law."

* * *

Author Note - It is colder than a witches teet!

Author Note 2 - Remember, go back and read Eli's dialogue in a really bad Israeli accent for added fun!


	17. By The Balls

The elevator doors opened, Ducky walked out wearing his finest golfing clothes, "I was on track to shoot under 80 today, Timothy." He expressed disappointment as McGee followed him out.

"Sorry, Ducky, Tony's orders."

Ducky stopped seeing Gibbs standing in the bullpen, he smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Gibbs asked.

"He got you, too." Ducky responded as he slowly made his way towards the bullpen seeing the younger Tony sitting at his father's desk, he was wearing headphone watching something on the computer's monitor.

Gibbs softly chuckled, rubbing the back of Junior's head, "Someone has to watch the kids, Ducky."

"Aww, never too young for a headslap, eh? Like father, like son?"

"Naw." Gibbs smirked, "He minds better than his father."

Ducky let out a healthy laugh, "I bet he does."

* * *

The crowd of reporters split, opening a path between Tony and Eli.

"Awww, look who has arrived, just in time to make excuses, my good for nothing son-in-law." Eli stated without hesitation, "You see ladies and gentlemen of the press, this man and his agency, the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, are responsible for the dead of my president."

Several reporters shouted out, one of them out-yelling the rest, "Your response?"

"He is correct!" Tony called out, moving up to the side of the podium, taking out his badge and showing it to the crowd, "My name is Anthony DiNozzo and I am a Special Agent with the aforementioned Naval Criminal Investigative Services, but we did NOT have anything to do with the assassination of the Israeli president."

"The weapon used to kill my president was stolen from your evidence locker, no?" Eli countered.

"Weapon?" Tony asked.

"You know damn well what weapon!"

"Oh, THAT weapon, the one that was used to blow up one of our medical examiner's van earlier in the day?"

"So, you admit it?"

"That you're an asshole? Absolutely."

Eli groaned, "I see you grow even more childish."

"Let me ask you this..." Tony began, taking a step towards Eli, "...how did you know this weapon was in our evidence locker?"

Eli let out a small chuckle, "See, he is trying to make excuses for his failures."

"And you're perfect?"

"I do not have the luxury of allowing failures."

"He's right again." Tony stated, "He just kills his."

Eli shook his head, looking annoyed.

"Ari Haswari, remember him?" Tony whispered, leaning into Eli, "Which pissed you off more: the fact that your son was a failure or that he hated you?"

Eli slammed his palms into the podium and turned his body towards Tony, grabbing the lapels of his suit and pushed him away. His bodyguard stepped forward and began to move towards them.

Tony thrusted his hand into Eli's crotch, squeezing and twisting it, making him groan out in pain, "I'm SO tired of all your bullshit and you've just assaulted a federal agent, which gives me every right to arrest you...now, tell her to back off or..." He grunted and twisted harder, lifting Eli to the tip of his toes.

"L-liat!" Eli fought out through gritted teeth and his bodyguard stopped in her tracks, "Kill him!"

The crowd began to scatter as Liat pulled her handgun and quickly raised it. Her head blasted viciously to the left as Ziva connected with an over-hand right that dropped the Mossad Officer to her knees. Ziva finished her off with rising knee, knocking her down to her back.

"Arrest him, Agent DiNozzo." A voice called from the back. Director Hetty Lange slipped through the crowd into the opened path.

Eli chuckled through the immense pain, his face beet red, "Diplomatic immunity."

"Has been waved by your government." Hetty nodded towards Tony, giving him the okay.

Tony pushed Eli against the podium and pulled his arms back, cuffing his wrists.

"Oh, Director David, one last thing." Hetty added, "Mr. Hadar sends his regards on the death of Mossad Officer Ben-Gidon."

"I killed them." Liat hastily admitted, rubbing the blood from her lip, then tasting it from her finger.

Eli turned his head towards his bodyguard, "NO!"

Liat smiled, "It is okay, Aba."

Tony and Ziva looked at one another, "Aba?" They questioned together.

* * *

Author Note - Snowed in. Sick as a dog. Worst. Week. Ever. :(


	18. Diplomatic Immunity

"Tony wanted me to give you something to run DNA on." Ziva stated walking into the forensics lab.

Abby turned from her workstation, "Did he get them?"

"Get who?" Ziva asked.

"The person who killed Sydney?"

Ziva slowly began to nod her head, "Yes, I believe so, Abby."

Abby smiled for what seemed a millisecond, "DNA?" She asked, turning back to her computer.

"Yes." Ziva stepped forward, setting down a bag with a bloody tissue inside it next to Abby's mouse pad.

"What am I matching it to?" Abby looked down at the bag.

"My father...me." Ziva answered, "How long will it take?"

"About an hour."

"I will let him know, thanks." Ziva cleared her throat, "Tali?"

"She's asleep on the futon in the ballistics lab."

"I hope she wasn't trouble."

Abby turned to Ziva and smiled, but like before, it disappeared quickly, "Not at all, she's an angel."

Ziva opened her arms, "Who needs a hug?"

Abby hurried into Ziva's arms, hugging her, "Wow, you actually have boobs now." She muffled through their embrace, making Ziva chuckle. She pulled back and smiled and laughed, "Thanks, I needed that."

* * *

"You have about two hours, Agent DiNozzo." Hetty stated, standing next to Tony looking at the plasma in her office. Eli David was on the left side of the scene while Liat was on the right in separate rooms.

"Two hours?"

"Yes, I lied, Israel did not wave their diplomatic immunity, so you're on the clock."

"Any suggestions?"

"I recently read a report by former Director Vance about you and your now father-in-law in an interrogation room in Tel Aviv."

"He called it an assembly room, I knew that bastard was lying."

Hetty shook her head, looking at Eli smiling on the television, "He thinks he's going to get away with it...and he's probably right."

"Not today, he's not." Tony stated and moved to the door.

"Remember, Tony, it's being recorded."

Tony smiled, "I know."

* * *

Tony walked into the squad room holding a juice box, "Where's Tony?"

Gibbs pointed at Tony's desk, "He is okay?"

Tony stopped in his tracks, "What do you mean is he okay?"

"He says he's in his secret headquarters."

Tony smiled, "He's just a little obsessed with The Tick, that's all."

Gibbs squinted at Tony.

"Heh. Tick with a T, Gibbs."

Gibbs laughed, "I was gonna say."

Tony moved around his desk and pulled out the chair and dropped to his knees and lowered his head, the underneath of the desk illuminated by a glow-stick, "Permission to come in?"

"Password?"

"There's a password now?"

"Yup!" Junior nodded with a smile.

"Uhhh, spoon?" Tony guessed.

"Right!"

"Heh. See, your daddy knows his stuff." Tony crawled under the desk, grunting and groaning, he dropped down to his side, laying towards his son, "Wow, this is almost as good as the one at home"

"Are we going home soon?" Junior frowned, "I miss Buttface."

"Aww, yeah, pretty soon, buddy." Tony popped the straw into the juice box and handed it to his son. Junior took the box and took a drink and smiled, "Hey, speaking of Buttface..."

"What about him?"

"How about we change his name?"

Junior took another drink from his juice box, "Why?"

"Well, it's already been taken, you see and uh..."

"Taken?"

"Yeah, by the dog-fairy, I guess there's been too many Buttfaces already this year."

"Really?" Junior looked sad.

"Yeah, sorry, buddy...uhh, do you have any other ideas?"

Junior sucked on the straw until nothing but air escaped, he lowered the juice box and looked towards his father, he crawled forward and cupped Tony's ear with his hand and whispered something and sat back and grinned from ear to ear.

"Heh. Of course."

Tony turned, feeling the vibration of feet next to him. Ziva squatted down, "What are you guys doing down here?"

Tony reached forward, rubbing the top if his son's head, "I gotta talk to mommy, okay?" Junior nodded as Tony backed up, "What's up?"

"DNA results." Ziva replied, handing Tony a piece of paper.

Tony stood up and looked over the report and couldn't believe his eyes as Ziva began to crawl under the desk.

"I wish GITMO was still open, we could send 'em there and forget about 'em, Boss." McGee spoke up.

Tony looked up at the plasma and then hurried out of the squad room.

"Tony?" Ziva popped her head out from under the desk, she gritted her teeth seeing that her husband was no longer there, she looked at Gibbs, "Do you know the password?"

Gibbs laughed, "Don't look at me, McGee's the hacker."

* * *

Tony opened the door to interrogation number one, Eli was sitting at the table. He lifted his hands, his wrists were shackled to the floor below.

Tony moved to the chair across from Eli and sat down, setting the DNA report in front of him.

"What's this?" Eli asked.

Tony sat back, "She's not your daughter."

Eli chuckled, "I could have told you that without testing it."

"You have gigantic balls, you know that? I mean, how long did it take you to warp her mind?"

"That almost sounds like a compliment." Eli smirked.

"Shut up."

"She wanted to do it. She begged me." Eli chuckled, "Not many people can actually boast that they got someone to kill their own mother."

Tony jumped up from his chair and moved over to the door, "I've had enough of your bullshit."

"You plant a lie inside their head and the more and more you tell it, the more and more they start to believe it until they think it's true, even if it means turning family on family."

Tony moved back over to the table, "And this makes you happy?"

"Did I not get what I wanted?" Eli smugly asked.

"I dunno, did you?" Tony backed away and turned the door handle until it opened. He raised his hand and pointed. Eli's eyes followed and saw that he was pointing at a camera mounted in the corner of the room, "Oh, one last thing..." He began, "...Abby hit it." The mirror turned into a giant television screen showing Liat watching the live feed from Eli's interrogation room, "You're both free to go, there's a van in the garage all set to take you and her to your private jet, Director. I apologize for the inconvenient." He exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"WAIT!" Eli yelled, but Tony just kept on walking.

Hetty turned the corner, holding up her hand, "President Avir Harari is Liat's mother?" She shook her head, in total disbelief.

"This is the same guy who left his own flesh and blood to die in a Somalian desert...need I say more?"

"You do know you've probably just written a death sentence for one of them, right?"

"None of my concern, blame the diplomatic immunity."

* * *

Author Note - It's so cold, I could cut diamonds with my nipples! Take that, (any) Bond villains!


	19. Make Love Not War

An older man stepped out of a black SUV and was greeted by Hetty in the garage of NCIS headquarters, "Mr. Bashan?"

Officer Bashan nodded, extending his hand towards her, but she refused to shake it. He slowly pulled his hand back and turned to his driver and nodded towards him.

The driver moved to the back of the SUV and opened it. Hetty and Bashan joined the drivers behind the vehicle, "Mossad and the Israeli government..." Bashan began.

"Stop." Hetty called out, seeing the javelin weapons system in the back of the SUV, "The other missile?"

The driver reached inside, grabbing a thick black suitcase handing it to Bashan, "Dismantled."

"Good." Hetty took the case from Bashan, she turned, "Agent Winslow, if you would." A man in an NCIS security jacket walked over and lifted the javelin launcher from the back of the SUV and carried it towards the evidence area.

"Again, I'd like to express..." Bashan started.

"Mr. Bashan, please." Hetty held out her hand for him to stop, "I know you seek forgiveness, but a million apologizes will not bring back Agent Clatta, it is unforgivable." She turned away and walked towards the elevator.

"Take comfort in that it's over." Bashan spoke up.

Hetty stopped for a moment, but continued on, disappearing into the elevator.

* * *

Tony watched as Tali slept peacefully. He quietly backed up and exited the room and walked over to his son's. Ziva was sitting next to him on the bed, "What did daddy do?" Junior asked.

"Time for bed, sweetie."

"Aww, mommy!"

"Nope, time for bed. We'll finish the story tomorrow."

"Promise?"

She nodded with a smile, "I promise."

Junior smiled back, "Love you, mommy."

She leaned down, kissing him multiple times on the forehead.

"Heh. That's a lot of love." Tony stated.

"I deserve it!" Junior cheered, making her laugh.

"Love you." She gently tapped her son on the nose and kissed it , "Night, night."

"Night, buddy." Tony added.

"Night, mommy, daddy." Junior smiled and turned over, putting his arm around his puppy.

She stood up and walked over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head against his chest and sighed.

Tony tilted his head down, kissing her on the top of the head, "You okay?"

"It has been a long day and I...I'm just glad it's over."

He quickly cradled her butt and lifted her and smiled, "Then lets go to bed."

She smiled back, giving him a long, slow kiss. He carried her through their bedroom doorway, "And do what?"

"We'll think of something." She grinned and reached out for the door, closing it behind them.

* * *

Tony was asleep on his back. Ziva was laying on her side, wide awake looking down at him, watching him sleep. She lowered her head, softly kissing him on the lips.

He licked his lips and smiled.

"Speak." She whispered.

Tony's eyes began to flutter, "Huh?"

She kissed him again and repeated, "Speak."

He squinted his eyes and saw her face, he slightly slid his head away from her, a little concerned, "W...wh...what do you want me to say? When you told me to go get whipped cream, I did. When I got back, you were asleep...and uh, you looked so peaceful, so I let you sleep." He gritted his teeth, "Sorry?"

"It doesn't make sense."

"Huh? What doesn't? Sleep?"

"He re-named his dog, Speak?"

Tony grinned and let out a sigh of relieve, but saw that her face hadn't changed, "That face, it...uhhhmm...scares me and kinda, sorta turns me on, too. Heh."

She turned her head and slipped her hand under the covers, she turned back to him, his eyes opened wide, "Kinda?" She kissed him, "Sorta?" Then again, "Definitely." She grinned back at him.

He nodded and let out a small moan, "So, yeah, The Tick named his dog, Speak, but the funny thing is, it's not actually a dog, it's a chapybara, it's like a giant rat basically, but anyway, they were in Mexico battling the Aztecs, they were a little league baseball team that Arthur's girlfriend used to play for..."

She stopped, placing her hand on his chest, prompting herself up, "Seriously? I have you in my hand and you're talking about a cartoon?" She saw him smirking. She squinted at him, confused, "I'm lost. Truly."

"I seem to remember a certain bet we made." He continued smirking.

The light bulb clicked in her head, "Aww, let me guess, you want me to shut you up, yes?" She softly laughed and lowered her lips back to his chest and slowly ran her tongue down his stomach.

"Kiss me." He whispered.

She slivered back up his body, kissing him on the lips.

He took her into his arms and laid her gently on her back and turned to his side. He teased her breasts with his fingertips, circling her nipples, being careful not to touch them. He gazed lovingly into her eyes and feasted on her lips, "I think I have a better idea, if that's okay with you?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded and smiled back.

He slowly made his way down her body, leading with his tongue, leaving a trail of wetness.

She closed her eyes and felt him move lower, feeling his head disappearing under the covers.

She gasped...quivered...ached...her hair damp, her body glistened with sweat as he shot out from the under the covers...she moaned into his mouth as he made love to her. She reached out, grabbing for anything, somehow finding his hand, their fingers interlaced as she let go and him right after. He fell to her, chest to chest, breathing as one.

* * *

Author Note - Let me get this straight, the team knows Tony turned down his own team and that's their reaction to it? Really? Sighs.


	20. Tali's Song

Tony was laying in bed, breathing hard, his hand pressed to his sweaty chest.

A equally sweaty Ziva sat up, pulling the sheet to her chest, covering herself, "Are you okay?"

"Your vagina is trying to kill me."

She laughed and leaned down, kissing him on the lips, "Isn't that how you want to die?"

A large smile formed on his face, "Yeah, in like 40 years."

She lowered her head to his chest and placed her ear on his hand and listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat, "Your heart is strong."

"Yeah...but is it stronger than your..."

She raised her head and took a hold of his hand and let go of the covers and pressed his hand against her bare chest and let him feel the blood pumping through her heart, "See?" She smiled, "This is what matters."

He looked up into her eyes and smiled back, "You have no idea how much I love you."

She grinned and kissed him, "Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah." He whispered, kissing her back softly, "I love you so much, my heart has an erection." He smirked, "A heart on, if you will."

She couldn't help but laugh at his silliness.

* * *

The elevator doors opened, Tony stepped out into the squad room. He took a step forward and saw Abby sprinting at him, "TONY!"

"Abby?" He gritted his teeth as she jumped into his arms.

"He finally did it, Tony! He finally did it!" Abby cheered, taking a step back.

"Huh?"

Abby held up her hand, showing off her engagement ring.

"Holy shit, is that what I think it is?"

Abby quickly hugged Tony again, "We're getting married!"

"Congratulations." Tony smiled, "The both of you."

Abby hugged Tony hard, squeezing with all her might, "Thanks." She pulled back, tears in her eyes, "Okay, too much crying, I gotta go tell people. So much to plan: food, the cake, the dresses..."

"Open bar, I hope." Tony grinned.

"Would Abby let you down?" She grinned back, "Okay, I have to ask Ziva to be my maiden of honor. Oh. My. God. Tali can be the flower girl!" She quickly ran towards the elevator still spouting out things to do.

"Heh." Tony walked over to his desk, dropping his bag behind it, "It's gonna be okay, McGee, just stay out of her way and always say yes." He looked up, Tim hadn't moved, "You okay?"

"Yeah." McGee softly spoke, "Just...I dunno."

"What is it Tim?"

"We almost died yesterday."

Tony sighed, "Please tell me you didn't do this on a whim, it'll kill Abby."

"No, no." McGee shook his head, "I want this, it's just..."

"Scary." Tony answered.

"Yeah." McGee nodded.

"Wait until lil' Abby and Probie Jr arrive."

McGee's eyes bulged out as he swung his head towards Tony, "Oh, God, I can't even imagine that...Abby being pregnant?"

"Just elope, McGee." Tony laughed, " And pray to god Caf-Pow makes a baby formula."

* * *

"Hey, Beautiful." Tony walked up behind Ziva and wrapped his arms around her as she stood at the stove.

"How was your day?" She asked.

He brushed her hair to one side and began kissing her neck, "You mean, other the the proposal?"

"Yeah." She smiled, opening her neck more to him.

"Longggg...spent all day going through files for replacements and we're interviewing them tomorrow."

"You mean, McGee went through dossiers and you were..."

"Hey, I was there...kinda."

She turned, shaking her head, giving him a quick kiss, "Go talk to your daughter."

He pulled back, looking concerned, he looked at his watch, "She's still awake? Is everything okay?"

"She's just not feeling very good."

He smiled, "She needs her daddy, huh?"

She smiled back at him, "Yes, she does." She smacked him on the butt, "Go, dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes."

He pulled away and walked through the living room into the long hallway, he looked into his son's room, he was fast asleep. He turned and stepped into Tali's room. She was sitting up in bed, "Hey, babygirl, you waiting for me?"

Tali frowned.

"Awww, what's wrong?"

"I just don't feel good, daddy."

He sat down next to his her and patted her tummy, "Tummy ache?"

She shook her head no.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, "You're not hot."

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"You just feel lousy, huh?"

She leaned forward and he wrapped his arms around her giving her a big hug. He tilted his head down, kissing her on the top of the head and whispered, "You want me to sing the Tali song?"

She pulled back and smiled.

"Okay." He smiled back and got up and left the room, seconds later he returned holding a guitar. He sat back down and strummed the guitar and cleared his throat, "Ready?"

She nodded and her smile grew.

"She's Tali-riffic, Tali-riffic, she's so Tali-Tali-Tali-Tali, Tali-riffic, Tali-riffic, so Tali-riffic." He began to sing, "She's Tali-riffic! Tali-riffic, so Tali-riffic." He extend his hand and gently poked her in the stomach making Tali laugh, "'Cuz she's Tali-riffic, Tali-riffic, yes, Tali-riffic, so Tali-Tali-Tali-Tali, Tali-riffic, Tali-riffic, so Tali-riffic and I love her and I love her and-and-and and I love her. She's Tali-riffic, Tali-riffic, SO Tali...riff...ic!" He strummed the guitar one last time and sat the guitar down, "Feeling better, baby?"

She shot up to her knees and hugged her father, "I'm Tali-riffic." She whispered, "Love you, daddy."

"Heh. Love you, too, puddin' pop."

* * *

Author Note - I sang Tali's song to my wife and she recorded it and now makes fun of me for it. Yay, technology! :|


	21. Belated Gift

"White." Abby spoke out.

"White?" Ziva repeated.

"Yeah, do you think I should wear white?" Abby asked as she and Ziva were sitting at the DiNozzo kitchen table.

"That is up to you, this is your special day, not mine. I was married in cargo pants and a t-shirt."

Abby laughed, "Of course you were."

Ziva shrugged her shoulders, "That is who I am, what I feel comfortable in."

"Yeah, but if I elope, my mom will kill me, plus, I want Gibbs to give me away." Abby smiled.

"Then have your wedding, but that doesn't mean you have to go traditional. What does McGee say?"

"He said Tony told him to just say yes."

Ziva laughed, "Ask him, Abby, ask him what he wants."

"It's not sex, that's for sure."

Ziva cocked her head, "What?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that...he asked me to marry him 3 weeks ago and we've had sex like 4 times."

"A day?"

"No. Total." Abby squinted at Ziva, "A day?"

"Ohhhh, uhhh..."

"Wait, you guys have sex 4 times a day?"

"Not always, but sometimes, I guess." Ziva stood up and moved over to the refrigerator, taking out a box.

"You guess?"

Ziva walked back over, sitting down. She opened the box and took out a donut and took a huge bite from it, "Sometimes more."

"More?"

"Yes." Ziva replied and finished off the donut, reaching for another, "Sometimes less."

Abby shook her head, confused, "And how many times have you had sex today?"

Ziva stopped chewing and looked up and rolled her eyes to the right before closing them. She flicked her right index finger multiple times as she counted in her mind.

"Come on." Abby sighed, "Really?"

"Technically, the first one shouldn't have counted, we stopped when I had to thr..." Ziva stopped mid-word and looked at her half-eaten donut.

"What is it? Does it taste bad?"

Ziva looked up at Abby, "I don't like donuts."

"Then why are you eating them?"

"Perhaps..." Ziva smiled, "...a craving?"

* * *

"Jethro?" Ziva called out as she made her way down the stairs.

Gibbs stepped over to the bottom of the stairs, his NIS sweatshirt covered in sawdust, looking up at Ziva, "Tell them to make themselves at home, I'll be right up."

"Are you sure it's okay, I'm sure I can get someone else to watch them."

"It's fine." Gibbs replied, "I'm more than happy to watch them." Ziva smiled and moved down a couple more stairs and held out a large manila envelope towards Gibbs, "What's this?"

"If you get the chance, can you take a look at it?"

Gibbs took the envelope and nodded, "Sure."

"Mom!" Tali yelled, making Ziva quickly turn around.

"What?" Ziva frantically called out.

Tali appeared in the basement doorway, "Mom, Speak is eating the couch."

"What?" Ziva ran up the stairs and slid past Tali.

Tali smiled and waved at Gibbs, "Hey, Mr. Gibbs."

"Hey, kiddo." Gibbs smiled, "Just call me Gibbs, okay?"

Tali nodded, "Okay."

"No, Speak!" Ziva shouted, "Bad, Speak!"

"Speak?" Gibbs asked, "Do I want to know?"

Tali grinned and shook her head no, making Gibbs laugh.

* * *

An older woman in a white doctor's coat walked into her office and sat across from Tony and Ziva, "You are indeed pregnant, Mrs. DiNozzo." She smiled at them, "You conceived after only one IUI, that's a very rare thing."

"My wife is a very special kind of rare, doc." Tony gushed, "She's..." He turned his head towards her, "...my everything." He leaned in, kissing her.

"Your due date is May 12th." The doctor held out a piece of paper towards them.

Tony took the paper and looked at it, "It's a Tuesday, Ziva, that's great, there's nothing on TV on Tuesdays."

Ziva rolled her eyes, taking the paper from Tony, "He or she would be a Taurus, yes?"

"I believe so." The doctor replied.

"Sounds like a boy to me, big and strong." Ziva smiled.

"Or a Ford." Tony joked, but Ziva looked confused, "You know, the car, a Ford Taurus? Never mind."

"Have you thought about whether or not you'll be having a natural birth again?" The doctor asked.

"No." Ziva quickly shot back. She laughed nervously, "Uhh, no, we haven't discussed it."

The doctor smiled, "Believe me, I understand, your son was quite the big boy, how much did he weigh again?"

"9 lbs 1 oz." Tony answered with a grin.

The doctor laughed, "Only a man would be proud of that."

"She should be." Tony stated, "That's like me passing a kidney stone the size of a Twinkie out my..."

"Tony!" She turned her head towards Tony, he was smiling at her, "Stop smiling, I'm mad at you." His smile widened making her smile, "Damn it, I just can't stay mad at you."

Tony leaned forward and placed his right hand on Ziva's stomach and gently caressed it. He kissed her softly on the lips and whispered, "You and me equals baby number three."

Ziva eased her head back and smiled, "Awww."

"Come on, lets get out of here."

Ziva turned, looking at the doctor, "Are we done here?"

"Yes, my receptionist will set you up with your next appointment, I want to see you in 4 weeks."

"Thank you, doctor." Ziva stood up, taking a hold of Tony's hand and pulled him towards the door, "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Knock, knock."

Tony squinted at her, "Who's there?"

"Do."

"Do who?"

Ziva smiled, "You know who."

"Heh. Indeed I do."

* * *

Gibbs was sitting on his couch, the contents of the manila envelope were spread across the coffee table, "What's that?" Tali asked, pulling herself away from playing Wii with her brother.

"They're blueprints."

"Blueprints?" Tali questioned.

"They're like instructions."

"For?"

"Your turn, Tali." Junior called out. He turned, seeing Tali wasn't playing anymore, "Tali!"

Tali looked towards her brother, "I don't want to play anymore." She dropped her wii-remote on the coffee table and sat down next to Gibbs and began looking over the blueprints.

"But I'm winning." Junior pouted, "That's no fair." He moved towards her, only to stop in his tracks, "Mommy! Daddy!" His eyes lit up seeing his parents step through the front door. He ran over and jumped into his mother's arms, hugging her.

"Did you behave for Gibbs, sweetie?" Ziva questioned her son.

"He was perfect." Gibbs answered.

Ziva kissed her son on the forehead, "Good boy, now go get your shoes on." He nodded and ran off, "You, too, Tali."

Tali peeled herself away from the blueprints and went to put on her shoes.

"So, can you do it?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs looked up at her, "Build you a house from scratch?"

"Yeah." Ziva nodded.

"Why me?"

"Heh. You can't make boats forever, Gibbs." Tony grinned, "Well, you probably can, but, uh, we're gonna need more room."

Gibbs squinted at Tony's last statement.

Ziva moved over to Tali and Junior, kneeling down in front of them, pulling them close, "Mommy and daddy have something important to tell you."

"What is it, mommy?" Junior asked, "Do you need a hug?"

"Awww." Ziva took her son in her arms, hugging him, "Thank you."

Tony joined Ziva, squatted down in front of the kids, "Mommy is going to have another baby."

Tali's eyes lit up, "A little sister?" She grinned, "My birthday present!"

"Birthday present?" Tony repeated.

"Yeah!" Tali exclaimed, "Mommy asked me what I wanted and I told her, a little sister."

Tony looked at Ziva and just shook his head, "Oh, is that so?"

Ziva laughed, "Tony, I've been thinking about having another baby for awhile, it's just a coincidence."

Tony leaned over, kissing Ziva lovingly on the lips, he slowly pulled away and whispered, "You lying sack of beautiful."

Ziva smiled and turned to Junior, "How about you, sweetie, are you excited to be a big brother?" Junior just stood there, a bit perplexed, "You okay?"

"Will they like pancakes?"

"Yeah, buddy, they'll probably like pancakes." Tony replied.

Junior smiled, "Okay, you can keep it."

Tony and Ziva both laughed, "Thank you." She smiled at his cuteness.

* * *

Author Note - When this chapter a rockin', don't come a knockin'!


	22. Thriller

Ziva was dressed in a pure white gown, her hair pulled back and up, a few strains of hair fell along the side of her face. Tali and Sarah McGee were standing next to her, their hair and dresses the same, "Ready, Abby?" She turned, looking back.

Gibbs offered his arm to Abby. She reached out, her gloved-hands shaking. He took a hold of her hands, holding them steady, "You look beautiful, Abby." He smiled.

Abby let out a deep sigh of relief and smiled and nodded, she was dressed in an all black Victorian gown, a long, black see-thru train trailed behind her as they stepped forward.

Ziva nodded to a man next to a set of doors and he opened them. "Go, Tali." She whispered, tapping her daughter on the shoulder. Tali stepped forward carrying a basket of black rose petals, dropping them on the floor as she walked.

Sarah followed Tali, then Ziva and finally Gibbs escorted Abby down the aisle to her beloved Timothy.

* * *

Tony flopped down on the edge of the bed, his fingers fighting at the knot of his tie. He gave up and fell back. Ziva straddled him and leaned down, laying her head on his chest, "It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?"

"Before or after me, Abby and Palmer did the Thriller dance?"

She laughed, "All of it."

"Not bad for a 49 year old, huh?"

"You were the weakest." She laughed.

"Hahahahahaha." He let out a fake laugh, "Bite me."

She raised her head slightly and lowered her lips to his, kissing him. She pulled away, her teeth holding onto his lower lip, she let go and let his lip smacked back into place.

"Oww." He uttered.

She chuckled, "You said bite me."

"Suck me." He quickly said with a grin.

She grinned back, "Later." She slowly slithered her way down his body, teasing him, making sure to graze along his crotch with her body before ending up on her knees between his legs. She smacked down on his thighs as she jumped up, "Remember, you're taking the kids trick or treating."

"Right." He lifted his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes, "Only Abby would get married on Halloween."

"Says the man who got married on his birthday." She laughed.

"Heh. Believe me, that's a good thing." He grunted sitting up, "I'll never forget our anniversary, ever."

She laughed, "You planned that, didn't you?" She turned away from him, "Unzip me?"

He stood up and freed her from the dress. She brought her arms in and forward allowing the dress to fall around her ankles. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her bare shoulder, "How long do we have?"

She tilted her head, looking back at him, "Do you not know the definition of later?"

He smirked, moving his mouth to her other shoulder and worked his way up her neck, "But it IS later. Come on, just a quickie?"

She let out a small sigh as she turned to him, she parted her lips, about to speak.

"Daddy!" Junior yelled out, "It's candy time!"

Ziva smiled and lifted her hands to her husband face and softly kissed him on the lips, "Be safe."

He nodded and smiled back, "You were gonna say yes, weren't you?"

She kissed him again and smirked, "You'll never know." She stepped away from him and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

He walked over to the door and opened it, seeing his son still dressed in the suit he wore to the wedding, "Why aren't you dressed, buddy?"

"I am." Junior answered, "Come on, daddy, it's time for free candy!" He grinned and ran off towards the living room.

"Who are you suppose to be?"

"He's you, daddy." Tali spoke up.

"Me?" Tony asked, making his way to Tali's door.

"Your his hero, daddy." She smiled and turned towards him, she was dressed as Sally from the Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Wow."

"You know who I am?" She asked, moving over to him.

He nodded his head, squatting down in front of her, "You look...amazing." He extended his hand, touching her cheek, "You even have the stitches right."

"Abby made me the dress and and Mommy did the makeup and stitches."

He pulled his hand back, "You know, I used to hate Halloween."

"You did?"

"Yup." He smiled at her, "But not anymore."

* * *

Tony opened the door to his bedroom, Ziva was in bed waiting for him, "How'd it go?"

He moved over to the bed and fell flat forward into it, "Me tired."

She laughed, "That good, huh?"

He stood up and she slid over to the edge of the bed and began to undo his tie, "They filled both pillow cases to the brim, they must have 20 pounds of candy." He tossed his jacket into a chair in the corner of the room.

"20 pounds?" She asked, thinking he was joking.

"I didn't weigh it, but the kids should have enough candy to hold them over until the Easter Bunny comes around."

"You know, I was kidding earlier." She stated, pulling his tucked shirt out of his pants, "About the Thriller thing, after me and Tim chickened out and uhh..."

He leaned forward kissing her, "It's close to mid..." He softly sang, but turned his head looking at the clock on his nightstand, "...more like 10-night..." He continued with a grin, "...and something evils lurking from the dark." He looked down at his pants, "Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart." Again, he looked down at his pants making her laugh. He leaned more into her and she dropped to her back, looking up at him. He slowly continued his descent towards her, "You try to scream but the terror takes the sound before you make it." Their lips nearly touching, "You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes."

She smiled up at him, "I'm paralyzed, yes?"

He kissed her, "More like DiNozzoized." Making her laugh.

* * *

Author Note - Sadly, I did NOT do the Thriller dance at my wedding. We eloped on a beach in Hawaii.

AN#2 - The thought of Hawaiian zombies with dead leis on just popped into my head and I'm officially laughing my ass off. I need sleep.


	23. Addition to the Plan

As soon as Tony stepped out of the elevator he was summoned up to Hetty's office. He trudged his way up the stairs, looking sickly. He made it to her office and passed through the door, "Director."

"Are you feeling alright?" A concerned Hetty questioned.

"I'm fine." He replied and so did his grumbling tummy. He placed his hand on his stomach and let out a groan.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He uttered, "Just too much Halloween candy."

She opened a dossier on her desk, "With Agent McGee on his honeymoon and Agent Fernandez transferring."

"Wait, Maria transferred?"

"Yes."

"Why? I actually liked her."

"She is the third female agent under your command to transfer since Gibbs' retirement."

"I dunno what to tell you, Director, I thought Maria was the one, though."

"Well." She stood up, "Let me worry about that now, but since you are all alone, you'll be escorting me for the next week."

"Director?"

"Hetty. Call me, Hetty." She insisted, grabbing her bag and placing it on her shoulder. She walked over to him and pointed to a large black box sitting in one of her chairs, "Grab that box and we'll be on our way."

* * *

Ziva and her children ducked under a large tarp, seeing wood framing and stacks of plywood and drywall. She was carrying a tray with four coffee cups in it, "Gibbs?"

"Yeah?" Gibbs grunted.

"Coffee." Ziva smiled and walked towards his voice, seeing Gibbs laying on top of piece of plywood, "You sleep here?"

"I'm older, I nap now." Gibbs smirked and got to his feet, taking the tray from Ziva, "Thanks." He pulled one of the coffee out the tray and lifted it to his nose, smelling it before taking a long drink. He let out a large sigh as he lowered the cup from his lip, "Man, that's good."

"You've got a lot done." Ziva commented, looking at the plywood below her feet.

"Yeah, the foundation guys finished about a week ago and we just got the framing in place for the basement and the first floor and we're doing the main joist later in the week after the water and electricity guys finish up." He took another drink of his coffee as he looked up, shaking his head, "That joist is huge, about 800 pounds, but it has to be to support your open concept."

Ziva laughed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Gibbs looked at Ziva, "Well, would you like me to explain to you?"

"Is it going to be done by the time the baby arrives?" Ziva questioned.

"Bearing a natural disaster...absolutely."

Ziva smiled, "That's all I need to know then."

Gibbs finished off the first of his coffees, tossing the cup into a trashcan, "By the way, let your husband know, I still don't want his damn electric sander."

Ziva looked at Gibbs oddly.

Gibbs grinned, "He'll know what it means."

"Mommy, where's my room?" Junior asked.

Gibbs knelt down, looking at Junior, "Not built yet."

"Why not?"

"You know how you play with blocks?"

"Yeah, you stack 'em."

"Right, you build bottom up, right?"

Junior nodded with a smile, understanding.

"Okay, time for school." Ziva called out, "Say goodbye to Gibbs."

Tali waved with smile, "Bye."

"See-ya." Gibbs smiled back, giving her a quick wave.

Junior jumped into Gibbs' arms, hugging him, "Bye, Grandpa."

"Honey, he's n..." Ziva began.

Gibbs pulled away from Junior, patting him softly on the cheek, "See-ya, kiddo." He smiled and looked up at Ziva and she smiled back seeing that he was okay with it.

* * *

Tony sat the box on a chair in the firing range. Hetty walked up to the box, opening it, "Dragonskin." She spoke up.

"Dragonskin?" Tony repeated.

Hetty turned around, holding up a thin black vest, "Your knife."

Tony reached into his pocket pulling out his knife and held out to Hetty. She took it from him and placed the vest on another chair. She opened the knife and ran the edge against her finger, cutting herself.

"Uhh, Hetty?"

Hetty stabbed the vest several times, before closing the knife and giving it back to Tony. She lifted the vest up, inspecting it as she held it up to the light, "Impressive. Not one scratch." She turned, holding it out towards him, "Would you hang that on target and send it out for me, please."

Tony took the vest and placed it on a target and pressed the button, sending it back. He grabbed two sets of earmuffs.

"That's enough." Hetty said and Tony stopped it about 15 feet from them.

"This reminds me of Lethal Weapon 3. Heh. Ooooh, speaking of which, that gives me a great idea, me and Ziva I can compare scars later." Tony stated. Hetty opened her bag and pulled out a 44 Magnum making Tony grin, "Never mind, Dirty Hetty."

Hetty let out a small smile and popped open the chamber, loading it to capacity and carefully snapping it back into place and held it out to Tony. He traded her a set of earmuffs for the revolver and then raised the weapon towards the target and fired off six rounds into the vest, followed by 6 slugs dropping harmlessly to the ground.

* * *

Tony walked out of the bathroom, wearing the vest over his dress shirt.

"How does it feel?" Hetty asked.

"A little snug, I guess, but not bad."

"Mobility?"

Tony raised his hands, rotating his arms, swinging them all around, "Fluid."

"Good."

Tony pulled at the material and it snapped back into place as he let go of it, "I guess I'm the guinea pig, huh?"

"Something like that." Hetty replied, "Come, I need to meet an old friend."

* * *

Tony and Hetty were sitting in a parked car. He lifted his left arm, checking his watch.

"Somewhere to be, Tony?" Hetty asked.

"Yeah, Ziva has a doctor's appointment over my lunch break, we find out the sex of the baby today."

Hetty smiled, "Do you have a preference?"

"It's going to a girl."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, she's had pretty bad morning sickness this time, just like with Tali."

"She wasn't sick with your son?"

"Not so much...who are we meeting?"

"A friend."

"That's all you're going to tell me?"

"Well, I know you dislike the people he works for."

Tony looked at Hetty, his expression turned serious, "CIA? Mossad? FBI? Chuck E. Cheeses?"

Hetty just stared at Tony.

"What?"

Hetty laughed, "You are one of the kind."

The back door opened and a man slid into the backseat, "Hetty...DiNozzo."

Tony looked up, seeing Leon Vance in the rearview mirror, "This asshole is your contact?"

"No." Hetty simply answered.

"He's dead, Hetty." Vance claimed, then saw that Tony was staring him down, "Your agent looks like he wants to kill me."

Tony turned his entire body to the side, looking back at Vance, "You have 1 seconds to get out of my car or I swear to you, I will punch you right in the dick."

Vance didn't move, he just smiled back.

Tony quickly got out of the car and opened the back door, grabbing Vance and pulling him out of the car. He slammed him against the quarter panel of the car, his teeth gnashed, his nostrils flaring, "What? What are you going to do, DiNozzo? I'm the Deputy Director of the CIA, you can't do sh..." Vance gasped in pain, dropping to his knees, his hands moved to his crotch, holding it.

Tony side stepped and got back into the car and drove away, leaving Vance to fall forward, crashing into the sidewalk.

Tony stopped at a redlight, his hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were almost a pale white, "Sorry about that."

"You did warn him." Hetty responded.

Tony turned his head and he let out a much needed laugh, "Thanks...and I'm sorry about your friend, whatever his name was."

Hetty let out a deep sigh, "I wish I knew."

* * *

Ziva was laying on an exam table with Tony sitting by her side, holding her hand, "They're gonna do the internal one, right? I hate that one."

Ziva laughed, "You hate it? It'll be in me!"

Tony smiled at her and pushed her shirt up a bit, exposing the bottom of her belly. He pressed his lips to it, "Hey, you." He whispered, making Ziva smile, "Yeah, you, the one inside the most beautiful vessel in the world, can you hear me? If you can, can you do me a big favor and be nicer to your mommy in the mornings? Please? I'll buy you a pony when you get older."

"Tony."

"What?"

"A pony?"

Tony softly pressed his lips back to Ziva's stomach, "Mommy said no to the pony, but how does a boat sound? Don't worry, I know a guy."

Ziva covered her face with her hands and laughed, shaking her head.

"Ziva." Ziva's long time obstetrician smiled, walking into the room, "How far along are you now?"

Ziva slid her hands down her face and composed herself, "Sorry...about 10 weeks."

"Don't apologize...hey, Tony."

"Hey, doc...you'd think she'd be used to me by now, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, well..." The doctor pushed Ziva's shirt up to her breasts and grabbed a bottle of ultrasound gel, squirting it on her stomach, "...lets see." She moved the probe around Ziva's stomach and turned her head towards the monitor, "Any spotting?"

"None, but I've had very bad morning sickness. Is everything okay?" Ziva started to get worried.

"Everything is fine." The doctor smiled at Ziva, "Your babies are fine."

Ziva smiled back, "Good."

"Uhh, doc, did you say, babies, as in plural?" Tony asked, "As in, more than one baby?"

The doctor smiled at Tony, "Mm-hmm." She pointed towards the monitor, "You're having twins."

Tony's eyes locked onto the monitor, his grip tightened on Ziva's hand, making her look down at him, seeing tears in his eyes.

* * *

Author Note - Double the Pleasure! Double the Fun!

AN#2 - Is Tony crying, because he's having twins or because he has to talk Gibbs into making 2 boats now? :D


	24. Six Quick Months

Ziva was on her side, her arm cradling her barely noticeable baby bump, laying in bed watching TV.

"Mommy."

Ziva turned her head, looking towards the doorway, seeing Tali, "I thought you went to the store with your brother and daddy."

Tali shook her head no, "I wanted to keep you company." Ziva smiled, patting the bed. Tali ran over and jumped onto the bed and cuddled up next to her mother, "What are we watching?"

"Diners, Drive-ins and Dives re-runs."

"Now I know why daddy left." Tali smiled, "Mommy's hungry."

Ziva laughed, brushing Tali's hair behind her ear. She pressed her lips to her daughter's temple, kissing it, "Yes."

"Because you're pregnant?"

"Mm-hmm." Ziva smiled, "They're called cravings."

"Did you have cravings with me?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes, I put picante sauce on everything and I ate French fries from McDonalds, more than you would ever believe!"

Tali smiled, "I love French fries! But what's picante sauce, mommy?" She asked, not knowing what that was.

"It's kind of like salsa."

"And you put it on everything?"

"Yup. Eggs. Soup. Ice cream."

"Ice cream? Ewwww."

"It's good!"

"Ewwww!"

Ziva laughed, "When I was pregnant with your brother, I had more of a sweet tooth."

"No wonder he loves pancakes." Tali joked, making her mother think for a moment before laughing again, "What are you craving now, mommy?"

"French fries and ice cream."

Tali's smile grew immensely.

"That doesn't mean anything, sweetie." Ziva smiled, "I'm also craving peanut butter and pickles, too."

"Together?"

"No." Ziva laughed, "But now that you mention it."

"Ewwww!"

Ziva put her arm around Tali, pulling her closer, "Guess what? Your mommy is having twins." She whispered.

"Twins?" Tali whispered back, "Is one of them a girl?"

"No." Ziva replied, kissing Tali on the top of the head, "They both are."

Tali moved back, smiling, "Really?"

Ziva smiled back with a nod.

"YAY!" Tali exclaimed and leaped to her feet and started hopping up and down on the bed, extremely excited.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Ziva groaned and waddled out of her walk-in closet, holding her stomach.

"What do you mean?" Tony questioned, sitting on edge of the bed.

"I'm as big as a house, my feet hurt and you want me to get sexy so we can go out for dinner?"

"It's Valentine's Day and you're sexy just standing there." He smiled, "And don't get me started on how sexy that waddle is."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fat."

"Stop it, you're not fat...and what brought this on?"

"I've gain 37 pounds and I'm barely 7 months."

"So?"

"So? I only gained 25 with Tali and little more than that with Tony."

"Yeah, but you're carrying twins, you're suppose to gain more."

"So, you think I'm fat, too?" She lifted her hands to her face and began to cry.

"Ziva." He reached out, pulling her into him, "I didn't say that."

"But that's what you meant."

"No, it's not what I meant and you know it." He wrapped his hands around her, laying his head on her belly. She raised her hand to the back of his head, sliding her fingers into his hair and smiled, "What's that?"

"I didn't say anything, Tony."

"No, but the babies did. They said, 'mommy, we love you.'" He spoke in baby talk.

She laughed, "What else are they saying?"

"Don't let our brother name us, I don't want to be named, Buttface, Jr."

She let a huge laugh, "Thank you."

He stood up, receiving a kiss, "For?"

"You always know how to make me feel better." She smiled and kissed him again, "How about we skip dinner and go straight for dessert?" She grinned.

"Heh."

"What?"

"Well, I dunno if you mean sex or actual dessert, you being pregnant and all."

She laughed, "Can't we do both?"

* * *

Sophie shook her head at her husband as they rode up the elevator, "I can't believe you brought that."

Vincenzo looked at the package in his arm, "What?"

"You know what."

"We did the balloon thing twice now, it was time for a change, Soph."

"So, you bring a Jewish woman pork?

"Prosciutto." Vincenzo smirked.

"It's still pork and they don't eat pork, it's not kosher."

"Oh, please, her husband is Italiano, she eats the pork." Vincenzo grinned.

Sophie scoffed, "You're terrible."

"And yet you still married me."

"Hey, I never said I didn't eat pork."

Vincenzo leaned over, giving his wife a peck on the lips, "Every. Single. Day." He grinned as the elevator doors opened, "Hey, there's my bambino!" He called out, seeing Junior standing next to Abby, "Come and give lo zio a hug, huh." He smiled big.

Sophie stepped in front of her husband, picking up Junior and hugging him.

"Sophie! You stole my hug."

"Hug your pork."

Vincenzo began to laugh.

Gibbs lifted Tali and Sophie lifted Junior as the rest of the friends and family peered through the glass into the hospital nursery.

"There they are." Abby squealed, placing her hand on the glass.

A nurse waved her hand at Abby, telling her not to do that.

"Sorry." Abby mouthed, but quickly smiled again, looking at the babies, "Tim, you have to give me one of those."

"I'm not going to steal you a baby, Abby." Everyone turned and looked at McGee and he laughed, "I was joking."

They all turned away.

"Well, I thought it was funny."

* * *

Author Note - I WAS going to name the babies, but I thought I'd get suggestions from you guys first. Only one requirement, their middle names will be "Rivka" and "Marie." Thanks!


	25. B and B

Tony lovingly caressed his newborn daughter's head with his fingertips as she suckled from her mother's breasts. He held her twin sister firmly in his arms, "How about we name them after our mothers?" He suggested.

Ziva looked up at her husband, he had the biggest smile on his face, "You do remember my mothers name was Rivka, yes?"

"Yeah, it's a variant of Rebecca."

Ziva smiled, "You've really been thinking about this, huh?" Tony slowly nodded, "How about Rebecca...no, Becca Marie DiNozzo?" She looked down at her daughter, "Do you like that name?"

"Heh. It takes care of both mothers, that's for sure." Tony smiled, "Okay, time for a baby change." He carefully lowered his daughter into Ziva's lap, setting her down softly and took Becca into his arms, raising her to eye level, "Hey there, Becca, I'm your daddy. Hi." He pressed his lips to her forehead and took a deep breath, "You smell like a combination of boobie milk and mommy, yes you do. Yes. Are you full, hmm? You look full, yes you do. You look like your daddy at Thanksgiving, those crunched eyes, that bit of drool on your upper lip...and I bet if you were wearing pants, they'd be unbuttoned right now, yes they would be." He kissed his daughter on her tiny lips, "Such a good girl."

Ziva smiled up at Tony as he slowly began to sway back and worth with Becca in his arms, "Ow." She uttered, looking down.

"Looks like its time for a boobie change, too." Tony grinned, "Bad as Tony?"

"Heck no." Ziva replied, switching the baby to her other breast, "That boy punished my nipples."

"Heh. If Tony goes into boxing or fighting when he's older, he now has the greatest nickname ever, Tony "The Nipple Punisher" DiNozzo."

Ziva shook her head, but laughed at her husband's silliness, "Stop, lets think about other names."

"Bella Rivka DiNozzo." Tony stated.

"Bella?" Ziva smiled, "That's beautiful." She laughed, "And means it, too."

"Mommy?" Tali called out from the doorway.

"Tali." Ziva smiled, "Would you like to meet your sisters?"

Tali's face lit up, her smile couldn't get any bigger. She ran over and looked up at her dad. He knelt, showing her Becca, "Can I hold her?"

"I don't see why not." Tony smiled and pointed towards the chair.

Tali shot over to the chair and sat in it and held out her arms.

Tony moved over, placing Becca in Tali's arms. She brought her baby sister into her chest and smiled down at her.

"Daddy!" Junior exclaimed. Tony turned, seeing everyone standing outside of the hospital room. He quickly picked up his son, "Two of them?"

"That's what twins mean, buddy." Tony answered.

"And they're both girls?"

"Yup."

Junior looked around the room, "When do I get a little brother?"

Chuckles came from the hall as Ziva glared up at her son, "Heh."

A large arched double entry door lead into the new DiNozzo home. Tony pushed them open and Ziva walked inside. She looked around, seeing the open concept Gibbs was talking about. The living room and dining room flowed into one another, sharing a hardwood floor. The stairs were off to the left, not in view from the doorway. She moved over, running her hand along the top the banister, feeling the smoothness of the wood on her hand. She smiled back at Tony and Gibbs, who was standing behind her, "Thank you."

Gibbs gave a small nod, "Wanna see your kitchen?" He pointed towards the dining room, "That way, then take a left."

Ziva smiled and walked through the living room and dining room and passed through the doorway into the kitchen, "Holy shit."

"I think she likes it, Gibbs."

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs grinned.

* * *

Junior ran into his parent's bedroom with Speak right behind him, Ziva and Tali were on the bed with the twins. Tony was sitting in a chair, half asleep. Junior began to shake his father's knee, "Daddy?"

Tony lifted his son on his knee, "Yeah, buddy?"

"Did you see, Grandpa made me a basketball hoop, wanna play?"

Tony rubbed the top of his son's head as he looked at Ziva,"If mommy doesn't need anything, sure."

"Nope, we're good." Ziva smiled.

Junior hopped off his father's lap and pulled at his hand, "Come on, daddy."

Tony stood up and his son pulled him towards the door. He quickly picked up his son and turned back looking at his girls and a thought popped into his head, "Wow. It's just you, me and Speak now...we're totally outnumbered."

"Don't worry, daddy."

"About?"

"I can get mommy on our side."

Tony laughed, "I bet you can."

* * *

AN- Thanks everyone for the suggestions. Sorry about the update being so short.


	26. Greatest Gift Ever

Tony was standing in the shower, his daughter Becca in his arms. Water trickled down upon them from a large rectangular rain shower head. The baby cooed, making herself laugh, "Heh."

"What happened?" Ziva asked, stepping into the shower, hanging a baby monitor from a hook in the corner of the shower. Her hands moved to under Tony's, giving their daughter more support as she leaned forward, kissing her husband.

"I think she shocked herself by her own cooing, then she laughed because of it." Tony explained with a smile.

"Did you laugh for daddy?" Ziva ran her fingertips over the top of Becca's head making her smile.

Tony nodded, his eyes slid over to the baby monitor, "Bella?"

"Asleep." Ziva whispered, "I got them down to a nice little pattern, about an hour apart."

"Isn't it better to feed them together, for your sleep, I mean."

Ziva let out a tired laugh, she leaned her head down, pressing her forehead to her husband's chest, "What is this thing called...sleep?"

Tony tilted his head down, burying his lips into Ziva's wet hair, "Then go, I'll finish up here, you pumped some breast milk, right?"

Ziva raised her head, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Tony smiled, "Get some rest."

Ziva took a step towards the door, but stopped, "I know it's been almost 8 weeks and we haven't..."

"What?"

"You know, umm, I just wanted you to know...I'm almost ready."

"My man to hand relationship is gonna get jealous if you keep talkin' like that."

Ziva laughed and quickly gave her husband a kiss, "There's speculation that you may be woken up in a very special way tomorrow." She smiled.

"Oh?" Tony smiled back, kissing Ziva back, "I can't wait to fall asleep then."

Ziva laughed and stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a large towel and walked into their bedroom. She walked over to Bella's bassinet and smiled down at her sleeping angel.

"You know, if you say your name real fast, it sounds like Pac-Man eating, ya know? Becca, Becca, Becca, Becca, Becca." Tony said over the baby monitor making Becca laugh.

Ziva picked up the other baby monitor and placed it on her nightstand and slid into bed. She listened to Tony as he sang and joked with their daughter. She closed her eyes and smiled and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Tony stepped into the forensics lab. Abby turned, smiling, "Come with me." She said, grabbing his arm.

"Where we going?"

Abby rushed them into the elevator.

The elevator door opened and they walked out into autopsy, Palmer and Ducky were standing next to an autopsy table, "Ducky?"

"How are the little ones, my dear boy?" Ducky smiled.

Tony smiled back, "Great, did you get the photos Ziva sent?"

"Yes, they were lovely, thank Ziva for me?"

"Sure...but uh, what are you doing here?"

"You know that suicide a couple weeks ago?" Abby spoke up.

"Yeah? Marine wife who's husband died in action during the second Korean war, hung herself, right?" Tony looked at Palmer, "Right?"

"I found male DNA on the rope." Abby said, "And we finally got a match."

"Okay." Tony said, "Who is he, we'll go pick him up."

"That's the thing, Tony, he's not in the system, per se, just his DNA and that's where Ducky comes in."

"23 years ago, a wife of a Marine killed in the first Iraqi war, committed suicide by hanging, or so I thought, until Mr. Palmer and Abigail contacted me, saying DNA matching yours also matched DNA taken from a rope from my suicide."

"You're telling me, we have a serial killer, who hangs women who's lost their husbands in combat?"

"Yes." Abby spoke up, "And they're not the only two, the same DNA was found in 23 other suicides."

Tony cocked his head to the side, in disbelief, "All marine wives?"

"Yes."

"And no one picked up on this? How is that possible? Not even Gibbs?"

"All the women were widowed, had no children and never more than one in a year." Abby replied, "And grief is powerful thing, Tony. I guess they thought, you know, it was...I dunno, acceptable to react to that situation?"

Tony looked at Abby, seeing her shrug her shoulders, "Keep digging, Abby."

* * *

Tony was sitting at his desk, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. McGee stepped off and made his way to the bullpen, "Talked to the neighbors again and I told them she didn't commit suicide and they were all surprised, Boss. They all said she had been depressed for the past couple months since her husband died."

Tony sat back in his chair, "That never sat well will me."

"What?" McGee asked.

"If she was willing to commit suicide, why wait a couple months?" Tony stood up, "I want you to look into suicide support groups, see if she was involved in one."

McGee nodded, "On it, Boss."

"Tony." Hetty called out from the balcony.

Tony looked up and she waved for him to come up. He made his way up the stairs and into Hetty's office, "Hetty?"

"As you know, I've been wavering about what to do with your team for a while now, but I chose not to act until you were fully back from paternity leave. I've decide to keep you and Agent McGee as a two-man team, its worked in the past under me...and now news of the suicide killings has spread fast, I need results, Tony."

"I'm on it."

Hetty nodded, "Good."

Tony walked out of Hetty's office and leaned against the railing on the balcony, "You got anything for me yet, Tim?" Tony called out.

"Still working on it, Tony." McGee looked up, "You need me to do anything else?"

Tony shook his head no.

* * *

Day after day passed and nothing of interest or importance came up about the case.

* * *

"Daddy." Tali called out. Tony was in bed, laying face down, looking exhausted, he groaned as his daughter shook him arm, "Come on, daddy."

"It's Sunday, let daddy sleep, baby."

"We have a surprise for you."

Tony slightly lifted his head, "Wha?"

Tali smiled, "Happy birthday, daddy."

Tony turned over to his back and began rubbing his eyes. He quickly sat up and turned, putting his feet on the floor, "What surprise?"

"Mommy got you a birthday gift."

"She did? What?"

Tali laughed, "I'm not tellin'."

Tony reached out, pulling Tali into his arms and began tickling her, "No, huh?" He laughed, "How about now?"

"Still not tellin'." Tali told through her giggles, "But, I got you something, too."

"You did?" Tony stopped tickling her.

"Yup." She smiled and quickly climbed up and kissed her father on the cheek, "Love you, daddy."

Tony wrapped his arms around his daughter and gave her a huge bear hug, "Love you, too, puddin' pop."

Tali took a hold of her father's hand and guide him down the hallway and down the stairs, the front door was open, "Come on, daddy, it's outside."

"Outside?"

Tali nodded and pulled harder and they walked out the front door. Ziva and Junior were standing in the driveway next to a red Ferrari, "Happy birthday!"

Tony's mouth dropped wide open, "T-T-That's Magnum's car."

"No." Ziva smiled, "It's your car, baby, you only turn 50 once."

Tony slowly moved over, placing his hand on the Ferrari emblem on the hood. He looked up at Ziva, "Heh."

"Do you like it?"

A massive smile washed over Tony's face, "Do I like it?" He moved over to Ziva, lifting her into the air, kissing her.

"I think he likes it, mommy." Tali laughed and smiled.

* * *

Author Note - DiNozzo finally has his Ferrari! So, how long until Ziva crashes it? lol


	27. Afternoon Delight

Ziva slowly lifted the bottom of her shirt, exposing her belly, looking at it in the bathroom mirror.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

She quickly let go of her shirt and reached for her toothbrush, "Brushing my teeth." She grabbed a roll of toothpaste and began to unscrew the top.

He moved up behind her, placing his hands around her waist. He pushed up her shirt with his left as he gently rubbed her tummy in a small circle with his right, "Is it the pain or the look?" He lowered his mouth to the side of her neck, softly kissing it.

"Both."

His eyes squinted looking at the mirror, "Your baby battle scar?" He smiled, his fingers tracing along the length of her cesarean scar, "Or should I say, the scar that Tony built?" His smile grew, "Or simply, the love scar?"

She turned, facing him, "Not that."

"Then what?"

"My...my stretch marks."

"Show me." She looked down and pointed to one, "I don't see it."

"It's there." She looked up, his eyes were up, "You didn't even look, did you?"

He quickly kissed her, burying his hand into the back of her hair, turning her head slightly, their kissing grew more hot and heavy. She pulled away, gasping. She jumped back in, kissing him with all she had. He lifted her, their kissing didn't stop as he carried her into the bedroom.

"Ow!" She called out as he laid down on top of her on the bed.

He pushed himself up, taking his weight off of her, "You okay?"

She reached under her, pulling out a toy, "Just one of Tony's toys." He attempted to move back into her embrace, but she held out her hands, stopping him. She smiled as she slipped away from him, crawling up the bed until her head hit her pillow. Her hands moved to the button on her pants, she undid her button and slowly began to pull down on the zipper, revealing a pair of sheer black panties. She arched her back and tugged at her pants, pushing them down her hips and past her knees.

He climbed onto the bed and pulled at the bottom of her pants, removing them. She pulled her legs up and held them together, "Are you teasing me?"

She giggled, "Maybe." She slightly parted her legs, lowering the bottom of her feet to the bed below. She slid her hands up her thighs to her knees and opened her legs a little more, before closing them again. She giggled again, "Could be."

He began to crawl up the bed. He reached out, placing his right hand on her left knee, then his left hand on her right knee. She opened her legs for a split second before closing them again, "Is there reason why you're wearing panties?"

She smiled, "Just think of them as opening another present." She relaxed her legs and he smiled back at her.

He moved closer, sliding his hand down the outside of her legs until his fingertips slipped under the silky material of her panties. He peeled them back and with a little help from her, he removed them from around her ankles. He raised them to his face, drawing in her scent, before tucking them into his pants pocket.

"What are you going to do those, hmm?" She grinned, shaking her head.

"What, you've never seen sixteen candles?" He smirked, but quickly lowered his head between her legs.

She arched her back everso slightly and began to buck her hips, moving with him. She gasped hard, sending shivers throughout her body.

A loud rumbling noise buzzed from the nightstand. She turned her head, seeing his cell phone vibrating and scooting along the top, "Not now." She reach out for it, grabbing a hold of it. She fumbled with it, but managed to click ignor and dropped it on the bed next to her. She reached down, taking a hold of his ears and pulled him up to her smiling face, "Make love to me." She moaned into his mouth as she kissed him.

He carefully moved ontop of her and she helped him with his belt, then his pants, releasing him from his pants. She guided him

She pressed her hands to waist, "Stop, stop, stop." She whispered, "Let me be on top."

They quickly reversed their positions and she gentle eased herself onto him, they slowly began to make love, but the pain she felt, it was unbearable, "Ziva." He whispered, "You're not ready."

"Don't stop." She grunted, but quickly gave up and fell forward, leting out a deep sigh, "My vagina hates me."

"Hey, I don't hate it and it certainly didn't hate you when I ate it."

She let out a strained laugh, "That sounded so wrong."

"Heh." His eyes opened wide, "What the hell?"

"What?"

"My ass is vibrating."

She let out a small laugh, "It's your cell phone, it probably rolled under you when we changed positions, I'll get it." She reached under him, grabbing a hold of his phone. She yanked hard, but lost control of it as she got it free, sending it flying across the room, it smacked hard into the wall, awaking one of their daughters. She sighed again, "Of course."

"I'll get her."

"No, no. Get your phone, maybe it's important."

"It wasn't important 5 minutes ago."

She stood up from the bed and took a step away from him, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back into his arms, "Hey, we have the rest of our lives to make love, right?"

She gave him a small smile, "Yeah."

"You can do better than that."

She cupped his cheeks and lowered her lips to his, kissing him sweetly, "Better?" She asked with a smile and he nodded back with a smile. She then walked over to Becca, picking her up and began to rock her lovingly in her arms, "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here, mama's here, shhh..."

He hopped up, pulling up his pants and quickly picked up his cell phone seeing that the last two calls were from McGee, "Call, McGee." The phone began to ring.

"Tony." McGee frantically called out.

"What's wrong, McGee?"

"It's Abby, she's..."

"What?"

"I need you come to work."

Tony looked at his watch, seeing that it was a quarter past ten, "Is she there?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Please, just hurry." The line went dead.

Tony walked over to Ziva, caressing the top of their daughter's head, "I'll be back."

"A case?"

"Dunno." He shook his head. He leaned forward, giving her a kiss, then kissed his fingers and pressed them to Becca's forehead. He moved to the door, unlocking it, "Hey." He moved back, digging his hand into his pocket, pulling out her panties, "Here." He said, giving her another kiss, "Put 'em back on and uhhh, I'll unwrap 'em again when I get back and maybe finish what I started, hmm?"

"I'd like that." She stated with a smile and watched him leave, then looked down at cooing Becca, she lifted her up to her chest and pressed her lips to the top of her head and whispered, "He'll be back, sweetie."

* * *

McGee was standing in front of the forensics lab as Tony stepped off the elevator, "What is it, McGee?" McGee lowered his head and stepped to his left, allowing Tony to enter.

The forensics lab was covered with crisscossing lines across the whole front section, hundreds upon thousands of photos hanging from them. Tony quickly stepped back into the hall, "McGee, what the hell is going on?"

"She's been like this since Friday."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought she would be fine, but, she just can't get over it."

"Over what?"

McGee swallowed hard, "The suicide killer."

Tony walked back into Abby's lab, "Abby."

"Can't talk now." Abby shouted out.

"Abby."

"I said not right now, McGee."

"ABBY!" Tony yelled.

Abby ducked under a line, seeing Tony, "Oh, hey, Tony, I gotta get back to work."

"What are you doing?"

"Just work. Just working. Just work. You?"

"Abby, how many caf-pows have you had?" Tony asked, seeing Abby's hands shaking and her eyes twitching.

"Why?"

"Abby."

"I have to get back to work."

"Abby." Tony spoke softly, "Stop."

"I can't. I can't let someone else die."

"Abby, you didn't let anyone die."

"But I did! I ran evidence for 15 of their deaths, Tony. 15! Maybe if I had caught it earlier, I..I..I..." Abby began to cry.

"Abby, this is not your fault."

"I failed them!"

"No." Tony shook his head, "Someone preyed on their suffering, they used their husband's deaths against them, you did nothing wrong."

"But maybe, if I..."

"Abby, you can't create evidence, no matter how hard you try." Abby dove into Tony's arms, hugging him.

* * *

Tony closed the passenger side door of McGee's Porsche. Abby lifted her hand to the window. He pressed his hand to hers and smiled, "Get some sleep, Abby." She smiled back and pulled her hand away.

"Thanks." McGee said.

Tony moved over to McGee, "I'll think she'll be alright."

McGee nodded, "But we need to catch this bastard."

Tony patted McGee on the shoulder, "We will."

McGee reached for the door handled, but stopped, "What would've happened, if you couldn't have gotten through to her? I mean, I'm her husband and I couldn't even..."

"Gibbs is always on speed dial."

"I...I just ha..." McGee sighed, "Never mind."

"Then put your foot down."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. See you tomorrow, Tim."

* * *

A few weeks later...

* * *

Ziva waved as Tony pulled out of the driveway in his Ferrari. A mail carrier walked up, holding several envelopes and a small box, "Good afternoon, Mrs. DiNozzo."

She smiled, "Yes it was." She held her hand up, the man looked at it odd, but gave her a high five. She laughed, taking the mail from him, "Thanks."

The man turned and began to walk away, but looked back, seeing the door close, "What was that about?"

* * *

Author Note - Sky rockets in flight!

Author Note #2 - Me tired. :(

Author Note #3 - I'm probably going to end this story sooner than later. So, again to all my readers, thank you!


	28. All Grown Up

Vincenzo DiNozzo walked out of the backroom of his butcher shop, "You ready to go?"

A beautiful, brown-haired girl in her late teens stood next to the front door, looking up at a large shark mounted on the wall. She raised her arm, running her fingertips over several holes along it's body.

"Fishing, the DiNozzo way." Vincenzo chuckled.

The girl laughed and turned around, showing a huge smile, "Gotta love my daddy."

Vincenzo shuffled over to Tali, pressing his lips to the side of her head, "You ready?"

Tali nodded, grabbing the handle of her suitcase and pushed open the front door and passed through the doorway, a buzzer went off until the door closed behind her. She turned back, looking at Vincenzo through the door. He turned, staring at a framed picture of Sophie on the wall. He kissed his fingertips and pressed them against the wife's lips, "I'll be back in a few days, Soph." He opened the door and walked out, locking the door behind him, "Would you be a dear and pull down a grating?"

Tali moved over and reached up, pulling down the secrurity in front of the butcher shop and locked it in place, "Thanks again for taking me."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Tali smiled and stepped over to him, "I'm just glad you're coming, Uncle Vincenzo, it's been awhile since..."

Vincenzo reached out with both hands, cupping Tali's cheeks and pressed his lips to her forehead. He pulled away with a small smile, "Come, lets get on the road before morning rush hour hits."

* * *

Ziva stood in the middle of a large black mat with several agents wearing black NCIS sweatshirts kneeling along the edge, "Welcome to CQC." She began to pace back and worth looking over all the agents, "Who's the biggest bad-ass?"

"Here's your man." One of the agent spoke up.

Ziva walked over to the voice seeing a man pointing at another man. She rolled her eyes, "Agent Fine, I should've known."

Jason Fine was an athletic man, his skin slightly tanned, his hair: brown, short and messy. He patted his teammate, Anton Halve, on the back, "Get 'er, Meat." He grinned.

Anton groaned, "You're the ex-Navy SEAL, why don't you, bro?"

"You're Marine Force Recon, you go in first, everyone knows that."

Ziva gestured for the Anton to stand and he did, "Agent Halve, attack me."

"Ma'am?" The buzzed blonde-haired Anton questioned.

Ziva cocked her head to the side, cracking her neck, "I said, attack me."

Anton shrugged his shoulders and took a step forward and lunged forward taking Ziva down by the legs only to jump back up leaving her still on the ground.

"What was that?" Ziva questioned, looking up at Anton.

"That was a takedown, Ma'am."

"Yes, but I told you to attack me, not tackle me."

"If I hit you, the boss is going to kill me."

"So, you think you can hit me, yes?"

"I'm a Marine, Ma'am, I'm capable of many things."

Ziva hopped to her feet and rubbed her hands together, "Prove it."

"Go on, Meat, hit her." Jason called out, "You know what they say about Israeli chicks, it's probably foreplay to her."

Ziva's eye swung towards a grinning Jason, but quickly back to Anton, "Attack."

Anton took a deep breath, "If you insist, Ma'am." He quickly leaped forward and launched a punch towards Ziva. She lifted her left arm, deflecting the punch past her head. She brought her arm down along the outside of his arm and trapped it, shoving her left fist into his arm pit. She flexed her arm, straightening out his arm, he grunted as she hyper-extended his left elbow and forced him down on the ground face first. She let go and stepped back, "It's all about technique and leverage, see?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Anton answered.

Ziva gestured for Anton to get up, "Again."

Anton got to his feet and once again got into position, he began to stretch, but quickly threw a punch at Ziva, trying to catch her by surprise. She lifted her arm just in time, deflecting it, but unlike the last time, she changed her attack on the go, firing a kick straight into his groin. He let out a deep groan as the kick connected, making him bend over slightly at the waist. She then delivering a knee to his face, knocking him to the ground. She followed him down, pressing her knee into his throat, blocking off the blood to his brain. She looked at her students, "Now, if a mother of four in her 40s can do this, so can you."

All of the agents just looked at her, not saying a word, except for Jason who was covering his face in embarrassment, "Really, dude?"

Ziva looked at Jason, "Would you like to join him on the ground?"

Jason just yawned.

"I didn't think so." Ziva stood up, holding her hand down towards the downed agent, "Are you okay?"

Anton nodded as he slowly got to his feet.

"Good." Ziva took a step back, "As you can see, there are no rules, its you against them and you must do whatever it takes to protect yourself, is that understood?"

All of the agents nodded.

Ziva nodded back, "Next, weapon defense. You can sit down, Agent Halve, thank you...we'll need another volunteer..." She pointed and gestured for another agent to join her, "You."

* * *

The elevator doors opened, a cute, petite brunette rushed off the elevator and ran towards the bullpen, tossing her coat and backpack behind her desk, "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to..."

"He's not here yet, Dee." Jason spoke up, his feet were up on his desk, which was the closest to the windows.

"Whew." Dee expressed, "Lucky break."

Jason let his feet drop and stood up from his chair and crossed the bullpen to Dee's desk, "Why are you always late anyways?"

"Why are you always a sexist pig?"

"I'm not sexist, I love women."

"Having sex with multiple women a week is not love."

"You're right, it's actually pretty damn expensive, do you know how much condoms are?"

"You disgust me."

"Me having protective sex disgust you? What are you, a republican?"

Dee rolled her eyes. A soft groan came diagonally from them, she looked towards Anton's desk, "You okay over there?"

"Mrs. Boss gave him a combat boot vasectomy." Jason answered, "Right between the uprights."

"Ouch!" Dee gritted her teeth, feeling his pain, "But...why?"

"He volunteered for CQC." Jason replied.

Anton raised his head, holding a ice pack to his mouth and chin, "No, you volunteered me, dude."

"Yeah, well, maybe next time my wing-man won't jet on me."

Anton groaned as he stood up, he was holding another ice pack to his groin, "I told you, man, I had to do something...and there are more important things than sex."

Jason picked up Dee's phone and lifted it to his ear, "I need to place a BOLO on Agent Halve's penis, it's gone missing."

Dee grabbed the phone from Jason and hung it up, "Don't listen to him, Anton, he's an idiot."

Anton smiled at Dee, "Don't worry, I seldom do." She smiled back at him.

"Holy shit, are you two doing it?" Jason abruptly asked.

"Yes/No." They both spoke up and then looked at each other. Dee looked furious.

"Wow, I guess you can cancel that BOLO, Dee, you know exactly where his dick is."

Anton groaned, lowering the ice pack from his face, "Dude!"

"What?"

"That was totally not cool."

"I'll tell you what's not cool, you're my partner and my best friend and you're holding back on me...and I tell you everything."

"Yeah, but, I'm not like you, bro...I don't want to bang someone just for the fact I can bang them, how is that a challenge? She makes me happy and that's all that matters."

"All right." Jason saw the intensity and honesty in Anton's eyes, "All right, man." He stepped over and gave Anton a jab on the arm and started back towards his desk, "Sorry, Dee."

"W-what?" Dee uttered in shock. She looked at Anton, "Did he just apologize?"

Anton nodded, "I believe so."

"Why?"

"Believe it or not, I'm happy for you two." Jason admitted.

Dee let out a laugh, "Here comes the joke."

"No joke." Jason stated, "Oh, is your sister's kid still selling girl scout cookies?"

"Yeah..." Dee squinted her eyes at Jason, puzzled by his question, "...why?"

Jason reached into his front pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, "They still got those caramel ones with the coconut and stripes, right?"

"Yeah."

"Coolio." Jason dropped a bill on Dee's desk.

Dee picked up the bill and looked at it, "Uh, you gave me a hundred, they're only five bucks a box."

"I know."

"You want twenty boxes?" Dee laughed and looked at Anton, "Is he serious?"

"Hey, if you don't want my money..." Jason reached out, grabbing the bill.

"No, no, no, no!" Dee pulled the money to her chest, holding it there. She smiled up at Jason, "Thank you, this will help her out a lot."

"Oh, I got the opening day tickets for the Sox and the Yanks." Jason stated.

"Dude..." Anton's eyes lit up, "You didn't?"

"I'm pretty sure I did."

"You don't even like baseball." Anton said.

"Nope, not really...I'm more of a football guy."

"Then why'd you buy the tickets?" Dee inquired.

"Because he does." Jason replied, "But, uhh, how about I give you my ticket and you two can go together?"

"Really?" Dee was genuinely touched by Jason's offer, "You'd do that?"

"Sure, I was looking forward to 15 dollar beers and 10 dollar nachos, but hell, I might actually like to buy a house one of these days, so you're doing me a favor." Jason quipped.

"Wow, that's really nice of you." Dee smiled.

"See? He really is a nice guy once you get to know him." Anton added.

"Don't lie to her, Meat."

"Come on, dude, everyone knows that under that gruff exterior of yours, you're just a big softy at heart." Anton joked.

Dee laughed, "It does seem like he's a totally new person."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Tony stepped out and took a few steps towards the bullpen, but stopped and turned around. Ziva hurried out of the elevator, holding her hand on the door, not allowing it to close, they began to converse as the trio looked on, "I bet she's dynamite in the sack." Jason said.

Dee laughed, "And he's back."

Ziva kissed Tony before retreated back into the elevator. He turned and made his way over to the bullpen, only to stop and look at Anton holding the ice packs to his mouth and groin, "Uhh, what hap..." He began, but stopped, "Never mind, I don't wanna know." He sat down at his desk, "Fine, did we get the warrant for the Cruz yacht?"

"Still waiting on it, Boss."

Tony sat back, tapping his fingertips on the top of his desk. He pressed his hands down and pushed himself up from his chair.

"Gear up, Boss?" Anton asked.

"No." Tony replied, "You guys catch up on your paperwork and if that warrant comes in, call me."

"Where you going, Boss?" Jason asked.

Tony smacked Jason on the back of the head, making him cringe, "And boom goes the dynamite!"

* * *

Vincenzo's black Cadillac turned into the DiNozzo household's driveway and came to a stop. Tali undid her seat belt and opened the door, but swung her head back when she noticed Vincenzo hadn't turned off the car, "You're not staying with us?"

"No, I made reservations at the Four Seasons, I'm going to spoil myself a little."

Tali smiled, "Good for you, but you are coming to the game, right?"

"Of course, of course." Vincenzo nodded with a smile, receiving a kiss on the cheek from his grand-niece, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You've been a godsend since my Sophie died."

"I'm just glad I could be there for you."

Vincenzo smiled, "Me, too."

Tali got out of the car and opened up the rear passenger door and pulled out her suitcase, "See ya later." She waved and smiled as Vincenzo pulled out of the driveway. She made her way to the front door and turned the handle and the door opened. She stepped inside the house, "Mom?" But there was no answer.

Speak came towards Tali, wagging his tail happily. She squatted down and began petting him, "Good to be home, Speaky." She pressed her lips to the top of the dog's snout and stood up, "Where's mom?" The dog turned and headed off towards the kitchen, only to jump on the couch and lay down, "You were a big help." She laughed.

Tali pulled her suitcase behind her as she made her way towards the kitchen, she turned the corner and froze in place, seeing her parents having sex on the kitchen table. She lifted her hands to her face and gasped sharply and quickly ran off in complete horror.

"Tali?" Ziva exclaimed, followed by the sound of heads clashing.

"Owwww..." They both grunted followed by another much louder crash and the sound of sustained groan from Tony.

* * *

Ziva popped her head into Tali's bedroom doorway, seeing her daughter laying in bed, her knees to her chest, clutching her pink farting hippo tightly under her chin, "Hey, you okay?" She whispered.

Tali curled up her body more making the hippo fart, drawing a much needed laugh from both of the DiNozzo women. Ziva walked over and gentle sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Me, too." Tali shot back, adding a strained laugh.

Ziva reached out, brushing Tali's hair behind her ear, "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Yeah, I thought I'd surprise you."

Ziva laughed, "Mission accomplished." She paused, "You know, I've really missed you."

Tali began to uncoil her body and slowly sat up next to her mother, she smiled, "Me, too...and, and I'm happy for you guys, I mean, I really don't want to catch you having sex, on the kitchen table, at noon, but..."

Ziva blurted out a laugh, "You must think we're sex fiends or something."

"No, if I didn't know you, I would think it was sweet and romantic...and to think that you've been married for almost 20 years and you still actually want to have sex with each other, I mean, look at McGee and Abby, they're adorable and they failed, but what you and dad have together...it's beautiful, but saying that, since you're my parents, it's just ewwwww."

Ziva laughed, "Wait until you're married with children and you try and find time to have sex without someone knocking or kicking at your door." She smiled.

"Mom, you're totally making it worse."

Ziva lifted her hand, caressing her daughter's face, "When did you get so smart?"

"I think I was seven." Tali smirked.

Ziva smiled, "Always the smartass."

"Yeah, well, it runs in the family." Tali smiled, "Hey, if there is one good thing that came out of this, I really, really like your bra."

Ziva slightly pulled opened her housecoat, showing the top of her bra, "Yeah, well, you should, it's La Perla."

"Wow, pullin' out the good stuff for dad, huh?" Tali smiled, but quickly remembered what they were discussing, "Okay, that sounded bad, lets talk about something less icky, like yeast infections."

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Tali laughed, "Now I feel better."

"Hey, how about we go shopping?" Ziva suggested.

"You sure you and dad are done?" Tali asked, "I hear viagra works for hours."

"Your father doesn't need viagra, he has me."

"Oh my God, mom, I was kidding!"

Ziva laughed, "Now I feel better."

* * *

"We're having spaghetti for dinner." Ziva said, standing at the island in the middle of her kitchen chopping up vegetables. Tali was staring at the kitchen table, "Hey, did you hear me?"

Tali shook her head, "Huh?"

"We're having spaghetti for dinner."

"Okay. Cool. Say, mom...can we get a new kitchen table?"

Ziva rolled her eyes.

A loud rustling noise came from the front of the house.

"What's that?"

Ziva looked at her watch, "The twins."

A huge smile washed over Tali's face and she gone through the kitchen door, she stopped seeing the twins, "DOUBLE TROUBLE!"

"TALI!" Becca and Bella yelled out as they all ran towards one another.

Tali dropped to her knees hugging both of her sisters, "Oh my God, I'm missed you two SOOOOOOOOOOOO much!" She backed away, looking at them, "Look how big you've gotten, both of youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" She squealed with delight and quickly hugged them again.

"Hey, Tali-lama." A male voice called out. Tali looked up seeing her baby brother towering over her.

"Holy shit bubbles!" A shocked Tali exclaimed, "How damn tall are you now?"

"6'5 and 3/4."

"I thought I heard you." Ziva spoke up, seeing her son, "Didn't you have practice?"

"The coach wants up to keep our legs fresh for the championship game on Saturday, Mom."

Ziva smiled at her son, "You hungry?"

Junior smiled back, "Heh. Always."

"Come and I'll make you all a snack before dinner." Ziva waved him in and made her way back into the kitchen.

* * *

"So pretty." Becca stated with a smile.

"Uh huh." Bella agreed, flashing a smile of her own.

Tali smiled at them both as she held up a mirror in front of them, their faces covered in a makeup, "Not bad, if I do say so myself."

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked.

The twins looked at their mother and giggled.

Ziva squinted at them, then at Tali, "Tali."

"What? They look good."

"They are too young for makeup."

"They wanted to look special for daddy."

"Yeah, mommy." The twins smiled at their mother, "Don't we look pretty?"

Ziva smiled, "Of course, but..."

"Daddy's home." Tony sang out.

"DADDY!" The twins went running past their mother, almost knocking her down.

Tali laughed as Ziva looked back at her shaking her head, "What can I say mom, we're all daddy's girls." She smiled. They both made their way down the hallway and stood at the top of the stairs seeing Tony knelt in front of Becca and Bella.

Tony looked to his left, he raised his hands, cupping Bella's tiny cheeks, "Hi there, Becca."

"I'm Bella!"

"I know, I'm just testin' ya." He smiled and leaned forward, giving Bella a tiny kiss on the lips. He turned to his right, "And you must be Bella."

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Becca laughed, "I'm Becca!"

"Heh." He leaned forward giving Becca a tiny kiss on the lips, "You both look so, so, so beautiful." He smiled and turned, looking up at Ziva and Tali, "I got more kisses."

"Keep them away from me." Junior let it be known as he sat on the couch petting Speak.

Tony laughed and stood up as Tali hurried down the stairs. She jumped into her father's arms, "How's my Ivy League college going baby girl?"

Tali wrapped her arms around her father's waist, laying her head on his chest and just smiled and smiled, "Better now."

* * *

AN - A few more chapters and this will be complete...and yes, I will wrapping up a few things, including the suicide killer, plus, killing EJ and Ray with extreme prejudice! Yay!


	29. KTFO

"Mom! It's on." Tali called out sitting next to her sisters on the couch.

Ziva rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room, her eyes glued to the television as she licked spaghetti sauce off her fingers. A man was sitting behind a news desk, "The Knights of Kent High School are having an unexpected run towards the record books, so startling in fact that this is first year they've ever won a regional title and it's all do to their Mr. Basketball candidate Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. The 6'5 Senior has been blistering the scoreboard, averaging over 37 a game, including an incredible 49 against #2 ranked Baltimore Dunbar in the semi-finals, but how will this phenom do when he faces the Barnes' twins and #1 ranked DeMatha, who's front line consist of three players over 6'9? Well, we decided to ask the young man directly and we found out a few humorous fact about him.

The screen cuts to the same reporter sitting next to Junior at the table, "While doing research, we found out a few things about you, your father was an All-American at Ohio State..."

"THE Ohio State University." Junior corrected the man.

The man smiled, "Yes, sorry, I forgot...and your mother?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Junior said with a straight face.

The man nervously laughed, "Fair enough, but care to explain your nickname? The Istalian Stallion?"

Junior flashed a small smile, "No comment."

"Quite humble, but will you be so when you face Malcolm and Marcus Barnes on Saturday? The Georgetown bound twins have dominated their way to the title game."

"Well, it's all about teammates, not about individuals, you need to play as team to win." Junior began, "But saying that, my 11 year old twin sisters play better defense than them."

"Y'ouch." The man laughed, "A prediction for the game?"

"A very bad day for them." Junior said with confidence, "And a very good day for us."

"Nicely put and good luck this Saturday." The man said, shaking Junior's hand.

The scene cut back to the man in the studio, "We did find out that his mother is Israeli, and his father Italian, hench, the nickname, but we'll leave that to your imagination and back to you Bob, gotta love an underdog."

Ziva looked at Tali, "The Istalian Stallion?"

"Don't look at me, he's your son!" Tali laughed.

Meanwhile...outside...

Tony and his son were playing basketball. Junior was dribbling in front of his father and gave him a head-fake before going around him and laying it up and in the basketball, "Wow, you're getting old, Dad."

Tony laughed sarcastically, "Give me the ball."

Junior bounced it to Tony, but quickly took it from him and made a quick lay-up. He retrieved the ball again and moved back to his dad, "Want it again?" The younger DiNozzo grinned.

Tony quickly took the ball and took a huge step towards the hoop and released the ball, only to have Junior block it from behind, knocking his dad to the ground, "DAD!"

Tony rolled over onto his back and let out a groan, "Mom."

"Okay, I'll get mom." Junior shot up and ran to the door, but stopped hearing the sound of a basketball bouncing.

"Psych!" Tony called out.

Junior turned seeing his dad shooting the ball, "Really, dad?"

"Yeah, it's the only way I can score anymore. Jeez." Tony smiled, walking over to his son, giving him a soft pat on the cheek, proud of him, "A few things, though."

"Dad?"

"Never slap down on ball." Tony said, getting into defensive stance, spreading his legs shoulder width, his knees bent, his palms up.

"What is this, Hoosiers?" Junior quipped.

"Heh." Tony grinned, "Good one, but listen, when you go to steal the ball, sometimes you miss it and hit his hand and the ball goes up because of the momentum and you get called for a foul, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, if you're palms are up and you're hitting up, the refs..."

"Oh!" Junior understood, "And if my hands are moving upward, the refs might let get away with a few ticky-tack fouls."

"Exactly. Now...you'll be going against some huge bastards in the post."

"My post defense is pretty good, dad."

"Yeah, but sometimes, you need to work smarter, not harder."

"Huh...what do you mean?"

"Okay." Tony handed the ball to his son, "Back me down in the post."

Junior turned around and began to back up while dribbling, forcing his back up against his father's forearm several times before jumping and shooting the ball and swishing it through net, "Uh, Dad." He uttered, confused.

"Okay, do it again." Tony picked up the ball.

Junior shrugged his shoulders and took the ball from his dad. He once again began backing into his father's forearm.

Tony quickly back away after Junior's first contact, creating a large gap between him and his son.

Junior pushed back, expecting contact, but stumbled and lost his balance, falling to the ground.

Tony looked down at his son, "And that, Tony, is working smarter, not harder." He quickly helped his son up, "It's also travelling." He grinned.

"Can the girls play?" Ziva asked with a smile.

"Sure." Tony smiled and the twins ran out into the backyard, "Get 'im, girls!"

The twins jumped on their brother's legs and began giggling, keeping Junior in place. Tony picked up the ball and shot it through the hoop.

"The Istalian Stallion was right, double trouble does play good defense." Tali joked.

Ziva let out a deep sigh from inside the house, "Would you stop saying that."

"Which one?" Tali asked with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

"How's your forehead?" Tony asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Fine." Ziva answered and flipped light-switch in the bathroom and walking into the bedroom. She moved to Tony and quickly straddled him, kissing him on the bridge of his nose and pulled back on his head, kissing his lips, before running her fingers gently over his nose, "Is it broke?"

"Naw." He shook his head and received another kiss, "Just a bloody nose...I'm tougher than I look."

"Sorry." Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and hugged him tightly, laying her cheek on the top of his head, "I keep hurting you."

Tony pulled back and smiled, "And it hurts sooooo good, baby." He sang, making her smile and kiss him again.

"Mom, Dad." Tali called out, knocking on the door, "Are you two having sex again?"

Ziva sighed, "No, we're not having sex."

Tali opened the door and saw her mother straddling her father, "Oh, jeez! Get a room, you t...wait, you are in your room."

Ziva quickly got up, "What do you need, Tali?"

"Oh, I was just going to tell you that I'm going out."

Ziva raised her left arm, looking at her watch, "It's almost 9:00, where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Abby."

"How are you going to get there?" Ziva questioned.

"Oh, yeah, can I borrow your car?" Tali smiled, then looked at her father, giving him the puppy dog eyes, "Please? I'll watch the twins tomorrow, you still do date night, right?"

Tony opened his lips and was about to speak, but Ziva reached out, placing her palm over his mouth, he mumbled into her hand.

Tali sighed and turned.

"You can go, but be back by midnight, you hear me?" Ziva stated.

"And the car?"

"Take mine, the keys are on the wall by the garage."

Tali smiled and quickly hugged her mother, then moved to her father, kissing her mother's hand over his lips, "Love you, guys."

Tali left and Ziva pulled her hand away from Tony's mouth, "What was that about?"

"You can't say no to her."

"Uhh, Ziva, you didn't say no to her either."

"Awww, crap! I think your mouth corrupted my hand and it spread to my mouth."

"Heh. That sounds like something we were doing this afternoon."

Ziva quickly straddled Tony again, kissing him. She rolled off his lap and onto the bed, she rolled away from him until she was her side, facing him, "Lock the door and uhhh..." She slowly began to unbuttoning her blouse, "...this is allllllllllllll yours and all you have to do is call Abby and make Tali isn't lying." She smiled seductively.

"You do know, your Ziva mind tricks don't work on me anymore, right?"

"Awww and to think, we were going to have boob sex tonight."

"Where's the phone?" Tony quickly called out.

* * *

"ABBY!" Tali squealed as she walked into the bar and grill.

Abby stood up from the table, her hands out wide and caught Tali, giving her a huge hug, "Tali Abigail DiNozzo, you are getting so beautiful." She smiled.

Tali smiled and began to play with Abby's pigtails, "How old are you again?"

Abby laughed, "Old enough to tell you that your father just called to check-up on you."

Tali sighed, "Mom."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it was father."

"Yeah, but she made him, when is she gonna realize, I'm 18?"

"Honey, you're her baby, you could be married with children and she'd still be worried, plus, I'm sure if they really knew what you were thinking about doing, well...they'd, she'd..."

"I don't even want to think about that, Abby."

A woman cleared her throat, Abby looked towards them, "Oh, this is Anton Halve and Denise Lucas, they work with your daddy."

"Dee, please...and it's nice to meet you, it's quite uncanny, you look exactly like your mom." Dee raised her voice, over the loud crowd.

Tali laughed, "Don't remind me." She looked at Anton, "You prefer, Ant?"

Anton laughed, "No, Anton's fine...or you could call me, meat."

"Meat?" Tali laughed, "Do I want to know?" She noticed someone waving at her, "Okay, I'm up."

Dee looked at Anton and just shook her head.

"What did I do?"

"Really? Meat? Really?" Dee rolled her eyes.

"It's just a nickname, babe."

"Yeah, from Jason and it's stupid."

Anton shrugged his shoulders at her, "Believe me, I'll tell you all the stories and you'll understand."

"And coming to the stage, she's 18 and finally legal, but don't get your hopes up boys and girls, she says her mom will kill you." A deep voiced man laughed, "Seriously, she'll kill you, seriously...but, anyway, give it up for Tali DiNozzo!"

* * *

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Jason stepped out with a shit eating grin on his face, "Stand up, dude."

Anton stood up from his seat, "What?"

"Double high five."

"A double? Wow." Anton expressed, giving Jason a double high five, "What happened?"

Jason tossed his backpack behind his desk, "Well, so there I was..."

Dee laughed, "Why does every story you tell start with, 'so there I was'?"

Jason moved over to her, "Aww, you feel left out, huh?" He held up his palm, "Give me some, you know you want to."

Dee snorted, but eventually smacked his right hand.

"There you go." Jason grinned, "Felt good, didn't it?"

"Just tell your damn story already." Dee insisted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't hurry a good thing. Telling a story is like having sex, the best ones are long and the cli..."

"Bro!"

"Alright, alright, alright...so there I was, I snuck out of bed and I started to get dressed in the dark and I'm gold, no sound, nothing..."

"That's why Jason never has change." Anton added.

"Right." Jason pointed towards Anton.

Dee just looked at Anton and gave him the, "are you serious?" look.

"What?" Anton throws his hands up and Dee just shakes her head and waves for Jason to continue.

"Okay, so I get on all my clothes and get to the door, not a sound, not a peep, not even a floor board creaking...and I open the door, still nothing and I slip out and I slowly begin to close the door behind me when I heard this small voice, 'Hey,' so I turn around and it's this 4-5 year old kid and he's holding this green dinosaur lookin' thing and he looks up at me and I'm like..."

"Oh, shit!" Anton called out.

"Exactly...and then he says, 'why are you coming out of my grammy's room?'"

Anton began to laugh hard.

"I can't believe I high fived you." Dee felt disgusted.

"Hey! Need I remind you, you're gonna be that old one of these days."

"Sorry." Dee apologized, "You're right."

"Plus, she was smokin' hot!"

Dee sighed, "And now you're a pig again."

"Come on, he's not hurting anyone, it's just causal sex between two consenting adults, right?" Anton walked over to Jason, holding up his right hand, "To baggin' your first grandma."

"Shit yeah!" A grinning Jason smacked Anton's hand, "What did you guys do last night?"

"We went to see..."

Tony groaned, walking into the bullpen.

"Boss?" Anton stepped back, letting Tony move behind his desk, "What's wrong?"

Tony flopped down in his chair, "The judge denied the warrant on Cruz's yacht."

Dee stood up, "How? We had photos of him with an open brick of cocaine."

"The judge ruled that it could've been any substance, not specifically cocaine."

"That's complete horseshit, how the hell are we suppose to prove it's cocaine if we can't search his ship and collect it?" Anton spoke up, "Can we try another judge or something?"

Tony sat back, rubbing at his eyes, "Do it."

"I'll make a few calls, Tony." A familiar voice called out from the balcony.

Tony stood up, seeing Timothy McGee, "Shouldn't you be in San Diego, Deputy Director McGee?"

"It's now Director McGee." Hetty made it be known. She walked up next to McGee, "It's all yours."

"Hetty?" Tony said.

"It's better this way, Tony, plus, I hate parties." Hetty stated and walked down the stairs for the last time, "Agent Fine and Halve, would you two get my boxes for me?"

They both nodded and hurried past her and up the stairs.

"What are you going to do now, Hetty?"

Hetty smiled at Tony, "It's classified."

"Heh. Good luck and godspeed."

Hetty reached out her hand, "Good-bye."

Tony shook Hetty's hand, "Bye."

* * *

Tony stepped off the elevator and walked into the forensics lab, a rumbling classical piece was blaring out of Abby's computer, but it suddenly stopped.

"Don't tell me." Abby spoke up, "My Abby sense is tingling...my ex-husband is back, isn't he?"

"He's the new Director." Tony confirmed it.

"Did he bring the slut?"

"You'd have to ask him."

"No way!" Abby shouted, "Did you see a ring or anything?"

"Talk to him."

Abby scoffed, "After what he did to me? I hope his penis falls off."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes. Yes, I do...I hope it falls off and he's at least 2 hours from a hospital with no ice."

"Abby."

"Fine, I care, okay...and he broke my heart and he..." Abby dove into Tony's chest, hugging him with everything she had. She leaned back, tears in her eyes, "I still love him."

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll hate her, too, if you want me, too."

Abby laughed, "Thanks." She wiped down Tony's chest, "Sorry, got a snot bubble on your tie. There, that's better."

* * *

Tony stepped off the far elevator and made his way towards the bullpen, the opposite elevator opened at the same time and a blonde woman in jeans and a t-shirt with a man in cargo pants and hoody got off and made their way to the bullpen.

"Oh shit." Anton called out, looking at Jason.

Jason looked towards Anton and followed his eyes seeing the woman and immediately got to his feet.

"EJ Barrett, CIA." She called out standing next to Dee's desk. She leaned against the cubical wall and waved with a smile towards Jason, "Hiya, baby...miss me?"

Jason smiled and moved around his desk and walked over to EJ and punched her in the face, knocking her cold. The man with EJ reacted, but Jason grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the window.

"FINE!" Tony yelled.

Jason quickly glanced back at Tony, but tightened his grip around the man's neck, "When that bitch wake up, tell her fuck off and die." The man's eyes rolled back into his head and he crumbled to the floor below.

* * *

AN - We've found Tony's weakness, well, other than pizza, jazz and Ferraris and that's BOOB SEX! Hey, it's my weakness, too!


	30. Ghosts

"Tali." Ziva called out from the doorway of Tali's room, holding a laundry basket.

Tali was laying face down, "Wha?" She uttered through her sleepiness as she lifted her head from her pillow.

"I'm about to do a load of laundry, you need any done?" Ziva asked, dropping the basket on the floor.

Tali extended her hand, dropping her face back into the pillow and mumbled something.

Ziva looked around and saw Tali's bag and walked over to it. She unzipped it and open the top, "What time did you get in last night?"

Tali rolled over onto her back and let out a huge yawn, "A little before midnight." She yawned again, rubbing at her eyes.

"Trouble sleeping? Your dad said you were still up when he got up at 5."

"Yeah...I was still writing."

"Writing?"

"Just something for school." Tali groaned sitting up. She slowly began to rotate her neck until it popped, "Ohhh, that's it..." A soft moaned escaped her lips, "...much better."

Ziva moved over to the bed and sat next to her daughter, she was smiling.

"What?"

"Did he sing it?" Ziva asked, the smile still on her face.

Tali laughed, "He offered."

"You refused?" Ziva was surprised, "You never refuse the Tali song."

"Yeah, well, I'm 18, I'm not a little girl anymore, mom."

Ziva lifted her hand to Tali's cheek and caressed it, "No, I guess not."

Tali sighed, "Yeah, he sang it and yes, it put me right to sleep." She admitted.

Ziva laughed, "It always has." She stood up from the bed and moved back over to Tali's bag.

"Did you get your hair done?"

Ziva quickly turned back, "Why, does it look bad?" She self-consciously ran her fingers through her hair.

Tali shook her head with a smile, "Why didn't you wake me? I would've gone with you."

"I was going to, but you looked so peaceful sleeping, so I let you sleep." Ziva turned back and started tossing pieces of Tali's clothing into her laundry basket, "Are you sure you're okay with watching the twins today?"

"Yeah, sure, but uhh, I'm a little short on cash."

"That's no problem." Ziva laughed, "When's the last time you cleaned your clo..." She quickly backed away, moving her arms behind her back as something began to softly buzz inside the bag.

"Mom?" Tali asked and looked towards her bag, realizing what was buzzing, "Ohhhh, my..." She began, embarrassed.

"I'll let you...you know." Ziva gritted her teeth and slowly back away, she thought for a second and tried to find the words to console her daughter, "And hey, if it makes you feel better..." But with each and every word she spoke Tali's face became more red, she quickly covered her face with her hand, "...I have one, too?"

"Mom! We're home." Junior called out, "We had half a day, what's to eat?"

"Thank god!" Ziva exclaimed and ran out the door.

Tali fell to her side and rolled onto her back, she sighed, "Great, first I walk in on my parents having sex, then my mom finds my vibe, jeeeeeeeeeeeez...what else is gonna happen today?"

* * *

"Hey!" Dee called out, running up behind Anton as he headed towards elevator, "Where you going?"

"Garage, that's where the boss put Jason."

"He's done, Anton."

"He needs someone to talk to."

"He's screwed, why do you care?"

"He had his reasons, Dee."

They stepped into the elevator, she rubbed at her neck, mystified at Jason's actions, "Why do you keep defending him?"

"He's my friend."

"Who just hit a woman, do you condone THAT?" Dee questioned.

Anton rolled his eyes at Dee for even asking him that question.

Dee aggressively flipped the stop switch and the elevator came to sudden stop, she took a deep breath, "Okay...tell me this, why?

"Why what?"

"Why defend him? He's a narcissistic, a sexist and not to mention, a huge asshole! I'm done with this shit, I'm done with you constantly defending him! No matter what he does, you have his back, always! I don't want to do this, but I have you. You need choose: it's me or him, I just can't stand it anymore!"

Anton looked at Dee, her face red, angry. He reached over and started the elevator, "It's been fun, Dee."

The elevator doors opened and Dee grabbed Anton's arm, "Excuse me? You're picking that piece of shit over me?"

In one motion Anton turned and lifted his shirt, showing a line of scars running up the right side of his body, "Look at it! I have these because of him."

"And how is that a good thing?"

"Because I'd be dead without them...I'm a Marine, Denise, you knew that from the start and if you can't handle him in my life, then I don't know what to tell you. I owe that man my life and no matter what, I'll always have his back, so yes, I gladly pick him over you." Anton took a step back, exiting the elevator and stared at Dee until the doors closed with her still inside.

* * *

Palmer shined a light into EJ's eyes as she lifted her hand to her face, "I'm fine, I'm fine." She called out.

"They're fine, Tim, I mean Director McGee." Palmer corrected himself, but McGee held his hand out, telling him that it was okay.

The two CIA agents were sitting at a large oval table in the conference room, McGee standing at the end of the table.

"Where is he?" EJ questioned, attempting to stand, but was wobbly and fell back to her seat and rubbed at her face.

"We're waiting." McGee announced.

"For?" EJ asked.

The door opened, Tony stepped through closing it behind him.

"Agent DiNozzo." McGee spoke up, "Agent Barrett is wondering about the whereabouts of Agent Fine?"

"He's cooling off."

"I want his ass in cuffs and shackles now!"

"On what grounds?" Tony inquired.

"On what grounds?" EJ looked at Tony, her eyes slid to McGee, "Is he joking?"

"I guess you've never worked with Agent DiNozzo before, Agent Barrett?" McGee asked, sporting a faint smile.

"Hey, if you want to put him in cuffs and shackles, be my guest, he's all yours." Tony opened his arms and gestured towards the doors, "Good luck, by the way, I hear he has one helluva over-hand right, but you already know that, don't you?"

EJ jumped up, "Maybe I will!" She moved over to the door and grabbed by the handle, but Tony placed his hand on the door, stopping her from opening it, "Move."

"He's my man and you can't have him."

"He assaulted me! I want his ass!"

"No." Tony simply stated, "Why are you here?"

"Rey Cruz is CIA, Tony." McGee spoke up.

Tony and EJ looked at McGee, both in a little bit of bewilderment.

* * *

Tali hurried down the stairs, "Who wants ice cream?" She called out, moving towards the kitchen.

"ME! ME!" The twins yelled out.

"Tali." Ziva shook her head, "For lunch?"

"Hey, they barely see their big sister, so they can have whatever they want, then we're gonna have pizza for dinner." Tali smiled, "How does that sound?"

"Yay!" The twins cheered, "PIZZA!"

Ziva couldn't help but smile and see their father's love of pizza in them. She looked at Tali, "Okay, but don't over do it with the ice cream, one scoop each, that's it, ya hear me?"

Tali nodded, "You wanna come, Tony?" She asked her brother, but he declined with the shake of his head. She then waved the twins to follow her, "Come on, Munchkins!" And they quickly did.

* * *

Tony quickly moved down the stairs, stopping next to Dee's desk, she was in tears, "What happened to you?"

Dee looked at Tony and was about to speak.

"Never mind, we'll talk about that later, but do you see that woman on balcony?" Dee nodded, "Good. Stop her."

Dee sniffled, "How?"

"Talk about your hatred of Jason, you two have that in common, or anything for that matter, just stop her."

Dee nodded as Tony ran to the elevator and got into it and rode it down, stepping off into the garage, "Jason!"

Jason nodded as he and Anton were sitting at a table, "Yeah, Boss?"

"What the hell was that about?"

"He had his reasons, Boss." Anton spoke up.

"Shut up." Tony glared at Anton and looked back at Jason, "Talk."

"It's not that simple, Boss." Jason tried to explain.

"Clearly!" Tony exclaimed, "Believe me, I hate the CIA about as much as you do."

"I doubt it." Jason answered.

"Try me."

* * *

Becca pointed to a blue ice cream, "Can I try that one?"

"What do you say?" Tali spoke up.

Becca looked up at Tali, "Please?"

"Not to me."

Becca turned and looked up at an older woman behind the counter, "Please."

The woman smiled and dipped a small sample spoon into the blue concoction and handed it to Becca to taste, "There you go, sweetie."

"Thank you." Becca took the ice cream and scrunched her nose at it. She turned to Tali and scrunched her nose again, offering it to her big sister.

"Okay, Becca, you've tried about 5 different flavors now, which one do you want?"

"Uhhh, Chocolate."

Tali laughed, "Figures, one you didn't sample...and you Bella?"

"Chocolate."

Tali shook her head, "I'm so sorry, I'm sure you get tired of giving away so many free samples." She smiled at the woman behind the counter, "I guess they'll have a scoop of chocolate each and I'll have a strawberry and cake batter shake, please. Thanks."

"That'll be 9 dollars." The woman spoke up, placing two cups of chocolate ice cream on top of the counter.

"I don't know if you two are worth that." Tali laughed and her sisters smiled up at her. She reached into her front pants pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the woman, "Keep it."

The woman placed the cups of ice cream on the counter top and took the money from Tali.

"Thanks." Tali lifted the cups and spoons and handed them to her sisters, "Okay, go sit in the corner and I'll be right there."

The twins took the ice cream and did as they were told, eating as they went.

"Tali DiNozzo?" A male voice asked.

Tali turned, seeing a man in his 30's of Latino descent, his hair was short and slicked back, "Who are you?"

"I need you to look at something." He said, holding up an iPad, "I think you'll find it quite interesting."

* * *

Tony walked around Jason and the table, "Boss?"

"No." Tony uttered and continued circling. He stopped, "A donkey? You killed a donkey?"

"No, she did, Boss, not me." Jason replied.

"And you punched a woman in the face, because of that?"

"Oh, no, she shot me."

"Wait, wait, wait...she shot you?"

"And the donkey."

"She shot you and the donkey?"

Jason nodded, "Yes."

"Whoa." Tony sat down, "Okay, I have to hear this, why did she shoot you?"

"She's crazy, Boss."

"Oh, no, no, no, no...you're not getting away that easy, what happened?"

"Jason wouldn't sleep with her, Boss." Anton spoke up.

"You?" Tony cocked his head slightly, "Aren't you the guy who slept with a woman who weighed over 300 pounds because you hadn't hittin' one them yet?"

Jason shrugged, "She wasn't my type, plus she was trying to get something other than, you know, the liquid love."

"Her job was to recruit him into the Agency, but when Jason turned her down, she went nuts." Anton told.

"So, she shot you?"

"Yes." Jason pulled up his pants leg, "In the foot, it basically finished my SEAL career, so in fact, she's the reason why I'm a NCIS agent."

"Okay, okay, but why did she shoot the donkey?"

Jason laughed, "Yeah, well..."

"What?"

"He told her he'd rather fuck the donkey than her, Boss."

* * *

Tali and the twins walked into the kitchen through the garage, seeing their mother walking out of the laundry room.

"How was the ice cream?" Ziva asked with a smile.

Tali squatted down, "Hey, can you guys go upstairs, I really need to talk to mom about something, can you do that for me?"

"We're still having pizza, right?" Becca asked.

Tali smiled, "Of course."

"Extra cheese?" Bella asked.

"Sure." Tali smiled and watched them leave.

"Your clothes are in the dryer."

"Why, mom?" Tali spoke up, still looking towards the dining room.

"Why am I drying your clothes?" Ziva was confused.

Tali rose to a standing position and finally looked at her mother, "You knocked him down, you pressed a gun against his chest, to his leg, you screamed into his face..."

"Wha..." Ziva uttered in a panic.

"Don't deny it...I saw it!" Tali cried out. She ran towards into the dining room and disappeared around the corner.

"Tali..." Ziva called out and followed her daughter, "Stop!"

Tali stopped at the front door and turned around, "If you'll do that to him, the greatest person in the world, then what's stopping you from doing it from us, too?"

"Tali, please..." Ziva begged.

"Go to hell, mom!" Tali turned and yanked the door open and ran out in tears.

"TALI!" Junior yelled from the top of stairs. His eyes moved to the sound of a thud, seeing his mother drop to her knees, devastated, "Mom?"

* * *

AN - Back from an impromptu vacation, rested and ready to go and with one less terrorists in the world. Good couple of weeks. Plus, the Tony origin episode is on today. Lets hope it doesn't suck!

AN2 - Poor donkey. :(


	31. Rule 52

Tony stood up from the table and moved around it, "Get up." He gestured for Jason to stand up.

Jason rose from his chair, slightly looking down at Tony, "Boss?"

"Do you like me?"

Jason squinted at Tony, "Boss?"

"I'm your boss and I'm not suppose to care if the people under me like me, but I do, so...do you like me?"

"Yeah, I do...and Anton would agree with me when I say: you're definitely the best boss we've had."

Anton laughed, "There's only been two of you, though."

Jason smiled, "Yeah, but...we've learned a lot from you and you're funny as hell, you have the best stories, the best, I mean, that conservation we had about the noises women make, funny as shit...and you're not a hard ass, you have no idea how important that is...and not to mention, you put up with my all shit...and believe me, I know it's a lot." He laughed, "Plus, anyone who drives a Ferrari to work is pretty damn cool in my book."

"How long have you and Jason been with me?" Tony looked at Anton.

"Almost two years now." Anton answered.

"And in those two years have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

"No, not at all, Boss."

Tony looked back at Jason, "I know these agency assholes and I know you're not telling me everything...I get it, they recruited you and you have bad blood with them, but how am I suppose to feel comfortable leaving you in charge of this team, if you're not gonna be up front with me?"

"You're leaving, Boss?" Jason quickly questioned.

"I'm 60, I can't do this forever and I have four women at home with Israeli blood in them, I REALLY don't need anymore drama, you get me?"

Jason and Anton both laughed and Tony gave them a evil glare and their laughter came to a screeching halt.

A smile washed over Tony's face, "Okay, Jason, tell me everything."

Jason nodded, "Well..."

The elevators doors opened and Dee stepped out into the garage and walked over to the guys, "She's gone." She stated, rubbing at her cheek.

"You okay?" Tony walked over, meeting Dee, he lifted under her chin, turning her head slightly seeing a dab of blood in the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah." Dee replied, "She hit me."

"Who?" Anton quickly asked.

"That CIA bitch." Dee answered.

Anton moved over to Dee, taking her cheeks in his hands, caressing them.

Dee smiled, "I'm..."

The large garage door started to open, EJ appeared behind the rising door, along with a man in a dark suit, you could see he was carrying a sub-machine gun inside his jacket. A black SUV was idling behind them.

Jason whistled.

"Got it." Anton glanced over, seeing the weapon. He quickly moved Dee behind him, shielding her.

"I knew that bitch was lying." EJ said, taking a step into the garage.

"Bitch?" Dee called out, trying to pull away from Anton, but he refused to let go, "I'm a bitch? Me? You're the bitch!"

"Yap, yap, yap, yap." EJ raised her hand, opening and closing it rapidly, "Get control of your bitch before I spade her, Anton."

Anton turned and looked into Dee's eyes, "Stop." He whispered, "Now is not the time."

"You know her..." Dee began.

"Please." Anton said through gritted teeth, "Stay behind me, okay?"

Dee nodded as Anton turned back, facing the garage door.

"You know, we could've made beautiful music together, Jace." EJ removed her sunglasses and smiled at Jason, "We still can, actually...you can stop wasting your time here, we all know you're a killer, part of ANACONDA."

"What the hell is she talking about, bro?" Anton questioned.

"What else with her, man, my massive penis." Jason smirked.

EJ laughed, "I think that legend is just that, a legend, I'd say you're more flaccid, than Fine."

"Oh, you want me to prove it, huh?" Jason shot back.

"Yeah, baby." EJ giggled, "Whip it out, let me see."

"Fine, keep it in your pants." Tony called out and then pointed at EJ, "And you get the hell out of my building."

"Ahhh, you're no fun." EJ frowned, "But with an Isaeli for a wife, I understand. You know what they say about Jewish girls, after all."

Tony let out a small laugh and shook his head, "Leave. Now."

"Wait, I forgot, your wife is actually quite..."

"He said leave, bitch!" Dee called out.

EJ immediately came forward, but Jason cut her off, "Move."

"Blow me."

EJ looked up at Jason and smiled, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, yeah, you on yours knees in front of me...mmm, my pants are getting tighter just thinking about it."

"Yeah?" EJ placed her hand on Jason's chest, "You're thinking about it, huh?"

"Yeah, about the cleaning cost after I skullfuck you."

EJ stepped back.

"Hey, where are you going? You haven't even heard the best part yet. Afterwards, you know, when you're dead? I'm gonna buy you a tombstone, it's the least I can do, since, you know, I killed you and all and it's gonna read: 'Here lies, EJ. Jason fucked her brains out, dot, dot, dot, literally.' What do you think?" He grinned, "Sounds good, right?"

EJ just stood there, her whole body shaking, her face becoming a little more red with each passing second.

"Well, I thought it was funny." Jason spoke.

EJ quickly turned, holding her arm out as she stepped back towards the man in the dark suit, "Give me your weapon."

"Bro?" Anton called out.

"I got this." Jason replied, he lowered his arm, a throwing knife slid down from his fist between his fingers.

The back door of the black SUV opened just as EJ reached the man in the dark suit, her fingers barely touching the weapon. Leon Vance stepped out, "What have I told you about messing with him, Agent Barrett?"

"I'm not afraid of him, Leon."

"How's your dick?" Tony called out.

Vance didn't even look at Tony, he just walked into the garage, his eyes on Jason. He laughed, "Hetty, Hetty, Hetty." His eyes slowly turned to Tony, "She knew I wanted him and she knew the exact right person to put him with, so I couldn't."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tony questioned.

"Do you know what you have here with this man, Special Agent DiNozzo? He's a highly trained pain in the ass."

"Tell me something I don't know." Tony replied.

"I'm a former SEAL team squad leader." Jason stepped forward, "And the ANACONDA she was talking about, Boss, was an Op. My squad was sent in to eliminate hostiles and extract targeting chips from all ICBM's with nuclear capabilities."

"Then you broke a direct order." Vance stated, "And lost your command, because of it."

"Yeah, I lost command of my team when I ordered them into that Kaesong hospital." Jason glared at Vance, "What did you expect me to do? Just let those Marines die?"

"That was not your call, it was mine!" Vance yelled, "You could've lost those chips and it would've been my ass!"

"Do you honestly think I give a crap about your ass?" Jason stepped forward, "There are 17 Marines alive today because I disobeyed that direct order and I'd do it against in a fuckin' heartbeat!"

Tony stepped in front of Jason, getting in-between them, "That is what this is about?"

"No." Vance shook his head, "I'm here to tell you, leave Rey Cruz alone."

"Is that a threat?" Tony asked. Vance gave the tiniest of smiles before turning and walking back to EJ, "His product has killed at least three of my Marines, so get him out now or I will take his ass down, no matter who the hell he works for!" He turned, "Somebody please change the damn garage door code or something." He groaned as he walked towards the elevator.

"We're really going to let him just leave?" Jason asked, on Tony's six.

"Hell no."

Jason smiled, "Good."

Anton started towards the elevator, but Dee grabbed his arm, he turned back, looking at her, "You were one of the 17, weren't you?"

* * *

Gibbs was standing at the back of his recently finished boat sweeping up the floor.

"Rule #52?" A soft voice called out.

Gibbs turned, looking up, Tali was sitting on the top step. He smiled, but saw that her face was red and puffy, "You okay, kiddo?"

Tali lowered her head into her hands, "I dunno what to do." She cried.

Gibbs leaned the broom against the boat and moved to the bottom of the stairs. He opened his arms, "Come on."

Tali hurried down the stairs and buried herself into Gibbs' chest and continued to cry. He slowly ran his hand over the back of her head, consoling her.

* * *

Tony groaned as he sat down at his desk, "I'm getting too old for this shit." He sat back and saw a streak of black racing along the length of the balcony towards the elevator. He stood up, trying to get a better look, but couldn't, so he quickly moved over to the elevator clicking the button for down. The elevator came to a stop on his floor and the doors opened, Abby was standing inside, she was holding her black boots, her red skull shirt was inside out, "Heh. I guess he's not with the slut anymore, huh?"

"Shhhh." Abby lifted her finger to mouth, "They're separated." She smiled, "Get in, get in."

Tony stepped into the elevator and doors closed behind him, "It didn't take you long."

"I know, I feel kinda like a..."

"Slut?"

"No!" Abby laughed, "Yeah, well, maybe, but Abby really needed some."

Tony let out a laugh, "I'm glad...well, not that you feel like a slut, but that you're happy. I miss happy Abby."

The elevator doors opened and Abby gave Tony a huge hug, "You should, you have no idea how close I was to beggin' Ziva for a threesome." She laughed and stepped out the elevator, leaving a befuddled Tony there to ponder her words.

* * *

"I think I hate my mother." Tali admitted, sitting on one of the lower stairs next to Gibbs.

"You don't mean that." Gibbs responded.

"I do, I do...she just tossed him to the ground and pointed a gun at him."

Gibbs cocked his head to the side, "She did what?"

"She knelt over him and pressed her gun to his chest, then to his leg and she was screaming at him."

Gibbs just shook his head, not believing it, "When was this?"

Tali threw up her arms and shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, it was front of this concrete building and he was wearing a sling on his arm." She wiped tears from her eyes.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around her shoulder, rubbing it, "I'm sorry, I didn't know anything about this."

"What should I do?"

"You need to talk to you dad."

"But how? He let this happen and he's okay with it?"

"Tali...talk to him, it's the only way you're gonna know for sure." Tali looked at Gibbs, tears trickling down her cheeks. He pressed his lips to her temple, "He'll make it all better, kiddo, I promise."

"You guys okay in here?" Dee asked, standing at the top of the stairs, "They're down in the basement, Tony!"

Gibbs and Tali turned and looked up, "What are you doing here?"

"Tony got a frantic phone call from his wife saying that his daughter, uhh, you ran away."

"I didn't run away." Tali told.

Tony slid past Dee, "Tali?"

Tali stood up and looked up at her father, tears in her eyes. She wiped her face with her arm, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Tony quickly moved down the stairs, taking her into his arms, "Shhh, it's okay, it doesn't matter." He held her tightly, his lips pressed to her forehead, "What happened?"

"This guy came up to me at the ice cream shop and he showed me this video, it was...it was of you and mom and she threw you to the ground and pointed a gun at you and...and, and I'm lost, I dunno what to think or do." Tali stammered, forcing her face into her father's chest, "Help me, Daddy."

"Awww, babygirl." Tony ran his hand up the back of his daughter before cradling her head in his hand, gently stroking her hair, "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Tali pulled back, "What do you mean, it's nothing?"

Tony moved his hands to his daughter's face, holding her by the cheeks, "It doesn't mean anything, it's in the past."

"Of course it means something, she was yelling at you, she was pointing at you, Dad!" She turned her head, burying her mouth and nose into her father's hand.

"Tali, look at me." Tony whispered and she slowly turned her head back, "Have I ever lied to you?"

Tali sniffled, "No."

"Then listen to me now, it doesn't matter and do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because of you." Tony smiled, "Our love brought us you and that's the only thing that matters. You, your brother and double trouble."

Tali laughed through her sniffled, "Mom hates that."

"Heh. Yeah." Tony smiled, "But she doesn't need to know that, right?"

Tali nodded with a smile of her own, "I just don't know what mom was thinking."

"She wasn't." Gibbs spoke up, drawing Tali's attention, "Her father manipulated her and she thought everyone was betraying her, including your dad, but your dad never gave up on her."

"Perimeter's clear, Boss." Anton stated, walking up next to Dee at the top of the stairs, "Jason is doing one last sweep."

"Thanks, Anton." Tony gave him a quick glance.

"For what?" Gibbs asked.

"Had a run in with Vance and some crazy ass CIA chick." Tony explained, "Apparently, the CIA is in the drug business now."

"I think you mean, still, DiNozzo." Gibbs informed, "During my time in Columbia, it was widely known, they ran their operations selling the drugs they'd take from the drug busts, take out a smaller factions and sell it to the bigger ones."

Anton pressed his hand to his throat mic, "Copy that, we're in the basement. Jason's done with his sweep, the area's secure, Boss."

Tony brushed Tali's hair out of her face, "You ready to go home?"

"Not really...I kinda told mom to go to hell."

"Do you think she cares? She called me crying, okay? She just wants her baby back and yes, you're our baby, you could 40 and you'd still be our babygirl."

Tali smiled, "Thanks, Daddy."

Anton laughed, "Didn't you make a joke about that yesterday?"

"Huh?" Tony turned, looking up Anton, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, lets go, Dad." Tali insisted. She slid past her father, but stopped and slid back by him giving Gibbs another hug, "Thanks, Gibbsy."

"My pleasure, kiddo." Gibbs smiled.

Tali pulled away and turned, seeing the stern of the boat and quickly turned back to Gibbs, "I gotta know, what does Rule #52 mean?"

Gibbs shook his head, flashing her small smile.

"Please?" Tali tried to convince him, "Don't make me cry again."

GIbbs let out a sigh, "Rule #52: Stop marrying redheads."

Tali smiled and followed her father back up the stairs, but stopped halfway up, "I think you need to replace redheads with bitches." She laughed and followed her dad out of the basement.

Gibbs turned, looking at the lettering on the boat, he laughed, "I think she's right."

* * *

Tony and Tali walked up to the front door when it suddenly opened. Ziva stepped out of the house and Tali stopped, "Mom..."

Ziva hurried over to Tali, hugging her, "You scared me, Tali." She cried out, tightening her embrace.

"I'm sorry..." Tali whispered.

"No, no sorries, just hugs and kisses." Ziva pulled back, brushing Tali's hair behind her ear, "Who showed you that video? Did he have an accent? Like mine?"

"No, he was Latino, his name was Rey or something."

"Did you say, Rey?" Tony asked, "Are you sure?"

Tali turned, looking at her father, "Yeah, why?"

"Do you know this man, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"No." Tony replied, "But he's a dead man walking."

* * *

AN - Last nights elevator scene restored some of my faith in Tiva.

AN2 - Die, EJ! Die!


	32. LAC ReUp

"This might sound like a stupid question, but isn't the CIA suppose to be on our side?" Dee questioned, standing just outside the front door of the DiNozzo house next to Tony and Anton.

"You'd think so..." Tony started.

"But we haven't found one yet." Ziva appeared in the doorway, taking a hold of Tony's hand, "I'm off to bed, you coming up soon?"

Tony lifted his hand, rubbing Ziva's cheek with the back of his fingers, "Yeah, just give me a few."

Ziva nodded with a smile and slipped back into the house.

"I got first watch." Jason stated, walking up to the group, holding a small duffel bag.

"That's not necessary." Tony replied.

"Those bitches came up to your little girl, Boss." Jason shook his head in defiance, "You don't do that."

"I'll relieve you at 0500." Anton stated, slapping Jason on the chest, "I'll bring donuts and coffee."

"OJ, I fuckin' hate coffee."

Anton laughed, "Right, OJ, minus the bloody glove."

"That was so last century, Halve." Tony shook his head.

'Well, yeah, I wasn't born until 2001, Boss." Anton laughed and turned to leave.

"Where you want me, Boss?" Jason asked.

"Just try not to scare the kids." Tony patted Jason on the shoulder and followed him through the door, closing and locking it behind him. He took a step towards the stairs, "Make yourself at home."

Jason placed his duffel bag on the dining room table and unzipped it, "Good night, Boss."

"Night." Tony replied and started up the stairs.

"Dad." Junior called out laying in bed, seeing his father pass by his door.

Tony took a huge step back, peeking into his son's room, "Yeah, Tone?"

"I finally got that letter from Ohio State." Junior stated.

"Oh?" Tony stepped into the room, "What did it say?"

"They said they didn't have a scholarship to offer me. I guess, they gave it to LeBron James' son."

"I'm sorry...guess they're choosing the better pedigree, huh?"

"Then they chose wrong, Pop." Junior sat up in bed.

"Heh." Tony moved over to bed, sitting down on the edge, he groaned, "Your old man is getting...well, old."

"Naw, you're good, you have at least another 30 years in ya." Junior said.

"Your mom is kill me before that." Tony joked.

Junior let out a small laugh and smiled, "But, they...uhh, said I could walk on, if I wanted to."

"You think you want to do that?"

"No."

"You wanna think about it?"

"Nope...I've already decided." Junior reached over, opening his nightstand pulling out a piece of paper. He handed it to his dad and clapped his hands and the lights turned on.

"Heh. Gotta love the clapper."

Junior grinned, "I know I do."

Tony looked at the paper and began to read it:

"Dear Thad Matta,

Thank you, but I respectfully decline your offer and I'd like to say, I look forward to kicking your ass for the next four years as I take my talents to Indiana University.

Good luck trying to stop me,

Anthony DiNozzo, Jr."

Tony looked at his son and smiled, "Nicely put."

"Yeah, it's much better than my first draft."

"Which was?"

"Dear Thad Matta, fuck you, Anthony DiNozzo, Jr."

Tony laughed, "I gotta say, I like the cliffnotes version, too."

"You upset I'm not going to Ohio State?"

"Not at all." Tony smiled, rubbing his son's chest, "I'd be more worried about what your mom is gonna say, we're pretty far from Indiana."

"645.32 miles to exact." Junior quickly replied.

"Heh. Good luck telling her."

"I was hoping you would...dad?"

"Hahahahaha..." Tony got up from the bed and took a step back, still laughing, "No, but good try, son." He stepped through the door, but Junior called out and he stepped back in, "Yeah?"

"Is it true what Tali was saying, about mom and you?" Junior questioned.

"Yeah, but it's in the past and we don't live in the past, do we?"

"No, but the past proves what we are, dad."

"Yeah and the present and future shows us how we deal with that past and I think it's pretty good, don't you?" Tony smiled and softly knocked on the door frame, "Night."

"Night, Dad."

Tony took a step across the hall, looking in on Tali, she was sleeping peacefully. He moved on to the twins room, but they weren't in their beds. He made his way to his bedroom, Ziva was laying next to Bella and Becca, both asleep, "Everything okay?"

Ziva nodded, "They were just a little scared with everything going on."

Tony moved to the corner, sitting down in a chair that faced the bed. He closed his eyes and just like that Ziva had climbed into his lap, cuddling up next to him. He opened his eyes and she was looking straight into them. She kissed him, "You know, I do owe you..."

"Shhh." Tony raised his hand to Ziva's cheek, cupping it, just staring into her eyes, his fingertips playing with her earlobe. He kissed her slowly on the lips, "You know what I miss?"

Ziva smiled, kissing his back, "What?"

"You walking around naked...I always loved that. You'd be doing the laundry and I'd come in and help."

Ziva softly laughed, "You call that helping?"

"Hey...I folded a couple towels."

A couple more laughs escaped from Ziva's mouth before she kissed him again.

"Oh, your son is gonna be a Hoosier."

Ziva backed her head away, "A hooter?"

"No, a Hoosier."

Ziva squinted at Tony, still not understanding.

Tony slid his hand up Ziva's shirt, gently squeezing her breast, "This is a hooter..." He kissed her, "And people from Indiana are called Hoosiers."

Ziva turned her head, looking towards the door, opening her neck, allowing Tony to start kissing it, "Why?" She softly moaned.

"To play basketball at Indiana University."

"No, why are they called Hoosiers?"

"I dunno." He deepened his descent into her neck, feasting on her soft, hot flesh, but stopped to say, "Now I'm kinda wishing our son would've went to Oregon State."

Ziva pulled away, staring oddly at Tony, "Why? That's even farther away."

Tony lowered his hand from her breast to the top of her pajama bottoms, slipping his fingertips past the elastic band, "Because they're called the Beavers." He bit his lip, "Heh. Wanna go in the bathroom?"

Ziva smiled, "You think you can be quiet?"

"Can you?" Tony retorted.

Ziva took his hand and pulled him up from the chair and towards the bathroom.

"I guess we're gonna find out, huh?" Tony grinned as Ziva pulled him into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind them.

* * *

Tali walked into the darkened kitchen, making her way to the cupboard next to the refrigerator. She rumbled through it, pulling down a box from the second shelf, taking out a small silver wrapped product. She ripped it open, two poptarts spilled out onto the counter. She gathered them up and placed them in the toaster. She grabbed a glass from another cupboard as she waited for the poptarts to pop up. She made her way over to the fridge and opened it, reaching for a carton of milk.

A man clearing his throat startled Tali and she let out a gasp. She dropped the glass as she quickly backed away towards the dining room. Tali flipped the lightswitch seeing Jason, "You scared the living piss out of me!"

"Sorry." Jason was holding the glass, "I didn't mean to...umm, you dropped this."

Tali let out a sigh of relieve as she walked back over just as the poptart popped up, "You must be Jason, grab the milk for me, would ya."

Jason turned, looking into the fridge. He reached in, grabbing the carton of milk.

Tali walked past him, sitting down at the kitchen table. He stepped over, sitting the milk carton on the table, "Nice hippos."

"What?" Tali asked, then remembered. She looked down, "My hippo house slippers, aren't they adorable? My Aunt Abby got 'em for me."

Jason look at the slippers, then back up at a smiling Tali, "Yeah, I guess."

Tali laughed, "Sit, sit."

"No, I can't, I'm..."

"Protecting us, right? Well, I'm one of them and this one wants you to sit down and share a poptart, okay?"

Jason just stood there.

"Come on, sit down." Tali pushed the chair next to her away from the table and patted it, "I don't bite, even if you want me, too." She grinned, "Or do I have to order you?"

"Naw." Jason shook his head and finally sat down next to Tali, laying his firearm on the table, pointing away from them.

"You're ready all the time, huh?" Tali took a piece of the poptart and tossed it into her mouth, "Wait, you're a SEAL, aren't you?"

Jason squinted at Tali.

Tali broke a poptart in half and held out to him, she gestured towards his handgun, "It's a SOCOM, right?"

Jason took the poptart and popped it into his mouth and began chewing it. He nodded.

"I knew it!" Tali grinned, proud of herself, "And mom said I'd never get anything out of playing video games." She poured herself a glass of milk and drank half of it, offering the other half to Jason.

Jason held up his hand, declining.

"Go on, I don't have cooties or anything, well, that you can see." She joked.

Jason laughed, shaking his head, taking the glass. He took a drink.

"Plus, you've eaten far worse things, right? Like bugs and snakes and dogs."

"I don't think I've ever eaten a dog, a cat yeah, but never a dog."

"You ate a cat or you ATE a cat?" Tali laughed.

Jason smiled, "How old are you?"

"Old enough, you?"

"31."

"13, good."

"What?"

"Nothing." She quickly replied, tossing the rest of her poptart into her mouth and grabbed the glass from Jason and downed the milk and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Can I touch it?" Tali let out strained laugh, "That didn't sound right, umm, can I hold it?" She laughed again, "And that sounded worse...your gun, I mean, can I see it?"

"Uhh, no, your dad would kill me."

"No, he won't."

"Then your mom would give me CPR and kill me again."

Tali laughed, "That's probably true, but no one is awake and I just want to hold it and it's not like I've never held a gun before and you can unload first and everything."

Jason sighed, "This is a bad mistake, Jase." He shook his head as he expelled the clip from his handgun, then pulled back on the slide popping the round out of the chamber, snatching it out of the air, "The things you do for pretty girls." He swung the gun around and held the handle out towards Tali.

Tali took the gun and held it in her hand, "Wait, you think I'm pretty?" She smiled.

"I gave you my gun, didn't I?" He smiled, pulling another gun from another holster, sitting it on the table next to him.

"Why is the silencer on it? It's big and heavier than I thought it would be." She held it up and aimed it towards the garage door, "Is that really needed?"

"The Mark 23 is a big gun and never point a gun unless you're going to use it, okay?" Jason reached up, pushing down the gun so she was aiming it at the floor.

"Sorry."

Jason smiled at her, "It's okay, but to answer your question, the suppressor's weight actually balances it out, which counters the recoil, it makes it a more accurate weapon's system."

"But is it needed?"

Jason took back his handgun, "Naw." He popped the clip back into it and pulled back on the slide, loading a bullet into the chamber.

"Just makes it look cool, huh?"

"Something like that."

"Maybe I can shoot it sometime?"

"Maybe."

"Tali, go upstairs."

Tali turned, seeing her mother walking into the kitchen.

"Go on, go to bed." Ziva told Tali.

Tali turned back to Jason, "Nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

Tali stood up and slid past her mother and left the kitchen, but slipped back in, "Hey, are you coming to my brother's game tomorrow, uhh, today now, I guess...it's for the state title."

"I don't think so, I wasn't invited."

"Well, you are now, it's at 7 p.m. at the Apple East Arena."

"Tali." Ziva spoke up.

Tali sighed, "I'm going, I'm going."

Ziva looked back and made sure Tali left before turning back to Jason.

"I apologize for..." Jason began.

"I know what you are." Ziva interupted.

"Uhhh...okay?"

"I've read your file, including some you worked with Mossad that you deem classified."

"You were kidon, right?"

"We are talking about you, not me."

"Yeah, I ran into a couple of you in the Middle East, good soldiers...when they don't fuck up, that is."

"I am no longer with Mossad."

"Then how do you know of classified missions?"

"My father was the director of Mossad and eventhough he may he dead, he was still my father."

"Fair enough."

"What is your real mission?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I know how dangerous you are."

"Are you threatening me?"

Ziva sat down, "No, but I do not want my family endangered because of your troubles."

"Believe me, the last thing I want is for people to get hurt because of me."

"My husband tells me, the CIA wants you?"

"Not gonna happen, I'll never work for those bastards."

"And if they come for you?"

Jason stood up, sliding his back-up weapon back in its holster, "Death before Dishonor."

"And what if my husband or children are caught in that crossfire?"

"It won't happen."

"And you can guarantee this?" Ziva stood up, staring into Jason's eyes, "No, you can't." She turned and walked away.

* * *

Tali rushed down the stairs, seeing Anton and Dee sitting on the couch, "Hey, we got some donuts and stuff, if you're hungry."

"Is Jason around?"

"Nope, he left."

Tali sighed and moved over to the coffee table and scanned the donut box, she pulled out a bearclaw and tore off a good sized chunk with her teeth, "Is he coming back?"

"Wait, you actually like him?" Dee asked.

"Yeah, he reminds me of my dad, he talks to me, not at me." Tali explained and retreated back up the stairs, bearclaw in hand.

Dee looked at Anton, "Please tell me he didn't bang her."

"What?" Anton laughed, but quickly cleared his throat, "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Dee questioned.

* * *

Ziva peeked into Junior's room, he was wearing a dark suit. He lined up his gold tie and began to tie it, "Do you need help with that?"

"Nope, I got it."

"Okay." Ziva sighed.

Junior let go of the tie, "Mom..."

Ziva flew back into the doorway, "Yes?"

"Can you help me with my tie?"

Ziva smiled and quickly made it over to her and took a hold of his tie, "Thank you." She whispered.

"Mom, I have to tell you something."

"I know." Ziva finished his tie, rubbing her hand down his lapel, making sure everything was perfect, "You're going to be a hooter."

"Hoosier, Ziva. Hoosier." Tony called out from down the hall.

"Yes, sorry. A Hoosier, whatever that is."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad...why would I be mad?"

"You do know where Indiana is, right?"

Ziva scoffed, "What are you trying to say?"

Junior smiled at his mother, "I love you, mom." He wrapped his arms around Ziva and hugged her. He pulled away, "I'm ready to go, by the way." He walked over to the doorway and down the stairs.

Ziva immediately moved into the hall and watched her baby boy disappear out of site, she turned and hurried to her bedroom, diving into her husband's chest, "My baby's leaving me." She cried.

"What?"

"I googled mapped it, he'll be like 700 miles away, we might have to move to Indiana."

Tony laughed, kissing the top of Ziva's head, "I thought the Jewish mother, son thing was a myth, but..." He whispered.

"What?" She looked up at Tony.

"Nothing." Tony smiled, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

* * *

Tali looked at her watch, then surveyed the half-full Apple East Arena crowd from her seat, which was about 20 feet from the playing floor. Her eyes widened as she spotted someone. She began to wave her hands in the air, "Uncle Vincenzo! We're over here!" She called out and continued to wave.

Vincenzo waved back and began to move towards them, "I'm not late am I?" He asked.

"Nope, it doesn't start for another 10 minutes." Ziva stated, "To be honest, I totally forgot you brought Tali up from New York, what have you been doing?"

"Absolutely nothing." Vincenzo smiled, but quickly noticed that Ziva and Tony weren't sitting near one another, "Are you two fighting or something?"

Ziva laughed, "No."

"Mom can't be trusted, she starts hitting people if her baby boy gets hurt and she always hits dad first, since he started him in sports, so we sit the twins between them, they're like kryponite to her mom rage." Tali explained, giving her Great-Uncle a huge hug.

"Awww." Vincenzo nodded, "I'll be on the other side of your father then, just in case."

Tali laughed, "Good choice."

Gibbs was sitting behind Tony, he placed his hands on his shoulders, making him swing his head around. Abby and McGee were sitting next to him, "Glad you guys could make it."

"Anything for TJ." Abby smiled. She turned her head and nodded towards Tali.

"What's that about?" Tony asked.

Abby grinned, "You'll see."

"I'm not an expert in basketball." McGee began, looking though the program, "But they have 3 people over 6'8, isn't that bad for us?"

"You just have to be negative, huh?" Abby shook her head.

"No, I'm just being realistic...I mean, Tony is the tallest on his team."

"Think positive, McGee! And cheer when I cheer!"

McGee nodded.

"It's like they never broke up." Tony and Gibbs shared a laugh.

The arena went black, "Here it comes!" Abby called out.

"Welcome to the Apple East Arena, in our final match up of the day, the DeMatha Catholic High School Stags face off against the Kent High School Knights in the 4-A champions." A man voice called out over the Arena's speaker system.

The scoreboard lit up, "Kent Knights" blinked on the scoreboard several times in gold lettering before going back to black.

O Fortuna began to play, a stream of light shot out from the scoreboard, illuminating a tunnel. The music intensified as the Kent High School Knights ran out and onto the court.

"Awwww, they didn't use my knight decapitating a stag movie." Abby frowned.

"Mommy, what's decapitating?" Becca asked.

Bella followed suite with a question of her own, "What's a stag movie?"

Ziva looked at her daughters, then at Abby, who had her hands up, apologizing at will. She then looked at Tony, who was looking away, laughing his ass off.

* * *

The two teams gathered around the middle of the court for the start of the game.

The Barnes brothers came up to Junior, "Your bitch sisters play better defense, huh?"

"That not very Catholic of you." Junior shot back.

"Alright, gentlemen, enough of that." The referee broke it up. He lifted the ball between Junior and Marcus Barnes and tossed it into the air and the game was underway.

Junior won the tip, knocking it over to his teammate. He retreated back to him, taking the ball. He dribbled up to the three-point line and fired a shot, swishing it through the net, "Somebody better get up on me."

The next time down the floor, a man guarded Junior tightly, he quickly drove around him and he was slammed to the ground as he went up for a shot.

Ziva jumped up, her hands covering her mouth.

"He's okay, he's okay." Tali grabbed her mother's arm as they watched Junior get up and calmly sink both free-throws.

The next time down the floor, they did the same exact thing, fouling him hard, "How you likin' that, boy?" Malcolm Barnes stood over Junior, trying to intimidate him.

Junior got off the floor and just smiled, "It's fine with me, go ahead, keep fouling me and I'll keep making 'em."

Tony turned, watching Ziva's reactions. Her hands hadn't moved from her mouth. Junior once again, sank both free-throws.

Gibbs grabbed Tony by both shoulders from behind and leaned down, "He's like his dad, tough as nails."

* * *

Rey Cruz was standing over toilet. Slightly damped techno music blared in the background. He reached into his inside jacket pocket pulling out a small thimble container. He unscrewed the top, raising a white substance to his nose. He snorted it and quickly rubbed his nose, then rubbed his finger against his teeth and licked his finger, getting rid of any residue. He screwed the cap back on and kicked the handle to flush the toilet. He opened the stall door and walked out seeing two men laying on the floor, "Hector? Julio?"

"Hey." A voice called out.

Rey turned, seeing Jason standing to the right of him.

"What did you do to my men?"

"Nothing. They slipped."

Rey circled around, but Jason blocked off his path to the door, "EJ told me about you."

"She's always had a huge mouth, been like that since Rota, she always loved the donkey shows."

Rey reached into his back pocket and flipped open a knife.

"What are you going to do, make me a sandwich?"

"You were told to leave me alone." Rey shook the knife at Jason.

"I've never been good at following orders, ask your boss."

Rey slashed the blade towards Jason, but missed.

Jason slapped him hard, leaving a large red hand print across the left side of his face, "Are you sure you're CIA?"

Rey leaped forward, but Jason caught him by the throat, choke slamming him into the sink, he rolled off and began rolling around on the ground holding his back.

Jason picked up the knife and grabbed Rey's legs and pulled him away from the sink.

Rey reached out, trying to dig his fingernails into the tile floor, "Don't kill me, I have 30 million dollars, it's all yours."

Jason flipped him over onto his stomach and snapped a pair of handcuffs onto his wrists.

"You're not going to kill me?" Rey asked, looking back.

Jason fired a punch, knocking him cold, "That's not part of the plan."

* * *

Tali looked up at the scoreboard, "Knights 47, Stags 33 - 27 seconds left in the second quarter." Her eyes moved back to the court, her brother was standing near the half court line holding the ball, his eyes looking up at the clock.

"What is he doing?" Ziva asked.

"He's holding it for the last shot, mom." Tali replied, "He's doing that so we have the last oppurtunity to score."

"Why?"

"If they can't score, they don't catch us...how long have you been watching Tony play?"

"I watch for him, Tali, not the rules."

"At least you're honest." Tali pointed towards her brother, who was waving people away from his side of the court, "Look, he's telling everyone to clear out, he wants to go one-on-on."

Junior dribbled up to the three point line and passed it and immediately asked for the ball back. He caught the ball and held it back away from the defender. He looked up at the clock one last time before jabbing with his pivot foot in one direction before bouncing it between the defenders legs and going in the opposite direction. He grabbed the ball and took two steps before leaping into the air dunking it.

The crowd went wild. Just as Junior let go of the rim, one of DeMatha players shoved him, knocking him hard to the ground, making a loud thud as he landed on his back.

The referee blew the whistle rapidly, "You're out the game!" He yelled.

Tony sprinted down the stairs, going after Ziva, grabbing her right before she ran onto the floor. They wait for Junior to move, "Let me go, please." But he didn't, he tightened his embrace.

The coach waved Tony and Ziva over and they rushed over, looking down at their son, his eyes closed. She dropped to her knees, placing her hands on his chest, "Tony? Baby?"

"Did I make it?" Junior uttered.

Tony softly laughed.

Ziva looked up at Tony, "It's not funny."

Junior opened his eyes, "God, my ass hurts."

Ziva snorted, "Okay, that was funny."

"Really, I think I broke my ass." Junior looked at his mother, "And no, I don't want you to rub it...well, not right now, anyway." He rolled over to his stomach and pushed himself up and took a step, but squatted down, not being able to take the pain. He took a deep breath and rapidly exhaled, "Dad, help me."

Tony moved over to his son, lifting and putting Junior's arm around his shoulder and slowly helped him to the locker room.

* * *

Jason placed two duffel bags into the trunk of his car and closed the lid. He turned around, leaning back against his car. His warm breath showed in the crisp night air. He lifted his left arm, looking at his watch. He lowered his arm as he looked out over the Washington Yacht Club. His watch began to beep just as a massive explosion ripped through Rey's large luxury yacht at the end of the pier, followed by several secondary eruptions of fire, "Oooh...ahhhh...ohhhhh."

* * *

Junior was laying on his stomach on a trainer's table, a bag of ice was on his tail bone.

Tony walked back into the locker room.

"What's the score?" Junior asked through the pain.

"We're still up 7, 2:16 to go in the 3rd."

Junior grunted as he slid off the table.

"Son." Tony reached out for his son, "It's not worth it."

"It is to me..." Junior gritted his teeth, "...Dad."

"One thing you don't want is back troubles, believe me."

"Good thing it's my ass, huh?" Junior quipped.

"You're not gonna listen to me, are you?"

"Losing sucks, Dad."

"Fine, I only know one thing to do."

"And what's that?"

Tony smacked his hands together hard and began to rub his hands together feverously.

Junior squinted hard at his father, "What the hell, Dad?"

"It worked for Daniel-san and it can work for my son, too." Tony tried to keep a straight face, but started laughing.

Junior just shook his head, "What next, Eye of the Tiger?" He laughed.

"Rising up..." Tony began to sing.

"Okay, I have to leave now." Junior hobbled away from his father.

"Where you going? I have more." Tony went after his son, "Win one for the Gibber?"

Junior stopped just outside the locker room and began to laugh, allowing his dad to catch up.

Tony lifted his hand to the back of his son head and rubbed it softly before giving him a GIbbs-slap, "Give 'em hell, DiNozzo." Junior looked back and nodded with a smile. He let out a roar as he sprinted up the tunnel.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were cuddled up in bed, spooning, "Him standing on the scorers table with his arms raised in victory will be my lasting memory of tonight." He smiled, kissing her ear, "And yours will be when that cheerleader kissed him and you gave me that look, then that other girl kissed him and I chuckled and you elbowed me in the ribs and said, 'Hell no, I'm too young to be a grandma.' I thought that was funny."

Ziva turned over, looking at a smiling Tony, "You better be joking."

Tony leaned in, "Come on, you'd be the hottest GILF ever." He whispered, pushing her down to bed, kissing her.

Down the hall, Tali was awake, staring up at the ceiling. She sighed and aggressively turned to her side making her pink hippo fart. She slapped it and it flew across the room, "You're not a kid anymore." She turned over, flipping her pillow over and driving her head into several times, never being able to get comfortable.

Jason was sitting in his car, just outside the DiNozzo home, his handgun firmly in hand, watching, protecting, making sure that crossfire never happens.

* * *

AN - Damn, this was long chapter.

AN2 - And I don't know what a Hoosier is either and I am one. ;)

AN3 - I must admit, I totally forgot about Vincenzo and threw him in there with a little joke. lol

AN4 - Palmer couldn't make it to the game, he was having a bad reaction to another henna tattoo, that or he was tap dancing naked in autopsy.


	33. I Hate When That Happens

A very distraught looking EJ Barrett walked away from the smoldering yacht. She crouched under a police line and moved past several fireman before stopping in front of a suited Leon Vance, "They haven't found him yet."

"Does it look like I give a fuck about Rey Cruz, Agent Barrett?" Vance questioned, "Where is IT?"

EJ lowered her head, "Burned."

"Bullshit!" Vance shook his head, "You just had to fuck with him, didn't you?"

"That's because you wouldn't let me kill him!" EJ yelled back.

"What are you gonna do, shoot him in the other foot this time?"

"No." EJ slowly shook her head, "I'm gonna hit 'im where it hurts the most."

"Fine." Vance pulled back his sleeve looking at his watch, "But keep the DiNozzo's out of this."

"Sir?"

"Did I stutter, Agent Barrett? Leave them out of this."

EJ just stood there and watched Vance leave, "The hell with you." She uttered under her breath.

* * *

A beep from his phone broke Jason's determined stare. He lowered his eyes from the windshield, looking at the small screen on his phone, it read: "You have an e-mail."

Jason tapped the screen and the e-mail opened: "Hey, it's me, Tali. You around?" He pulled it close to his face as it began to buzz. He squinted seeing that his finger pressed something. He slid his finger away, see that he selected: "video call."

Tali was slouching in bed, her laptop on her stomach. A dialogue box popped up on her screen, saying: "Do you accept video call from Jason?"

"Shit." She sat up, setting her laptop down away from her, "Wait, how's my hair?" She lifted her hands up to her hair, but shook her head and sighed as she remember she was wearing her oh-so-not-sexy pink pajamas, "Does it really matter?" She shrugged her shoulder and clicked yes. Nothing but black popped up on the screen, "Hello?"

Jason looked down, seeing the upper half of Tali on his screen. He smiled, "Hey."

"Where are you? Other than in the dark, I mean." Tali laughed.

Jason tilted and raised his phone, coming into focus on Tali's computer.

"There you are!" Tali smiled.

"How'd you get my number?"

"Got it from my daddy's phone, I mean, my dad's."

"Oh...do you need something?"

"No, not really. I mean, I could go for a slice of pizza, but who couldn't at 3 am?" Tali laughed.

Jason smiled.

"What?"

"It's just...you have a great laugh."

Tali began to blush, "I do?" She let out an awkward laugh, "Anyway, are you just sitting in the dark?"

"Yeah, I had my phone in my lap and it was pointing at the ceiling, so..."

"Ahhh, I see, so basically, my head was in your lap, huh?" Tali joked with another laugh.

Jason let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, I guess so...but, uhh..."

"You have to leave?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Another girl?" Tali asked with a smile, looking for a reaction.

"Yeah...three of them, actually, four all together...so, uh..."

"Yeah, yeah...I gotcha...bye." Tali raised her hand and waved at the screen.

The screen went black and she clicked to remove the box. Several minutes passed before another message popped on her screem, it was text from Jason that read: "Check the porch."

Tali flew out of the bed and down the stairs, opening the front door. On the welcome mat sat a pizza box. She stepped over the box and scanned the area, not seeing anything. She turned around, a little bummed, but picked up the box and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She opened the box, seeing a slice of pizza. She laughed as lifted the pizza to her mouth, taking a bite, realizing, she was one of the four girls.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were in the shower. Her back was pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, "What do you want for breakfast?" She asked with a kiss.

"I could go for a couple more helpings of Zee..." He smiled, kissing her back, "...vah."

She smiled, "How about pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs?"

"That's fine, but it's severely lacking in Ziva, Ziva." He grinned, kissing her again.

She kissed him back and gently cradled his face with her hands, creating a distant between them, "Tony, it's Sunday and our entire family is home and our son eats about a pound of food by himself, so yes, we could do it again and again, but as you know, I will get jelly legs and as a result you will have to cook all of that food...so, tell me, do you want it that badly?" She smiled, "Do you?"

* * *

Anton and Dee walked up several slight of stairs, "What floor is he on?" She asked.

"The fourth." Anton replied.

"Why aren't we riding the elevator again?"

"It takes forever."

"And this doesn't?"

Anton stopped for a second, shaking his head at Dee, "Really, Dee?"

"What? Elevators were invented for a reason, Anton."

"Yeah, but walking up the stairs is good for your health, plus it tones your butt."

"Wait, you think I have a big ass?"

"No...not your ass."

"What, my mouth?" Dee laughed, "Go ahead, keep it up and me bitching will be the only thing I do with this mouth." She paused, waiting for him to respond, but he didn't, "Yup, typical man, all you have to do is threaten to take away blowjobs and they shut right up."

Anton sighed, "Was that really necessary?" He opened the door to the fourth floor.

"No, but it worked didn't it?" Dee grinned and walked through the doorway.

Anton followed her through, "Apartment 403."

Dee passed several doors until she found the right one, "Please put some clothes on." She called out before knocking on the door. The door popped open and she looked back at Anton, who had pulled his weapon and gestured for her to step back. He stepped forward and kicked the door open all the way, breaching the apartment.

Dee followed him in, weapon drawn, but stopped, looking around, "He got robbed."

"No, he didn't have much, just a chair, TV." Anton stated, looking at Jason's broken TV on the ground. He turned, looking at a black recliner, it had been cut and ripped open.

Dee walked over to the bedroom, there were pillow feathers everything. His bed and clothing ripped to shreds, "I have to tell ya." Dee began. She holstered her gun and walked towards his bathroom, "This look like the work of a scorned wo..." She stopped and let out a loud gasp, "Oh my God."

Anton quickly joined Dee in the bathroom, "What's wrong?"

Dee turned away, there was dead cat in the sink, "You're dead!" was written in its blood on the bathroom mirror.

Anton quickly took out of his phone and dialed, lifting it to his ear, "Bro, where the hell are you?"

* * *

"I'm up, I'm up!" Junior called out, "Jeez...now I know how dad feels."

The twins giggled.

Tali opened her eyes as she saw her sisters run into the room, "No, no, no...Tony wants more, Tony wants more!"

Becca and Bella jumped on the bed and began to hop up and down, "GET UP! GET UP! Pancakes! PAN! CAKES!"

"Oh god, shoot me...shoot me!"

"Come on, Tali." Becca flopped down next to her.

Tali turned over, seeing Becca's sweet smile, "Which one are you again?"

"Get her, Speak!" Junior called out.

"What?" Tali turned, just in time to see Speak jump on the bed and start licking her face, "Awww, gross!" She pushed the dog away and wiped her face off with her pajama sleeve.

Bella laughed, "You know what would be funny, Becca?"

"What?" Becca replied.

"If we licked her!"

Tali looked at her sisters oddly, before they both jumped on her and started licking her face, "HELP ME!" She cried out, laughing hysterically.

Tali shrugged them off and jumped out of the bed and ran out of her room and down the hall, ducking into her parents room, closing the door.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Ziva asked, sitting in bed.

"Shhhh, I'm hiding from the licking twins." Tali whispered, but turned looking at her mother, "Wait, if you're here, who's cooking?"

* * *

Anton and Dee parked right behind Jason's car and got out. They walked up and got inside his, "Why did you go to my apartment in the first place?"

"Force of habit, you usually don't answer your phone." Anton stated.

"True...you two alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"We're sorry about..." Dee gritted her teeth, "...your cat, though."

Jason turned his head, looking at Dee in the backseat, "I don't have a cat."

"Wow, that's a evil bitch." Dee cleared her throat, "Why are you here?"

"Dee." Anton shook his head, "Not right now."

"I'm protecting them, Dee, not sleeping with their daughter."

Dee looked at Anton, "You told him?"

"I didn't tell him shit."

Dee rolled her eyes, "You definitely told him."

Jason opened his door and got out of the car, moving to his trunk. Anton and Dee got out and followed him, seeing 4 duffel bags packed tightly into his trunk, "Here, take these."

"What's in them?" Dee asked.

"Take a look." Jason said, taking a step back.

Dee moved over and unzipped one of the bags and looked inside, she turned looking at Jason.

"What is it?" Anton asked.

"Money." Dee answered.

"CIA money." Jason said, "I mean, it was just sitting there on the dock and then boom, the yacht blew up."

"Yacht?" Dee questioned, "You mean Rey Cruz's yacht?"

"He won't be needing it."

Dee raised her hand to her brow and rubbed it, "You killed him?"

"I didn't say that...I said he won't be needing it."

"If he's not dead, where he is?"

Jason looked at Anton, "She sure asks a lot of questions."

"Yeah, but she has a great ass." Anton grinned.

Dee shook her head, but smiled at Anton.

Jason handed Anton a piece of paper that was folded in half.

Anton unfolded the paper and read it to himself. He lowered it and looked at Jason, shaking his head, "I don't get it."

Jason grinned, "Come on, it'll be funny."

"What will be funny?" Dee asked.

Jason turned, pulling out two of the duffel bags, "Get the trunk for me." He said and Dee nodded and moved behind their car, opening the trunk. Jason packed the duffel bags in and Anton followed suit with the other two.

"What are you going to do, bro?" Anton asked.

* * *

"Agent Cruz." A woman's voice called out.

Rey Cruz was sitting in an extremely bright room, his ankles shackled to the floor, his wrist restrained to the arms of the chair. He lifted his head, his eyes blinking rapidly, "Who is that?"

"My name is Henrietta Lange."

"What do you want from me?"

"Paloma Reynosa."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Come now, Agent Cruz, you know who your mother is."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!"

"Are you not Enrique Reynosa Cruz? The only son of Julio Cruz and Paloma Reynosa?"

"No!"

"Oh, my apologizes. Mr. Hanna, kill him and bring in the next candidate."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rey called out, "Fine! That's me, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing." Hetty spoke up, "Nothing at all."

"Then why am I being held against my will?"

"Because you're a drug dealer."

"I'm a CIA agent!"

"No, you're a drug dealer, who was befriended by Leon Vance, the Director of Clandestine Services through the Central Intelligence Agency. He needed money and you needed a way to get your product into America. Your partnership is officially over."

"I have diplomatic immunity! He said he would take care of everything. All I would have to do is supply his demand and he would take care of all the red tape."

"Thank you, Mr. Cruz. Eric, send that audio out and put out an arrest warrant for Deputy Director Vance, please."

Just then one of the wall began to open. Sunlight shined into the tiny room and Hetty walked into the room, Sam Hanna was right behind her, "Welcome to Camp X-Ray, Mr. Cruz."

"Where the hell is Camp X-Ray?" Rey called out.

"Welcome to Cuba." Sam Hanna laughed, "Say hi to your mother for me. Uncle, too."

* * *

"Let us worry about that." Tony called out, walking up to Jason, Anton and Dee, "Nice work, Jason."

"Nice work?" Dee questioned, "For blowing up a boat?"

"No, not that, that was just to hide the fact that Jason took the money and well, it really pissed them off, which really makes me happy." Tony grinned, "Plus, Rey Cruz just rolled on Vance and NCIS just issued an arrest warrant for him."

"Good ol' Hetty." Jason smiled.

"Hetty?" Anton asked, "I thought she retired."

"Hetty knew Vance wouldn't try anything while she was director, so she did what was necessary, knowing he would try to push the new director around, plus he hates me and Jason and guess what? It worked. He went for it and it bit him in the ass."

"What if he comes after us?" Dee asked.

"Like I told you, let us worry about it." Tony said.

"What about EJ?"

"What about her?"

"That bitch is crazy, she killed someone's cat, just to write a message on a mirror, I mean, Jesus Christ, who does that?" Dee shook her head at EJ's insanity.

"Don't worry about her, I got her." Jason said.

"What do you mean, you got her?"

Jason held up his phone, "While she was unconscious, I placed a tracking chip under her skin, if she gets within 5 miles of this phone, my cell will begin to beep."

"Huuuh...hmm." Dee was actually speechless, surprised that he actually had it handled.

* * *

EJ was driving erratically, cutting people off left and right, "I don't give a shit, I want a wet team on the ready or my next stop will be to cut your balls off!" She yelled.

"Agent Barrett!" A man's voice called out over the phone, "You're burned." The line clicked, going dead.

EJ repeatedly punched the console, then ripped the rearview mirror throwing it out the driver's side window, hitting another car. She then slammed on the gas running through a redlight, causing a multi-car pile up in the intersection behind her.

* * *

EJ's car came to a screeching halt in front of DiNozzo house, with three police cruisers behind her. She jumped out and started towards the house when the police officers yelled for her to get on the ground. She turned, spraying the cars with a sub machine gun, but was met by a right cross to jaw, dropping her to her knees. She looked up, seeing Jason standing over her. He kicked her weapon away. She smiled up at him, blood dripping from her lips. She moved her right hand to her side, her fingers touching the handle of her blade. She slowly began to pull it out when she was tackled to the ground. She looked up seeing Ziva's fist coming towards her face.

Ziva was kneeling on EJ's chest, her hands around her neck, pounding her head into the ground, "You sent him after my babies!" She yelled as she continued her assault.

EJ began to laugh, blood sprayed from her mouth, "You hit like a girl!"

Ziva gave EJ another one for good measure, "I am a girl, you bitch!" She yelled, kicking at EJ's lifeless body as Tony pulled her away.

Ziva broke away from Tony's grasp and stepped aggressively towards Jason, "I told you this would happen!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Ziva questioned, "That's all you're going to say? You're sorry?"

"I'm really sorry? Hey, at least no one got hurt."

EJ shot up to her feet and ran at Ziva, stabbing downward with her knife. Jason jumped in front of her, taking the knife through his lower arm. He held it up, looking at the knife sticking through it. EJ squinted at it, too, but he quickly grabbed her head, her eyes slid over, glaring into his as he snapped her neck, finishing her off. He turned, letting go of EJ. She crumbled to the ground as he glanced at Tony and Ziva, then at his bloody sleeve, "Damn, I just bought this shirt."

* * *

AN- Well, the finale sucked. Hard.

AN2 - Couple more chapters, to wrap up a few things, just happy stuff now...or not. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, happy, happy, joy, joy!


	34. Coming Clean

Jason slowly began to rotate his left arm, looking at the gruesome injury from all directions, he lifted and peeked under the gauss.

Ziva slapped at Jason's hand, "Stop touching it!" She shook her head, sitting next to him in the back of the ambulance, "You're going to get it infected."

"Ow...sorry, mom." Jason tilted his head towards Ziva, flashing her a fake smile.

Ziva placed her hand under Jason's elbow helping to hold up his wounded arm. She rolled her eyes and softly chuckled.

"What?"

"The first time you show any kind of pain, it's because I smack your hand?"

"You hit hard."

Ziva let out a hearty laugh, "Well, it looks terrible - it has to hurt."

"I've had worse."

"You've had worse?" An EMT said. She took a hold of Jason's good arm and wrapped a surgical tube around his bicep and smacked on the inside of his elbow, "She's right, you know?"

"See, she agrees with me." Ziva nodded, pointing at the EMT with her free hand.

"Yeah, well...pain is a good thing," Jason replied, "It means you're alive. Plus, chicks dig scars, right?" He grinned.

The EMT laughed, "They're gonna love you then." She smiled at Jason, sliding the needle into his arm, "Are you allergic to any medications?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Morphine it is." The EMT said, injecting the painkiller into Jason.

Jason swallowed softly, closing his eyes, "Oh, Ziva?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"The Bossman tells me you collect knives...need I say more?"

Ziva smiled, "Thanks, but I prefer my blades without blood."

"You sure, a knife tainted with my blood can probably kill a unicorn or something." A smirk washed over Jason's face right before he fell asleep.

Ziva patted Jason's stomach and looked at the EMT, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he might lose some movement/function in his arm, but that all depends on if he's sustained any nerve or tendon damage."

* * *

Tali walked up to a nurse's station, "Hey, I'm lookin' for a guy, he's about six-four and big...big as in, uh, he's built like a brick sh...wall." She said, using her hands to emphasize Jason's attributes, "And oh yeah, he had a knife through his arm." She laughed, "I guess I should've went with that first, huh?"

The nurse smiled and turned, pointing down the hall.

Tali turned her head, seeing her mother, "Oh, I know her...thanks!" She exclaimed and hurried down the hall, "Mom!"

Ziva spun around, "Tali...what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if he was alright, so...uhh, is he alright?"

Ziva cocked her head slightly and squinted, "Is that my dress?" She raised her hand to her Tali's cheek, "Are you wearing make up?"

Tali looked down at the light green summer dress she was wearing, then back up towards her mother. She ran her fingers along the side of her hair, "Do I look bad or something?"

"Tali, you're missing the point, you're dressed up to...wait, you like him?" Ziva turned her head for a split-second, "Him?"

Tali let out a nervous laugh.

"Really? Him?"

"He's nice to me and please stop saying him."

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"No, why h..."

"He saved you, Mom."

"Who told you that?"

"He took a knife for you."

"I could've stopped her."

"Mom, you're kinda old."

"I'm not old, I'm forty-s...I'm not old!"

"Mom, someone has to nurse him back to health and possibly have sex with him."

Ziva's mouth dropped wide open, "Excuse me?"

"Come on, Mom, he's lost the use of his hand, if I don't do it, the terrorists win."

The look on Ziva's face deepened with utter befuddlement.

Tali sighed, "Jeez, Mom, I'm kidding." She slid past her mother.

Ziva shook her head and quickly followed Tali, "I just don't see what you see in him."

"To be honest, I don't really..." Tali began, stepping into Jason's room. He was standing up, shirtless, showing off his impressive physique. She gasped, "I think my ovaries just exploded."

"What?" Ziva glanced towards Tali, but noticed Jason was out of bed and rushed over to him, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I hate hospitals." Jason grunted. He looked at his bandaged arm, seeing that his fingers were somewhat swollen. He attempted to move them.

"Stop that!" Ziva ordered, "They just brought you down from post-op."

"I had surgery?" Jason questioned.

Ziva caught a glimpse of Tali leaving the room, "Yes, now please, don't touch it, don't move it, don't do anything to it, okay? And get back in bed." She said, moving towards the door.

Jason sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed at his head, trying to make sense of everything.

Ziva stepped out into the hall. Tali was facing the wall, her head slowly bouncing off of it, "Tali?" She moved over to her daughter, placing her hand on her back, "What's wrong?"

Tali turned, tears in her eyes, "I dunno what I'm doing, I've never felt this way before and it scares the shit out of me."

Ziva took Tali into her arms, hugging her.

"The first time I saw him, he scared me, he's...ya know, big, but I felt protected, I felt safe...then we shared a pop tart and it was like he, I dunno, he was nice to me and he was funny and let me hold his gun, I dunno why I'm telling you this, you obviously hate him and I'm making it worse."

"Shhhh." Ziva slowly rubbed up and down Tali's back, "It's okay."

"And then I start in with the sex stuff, because it's what I do, it's what I'm good at, it's how my mind works."

Ziva stepped back, lifting her hands to her Tali's face, swiping away her tears, she smiled, "You're messing up your make up."

Tali slid her hand across her nose.

"I get it." Ziva whispered, "He reminds you of your father, doesn't he?"

Tali lowered her face to her mother's shoulder.

"Hey, I understand, but you have to realize, you're just 18 and you have all the time in the world to find that special someone and yes, maybe he is the one, maybe he is your soulmate, but that doesn't mean you have to rush into things."

Tali tilted her head back, "What if he doesn't like me?"

"How could he not?" Ziva smiled, "Look at you, despite ruining your make up, you're beautiful."

Tali snorted and let out a much needed laugh.

"And you're funny and you're smart." Ziva began to cry, "You're my little lamb." They shared another hug before Tony came running up.

"What happened?" Tony asked, "Did he die?"

Tali pulled away from her mother and hugged her dad.

Tony looked at Ziva as Tali hugged him.

Ziva shook her head no, "He's not dead."

"Mom." Tali muffled, then pulled away from her father's chest, "Dad."

"Yeah, baby?" Tony looked into his daughter's eyes.

"I changed my major at Columbia." Tali confessed.

"You don't want to be a lab tech like Abby anymore?" Ziva questioned.

Tali sniffled, "No, I changed my major to Fine Arts, theater and writing."

"You want to be an actress?" Tony asked.

"No." Tali began, "Well, maybe, but...remember when I told you I was meeting Abby, Mom?"

"Yeah." Ziva replied.

"I kinda lied, she was there, but she was there to..." Tali took a deep breath.

"Just tell us." Tony stated, "We're not gonna be mad."

"I'm a comedienne."

"A what?" Ziva asked.

"I tell jokes, Mom, I make people laugh for money."

Ziva looked at Tony, "Please tell me she's not a clown, I hate clowns, Tony."

Tony laughed and reached out, pulling Ziva into him, kissing her, "She's not a clown, but she may be living with us until she's forty."

Tali scoffed, "Thanks for having faith in me, dad."

Tony pulled Tali into him, too, "You know I do, but on the safe side, lets all be nice to Junior, he may be supporter us down the road."

Tali laughed, "Now, that's funny!"

"Heh. And possibly true." Tony added.

* * *

AN1 - Do you want to hear Tali's act? Because I will write one and it'll be filled with Jewish, family and penis jokes. lol


	35. Do or Die

Tali walked into Jason's hospital room and Tony tried to follow her in, but was grabbed by Ziva, "She needs to speak to him alone."

"Huh?" A confused Tony asked, "Why?"

"She likes him."

"What?" Tony quickly looked through the door at Tali and Jason, then back at Ziva,"Him?"

Ziva chuckled, "My reaction was the same, but she's not our little girl anymore."

"She'll always be my little girl."

Ziva raised her hand to Tony's cheek, caressing it, "I know how it feels to pine for someone and if she is strong enough, then she needs to see it through."

Tony sighed and massaged his brow, "I should've saw it, she spend like an hour getting ready." He lowered his hand, "Does he even feel the same?"

"I do not know, but I do see what she sees in him."

"Yeah, but he's not a normal guy, Ziva."

"No, he's not, but he reminds her of you and we all know how much she loves her daddy."

Tony turned his head, his eyes back on Tali and Jason, they were sitting next to one another on the side of the bed.

Ziva turned Tony 's head back, looking into his eyes, "What are you thinking?"

"He's injured and probably highly medicated, so this might be the only time I can probably kick his ass."

Ziva laughed and tilted Tony head down to her, kissing him softly on the lips , "I don't know what's sexier, you or angry daddy you."

Tony smiled and kissed her back, "If he hurts her, I'll hold him down and you cut his balls off."

Ziva chuckled and hugged him around the neck, "Deal." She whispered.

Jason went to put his right hand by his side, but accidently placed it on Tali's left knee. She looked down at his hand and he quickly removed it. Her eyes slid up to his face, "S-s-sorry."

"For what? Hand to knee sex?" Tali retorted with a smile.

Jason smiled back, but lowered his head, looking down at the floor.

Tali reached out, taking a hold of his hand, it was cold and shaking, "Where's your shirt?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno."

Tali stood up and looked around the room, not seeing any of his clothing, "Well, get in bed then, that'll warm you up, you're freezing."

Jason glanced up at Tali.

"Don't give me that look. Go on, get in bed." Tali scolded him, but smiled, "Please?"

Jason slowly began to turn and Tali held up the covers as he lifting his feet off the ground and slid them into bed.

Tali patted the blanket on top of him and tucked him in, "You know, I'm half Jewish and I make a mean bowl of chicken noodle soup, out of the can, that is."

Jason laughed, "I'd like that and a grilled cheese sandwich."

"Hey, don't push your luck, buddy." Tali giggled, but quickly cleared her throat, "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends, you making me that grilled cheese?" Jason grinned.

Tali nodded with a smile and Jason nodded back, "Well, do you...umm, uhhh...like, uhh..." She began, shyly.

"Do I like what?"

"Coke or Pepsi." Tali hastily asked.

"What's what you wanted to ask me?"

"Uhhh..."

"Mountain Dew."

"Me, too." Tali smiled, "Do you like tall girls?"

"What do you consider tall?"

"5-8-ish."

"How tall are you?"

"5'8..." Tali gritted her teeth, "...ish." She turned, hearing murmuring from the hallway. Anton and Dee stepped into view, talking to her parents. She turned back to Jason, "Look, uhh...I'm going back with my Uncle Vincenzo to New York tonight and, uhhh, well, I'm just gonna come out and say it okay? I like you and if you like me, keep in touch, okay?" She turned back, looking at the door. She quickly turned back and smiled as she ran her fingers through his messy hair and let her fingertips trickle down to his cheek, "I hope your arm feels better soon."

Anton and Dee walked in, "There he is, the human cutlery block." Anton joked, "How you feeling bro?"

Tali spun around and slipped past Anton and Dee.

"Tali." Jason called out.

Tali stopped and looked back.

"Have a safe trip back to New York and to answer your questions...yes."

Tali smiled and stepped out of the room, but slid back in, "Just one more question, do you like your chocolate chip cookies with or without nuts?"

"Without. Definitely without."

Tali flashed one more smile before finally leaving.

* * *

Jason stepped through the door into his apartment, the foul smell of decaying cat lingered throughout.

He lifted the collar of his shirt to his nose, trying to filter out the smell. He walked into his bedroom, all of his clothing were ruined beyond repair, including his white and dark Navy dress uniforms. He looked down at the floor and squatted down, picking up a purple heart medal. His cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen, "Sophie's Choice Meat is calling..."

He pressed accept, "Go for Fine."

"Sure." Tali spoke up, "Make it a double."

An immediate smile came to his face, "Hey."

"What are you doing?"

He looked around, "About to look for a new apartment, I think."

"Oh, wanna come live with me?"

He laughed, "Sure."

"I have to tell you, I'm kind of a blanket slut."

"I'm kind of a slut in general."

She laughed, "See, we match."

"I guess we do."

"How's your arm?"

He looked at the soft cast on his arm, "It's better. Thanks."

"Good...hey, what's your middle name?"

"Michael."

"I like it, but I like Jason better, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything you want."

"I've never been with a guy before."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Is that more desireable?"

"No, anyone who desires that, doesn't deserve you."

"Thank you...and oh, just to let you know, I may masturbate later and think of you."

He chuckled, "And you're telling me this...why?"

"I want to be honest with you."

"Uhh, I don't know what to say."

"What was the first thing that popped into your head?"

"That I should marry you."

She laughed, "Then why would I need to masturbate then?"

"Because if it feels good, do it."

"Good point."

"Yeah, well, I'm older than you, I'm wiser and I've masturbated more."

She laughed, "Okay, now I really like you...okay, Uncle Vincenzo, I'll be right there...you wouldn't happen to have the new Xbox, would ya?"

"No."

"Can you get one?"

"I guess, why?"

"Two words: your smile."

He was silent, again at a loss for words.

"Jace, you there?"

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking about what you said."

"Bye."

"Tali?

"Yeah?"

"I'll get one."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

A month later...

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Jason stepped out, sporting a fully grown beard. He walked over to the bullpen and sat down at his desk. On his desk was a tupperware container. He opened the lid, a folded up piece of paper was sitting on top of several sheets of paper towels. He lifted the paper and unfolded, seeing a youtube internet address. He turned on his computer and typed in the address.

"Broadway Comedy Club - Tali DiNozzo" popped up on the screen.

* * *

A man took the stage, grabbing the microphone, "Okay, coming to the stage next, she's just 18, but she's a got a bright future. She's legal, barely...give it up for Tali DiNozzo!"

Tali walked on the stage, taking the microphone from the man, "Thanks, Marty and might I say, you have a penis, barely."

The crowd erupted in laughter and gave her rousing hand of applause.

Tali turned to the crowd and smiled, "Thanks, everyone and thanks again Marty for having such a small penis."

"First of all, my name is Tali, which is Hebrew for lamb or dew, or as my little brother called me for awhile, 'sheep piss,' God, he was a little bastard."

"I'm a bit of a fashionista, I admit it and you wanna know how I know this? I recently walked in on my parents doing the deed and for a split second, my mind went from, 'Wow, I love that bra, Mom, is that La Perla?' to screaming, 'RUN, BITCH, RUN!'" the next.

"As you can probably guess, that was awkward, but props to Mom, that was a nice bra."

"Yeah, so my Mom is Jewish and my Dad is Roman Catholic, but dont worry, I'd kill the Pope for some bacon."

"I have to give it to my Mom, though, she tried hard in the beginning, but we really didn't understand the whole Jewish thing. She'd put out a beautiful Menorah for Hannukah and lite it and well, me and my little brother would roast marshmellows on it. Sorry, Mom."

"But we still do it every year, because afterall, she's Jewish and it's always nice to have someone around who's good with their money...and that's THE blatant Jewish sterotype joke of the show, hope you enjoyed it!"

"My Dad is the greatest person on the planet, he's funny and he's smart and he's, well, my Daddy and my Mom, well, she's, uh...anyways, did I mention how funny he was?"

"Naw, I'm just kidding, my Mom's great, just ask her, she'll tell ya."

"Shhh, wanna hear a secret? My Mom, she's, ummm, she's Israeli, so a Jew from the homeland..." Tali paused for about ten seconds, looking around the room, "...okay, just making sure there were no muslims in here, that and planning my escape route."

"I kid the muslims, I love you guys, especially the ones without bombs."

"I don't get the whole Jewish and Muslim thing, though. I mean, to go throughout life without bacon? That's ungodly!"

"Speaking of ungodly, how in the hell are the Rolling Stones still touring?"

"Oh, well, they'll be dead soon, I hope...anyway, moving on...so, my kid brother, he recently led his team to the state title in basketball. Shockingly, he's white and not to mention pretty damn tall, I mean, a midget would have to get a ladder to blow him."

"Naw, I'm kidding, I love you guys, too, especially the ones without bombs."

"I love being a girl, I can say daddy and not sound totally immature. That, I can also say, lick my asshole and still sound sexy. Yeah, I know, it's not fair, guys, but hey, you can multiple orgasm, right? Oh, wait...God, I love having a vagina."

"I have a confession to make. I'm a virgin. Yep, I'm as pure as driven snow. Wooohooo! Virgin power! Go me! But yeah, that's right, guys, I still have my flower and according to my girlfriend, it tastes like pussy...hahaha, see what I did there?"

"So, I was going down on this guy and he taps me on the shoulder and I look up and he's giving me a thumbs up. I dunno about you, but nothing says sexy like a penis in my mouth and job well done...haha...I'm just kidding, I wouldn't do that...unless he was midget of the muslim faith with a bomb."

"In all seriousness, I am a virgin, but I do have a boyfriend and he never disappoints. His name is BOB and he takes double A's."

"For the guys in the audience that look lost, that's a vibrator and it's probably the single biggest reason why most of you are still married. Seriously guys, hasn't the clitoris been on back of the milk carton long enough? This isn't like reading a map, she actually knows where the hell it is!"

Tali dropped the microphone and walked off stage.

* * *

Jason clicked off the website and looked under the paper towel, finding stacks and stacks of chocolate chip cookies and a grilled cheese sandwich in a ziplock bag next to it. He smiled and ate one of the cookies.

"What's with the face?" Tony asked Jason, walking into the bullpen, "You hiding from Tali?"

Jason softly chuckled, "Never."

"Taliban?" Tony smirked, "Get rid of it by tomorrow and welcome back."

Jason nodded, "Thanks."

"Did you see Tali's stand up act?"

"Yeah." Jason smiled, "But she's kinda mean." He laughed.

"Heh. Yeah, they've dubbed her the 'Princess of Pain,' But she's funny as hell." Tony grinned like a proud papa.

"What does your wife think about it?"

"No comment."

Jason laughed, "At least she's nice to you and they're only jokes."

"Hahahahaha." Tony let out a fake laugh, "Try and tell her that."

"I think I'll pass."

"Good decision...oh, did Tali have you buy an Xbox? She uses that video conference with us all the time."

"Yeah, I watched her do yoga once, it was odd...but nice." Jason whispered with a smile.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing...uhh, Boss, is it alright if I don't come in tomorrow?"

"You're not ready to come back? Still having pains?"

"Naw, it's just gonna take me all day to shave."

Tony laughed, "Worst lie ever, but at least it was funny. Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks."

Anton and Dee walked out of the hallway coming from the lounge. They walked into the bullpen and Dee grabbed something from her desk and walked over to Jason and handed him a box.

Jason looked at the box, seeing it had been wrapped with Christmas themed wrapping paper, "Uhhh."

"It's the only wrapping paper I had." Dee laughed.

Jason smiled and opened the box, seeing a spoon and fork.

"Ya get it?" Dee grinned.

Jason looked up at Dee and shook his head with a smile, "I already have the knife, huh?" He laughed and shot up and walked over to her, "Come on, you've finally gotten a sense of humor, it's hug time." He wrapped his arms around her and she welcomed it, "And now it's time for someone to get a beard rug burn." He announced, rubbing his beard against her cheek.

"EEEWWWWWW, gross!" Dee shouted, but ended up laughing.

"And that is why people shouldn't hug SEALS who go native!" Jason laughed maniacally.

Director McGee cleared his throat standing on the balcony, holding a folder, "Good news everyone, in the past month, military charities have seen a major boost in donations, including two anonymous donations of close to 30 million dollars."

Jason began to clap and Anton joined in.

"Now, would anyone like to explain to me why there is 20,000 boxes of girl scout cookies in my evidence garage?" McGee licked his fingers and lifted a page, "They were delivered to a Special Agent Craven S. Mores?" He looked at the paper several times seeing if it was a mispint, "Really? Craving Smores?" He smacked the folder against his forehead and walked back to his house, "I don't even wanna know." He muttered to himself.

Everyone in the bullpen strained not to laugh.

* * *

"Anything else, Ma'am?" Tali asked, wrapping up a customers order behind a meat case at her Uncle Vincenzo's butcher shop.

"Nope, that'll do it." An elderly woman spoke, holding out a 20 dollar bill.

Tali placed the package on the counter and took the money.

"Keep the change, Dear."

"Thanks." Tali smiled, "And remember, for all your recipes needs go to SophiesChoiceMeats-dot-com."

The buzzer went off as the woman left the store. Tali moved to her left and realized they were almost out of Panchetta. The buzzer went off again. She saw a man in the corner of her eye, "I'll be right with you, Sir." She said, stepping into the doorway into the back offices, "Uncle Vincenzo, we're almost out of Panchetta."

"Okay, I'll get some." Vincenzo called out.

Tali turned, smiling. Jason was standing at the front door, dressed in a dark suit, minus the tie. She immediately dropped out of sight, reappearing seconds later no longer wearing her bandana, rubbing her hand through her hair, "Oh, hey, didn't see you there."

A freshly shaven Jason just smiled, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

Jason placed the tupperware container on the counter, "Just returning this."

Tali smiled, "Did you like 'em?"

"I ate them all."

"How do I know that? You could've thrown them away. You shouldn't have shaved your beard, it would've left evidence of crumbs." Tali laughed, pointing to her head, "And that's why I'm paid the big bucks." She grinned.

"How much we talking?"

"Uncle Vincenzo pays me 10 bucks an hour, under the table, no taxes."

"You do remember I'm a cop, right?"

"You're gonna turn me in?" Tali stepped closer to the counter, pushing her chest outward, "Please, officer, there has to be a way for all of this to go away." She batted her eyes with a smile.

"Have dinner with me." Jason said.

Tali rotated her head, looking up at a clock, "We don't close for another 50 minutes."

"I'll wait."

"Then I'd have to get ready and..."

"I'll wait."

"Go." Vincenzo spoke up, walking into the shop from the back.

Tali spun around, "What?"

"Go on, I can close up." Vincenzo said with a smile, "Have fun."

Tali smiled, she looked back at Jason, "Give me like 15 minutes."

Jason nodded as Tali hugged Vincenzo then ran into the back.

"I'm not going to see her for like an hour, am I?" Jason asked.

VIncenzo laughed, "So, you have met her before, huh?"

"Yeah, a few times." Jason smiled.

* * *

54 minutes later...

Tali rushed down the stairs, wearing a little black dress, holding a black heel in each hand. She ran into the store, "I'm so sorry." She called out, hopping on one foot trying to put her shoe on, "Jason?"

"Yeah?" Jason nodded, sitting in the corner next to the cash register, "You ready?"

"Do I look okay?"

"You look good enough to eat." Jason smiled.

"Wait, as in literally eat or good enough to go eat?" Tali asked with a laugh.

Jason moved over to her, "Both."

* * *

Jason opened up the door and Tali walked into a candlelit restaurant, "What is this place?"

"It's called The Gun Shop."

"The what?" She asked, buy saw a sign over the menu that said, "The Gun Shop."

They walked over to a wall and looked up at the menu. A waitress walked over, "What can I get you?"

"We haven't been seated yet." Tali spoke up.

"Aww." The woman smiled, "First time here?

"No/Yes." Jason and Tali said.

"Order from the wall, then we'll call you when your food is ready." The waitress stated.

"Call us from where?" Tali asked.

"There's a firing range downstairs, Tali." Jason replied.

"Really?" Tali's face lit up, "That's not what I was expected at all."

"Uh, we can go somewhere else if you want." Jason offered.

"No, no, this is fine." Tali replied.

"So, what will you having?" The waitress asked again.

Tali turned, looking at the menu on the wall, "Ummm, I'll have the stuffed pork chop with a loaded baked potato and a small salad."

"Only small?" Jason inquired.

"I don't like to eat too many vegetables."

"Oh my God." Jason grinned ear from ear, "You're like...perfect."

Tali laughed, "What are you going to have?"

"I'll have a 32 ounce ribeye, medium rare, steak fries and a chocolate souffle, please."

"You gonna share your dessert with me?" Tali leaned in Jason and smiled.

"I dunno, you gonna share your small salad with me?"

Tali laughed, "Maybe, if you play your cards right."

"Excellent." The waitress said, "You're number 18." She pointed to a large door, "That way to the firing range."

* * *

Tali stood at the firing range. She aimed down the sites of Jason's Mk 23 mod 0 and fired repeatedly at a paper target until the slide popped back, the clip, fully spent. She turned around, smiling, "That was fun, but I didn't hit anything."

Jason picked up his weapon and reloaded it with a new magazine and loaded a round into the chamber and sat it down on the bench, "Come here."

Tali walk over and Jason moved behind her, "Now what?"

"Pick up the weapon."

Tali picked up the gun from the bench.

"Now aim it, but don't fire."

Tali aimed down the sight, she squinted her eyes, "Okay."

"Don't squint." Jason placed his hand on Tali's hips, widening her stance. He slid his hands up her body, turning it ever so slightly. He moved his hands to her hands, covering them perfectly as she held the weapon, "I want you to squeeze the trigger, not pull it, okay?"

Tali turned her head slightly, feeling Jason's hot breath on her neck.

"Look at the target, not me." Jason said and Tali slid her eyes back to the target, "Now, take several deep breaths and hold each for a few seconds."

Tali did as she was told.

"Good. Now, you need to fire at the end of your exhale, ok? Doing that will make your shot more accurate, understand? This is oxygenate your blood and slow down your heartbeat, okay?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You think you're ready to shoot?"

Tali laughed, "Is that what they're calling it now?"

Jason smiled, "Hold your breath and I'll hold it with you." He pressed his chest against her back, "Okay, breath with me." He placed his left hand on her stomach, "Hold it and aim for the middle of the head." Tali held her breath and synced it up with his, "Exhale and fire when ready." He said and restarted breathing with her.

Tali felt Jason's breath leave him and she exhale as instructed and squeezed the trigger and fired a round, hitting exactly where he told her to.

Tali turned her head, smiling, "I did it!" She exclaimed, her lips were inches from his.

"Yes, you did." Jason smiled, "Great shot." Their lower lips grazed one another as a horn blared, announcing that their food was ready.

Jason pulled back, his chin sliding along the top of her shoulder. He carefully took his gun from her and fired the remaining rounds left in the gun down range and then flipped the switch for the target to come to them. The target came into view, Tali saw that Jason had made a smiley face with his shots, "Show off!" She laughed.

* * *

"I can't believe you ate all that." Jason was impressed with Tali as they walked up to the butcher shop.

Tali laughed, "Apparently, I get it from my Dad. Mom once told me he ate like a five pound steak for her."

Jason smiled, "And my respect for your father keeps rising and rising."

Tali pulled Jason closer as they stopped at the door leaning up to apartment above the shop.

"I'm sorry about the restaurant."

"Why? I had a great time. If my Dad took my Mom there, she would've been pregnant by the time they got home, vasectomy be damned." Tali laughed.

Jason grinned, "Yeah, but you're not your mom, you're..."

"I'm what?"

"You're always smiling and laughing and giggling and..."

"Does that scare you?"

"God, no, it's so refreshing." Jason laughed, "I haven't smiled or laughed this much...ever."

"Do you like me?" Tali asked, raising her hand to Jason's cheek, softly caressing it, "Truly like me?"

"Yes."

Tali turned, looking at the door, then back towards Jason, letting her hands slide down his arms, taking a hold of his hand, "My Uncle Vincenzo is probably in bed, do you want to come up?"

"Yes."

Tali smiled and took a step towards the door, she pulled at Jason's hand, but he didn't budge.

"But I'm not going to."

Talk spun around, looking into his eyes, "Why?" She asked, her voice almost cracking.

"Because you're different."

"Is this because of my parents?" Tali asked.

"No, it's because I actually like you." Jason smiled, "And the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"You're hurting me by not coming up."

Jason lifted his hands to Tali's face, "No, I'm not, I'm just giving us more time."

"But why? If we both want it." Tali turned her face, burying her mouth and nose into Jason's hand.

"Why do you want to sleep with me?" Jason asked.

"What?"

"There must be a reason."

"I...I l-like you." Tali smiled.

"And that's good enough for you?"

"Yes, I know what I want and it's you."

"Tali..." Jason sighed, "I can't believe I'm cockblocking myself."

"No one asked you to and why did you come? It was a date, right? Isn't sex part of that?"

"Because I like being with you, it makes me happy and if I fuck this up, I dunno..." Jason lowered his head.

"What demons are inside you? Huh? Your past? I don't care about your past, I care about you now."

Jason lifted his head, "You're beautiful, smart, funny...is there anything you can't do?"

"Apparently, fucking you."

Jason laughed, "Hey..." He softly kissed her on the forehead, "...your birthday is when?"

"Three weeks."

"Are you coming to DC?"

Tali nodded.

"Okay. Good. Guess what you're getting for your birthday?"

"Do you promise?"

Jason tilted his head down, kissing Tali lovingly on the lips. He pulled back, but quickly kissed her again, "Promise is just a word, Tali. I'm a SEAL, we always complete our mission. Always."

They smiled at one another and he watched as she went through the door and walked up the steps. She unlocked the door and went inside. He remained there, not moving a muscle, just looking up at the door. He swallowed hard, "You can repel from a helo behind enemy lines, kill hundreds of men, but you can't tell an 18-year old girl that you might be in love with, that she's too good for you?" He sighed, "What a pussy."

* * *

Tony stepped off the elevator into the squad room, seeing Jason at his desk, "Uh, didn't you ask for the day off?"

"Yeah, well."

"It didn't take you all day to shave it off, huh?"

Jason reached up, touching his face, "Guess not."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm in love with your daughter, Boss."

Tony walked up to Jason's desk, "Why am I sensing a but? I know you were in New York yesterday. What happened?"

"Nothing." Jason shook his head, he closed his eyes and tears trickled down his cheek, "She's perfect and I'm not good enough for her."

"Says who?" Tony asked, "Me? My wife? It doesn't matter what we think, it matters what SHE thinks. Yes, you scare the shit out of my wife, but I don't care, because I know who you are, you're one bad ass motherfucker and I know she'll be safe with you, because you care about other people. I've heard the stories, yeah, they're ego trips, but damn it, you did them. You DID them. Tali loves you, she does, your name makes her smile. You make her happy and that's all I care about." He pointed out the window, "So, if you care about her the way you say you do, then you get your ass back to New York City and tell her how you feel or I will kick the living shit out of you. I don't know how, but I'll do it, so get up and kill me or shake my hand and go, because I'm willing to die for her, are you?"

Jason stood up and moved around the desk, stopping in front of Tony. Tony slowly raised his hand, but Jason hugged him instead, "That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me...thank you."

Jason pulled away, but Tony grabbed his arm, placing something into his hand. He opened his hand, seeing a set of Ferrari keys.

"Take my car, you'll get there faster."

Jason ran towards the elevator, but kicked open the stairway door and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

227 miles and a little over 3 hours later Jason ran up the stairs and knocked on door, "Tali?" He called out, "Tali?"

Jason could hear the sound of locks unlocking. The door slowly opened, Tali's face appeared in the doorway. She closed the door and fully opened it after seeing who it was, "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah." Jason replied, "You."

* * *

AN1 = There is an actually place called the Gun Club, where you order, then shoot gun, then eat.

AN2 = I honestly don't know if Tali's act is good or not, but again, thanks for reading everyone!


	36. Heart to Heart

The elevator doors opened, Anton and Dee attempted to step out, but Tony stepped on with them, "We got a dead Lieutenant at Quantico."

"Jason getting the truck?" Anton inquired.

"Nope."

"Is he going to meet us there, Boss?"

"Nope, he took a personal day."

"After being back for one day?" Dee questioned, looking at Anton, "Is his arm still bothering him?"

Anton shrugged his shoulders, not knowing the answer.

* * *

Tony walked through the front door of a military housing. A woman in a white dress uniform was on the ground in the living room. She was knelt forward, a large pool of blood under her, "What do we got, Jimmy?"

"A Lieutenant Candace Jorgensen." Palmer replied, pointing to a coffee table, "Her ID was in her wallet."

Tony stepped over and looked at it.

"Max, help me turn her over."

Palmer's assistant snapped another photo before squatting next to the dead woman and helped Jimmy turned her over to her back, a large KA-Bar knife was stuck in her stomach.

"Looks to be about 10-12 stabs wounds to her abdomen with a standard KA-Bar, Marine issued?" Palmer estimated. Max took a few photos of the knife and stab wounds, "Get the gurney, Max."

Max nodded and went to get the gurney as Palmer took the liver probe out of his bag and slid it into the victim.

Tony noticed bloody marks leaning towards another room. He carefully moved over, seeing droplets of blood in the sink, "Our murderer might be injured." He called out, but there was no answer, "Palmer?"

A large thud made Tony turn his head. He stepped out of the bathroom and his eyes looked down, the KA-Bar knife was no longer lodged into the woman's stomach. He turned his head, seeing Palmer on the ground, unconscious. He started to pull his weapon when he was shoved into the wall, his gun knocked from his hand.

A man in fatigues thrusted the bloody KA-Bar into Tony's stomach over and over and over again until he slid down the wall, his stomach covered in blood.

The man bent over, picking up Tony's weapon and stepped towards the kitchen when his legs were pulled out from under him. He turned over, looking back and was met with a punch to the face, knocking the gun from his hand.

Tony jumped up and went to the punch the man again, but was kicked and knocked down onto the dead woman.

The man, still clutching his KA-Bar got to his knees and came down hard into Tony's chest with the knife.

Tony grabbed the man's wrists, keeping the knife and his hand secured to his body, seeing a MP arm band around his bicep.

The man reached back, his fingertips pawwing at Tony's handgun as both men fought to get the upper hand. He stopped and threw a punch, striking Tony in the face, knocking him back yet again. He grabbed the gun and pulled it forward.

Tony turned his head, seeing the liver probe sticking out of the dead lieutenant. He quickly grabbed it and before the man could react, he jammed it into the man's ear as far as he could shove it.

The man fell back, dropping the gun onto Tony's chest.

Max appeared in the doorway, Tony shot up, pointing his gun at her. She let out of scream. He let out a huge sigh as he fell back, letting his gun arm relax against his side.

Suddenly, the man sat up, reaching his arms out towards Tony.

Tony lifted his gun, sending a bullet through the man's forehead, finishing him off.

Anton, Dee and several other people ran into the house with weapon's drawn, their eyes catching the first glimpse of the carnage, "Boss?"

"Check Palmer." Tony uttered, waving behind him with his free hand.

Dee and Max hurried over to Palmer, he was coming around, rubbing at the back of his head, "Looks like he's gonna have a helluva headache." Dee diagnosed.

"Boss." Anton whispered, looking at the Tony's stomach, "Call an ambulance!"

"No." Tony grunted. He placed his hands on his stomach and pulled up on his shirt, showing that he was wearing his dragonskin armor. He began to laugh, but quickly stopped, "I'm getting way too old for this shit." He grunted in pain.

"You're also using a dead body as a pillow...Boss." Anton stated with a crooked smile.

Tony turned his head and groaned as he sat up again. This time Anton pulled him up. His hand immediately went to his stomach, holding it.

"You okay?" Anton asked.

"Yeah." Tony took a step, but wobbled a bit as his hand slid up to his chest. He tried to take another step, but dropped his knees and fell forward.

"Boss?"

Tony didn't respond or move.

"BOSS!" Anton yelled out, "Call an ambulance! NOW!"

* * *

Becca wrapped her fingers around her father's wrist and shook it, "Daddy."

"Wake up, Daddy." Bella cried out.

"Hey." Junior called out, pulling them away from the hospital bed.

"Why isn't Daddy wakin' up, Tony?" Becca asked, starting to get scared.

"Shhhh."

Bella broke away from her brother and tried to climb into the bed, "Daddy!"

Junior hurried over, picking Bella up, "Bella, stop it."

"No, you stop it, I want my Daddy!"

Junior pulled Bella into a tight embrace, "It's okay."

Becca ran over and started shaking her father again, "Come on, Daddy."

"Becca." Ziva whispered, standing in the doorway, "Stop."

"But, Mommy."

"Go." Ziva pointed towards Junior, "I told you to handle them."

"I'm trying, Mom." Junior shook his head.

"You're bigger than them, just do it." A frustrated Ziva ordered.

"Mom?" A voice called out.

Ziva backed up, turning, seeing Tali, "Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"You know who!"

"He's in the waiting room, why? How's Dad?"

Ziva slid past Tali and aggressively moved towards the waiting room.

"Mom!" Tali called out.

"Tali!" Becca called out and Tali ran into the room.

Ziva came crashing through the door, seeing Gibbs and Abby.

Abby shot up from her seat, "Ziva?"

Ziva scanned the room, seeing Anton and Dee and finally Jason. She walked over to Jason, thrusting her palms into his chest, "Where were you!" She yelled, continuing to push him.

"ZIVA!" Gibbs yelled out and rushed over, taking a hold of her.

"Where were you!" Ziva yelled again, her entire body shaking "You are suppose to be this...whatever the hell you are and...he, he's 60 years old, you should have been there! And don't you dare say you're sorry, don't you dare!"

"Hey, it's not his fault, the guy was a MP." Anton spoke up, "They're suppose to be on our side."

Ziva turned, looking at Anton, she lunged towards him.

"Hit me." Jason stated through gritted teeth, drawing back Ziva's ire, "Not him."

Ziva shoved Jason pne last time before hurrying back towards her husband's room, wiping the tears from her eyes as she did so. She ducked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She watched as tears streamed down her cheeks. She lowered her head and began sobbing. She turned on the faucet and splashed water into her face several times, trying to hide her tears.

"Mom?" Junior called out.

Ziva grabbed several paper towels and rubbed at her eyes. She took a deep breath, "Yes?"

"You okay?"

Ziva opened the door and stepped out, looking up at her son, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay." Junior opened his arms and hugged his mother, "Hey, someone wants to talk to you."

Ziva pulled back, she could hear Becca and Bella laughing. A smile washed over her face as she flashed towards Tony's room. She turned into it, seeing the twins sitting next to their father on the bed. His eye droopy, but he was smiling all the same.

"Mommy!" Becca smiled, "Daddy was singing us the Becca and Bella song."

"He was making THEM feel better." Tali whispered to her with a smile.

Ziva lifted her hand to Tali's cheek and slowly began rubbing it.

"He's fine, Mom."

"I know." Ziva smiled. She moved over to the bed and leaned over the railing giving her husband a kiss, "You scared me." She whispered.

"I scared myself." Tony admitted, "But the kisses are making me brave again." He grinned.

Ziva chuckled and kissed him again.

The twins giggled. Ziva pulled away, looking at them.

"You think Mommy and Daddy kissing is funny?" Tony asked and started tickling them, "I'll give you something to giggle about it." And they did.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" A man called out, walking into the room. Ziva turned, looking at the man.

"Yes?" Tony said, letting Becca and Bella's ponytails slide between his fingers.

"I'm Dr. Long, you were brought in after sustaining a mild heart attack."

"Mild?" Ziva questioned.

"Yes, he never really lost consciousness."

"Then why wouldn't he wake up?"

"Oh, once we determined he was stable, we performed an emergency coronary angiogram and we gave him a sedative just in case. Given his state, it would've been bad for him to wake up and struggle and possibly hurt himself further." The doctor told, "As for the results, I have some good news and some bad news. While most of your arteries heading into your heart were relatively in good shape, one is 85% blocked. Now, we'd really like to schedule you with Interventional cardiology to place..."

"Do whatever you need to." Ziva interrupted.

"Good." The doctor nodded, "I'll set it up."

"Is he going to be okay?" A worried Tali asked.

"As long as he cuts out fatty foods." The doctor responsed.

"You're so screwed, Dad." Junior stated.

"Anthony DiNozzo, Junior that is not funny!" Ziva scolded her son.

Tony laughed, "I thought it was."

"Tony, stop it, please." Ziva begged.

Tony acknowledged her with a nod

"Ok, I'll let you get back to you family, Mr. DiNozzo." The doctor said, leaving the room.

"Thanks, doc."

"What did that mean, Daddy?" Becca asked.

"Daddy just needs to take better care of himself, baby."

"I thought that was Mommy's job, Daddy." Becca smiled.

"Heh. Naw, that's all on Daddy. I've been feeding myself far longer than she has." He smiled, kissing the top of Becca's head. He slowly rotated his head, looking at Tali, "Did Jason bring you?"

"Yeah." Tali nodded.

Ziva looked at Tony, "You knew Jason was in New York?"

"I would hope so, Daddy gave him the keys to the Ferrari." Tali laughed, "And it's fine, by the way."

"You did what?" A confused Ziva asked, "Why?"

"I told him to go." Tony replied, "The way he looked at me this morning, it was just heartbreaking."

Ziva lifted her hands to her face and just sighed.

"What, Mom?" Tali asked.

Ziva quickly made her back into the waiting room, "Where's Jason?"

"He's gone." Abby said, "But here, he left these." She held out the keys to the Ferrari, "How's Tony?"

Ziva took the keys and sighed, "He's fine, in bed singing. You can all go back and see him, I think."

"Jason left?" Tali asked, following her mother into the waiting room, "Mom...what did you do?"

Ziva lowered her head and muttered something in Hebrew as she rubbed her brow.

* * *

Jason walked into his anemically decorated apartment. He sat down a pizza box and a bucket of chicken on a small table next to his duct taped black recliner.

Jason stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a fifth of Jack Daniels from the cabinet, a large drinking glass and a 2-liter of Mt. Dew from the mini-fridge before returning to his living room, "Pick your poison, Mrs. DiNozzo."

Ziva stepped out of a darkened corner, "How long have you known I was here?"

"Long enough, the glass is for you, I'll drink out of the bottle."

Ziva walked over, picking up the lid of the chicken bucket, "You even eat like my husband, who's doing fine, by the way."

"I know, I talked to Tali a little while ago." Jason dropped his keys next to the food and sat down and turned on his television, "Xbox, on." He called out and the television popped on, a large green X appeared on the screen, "Netflix, go."

"Do you like movies?" Ziva asked.

"Depends."

"On?"

"If they suck or not, I guess."

Ziva smiled as he pulled a chicken leg from the bucket and took a bite, "Your apartment is a craphole."

"I prefer shithole, but thanks all the same."

"So, my Tali has had sex here?" Ziva blurted out, her eyes glued to Jason, looking for a reaction.

"No."

"No?"

"She's never even been here before."

"She's not missing out on anything special then." Ziva looked around the apartment, the only thing of value was his television and Xbox, "Right?"

"Whatever you say."

"Are you going to look at me?"

Jason turned and looked towards Ziva as he grabbed a piece of chicken, "What do you want?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"One advantage to being assaulted is that the person is up close and personal."

"So, you're saying, you smelled me?"

Jason turned his head back towards the television, "Coconut with a twist of vanilla, the Boss smells like it, too, well, to a lesser extent, but I just presumed it was you and not him, for obvious reasons."

"Knowing someones smell does not mean you know them."

"No, knowing someone means you know them."

"What do you know about me?"

"I know you don't understand your daughter at all and that worries you. And you probably think she hates you."

"And you understand Tali, yes?"

"Yeah, she talks to me."

"Oh...yeah, of course she does...then tell me about Tali."

Jason was silent and Ziva moved towards the front door.

"She loves her family, dearly. She loves you, but she doesn't understand why you're so hard on her. She lashes out at you in her comedy, because of it. I told her I didn't like that side of her, because it's not her. She's sweet and smart and just adorable. I mean, she's SO damn adorable." Jason smiled and followed it with a laugh, "And I love her laugh, it just makes me smile everytime I hear it. And today, we got a hotdog from a vendor and she asked for ketchup and people were literally giving her these looks, like, oh my god, she has the audacity to put ketchup on a hotdog? And what did she do? She just laughed and told them to go fuck themselves." He laughed, "And that's what I love about her, she likes what she likes."

Ziva moved back to the small table, "What do you think of me?"

"I take the fifth out of respect for your husband and daughter."

"No, I want you to tell me, what do you think of me?"

"I think you're a bitch."

"Then you and I are in agreement." Ziva squatted, getting eye level with Jason, "I was a bitch and I'm sorry."

Jason's head shot back, his eyes gazing at Ziva, "What?"

"Tali is special, she's..."

"Believe me, I know and I told Tony I wasn't good enough for her."

"You're right, you're not good enough for her...but no one is." Ziva stood up, pouring herself a glass of whiskey, "But..." She downed the drink in one gulp and let out a small sigh, "...she likes you. And my husband likes you and I guess, maybe it is time, I began to like you, too."

"I'd like that."

Ziva walked over to the front door, "Do not call me a bitch again, that one was for free, but the next will not be." She opened the door, but looked back, "I will give you a thousand dollars to move, my baby deserves better than this."

Jason laughed, "I'm glad you weren't here a month ago, it smelled like dead cat."

Ziva shook her head, "You are not helping your cause."

"Understood, I'll start looking tomorrow."

"Thank you...and one last thing, I doubt very seriously that I could beat you now, but if you hurt my baby girl in any way, with my dying breath, I will cut your balls off." Ziva nodded with a smile and left the apartment, closing the door behind her.

* * *

AN- Nothing says love like betting your balls against it!


	37. Lovefest 2029

Tony was laying on his back, shirtless, a three inch scar running down the left side of his chest.

"Hey." Ziva whispered, turning to face him, "Where's your shirt?"

"I got hot."

Ziva grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to her, using his body as a blanket, holding his arm across her chest.

Tony buried his face into her neck, kissing it as his hand gently cupped her left breast.

Ziva slightly turned her head, looking back, "What are you doing?"

Tony kissed her lips, "Trying to make love to my wife."

Ziva softly laughed, "Go back to sleep."

Tony ran his fingertips down the length of his wife's silky chemise. He stopped just as he reached her knee and slid his hand to her inner thigh and slowly moved upward, under her garment.

Ziva let out a moan as she turned back, her eyes closed. He kissed her, drawing her moans into his mouth.

Suddenly, Ziva opened her eyes and clamped her thighs together, trapping his hand between her legs. She placed her hand over his mouth, stopping him from kissing her, "Seriously, what are you doing?"

Tony mumbled into hand, making her softly laugh, "If I lower my hand, will you stop kissing me?" She asked.

Tony nodded and mumbled. She slid her hand away, "Lets make love."

Ziva caressed his cheek, "We can't, it's only been three weeks since your surgery."

"23 days actually and I'm ready."

"You had open heart surgery."

Tony scoffed, "No it wasn't, they drilled a hole in my chest, that's all."

"That's all?"

"The doctor said I could swim and I have been for the past week and that's far more exerting than sex."

Ziva laughed, "Not the way we do it."

"Please?" Tony asked.

"Lie back." Ziva smiled.

Tony grinned and laid back.

Ziva carefully straddled him, the straps of her chemise fell from her shoulders, exposing her breasts to him.

Ziva laughed, feeling him growing under her, "When did you become a boob man?"

"When I knocked you up." Tony smirked.

Ziva laughed as she lowered herself to him, pressing her breasts to his chest, kissing him softly on the lips, "Which time?"

"Everytime." He answered with a kiss of his own.

"Don't hate me for this, but..." Ziva slid down, kissing his scar, then laid her head on his chest.

Tony slid his fingers into Ziva's hair, pulling her head up, "C'mere."

Ziva slid up Tony's body until they were face to face.

"Eventhough you teased me and withheld your precious yumminess, my love for you only grows more."

"Not as much as I love you." Ziva stated with smile and another kiss.

"Okay, you're making it mushy now. Quick, sit on my face or something."

Ziva laughed and kissed him again before retreated back and laying her head on his chest.

* * *

"Special Agent Fine, a word, please." Director McGee said, standing on the balcony. He walked back into his office. Hetty was standing next to the desk, "Are you sure about this?"

Hetty nodded.

Jason came jogging in, "You wanted to see me..." He saw Hetty, "Director, no...uhh, what is your new role, Ma'am?"

"I'm Operations Manager for Spec Ops division of NCIS once again."

Jason looked at McGee, "Director?"

"How do you think the last weeks have gone, Agent?" McGee asked, sitting down at his desk.

"Uhh, okay, I guess, we're all missing the Bossman, he should be coming back anytime now."

McGee opened a folder, "In those three weeks, you've somehow destroyed two vehicles, correct?"

"Technically yes, but..."

"You've also solved two cases in that time, a murder and caught a serial rapist."

"Also true, Sir."

"Miss Lange and I agree, while your methods are sometimes destructive, you are very capable."

"Thank...you?"

"We also agree that your skills would be better suited for Spec Ops." McGee stated, "Hetty."

"Yes." Hetty began, "I'd like for you to join me in Los Angeles. I would give you the oppurtunity in more specialized undercover and detailed oriented pursuits."

"No." Jason simply answered, "Will that be all?"

"Do you know what you're giving up?" McGee asked.

"A lot less by not taking that job, that's for sure. I do thank you, but that part of my life is over and I enjoy my position, as is. Director. Ma'am." Jason nodded and exited the room.

"Does he know Agent DiNozzo will never be coming back?" Hetty questioned.

McGee shook his head, "Tony doesn't even know."

* * *

"Tali!" Vincenzo yelled out, standing next to a styrofoam cooler on his counter, "Are you ready to go?"

Tali ran into the shop holding a small shiny bag, "Yes, I just forgot my...thingy upstairs." She smiled, "Oh, let me help you with that." She said, seeing Vincenzo trying to lift the cooler.

Vincenzo smiled, "Grazie, bella."

Tali smiled as she picked up the cooler, "Jeez, is there any meat left in the deli case?" She laughed, "Dad does love his ribeyes, though."

"Here, let me have your bag, that will lighten your load." Vincenzo laughed.

"No, no, I got it."

"Aww, are you trying hide something?"

Tali laughed, "Absolutely."

Vincenzo smiled, "Come come, we don't want to be late for your own birthday now, do we?"

* * *

Ziva was standing next to the counter in her kitchen, carefully licing a cake. Tony came up from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Can I have a taste?"

"Of frosting?"

"No."

Ziva turned, licking frosting off of her finger, "Then what?"

"You." He smiled, kissing her, then licking his lips, tasting the frosting on her lips, "I prefer my Ziva plain, but with chocolate ain't too shabby."

Ziva laughed, "Stop, I have to get this done."

"Come on, you're multi-talented, aren't you?"

"Jeez, you're quite the horny ball today, maybe I should've gave in this morning."

"Gave in to what, Mommy?" Bella asked.

Tony and Ziva turned, looking down at their daughter, she had quite the confused look on her face, "Uhh, Daddy wanted pancakes, but Mommy made oatmeal instead."

"Mommy! Listen to Daddy!"

Ziva laughed, "I will, now go play." She turned her head back, looking at Tony's grinning, "You too." She smiled and laughed again.

Tony turned, picking up Bella, "So, what you want to do?"

"Marco Polo!"

"Heh. I guess we're going swimming, again."

Ziva smiled as Tony carried Bella off towards the backyard.

* * *

"Nineteen years ago, it was cold blustery day." Tony said, standing next to his grill, holding a long pair of tongs as everyone gathered around him.

"Tony, it was hot and humid." Ziva laughed.

"Right, but inside that operating room, it was cold."

"Daddy." Tali spoke up, "Please."

"Fine. Long story short, when you arrived in this world, the room warmed up, it's true, my heart bloomed and everything." Tony smiled, "And I have the scar to prove it, wanna see?"

Tali walked over to her dad and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, puddin' pop." Tony said, kissing her on top of the head, "Okay, the birthday girl gets the first choice of steak, except the big one, daddy's hungry."

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Becca called out, running into the kitchen, soaken wet. Ziva was holding the cake, bringing it outside.

"Becca, you're all wet, go back outside."

"But I won! I beat everyone, Tony and Tali and Jason and they said he's a seal."

"At what?"

Becca smiled, proud of herself, "Holding my breath."

Ziva caressed her daughter's face and smiled, "Good for you baby, now go back out and dry off, we're about to have ice cream and cake."

"YAY!" Becca exclaimed and ran out, making Ziva laugh. She then turned her attention to the path of water on her kitchen floor, letting out a sigh, "A mother's work is never done."

* * *

Tali laughed, looking down in a box, "Thanks, Gibbsy, just what I always wanted, a 20 year old Nintendo Wii."

Gibbs smirked, "Just a bit of a joke, I found it under a pile of sawdust in the basement. Here." He said, holding out an envelope to her, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Tali said, giving him a hug, "What is it?"

"Money."

Tali hugged him again, "That always gets you another hug." She laughed.

"This is from me and your father." Ziva said, holding out a small box.

Tali squinted at the box, "What is it?"

"Open it." Ziva smiled.

Tali took the box from her mother and removed the lid, "Keys?" Her eyes opened wide, "Did you buy me a house?"

Ziva looked at Tony and he just laughed, "She's joking, we got you a Chevy Volt, your mom pick it out. We just thought, if you're going to be a comedienne, then you're gonna need a car with good gas mileage."

"Plus, it's your favorite color." Ziva added.

Tali dove into her mother's arms, hugging her with all her might, "Thanks, Mom."

"You be careful out there, you drive like your mama."

Tali laughed, "My mother, joking?"

Ziva smiled, "I've been known to."

"I love you, Mom."

Ziva pressed her lips to Tali's forehead, then brought her face into her shoulder, rubbing the back of her head with tears in her eyes, "Happy birthday, babygirl."

* * *

Jason and Tali walked up to a door in an apartment complex. He unlocked the door letting her into the apartment, "I'm finally entered your man cave." She smiled, "No offense, but It's nicer than I thought it would be." She laughed.

"Yeah, well...I did just move in, plus, I actually bought a couch, my first one ever." He let out a small laugh.

Tali turned, smiling at him, "Then you need to be rewarded." She slowly backed up, "Where's the bedroom?"

"Wait, I have a gift for you."

"You do?" Tali smiled.

"Yeah, give me a second." Jason ran off and quickly returned, holding a large wrapped square, "Happy birthday."

Tali took the present from Jason, which was nearly larger than her upper half and sat it down and started opening it. She laughed, seeing that it was the happy-face target from their first date mounted in a matted frame. She pressed her finger to where her shot passed through the target and smiled.

"Do you like it?"

Tali moved over to a wall and leaned the gift against it and walked back, taking a hold of his hand and led him towards a hallway, "God, I hope the bedroom is this way." She smiled, looking back at him.

Jason laughed, "It is."

* * *

Jason was laying in bed, under the blankets.

"You take orders well." Tali smiled, peeking out of the bathroom door.

"You told me to get naked and get in bed, easy order to follow. Hurry up or I'll start without you." Jason grinned.

Tali laughed, but stopped, looking unsure.

"What's wrong? We don't have to do this."

"No, no, no, it's just that, I feel stupid, I spent like 100 bucks on lingerie and brought it from New York, but I forgot it at my parent's house, it's sitting on my dresser in my room." Tali sighed, shaking her head, "And well, I wanted to make this special."

Jason folded back the blankets, "You make it special, not the lingerie." He patted the bed, "Come on."

Tali smiled, "I'm also a little nervous, no one has seen me completely naked and I'm not sure..." She saw a light switch and flipped it off, "Hold open the covers, okay?"

Jason held up the covers.

Tali dashed over and jumped into the bed and laughed as she landed on top of him, "Hi." She smiled down at him.

"Hey." Jason smiled back. His hands slowly running up and down her back.

"We're like, totally naked." Tali giggled and slid off to her side, her hair falling in front of half of her face, "Uhh..."

Jason leaned into her, brushing her hair from her face, kissing her softly on the lips.

Tali raised her hand to Jason's face, running the back of her fingers against his cheek, "Be gentle."

"I would never hurt you."

"I was talking to your penis." Tali grinned. "Sorry, I'm being silly."

Jason laughed, "Don't worry about it, you're nervous, I think it's cute."

"Weren't you, your first time, I mean?"

"Heck yeah, I only last like 8 seconds."

"8 seconds?" Tali giggled, "Really?" She giggled again, "I'm sorry."

"It was long time ago and I've improved my time considerable."

Tali snorted, "Thank God." She raised her hands up, cupping Jason's cheeks, kissing him, "You know, that's what I love about you, you didn't have to tell about that, but you did and you did it to make me feel better."

"Well, it's hard to lie when all of your blood is in your penis."

Tali laughed.

"Hey, I know something that might help, mind if I try it?"

Tali smiled, "What do you have in mind?"

Jason quickly disappeared under the covers.

"Do you need a light down there?" Tali nervously laughed, not knowing what to expect, "I mean, it has to be dark, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhder there." She gasped hard, "HHHHHHHHHHHoly craaaaaaaaaaaaaaap."

Tali postured up, digging her elbows in the bed. She bent her knees and softly began to moan as she arched her back everso gently. Her breathing quickened, her chest turning a shade of red. She shot up to sitting position grabbing a pillow as she went, she whimpered, but fell back just as fast, shoving a pillow into her face, crying out in bliss.

Jason shot up from under covers, lifting the pillow from Tali's face, her eyes were covered, he kissed her trembling lips, "You okay?"

"Mm-hmm." Tali smiled.

"Are you ready?" Jason whispered.

Tali softly chuckled, "I can't see, I'm blind."

"Your eyes are closed." Jason smiled, "Open your eyes."

Tali opened her eyes and softly laughed, "You've done that before."

"Naw, you were the first."

Tali giggled, "Liar."

Jason was just looking down at Tali, staring into her eyes.

"What?"

"Can't a guy just look into a woman's eyes?"

Tali laughed, "You're positively smitten with me, huh?"

"Yeah, if that means I'm in love with you." Jason replied, kissing her passionately on the lips.

Tali smiled, "Okay, I can't actually move, so you're gonna have to help me onto your penis."

Jason laughed, "We'll wait." He rolled off of Tali and she rolled right along with him, "I thought you said you couldn't move?"

"I lied, sue me or better yet." Tali grinned, kissing him.

Jason reached out, grabbing a condom from his nightstand.

"Oooh, can I put it on?" Tali asked, excitedly.

"So eager to help." Jason grinned.

"I guess that's where they get the expression: eager beaver, huh?" Tali laughed, taking the condom from Jason.

Tali ripped opened the package and took out the condom and slid her hands under the covers, "Best game of pin the tail on the donkey ever." She laughed.

"No donkeys, please." Jason laughed hard.

"Care to check my work, see if I handled it correctly?" Tali grinned.

Jason quickly turned over, placing Tali on her back, "Are you ready?"

Tali nodded and gritted her teeth as he entered her. She clung tightly onto his neck as he slowly thrusted inside her, "Ow." She uttered through clenched teeth.

Jason stopped, "You okay?"

"Keep going, keep going." Tali answered, fighting the words to make him stop.

Jason turned them over to their sides, a small tear escaped from Tali's eye. He stopped again, raising his hand to her face, wiping the tear away, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Tali smiled through her pain, "I want you." She kissed him and held his head tightly against her chest as he slowly began to make love to her again.

* * *

AN- Yes, the gun place is real and it's in NYC and it's called, "The Gun Club"

AN2 - Happy Birthday, Mom and Happy Father's Day, Dad!


	38. R and R

Jason was standing in a steaming, hot shower, his body lathered up with soap suds, his face covered in shaving cream.

"You get up really damn early, you know that?" Tali said, flinging back the shower curtain.

Jason looked at her smiling face, "0530, everyday."

Tali stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind her, "This is gonna have to change."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not a morning person, I like to sleep in."

"So do I, I used to get up at 0430."

Tali laughed, "You poor, poor man." She pressed her hands to his chest and leaned into him. He in return titled his head down, kissing her.

Jason backed away and laughed seeing shaving cream on her face. He lifted his hand, wiping it off, "You okay?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

Tali retorted with a laugh, "It's just shaving cream."

"No, I mean."

Tali laid her head on his chest, "I know." She whispered. She turned her head and started kissing his chest, "I have a great idea."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, would you like to hear it?"

Jason smiled, "Are you ready for round number 2?"

Tali snorted hard, "God, no. I need to heal some, I mean, I don't know what was worse, the sex or peeing afterwards."

"Sorry."

Tali grabbed his wrists, holding them up, giving them a shake, before pressing them to his own chest, "Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong, okay?"

Jason nodded.

"Good." Tali smiled, "Now, I've been watching a lot of porn in the last three weeks and before you ask, don't worry, it was strictly for reference and guidance and well...I think it's about time you got a beej."

"Oh my God, you ARE perfect."

Tali laughed, "And afterwards, you can take me out for all-you-can-eat pancakes, how's that sound?"

"But won't you be full?" Jason quipped.

Tali chuckled, "And who's the comedienne again?" She softly kissed his on the lips before quickly dropping to her knees.

Jason extended his arm, bracing himself against the shower wall.

"Where again is the button to get this thing hard?" Tali teased, making Jason burst out in laughter.

* * *

Ziva was huffing and puffing as she was jogging down the street. She ran up to an intesection and stopped, her hands flew to her hips as she bent down, fighting for breath.

"You okay, Mom?" Junior asked.

Ziva turned her head, sweating pouring from face. She looked at her son jogging in place, "How far...did we go?"

"10 miles." Junior answered, holding out a bottle of Gatorade.

Ziva smiled a crooked smile, proud of herself. She stood straight up, taking and drinking from the bottle, "I swear to you...I used to do this all the time." She took another drink, "But for the life of me, I don't know why, this sucks." She gaspingly laughed.

"It's all about the cardio, Mom."

Ziva looked more closely at her son, "You're not even breathing hard."

"Hey, is that Tali and Jason?" Junior asked, pointing in the distance. He began running towards them.

"Anthony!" Ziva yelled, "Get back here."

Junior turned his head, looking back at his mother, "Come on, Mom, we're almost home."

Ziva sighed and jogged off after him. Before she could tell him to wait up, he had broken out into a all-out sprint and was nearly to Tali and Jason.

As Ziva ran up to her house, Junior and Jason were conversing.

"How much do you weigh?" Junior asked.

"About 235 or so." Jason answered, "Why?"

"And that's all muscle, right?"

"There isn't a soft part on h..." Tali began with a grin, but stopped just as quickly, turning her head away from them and started towards the house.

"Hey!" Jason called out, "You forgot something."

Tali turned, looking at him. He moved and opened the back door of his car, taking out the framed smiley-face target.

"Heh." Junior smiled, "How Lethal Weapon of you."

Jason gave Junior a nod and walked over to Tali, giving her birthday gift.

"Thanks." Tali smiled, "I forgot all about it."

Jason raised his hand to her cheek, caressing it before kissing her, "Yeah, you forgot that, too."

Tali giggled, "I guess I did, you wanna have dinner tonight?"

"Sure, call me later."

"Okay." Tali nodded as he turned to walk away.

"Now, you were saying?" Jason asked of Junior.

"Oh, I just wondering if there was a special workout you do or something, a special SEAL workout or something. I leave for Indiana in two months and..."

Jason walked over to Junior and sized him up, "You wanna be stronger, but still agile, right?"

"Yeah, I'd like to put on 10-15 pounds of muscle without losing any of my quickness."

"You willing to work your ass?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You willing to get up at five-thirty in the morning?"

"If that's what it takes."

Jason patted Junior a couple times on the shoulder, "Get my number from your sister or your dad and we'll start next Monday."

Junior smiled, "Awesome! Thanks, man."

Jason nodded just as Ziva jogged up, "Wow, you look hot."

Ziva squinted her eyes hard at Jason.

"I mean, literally hot."

"Ohh." Ziva softly laughed, "I was gonna say, that would be wrong."

"I don't know about that, I'm sure the bossman thinks you're hot, don't you?" He smiled, "Anyways, it's time to make the donuts."

"Hey." Ziva stepped forward, "I would like to thank you, for yesterday, for Becca, you know, you played along and let her win."

"Oh, you mean the holding your breath contest?" Jason laughed, "Her celebration dance was worth losing for."

Ziva smiled, "Thanks...by the way, how long can you hold your breath?"

"Long enough." Jason smiled as he got into his car and drove away.

* * *

Three weeks later...

Tony walked out of the bathroom, tightening his tie. He placed a knee on the bed and knelt over Ziva, kissing her softly on the lips.

Ziva awoke, she rubbed at her eyes, before looking into his, "Why are you dressed and not making love to me again?" She smiled.

"McGee called me in, said it was important."

"But you did not receive permission from me to go back to work."

Tony smiled, "How do I gain such permission, hmm?"

"100 orgasms." Ziva stated with a straight face, "No, 1000."

"Me or you?" Tony grinned.

Ziva cracked, finally letting out a laugh. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her, kissing him, "Tony..." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I...I..." Ziva began, her eyes piercing into his. She didn't like that he was going back to work. No, she hated it, but she couldn't find the strength to say it, "I love you."

Tony kissed her back, "Oh, the hell with it, McGee can wait, my wife needs an orgasm."

Ziva giggled as he lowered himself on her, kissing her.

* * *

Tony was looking straight up at the ceiling of the elevator, a bell dinged and the doors opened. He stepped out and saw his team sitting at their desk. He walked over, standing between Dee and Jason's desk.

His eyes glanced over to a jar on his desk, "Swear jar?" He noticed it was about halfway full.

"Director McGee idea, it's fucking stupid." Anton stated, but groaned as he got up from his desk and dropped another quarter into the jar.

"These two curse like the dickens." Dee said, "Shit!" She smacked her palm to her forehead. She rose from her desk and dropped fifty cents into the swear jar, "Stupid thing."

"Heh." Tony walked over to his desk, but quickly turned when he heard McGee clear his throat from the balcony.

"Tony, I need to talk to you."

Tony looked back at the jar and tapped his desk with his fingers before spinning around and heading for the stairs. He slowly made his way up the stairs, sliding his hand along the railing before ducking into McGee's office.

"So, what do you think he's gonna do with the swear jar money?" Dee asked.

"What else?" Jason said, "Caf-Pows."

Tony flopped down in the chair across from McGee, letting out a small groan as he did so, "You know, Probie..."

McGee smiled, not hearing him say that in a long time.

"I'm tired."

"We all are, Tony."

"But it's more than that." Tony sat up, "As I knelt down to kiss Ziva today, I got this feeling from her eyes, a calling, if you will."

"What were they telling you?"

"Don't go, stay with me."

McGee sat back in his chair.

"I think I'm done, Tim." Tony smiled, "I wanna see my Tali perform her act live, I want to see Junior destroy my Buckeyes in person and I want to be around more for my twins and damn it, I'm tired of work getting in the way of Ziva and I's love making. Heh." He lowered his head and became very quiet, "Yeah." He whispered, "I'm done."

"Good for you, Tony." McGee said with a smile. He opened up his draw and took out a packet, "Here, just feel these out and send them in."

Tony stood up, taking the papers, "Jason will do fine."

"He'll never be you."

"Of course, I'm one of kind, well, two, if Junior counts." Tony laughed, "Anyway."

McGee stood up and moved around the desk, holding out his hand to him.

"Get that away from me." Tony said, smacking away McGee's hand, pulling him into a hug, "You're the little brother I never wanted, but still love just the same."

"I'd tell you to live your life to the fullest, but I know you will." McGee stated, "I learned a lot from you, Tony."

Tony laughed, "And I'm sorry about all the rest."

"I'm not, it was worth it."

* * *

And just like that, Tony left, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the balcony and looked down on his team, one by one, first Dee, then Anton and finally Jason, "Jason!"

Jason looked up, "Yeah, Boss?"

"You'll do."

"Boss?"

Tony walked down the stairs, pulling a five dollar bill from his pocket. He moved over to his desk and dropped the money into the swear jar.

"You have to cuss to add money to that, Boss." Anton spoke up, "Rules a rule."

"Oh, I cussed up there, Anton." Tony replied, "Forced retirement."

"What?" His team said together.

"It's okay."

Jason got to his feet and walked over, "There has to be a way to get around that."

"You got a time machine in your back pocket?" Tony spun around, seeing that his team was saddened by the news, "Hey, I'm dead, yet." He smiled, "Okay, one last time, campfire!" He yelled and the team gathered around him, "Where's Agent Craven S. Mores when you need him?" He joked and Dee hugged him, "Hey, it's okay." Anton followed suit with Jason finally joining in on the group hug, "I'll miss you guys, too."

* * *

AN - I have the worst headache ever. It feels like I'm in that movie Scanners and someone is trying to blow up my head.


	39. Back to School

Ziva smiled hearing the twins giggling in the kitchen, "We really have to get those in the ov..." She began, turning into the doorway, but stopped seeing chocolate cake batter on Becca and Bella's lips as they stood on a step-up stool next to the counter. They both hid their arms behind their back as their mother looked at them.

"Hi, Mommy." Becca smiled, the cake batter clinging to the corner of her mouth.

"Have you two been eating cake batter?"

Becca and Bella both shook their heads no as they smiled.

"Are you sure about that?" Ziva laughed, collecting the small bit of batter from Becca's mouth with her finger, "What do you call this?"

Becca opened her mouth wide, hoping her mother would let her lick her finger.

Ziva shook her head with a smile, sucking her finger clean.

"Mommy." Becca frowned.

"Here." Bella said, getting her sister's attention. She rubbed her cake batter covered hand over Becca's face.

"Bella!" Ziva exclaimed.

Becca laughed, placing her hand on Bella's face, returning the favor, making her laugh.

"Girls!" Ziva called out, "You're making a mess."

Becca and Bella looked at one another and just grinned as they turned to their mother and flung batter towards her, giggling.

Ziva gasped, looking down at her newly stained shirt.

"Uh oh." Becca and Bella expressed together, like clockwork.

Ziva turned towards the sink, she reached out, grabbing the hose, she quickly turned and started spraying her daughter, cackling evilly as she did so.

The twins jumped off the stool and ran towards the living room. Ziva turned, continuing to spray, hitting her husband in the face and chest. She let go of the hose and covered her mouth as she laughed into her hand, "I'm SO sorry..."

A soaken wet Tony smiled. He opened his mouth, letting water trickle down his chin onto his chest, "Sooooooo, how was your day, Dear?"

"Fine." Ziva smiled back with a chuckle, "We were just baking you a happy retirement cake."

Tony stepped over, taking Ziva in his arms. He looked deeply into her eyes before kissing her softly on the lips, "Thank you."

Ziva nodded, kissing him back.

"You know what would make this better?" Tony asked.

"What?" Ziva replied, her smile widened.

Tony lifted the hose above Ziva's head and squeezed the trigger. He watched as she gasped sharply, her hands grabbed at his shirt as her body constricting under the cold water, "Heh." He dropped the hose and grinned, "Awww, revenge, best served cold...but, ya know what the best part is? It's when I get to warm you up." He stated with a smile, tasting her lips through the icy water, "Mmm, cake wishes it tasted this good."

Ziva giggled into his mouth.

* * *

Several months and many pieces of cake later...

"Really, you guys really don't need to show me to my dorm." Junior said. His father and mother right behind him as they walked down a long hallway.

"I want to see where you'll be staying." Ziva said.

"I'm gonna be fine, Mom."

"She knows that." Tony spoke up.

"I do?" Ziva mouthed to Tony.

Tony nodded, "Yeah." He mouthed back, "So...you know, Tony, we drove by the Alpha Chi Delta house on the way here and as you know, your old man was a member."

"Tony, he doesn't need to be in a farturnity." Said Ziva.

Tony and Junior both looked at Ziva oddly, before sharing a laugh at her expense.

"What?"

"FRATernity, baby, not FARTernity." Tony corrected her with a smile, "Although, they probably smell like it...or worse."

"Here's me." Junior stated, looking at number 18 on the door. He slid the key into the lock and opened the door. He walked inside and sat his suitcase on the twin bed.

Ziva walked in, looking around. The room was small and all white except for a dark-stained headboard.

"Wow, you got a huge room." Tony exclaimed, coming into the room.

"You call this huge?" Ziva asked.

"My room was half of this in college. If that." Tony noticed Junior had his own bathroom and quickly moved into it, turning on the light, "Oh, man...you get your own bathroom...no way, you get a personal shower? That is so cool!"

Ziva laughed, "Your father might want to move in with you." She smiled at her son and stepped over to him, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly, "Nope, you're coming home with us."

Junior smiled down at his mother, embracing her back, "I'm gonna be fine, Mom and you're just a phone call away."

"Then you call me everyday."

Junior eased back, "Every...day?"

"Yes." Ziva replied, "Everyday."

"Mom." Junior sighed.

"Heh. I bet you could fit three people in that shower." Tony grinned, stepping out of the bathroom.

Ziva turned her head, looking back at her husband.

"Uhhhh, I'm not saying you should do that, son, that would be bad, plus, there wouldn't be a lot of cleaning going on, as you know, we DiNozzo men need a lot of room to suds up and rinse off." Tony said, making Ziva roll her eyes and turn her head back towards Junior. He quickly gave his son two thumbs up, making Junior laugh.

"What did he do?" Ziva asked.

"Heh. Just Dad being Dad."

"Come on, Z." Tony spoke up, "We're gonna miss our plane."

"Plane?" Junior squinted, looking at his father, "But you..."

Tony tossed his set of keys towards his son. Junior reached up, catching them, "Your Mom needed a new car anyway." He walked over, placing his hand on Ziva's shoulder, "Come on, say your goodbyes."

Ziva tightened her grip.

"Mom, let go." Junior grunted and Ziva shook her head, refusing to, "Mom. Come on, Mom...mom...mom...mom...MOM."

Ziva finally broke away. She looked up and raised her hands, bringing his head down to her, but stepped up onto the bed instead, cradling his cheeks in her hands, "You will call everyday, yes?"

Junior nodded and Ziva pressed her lips to each cheek, "From your sisters." She then kissed his forehead, "Tony, give me your wallet."

Tony pulled his wallet from his back pocket and handed it to his wife. She opened it and took out all the money and handed it to Junior, "Here, take it." She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and began hugging him again.

"Mom...can't...breathe." Junior strained, "Mmmmmmmoooommmmm."

Tony softly wrapped his hand around Ziva's elbow, "Ziva..."

Ziva let up, pulling her hands away from her son's neck. She dropped off the bed and walked out of the room on the verge of crying.

Tony and Junior watch as they Ziva left, "She'll be okay."

Junior nodded holding up the money to his father.

Tony shook his head, "Naw, you keep it." He opened his arms, pulling his son into a hug, "I'm proud of you." He backed away and raised his hand to his son's face, patting it, before moving it behind his neck, giving it a squeeze, "And remember...if you're gonna tap it, wrap it." He advised with a wink and a smile.

Junior laughed, "See ya, Dad."

"We'll be at the first game." Tony replied, stepping out into the hall. He quickly grabbed Ziva as she tried to go back in, "Oh, no, you don't!" He held her close, burying his mouth into the top of her hair, "Go on, say it." He whispered.

"Bye." Ziva uttered, raising her hand slightly, waving.

"Bye, Mom." Junior waved back.

Tony reached out, pulling the door closed.

* * *

A white male in his late 30's stood behind a desk in a large classroom. Tali was in the second row, gathering up her things, "Before I let you guys go." The man said, "Remember, the cameras we're handed out to you can NOT be taken into water and Roberto, a little less naked on your next short film, please. I understand you think it's art and I respect that, but when it's just you sitting on couch for 7 minutes slowly eating a burrito, it's...well..."

"Fucking weird." A voice called out from the back of the class, causing chuckles throughout.

"Also, I'd like to see some storyboard by next week, but your final project isn't due until the end of the first semester, so you do have adequate time. If you have any questions, I'll be in my office for the next 90 minutes. See ya next week."

"Professor Jonas." Tali spoke up, taking a shortcut by stepping over the front row as the other student stampeded out.

"Yes, Miss DiNozzo?" The professor responded.

"Uhh, well...It felt like you didn't like my short film."

"I didn't." The Professor replied and Tali's heart sunk a little, "Look, I know you're a comedienne, yet you've only did serious pieces, why is that?"

"I thought you told us to challenge ourselves?"

"Yes, but not by handicapping yourself in the progress...and as soon as you realized that, the sooner I might actually enjoy your work." Professor Jonas coldly stated, before grabbing his bag, leaving Tali to ponder his words.

* * *

"Uncle Vincenzo?" Tali called out, coming into the apartment, her bag flung over her shoulder. She turned from closing the door, "I'm kinda bummed, you up for bowling to..." She stopped, seeing Jason standing in his Navy blue service dress uniform holding a white box, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"You sounded awfully sad when you called me earlier, so..."

Tali smiled, "You came to cheer me up?"

Jason opened up the box, "I have your favorite: maple bacon donuts, to fall back on." He smiled, "If my smile doesn't work."

Tali laughed. She moved over to him, taking the box of donuts. She then grabbed the front of Jason's pants and pulled him towards her room.

Jason stopped as she reached her door, "I'd rather not, out of respect for your Uncle and all."

Tali layed her head on Jason's chest.

"Hey, we could get a hotel."

"In New York City?" Tali laughed, "Talk about expensive."

Jason buried his hand into the back of Tali's hair, easing her head back, kissing her, "Super 8, here we come."

Tali laughed, "I don't think so."

* * *

Jason was laying in bed naked, wrapped up in the sheets, "You look better in that than I ever will." He smiled, looking Tali up and down.

Tali smiled back, she was standing at the end of the bed wearing just Jason's service jacket with only one button fastened. She slowly ran her fingers down between her breasts, "Why the uniform?"

"I testified today and it's Director McGee's new directive, he wants Navy and Marine pushed back into the forefront and thus..." Jason explained.

Tali leaned the front of her thighs against the bed, "I do believe you're out of uniform, Lieutenant Fine." She grinned and slowly climbed onto the bottom of the bed and teasingly crawled towards him, only to stop when she reached his knees, "What are you going to do to ratify this problem, hmm?"

"Well...first of all, I need to recon the objective." Jason sat up, his fingers barely touching the button on his jacket, "Objective identified."

"Then what?"

"I'd wait for command to give me authorization to proceed..." Jason popped the button and lowered her onto her back. He kissed her gently on the lips, "...but, I was never good at taking orders." He grinned and stealthfully slipped down her body, proceeding deep behind her enemy lines.

* * *

Ziva and the twins were huddled in bed, a laptop was sitting in front of them buffering. Junior popped up on the screen.

"TONY!" Becca and Bella exclaimed, exciting to see their brother.

"Hey, Munchkins." Junior smiled, "Did you guys have fun in Florida? Meet anyone?"

Becca and Bella both nodded, grinning ear to ear, "Yup! Me and Bella got our picture taken with Mickey and Minnie."

"That's great and did you guys do anything else?" Junior asked.

"We went to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter." Ziva stated, "The girls had a great time and of course, your father used his English accent the entire day." She laughed, shaking her head.

"It was funny!" Bella giggled, "And oh yeah, Mommy got a wand and paid extra for them to put her name on it, because they didn't have one with her name."

Junior laughed, "Did she now?"

Ziva answered with a simple smile, "How's school going?"

"Great." Junior replied, "Jason's endurance training is really paying off."

"I said, school, not basketball."

"I haven't flunked out yet." Junior smirked, "If that's what you're asking, but it's only been about 6 weeks, give me some time."

"Tony." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Heh. I'm kiddin' Mom, jeeeeeeez. It's...different, but good."

"Lets go, Mom, it's time to practice." A male voice called out on Junior's end.

"Someone's mom is there?" Ziva asked, she leaned forward, almost looking jealous.

"No, that's my nickname."

Ziva squinted hard, "Why?"

"The walls are thin here, MOM...get it?"

Ziva just sat there confused, staring at the screen.

Junior just grinned, shaking his head, "Nevermind, is Dad around?"

"He's napping on the couch, you want me to wake him?" Ziva asked.

"No, no, just tell him I said hi."

"I will." Ziva answered, she looked down at her twins, "Okay, like we practiced." She, Becca and Bella all kissed their fingers and blew Junior a kiss and waved, "We love and miss you!

"Awww, how cute." The man on Junior's side expressed, moving his head in front of camera, "Hello there, Mom's mom and mini ones."

Junior laughed and pushed the guy out of the way, "Love you, guys, too." He waved and the screen went black.

The telephone began to ring.

"I'll get it!" Bella yelled and crawled over to the edge of the bed, she smiled as she read the caller ID and quickly picked up the phone from the nightstand, "Abby!" She exclaimed, but her face soon went from happy to sad as she dropped the phone.

"Bella?" Ziva asked, "What's wrong?"

Bella's eyes teared up, "Abby yelled at me, Mommy."

"Awww, I'm sure she didn't mean, too, baby." Ziva caressed Bella's cheek with her hand before grabbing the phone and raising it to her ear, "Abby, why did you...whoa, whoa, whoa...calm down, you're talking too fast...he what? Murder? Did you just say Tim murdered someone?"

* * *

AN - Sorry about the time between updates. It was my anniversary and we went to Hawaii, so yay! me, but...back to writing.

AN2- Yes, I got leid in Hawaii! ;)

AN3- And yes, Tony and Ziva totally re-upped their membership in the mile high club.


	40. McNaughty

Ziva walked out of her bedroom and into the hall, "Bella?" She called out, peeking into the twins' bedroom, "Becca?" But there was no response, so she went to look downstairs.

Bella was standing in front of her father as he sat on the edge of the couch. His hands covering hers as they cradled her tiny face together. He leaned forward, touching his nose to hers. He smiled and began rubbing his nose against hers, finally making her laugh, "That's my girl."

Tony lowered his left hand, pulling Becca into the embrace, "Becca and Bella, Becca and Bella, Becca, Becca, Becca, Bella, Bella, Bella..." He whisperingly began to sing, "One looks like mom, while one looks like the other, but it really doesn't matta, because when they're here, everything betta...with Becca and Bella, Becca and Bella, Becca and Bellllllaaaaaa...betta?"

Bella tilted her head back, puckering her lips, "Awww, kissies...Daddy loves kissies." Tony pressed his lips to hers.

"I want one, too!" Becca exclaimed.

"Should she get one?" Tony asked Bella, getting her to laugh again. She nodded and he swung his head over, giving Becca a peck on the lips, "Anyone else want a kiss?"

"I do." Ziva called out with a smile, raising her hand in the air.

"Should mommy get a kiss?" Tony asked the twins.

"Only after we get more." Becca grinned.

"Becca!" Ziva scoffed, but smiled, shaking her head.

"Okay, one more for you." Tony kissed Becca, "And one more for you." And then kissed Bella, again, "Hey, why don't you two go get some cookies, hmm, and bring me one, too, okay?" He smiled.

Becca nodded and pulled Bella towards the kitchen, "I told ya Daddy would make it all better."

Ziva walked over to the couch and sat down, she turned a smiling Tony away from the girls, kissing him.

Tony raised his hand up, caressing Ziva's cheek with his palm, teasing her earlobe between his fingers. He kissed her lovingly on the lips, "What happened? Bella woke me up crying, telling me someone h..."

"Abby yelled at her."

"Abby?" Tony couldn't believe his ears, "Our Abby?"

Ziva sighed, "McGee has been arrested."

Tony squinted hard, "What?"

"For murder."

"W-what? McGee?" Tony was dumbfounded, "Who?"

"She didn't say, just that he was arrested. She was pretty hysterical."

Tony looked at Ziva, kinda confused, "What exactly does she want me to do? Or what can I do? I'm retired and just...tired and, uhhh." He groaned, "Where is she?"

"Where else."

Tony let out a deep sigh, "Oh, great."

* * *

Tony stood at the top of the stairs leading down into Gibbs' basement, "Abby?" He called out, flipping on the light switch, "You do know Gibbs is still in Mexico, visiting Franks and crew, right?"

"Yes." The muffled voice of Abby said.

Tony slid his hand down the railing as he descended the stairs, "Where are you?"

"Under the boat."

Tony tilted his head to the side, looking under the almost completed boat, "Your very own fortress of solitude, huh?"

"Did you ever meet McGee's second wife?" Abby asked.

"No." Tony replied, "Could you come out from there, Abs, I don't think my knees or back can take crawlin' on this cement floor."

"She's dead." Abby stated, "He killed her."

Tony grunted as he dropped to one knee, then the other, and he slowly began to crawl under the boat. Abby was sitting cross-legged, holding a large flashlight in her lap. It was on, beaming light under her chin, "Abby..."

Abby looked at Tony, her hair was down and frizzy, "I don't want to believe it, Tony, I really don't, but the evidence is telling me he killed her."

"What evidence?"

Abby slowly pushed a folder towards Tony.

Tony dropped to his side and moved to a seated position. He picked up the folder and looked at Abby, "May I?" He asked, reaching out for the flashlight, "This is Jason's report?"

"No. Fornell gave it to me." Abby handed Tony the flashlight and he shined light on it, seeing the FBI emblem, "His DNA was inside her, his DNA was under her nails, his fingerprints, along with severe contusions were on her neck. She died of asphyxiation. Her body was discovered within an hour of her death."

"Did Jason's investigation dig up anything?"

"He doesn't even know about it."

"What? Why?"

"No one knows about it, except you and Gibbs."

"You should've called him, Abby." Tony stated, taking out his phone, "He could be helping right now."

"Why bother. He's guilty."

"Abby, stop it, you're never this negative...never."

"Yeah, well...that was before he slept with her and killed her and then came home and slept with me."

Tony shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"According to that." Abby gestured towards the report, "She was killed last Friday between 9-10 pm and I distinctly remember Tim coming over at about 10:30 and we made..." She buried her face into her hands, trying to hide from the world.

Tony scooted over, putting his arm around Abby, laying his head against hers.

* * *

Jason and Tali fell back into a chair, their nude bodies covered in sweat, "I can't believe you broke the bed." She laughed, digging her knees into the sides of the chair, posturing herself above him. She slid her hands to the back of his hair and pulled his head back, kissing him.

"Wait." Jason exhaled into her mouth, "I broke the bed? Not us?"

Tali scoffed, "Hey, you were on top, buddy." She giggled playfully, kissing him again.

"Yeah, but you're on top now, aren't you?" Jason grinned.

"Is that a challenge I'm hearing?" Tali grinned, "Sounds like fun...permission to come aboard?"

Jason laughed, "Granted."

Tali moved her hands to his chest, pressing her palms against it and just stared into his eyes.

"What?"

Tali smiled, "I'm hopelessly in love with you." She confessed, giving him another kiss.

"Huh...Is that a good thing?"

Tali looked off to the side, "I think so, yeah, it's a good thing, I think."

Jason laughed, "You don't know, do you?"

Tali smiled, lowering herself to him, kissing him softly, "I want to feel you...really feel you." She whispered, "What do you think about that?"

"I think I hear your mom loading her gun all the way from DC."

Tali laughed, "I'm serious, I want this."

"Aren't we having fun?"

"Yeah, but I'm on BC and you hate condoms, you always complain about them and you hardly ever, you know, and I feel bad, because I do and you don't."

Jason raised his hand to Tali's face, caressing it, "And what if you get pregnant? It'll kill your dream."

Tali laughed, "Your sperm is that unfunny?"

Jason snorted and leaned forward, cradling Tali in his arms, "Why did the sperm cross the road?"

Tali smiled and shook her head, "If this has anything to do with your dick in a chicken, I really don't want to hear about it." She giggled, kissing him.

* * *

9 or so months later...

A doctor stands up at the end of a delivery bed, holding a baby in his arms, "It's a girl!" He exclaimed.

But...we'll get back to that...later.

* * *

"Cream versus Crimson!" A man wearing glasses yelled, blowing a whistle, "Crimson out."

Tony, Jr. was standing at mid-court line wearing a #2 red Indiana practice jersey. He turned, smacking his hands together and then held his hand up. He caught the ball as it was passed to him from out of bounds. He pivoted with his plant foot and surveyed the floor. He quickly dribbled to his left, driving past his defender in white and slashed into the lane, drawing another defender towards him as he lept into the air. The defender jumped with him, but Junior dropped it off to his now free teammate for a easy lay-up.

The man with the whistle sat on the bench next to another man and watched them scrimmage. He blew the whistle again, making the players stop, "Henderson! What do we do on defense when your teammates' man gets beat?"

A tall, think black player walked towards the men, "Rotate, Coach."

The coach held his hands out, "Well?" The player nodded, "Don't nod, do it."

The player ran back into position and the coach blew the whistle and they began playing again.

"Given any more thought to playin' DiNozzo at the point, Brad?" The man next to the coach asked, "He'll cause match-up problem almost every game."

"Yeah, but I don't want to take away his slashing ability towards the basket."

"He looked pretty good slashing to the basket right there."

The coach looked at the man, "That he did, Cal."

"Nice problem to have, huh?"

The coach smiled, "Indeed." But his smile quickly disappeared, "He's still a Freshman, though."

"And they don't know shit from apple butter."

"Exactly." The coach replied, blowing his whistle, "20 wind sprints!"

* * *

Tony managed to get Abby up into Gibbs living room. She was asleep on the couch. He covered her with a blanket and patted it down across the top of her shoulder. He moved over to the kitchen table, turning on the light. He sat down and opened the file and took a better look at it, reading and going over every last little detail for close to an hour.

Everything Abby said was right, McGee's DNA was all over the victim, a Beth Ann Hillard-McGee.

Tony sat back, massaging the top of his head with his fingertips, trying to even imagine the possibility that McGee could do this, but he couldn't. He sighed, pulling his cell phone from his jacket pocket, "Call Jason." The phone started to ring.

The mattress was pulled off box springs and frame, which was broken. Jason and Tali were asleep, her arm draped over his chest and she was snoring loudly.

Jason's cell phone vibrated and began scooting along the top of the dresser. He softly groaned, smacking his lips together, wetting them with the tip of his tongue. He opened his eyes hearing Tali snoring. He tilted his head down, her face was laying against the left side of his chest, a small dabble of drool had puddled beneath her lower lip. She let out another snore, louder this time.

Jason's cell phone continued to ring. He tossed back the covers and swung his legs off the bed, planting his feet on the floor. He rested his elbows on his knees as he rubbed at his eyes, letting out a yawn. He shot up from the bed and made his way over to the dresser, answering his phone, "Go for Fine."

Tali snored, again, this time deeper and even louder.

Jason turned back, looking at Tali with a hint of bewilderment. He shook his head, "What? Sorry, I'm...never mind, what's up, Boss?...Who?...Do you want me to come now?" He looked at his left wrist, but he was wasn't wearing a watch, "Okay, I'll be there. Bye." He dropped his cell phone on the dresser and stumbled back into bed. He slid over, taking Tali into his arms. She awoke, slightly lifting her head, "Your dad says hi and don't forget your breathe strips, whatever that means."

* * *

Early the following morning...

Tali quietly entered her apartment, only to find Vincenzo was already up and sitting at the kitchen table.

"I hope you weren't sitting up for me."

Vincenzo smiled, "No, no, but I did want to talk to you about something."

Tali walked over, pulling out a chair and sat down next to him, "If you need me to work today, I can." She offered.

Vincenzo reached out, taking her hands in his, "No, I am closing the store down."

"What? Why? Is it because I'm in school and you.."

"Tali...I am taking Sophie home." Vincenzo stated, his eyes traveled over to a small cabinet in the corner of the kitchen, on top of it was a gold urn.

Tali followed his eyes, seeing what he was looking at, "But why close the store? You're not coming back?"

Vincenzo turned his head, smiling at Tali, "Only God knows that, but just to let you know, you are always welcomed to stay in the apartment as long as you wish."

"You're not coming back, are you?" The worrisome tone came from Tali.

Vincenzo raised his hand to Tali's face and softly caressed it, "Take good care of my meats, especially the pork." He smiled, making her laugh, but soon she was crying, "Aww, Tali, come and help me pack?"

Tali nodded and helped her Great-Uncle up and into his room and she was right, he would never come home. He would die several months later in Italy, peacefully in his sleep with his precious Sophie sitting on the nightstand next to his bed.

* * *

"Right this way." A woman said, showing Tony and Jason into an office, "Special Agent Steele will be right with you."

Tony and Jason walked into room.

"Would you like some coffee?" The woman asked.

"You got any orange juice?" Jason asked.

"I think I can scrounge some up." The woman smiled, "I'll be right back."

"Thanks."

Tony picked up the nameplate from the desk, "SA Tabitha Steele...huh, sounds like a mystery writer."

"Or a porn star." Jason added.

The loud clicking sound of a woman's heels approached and soon after, a dark haired woman in a black dress suit walked into the office and moved behind her desk, sitting down, "We're charging him with first degree murder, he'll get the needle for this." Tabitha Steele stated, "Any questions?"

* * *

AN1 - It's hot. Real hot. Like hell on earth hot. If you see a red guy with a pitch fork and a pointy tail, kick his ass. Thanks.


	41. Truth

FBI Special Agent Tabitha Steele sat back at her desk and waited for Tony or Jason to response to her inquiry.

Tony took a step forward, but Jason cut him off, "He didn't do it."

"And you know that for a fact, Agent...?"

"He doesn't have what it takes to do." Jason responded, "That's how I know."

"Maybe be snapped?"

"Maybe someone else snapped, ever thought of that?"

"Well, there's no evidence to suggest that." Agent Steele stood up, placing her hands on the edge her desk and leaned forward, digging in for a fight, "We found his semen in her vagina and his DNA under her fingernails."

"They had sex, they didn't use a condom." Jason replied, "What else you got?"

"How do you explain the contusions and his fingerprints on her neck?"

"Maybe she liked being choked during sex. Some women love that, as a matter of fact, I've known a few. It can really intensify the orgasms."

"You disgust me, a woman is dead!"

"Yeah, which is sad, but people are innocent until proven guilty, but you should know that, you being a federal agent and all." Jason retorted, "You are a federal agent, right?"

Agent Steele just stared at Jason.

"Is he being arraigned?" Tony asked.

"No." A familiar voice called out. Tony and Jason turned, Tobias Fornell was standing in the doorway, "How's retirement, Duh-note-so?"

"It was good until yesterday, but the better question is, why aren't you?"

"Don't ask." Fornell took a step forward, smacking a folder to Jason's chest, "Here."

"What's this?" Jason asked, taking the folder.

"Time-stamped photos from a security camera outside of Beth Ann Hillard-McGee's brownstone of Timothy McGee coming out of her residence, as you'll see, only 13 minutes pass before he left and a delivery guy from Chung's showing up. He knocked on the door and it opened, so he went in and founded her dead on the couch." Fornell detailed.

"Chung's?" Jason questioned.

"Chinese place down the street, she called in an order at 9:34 and McGee left at 9:45."

"Wait." Tony lifted his hands to his head, rubbing at his temples, "So, you're telling me, he let her order food, then killed her and risked being caught by a delivery guy? Really? I mean, seriously, this is McGee, he's smart. Real smart. He's not gonna let her call in a food delivery if he's going to kill her."

"And thus, why I haven't officially charged him...yet." Fornell replied, "The evidence is stacking up against him, but from my past experiences with NCIS, nothing is ever what it seems."

"Have you told her that?" Jason asked, "She practically already has the needle his arm."

"Look, the evidence is screaming he's guilty, we're all thinking it, but I'm the only one saying it." Agent Steele stated, "There isn't a backdoor to the brownstone and the security camera footage shows no other person entering or exiting the residence and do you see anyone jumping out the windows? Because I don't."

"You got the security camera footage of this?" Jason questioned.

"Give it to him." Fornell gave a quick nod to Agent Steele and she handed Jason a flash drive.

"Can we talk to him?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you the way." Fornell agreed.

* * *

"Hey, Tony!" The young man who earlier interupted Ziva and the twins video chat with Junior ran up behind him, "Hey, what the hell happened last night?"

Junior continued walking, "What do you mean?"

"I mean all that damn giggling from your room."

Junior looked back and shrugged his shoulders, "You must be hearing things, Liam."

"Bullshit!" Liam laughed, "Spill it, man, the walls are thin, you know that."

Junior stopped and turned around and gestured for Liam to come closer, "Fine...I was asked to be a judge."

"A judge? For what?" Liam scoffed, his perverted mind spinning it's wheel at a thousand miles an hour, "Are you serious?"

"Of course not." Junior replied and started walking again.

"Ohhhhhh, you bastard...no one is that lucky, but..." Liam stopped for a mere moment, "Wait, the giggling! Dude! That's not fair." He shook his head and hurried to catch up with Junior, "Why don't I have girls offering me to judge sex acts?"

"Cuz it never happened." Junior said.

"Suuuuuuure it didn't." Liam fired back, "Hey, did you use score cards?"

Junior laughed, "Come on, we're gonna be late for business class."

They reached the door to the Kelley School of Business when Junior's cell phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, looking at it before answering it, "Hey, Mom."

Ziva smiled as she was sitting in her brand new SUV, "Hey, sweetie, I just wanted to call and tell you I got the tickets this morning."

"Oh, for our first game?"

"Yeah, versus Kentucky, two of them."

"Two?" Junior concernly asked, "Tali and the twins aren't coming?"

"Let us worry about that."

"Maybe I can talk to the coach or something." Junior tried to think of what he could do.

"Anthony..." Ziva raised her voice, "What did I say?"

"Not to worry about it." Junior sighed, "Okay, Mom, but uhh, I gotta go, time for class, see ya on Saturday?"

"Count on it." Ziva replied, "Love you."

Junior hung up his phone and whipped open the door slamming into someone, knocking them down, "Oh, crap...are you okay?" He asked, seeing a young woman wearing glasses laying on her back, her books and papers spread all over the floor in front of him. He squatted and started picking up the books and papers as she sat up. He placed all the books and paper in his left arm and extended his right, offering to help her up, "Sorry."

She took a hold of his hand and stood up, pulling her up. He quickly knelt back down and picked up the rest of her things. He rose seeing the name, "Ora Greenspan" on one of her notebooks, "Ora?" He asked.

She sighed heavily, "Go on, make all of your oral jokes now so we can be done with this."

Junior smiled, "Believe me, I'm half-Italian and half-Israeli, there are some screwed up names in my family, so I don't judge, well...not that anyway."

"Israeli?" Ora intriguely asked.

"Yeah, my mom's side, her name is Ziva, so...let the fun begin." Junior laughed, "Anyway, sorry about...this." He handed Ora back her things and rushed past her, but stopped, turning back, "My name's Tony, by the way, it's not cool like yours, but hey, it suits me." He smiled, "See ya around, huh?" He nodded and ran off to class.

* * *

Ziva lowered her phone just as Gibbs knocked on the window holding a duffel bag. She quickly unlocked the door as Gibbs got into the passenger side, "Any news?" He asked.

Ziva just shook her head no and put the vehicle in gear and drove away.

* * *

Anton rotated his neck, cracking it as he and Dee watched the security footage outside of Beth Ann Hillard-McGee's brownstone on the large flat-panel screen in the bullpen.

"Okay, this is when Director McGee arrives, 8:34 pm." Dee clicked on the remote to pause the footage, she fast-forward to 9:45 when McGee left, "No one went in or near the door."

"Well, that's not good. Okay, Dee, now fast-forward until the first police officer or paramedic is there." Anton called out.

Dee pressed the button and stopped it at the 10:06 pm mark as an uniformed police officer arrived on the scene. She opened a folder, "That's a 8 minute response time." They watched the footage for the next 20 minutes, seeing many people going in and out of the residence.

Anton moved over to Dee's desk and picked up the remote and started to rewind it.

"Did you see something?"

"Yeah." Anton squinted at the television, "I counted 2 paramedics and 4 officers going in, but 5 officers coming out."

"What?" Dee asked, "Are you sure?"

Anton moved to the screen and played it back, counting and pointing out the officers as they went inside. He paused the video and placed it finger on one of the officers, his head was down, hiding his face from the camera, "That guy did not go in with the rest of them."

Dee stood up, "I think you're right."

"We need footage beforehand." They spoke together.

"And lets track that guys movement with other cameras." Anton stated, "He has to show his face sometime."

"Got it." Dee nodded as she lifted her phone.

* * *

McGee was sitting quietly next to a small table inside a small interrogation room, resting his head on his arms. The door opened, Tony and Jason stepped inside.

"Tony!" McGee shot up from his chair, "Is Abby okay?"

"How do you think she's doing?" Jason asked, "You've been arrested for murder and you cheated on her."

McGee barely looked at Jason, his eyes staring at Tony.

"Don't look at me, I'm here for Abby." Tony spoke up and pointed at Jason, "He's the one that's going to help you."

McGee slowly dropped to his seat, his eyes swung over to Jason.

Tony took two large steps towards the table, "What the hell were you thinking, Tim?"

"I didn't kill her, Tony."

"I know that, but I'm talking about cheating on Abby, why?"

McGee slouched down in his chair, tucking his chin into his chest, "It just happened, I went over there, you see, our divorce was finalized on Sunday and it was pretty sad. She was my wife for close to ten years, I loved her and I guess the emotions just got the best of us and like I said, it just happened."

"What, you killing her?" Jason questioned.

"I didn't kill her!" McGee raised his voice, but sighed deeply sitting back in his chair.

"Please tell me she at least liked being choked during sex."

"What?" McGee shook his head with a disgusted look on his face, "Why are you asking that?"

Jason groaned, rubbing at his face, "Do you want to die?" His cell phone began to ring.

"Die?"

Jason pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at it, "Get him on the same page or I'm gonna kill him." He shook his head in frustration, "Never mind, I gotta get this."

Tony sat down at the table across from McGee, "Why were your fingerprints on her...

Suddenly, Jason turned and quickly moved over to McGee, grabbing him by the throat, lifting him from the chair and shoving him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing!" Tony yelled.

"Stop lying!" Jason yelled, holding up his phone, showing a photo of a man to McGee, who was gasping hard for air, "Why the fuck did a former Spetsnaz kill your wife?"

McGee's eyes widened as he stared back at Jason.

"What the hell is talking about, McGee?" Tony grabbed the table and slid it out of the way, "Probie!"

"Sarah." McGee strained, "They have my sister, Tony."


	42. Full Circle

"Yuri Revnov." Dee stated from her chair, looking at Anton as he stood in front of the large screen in the bullpen. A 99.7 percent facial match blinked in green about the man in question, "Do you know him?"

"No, I barely ran into Russians, maybe some low ranking ones through NATO in my Marine days, but nothing like him."

"What about Jason?"

"What about him?" A voice called out, "Other than HIM being responsible for all of this."

Anton and Dee turned seeing Sam Hanna standing next to Hetty Lange.

"Excuse me?" Anton questioned, not liking Sam Hanna's tone or accusation towards Jason.

"Mr. Hanna, please." Hetty held her hand across Sam Hanna's chest and stepped forward, "This is the man who killed Director McGee's wife?"

Anton and Sam were glaring at each other.

Dee stood up from her desk and moved over to Anton, touching his shoulder, finally getting him to look at her and back down, "Yes." She began, showing them the security footage, "We were set to go investigate the brownstone, but Jason, uhhh, Agent Fine told us to stay put and issue a BOLO for the man instead." A beep came from Dee's desk. She quickly moved back to her desk and checked the alert, "Speak of the devil, he's been spotted at the Harbor Court Cottages near Fort Washington."

Sam turned and ran towards the elevator.

"Wait for Jason." Anton urged.

"Mr. Hanna..." Hetty called out.

"They have G, Hetty." Sam Hanna tapped his fingers on elevator doors waiting for them to open, "I gotta try." He then dashed to the stairwell door, slamming through it, tired of waiting.

* * *

"They contacted me the next day, told me they had Sarah." McGee explained, easing himself off the wall and back into the chair, "I told Hetty and she put her best man on it. He's fluent in Russian, but she lost contact with him."

Jason was moving back and forth behind a seated Tony, from one end of the room to the other.

Tony gave Jason a quick glance, "You're pacing like a expecting father." He tilted his head slightly looking back at Jason, his mind went to Tali, but shook his head no, "Simmer down, you're gonna make McGee sea-sick."

"I fuckin' HATE Russians." Jason growled and continued pacing.

"Hey...Rocky wins at the end, everyone knows that." Tony quipped.

Jason stopped, flashing a smile towards Tony for a mere moment, "What are their demands?" He quickly questioned McGee.

"They want the release of Paloma Reynosa, Alejandro Rivera and Enrique Reynosa Cruz." McGee listed.

"What?" Tony squinted hard, hearing names he hadn't heard in close to 20 years.

"Who the hell are Paloma Reynosa and Alejandro Rivera?" Jason inquired.

"Dead." McGee hastily called out.

"Dead?" Tony questioned, "Like roasting in hell dead or like, GITMO dead?"

"Dead, dead." McGee replied.

"Awww...and justice finally comes for Franks' thumb. Heh."

"Tony." McGee sighed.

"Sorry, sorry." Tony grunted as he got up from his chair, "You're thinking Julio Cruz?"

McGee nodded, "He's the only one left, him and his son Rey."

"Is he dead, too?" Jason questioned.

"No, he's on a transport here from Camp X-Ray." McGee told.

"What!" An enraged Jason fired back, "You're gonna give in to those motherfuckers?"

"They have my sister!" McGee yelled.

"Yeah and you have the world's most elite counter-terrorist team at your disposal, right at your fingertips...use them!"

"And send them where? We've scanned damn near every location in Mexico and found nothing! We don't know where they ARE! " McGee bellowed.

Jason's cell phone rang. He looked at it and saw that it was Anton calling, "Maybe we do." He answered his phone, "Talk to me, Anton."

Tony turned, looking at Jason, "Well?"

"You know where Fort Washington is?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded, "It's about 35 miles from her...why?"

"Good." Jason said, moving towards the door, "Lets go."

* * *

Gibbs walked into his house, "Abby?" He called out.

"GIBBS!" Abby exclaimed, the house rumbled as Abby quickly dashed up the stairs and appeared out of the basement. She dove into his chest, hugging him with all of her might.

"Don't worry, we're gonna take care of this, Abs." Gibbs pressed his lips to the top of Abby's head, "Okay?"

Abby looked up at Gibbs, her eyes began to swell up and tears once again trickled down her cheeks.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked, "What couldn't you tell me earlier?"

"I'm...I'm p-pregnant." Abby revealed, burying her face back into Gibbs' chest.

* * *

Tony was crouched down in the passenger seat of Jason's car, looking through a pair of thermal binoculars towards a cottage in the far distance.

"How many men do you see?" Jason asked. He was standing behind the car, going through his trunk.

"Four." Tony began, "Wait, there's five, there's four standing and one seated and he's gettin' worked over pretty good."

"They have him alright." Jason groaned, "Dumbass." He closed the trunk of his car and moved around the side wearing full tactical gear and holding a pump-action shotgun.

Tony gave Jason a quick double take, "You're going in there?"

"Sam Hanna's stupidity is actually going to help us."

Tony quickly got out of the car, "Us?"

"If someone comes out other then me, shoot them in the face." Jason pumped the shotgun, loading a slug into the chamber and held it out towards Tony, "Got it?"

Tony took the shotgun, "And what are you going to do?"

Jason pulled his sidearm from his leg holster and added a suppressor to the end of the barrel, wrenching it tight, "Kill them, of course...what else?"

"Okay. Cool." Tony stated, but shook his head at Jason, "Wait...are you mad? You just ranted and raved how highly skilled these Spatzfuckers or whatever they're called were, but now..."

Jason turned, looking at Tony, "Who in their right mind would go into a house, guns blazing versus a four-manned Spetsnaz wet team? Hmm? Now ask yourself this, do you think that team would except ONE man to attack them...twice?" He held up his hands, "Well?"

"Huh." Tony expressed, "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but that kind of makes sense, the whole extra element of surprise thing, because of the earlier fuck up...it's sorta brilliant in a really, really stupid, crazy way. But, hey, if he failed, won't you, too?"

"Lets go find out." Jason stated and hurried towards the cottage, crouch running.

"What?" Tony uttered and saw Jason running towards the cottage, "Shit!"

Tony quickly followed Jason and watched as the former Navy SEAL crept closer and closer to the cottage.

Jason looked back over his shoulder, giving Tony a thumbs up and just like that, he exploded through the front door, kicking it open.

Tony hurried to within 10 feet of the front door, but grunted hard in frustration as it swung shut. He steadied the shotgun on the cottage's entrance hearing the rapid succession of pings from Jason's silenced weapon.

Tony gripped the shotgun harder as everything went silence.

"CLEAR!" Jason yelled.

Tony cautiously stepped forward, pushing open the door with the end of the shotgun.

Jason moved behind a bloodied Sam Hanna, cutting him free.

Sam fell forward, but Jason grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back to the chair. He patted his shoulder, "You'll be okay."

Tony scanned the room, three men were dead, their lifeless bodies crumbled to the floor where they stood, another man was leaving a large trail of blood as he dragged himself towards the backdoor, "Uh, he's trying to...escape?"

Jason shot a glance towards the severly injured Russian, "He's not going anywhere." He stepped over to the man, grabbing him by the back of his pants and pulled him back, tossing him against a wall. He had been shot four times, one in each knee and shoulder, "I lied to you, Boss." He admitted.

Tony lowered the shotgun, "About?"

"I had added motivation for not dying."

"Which is?"

"I'm in love with your daughter, plus, if you would've died, Ziva would've killed my ass."

"Heh. True." Tony gave another look around the room, "Honestly, remind me not to piss you off."

Jason flashed a smile, "You might wanna leave and take him with you." He advised, nodding towards Sam Hanna as he dug into one of the smaller chest pockets of his body armor, taking out a roll of dental floss.

Tony squinted, "Uhh, what the hell are you doing to do with that?"

Jason began pulling floss out of the container, "It's never failed me."

"But, how are you going to get him to tell you what you want with just dental floss?" Tony watched as Jason made a 4-5 inch snare with the dental floss. His eyes widened, seeing Jason's ultimate plan, "Ohhhhh, that's...not right...no man needs to see that or even think...yeah, I'll be going now." He turned, helping Sam Hanna up from the chair and out the cottage.

21 minutes later...

Tony was sitting on the hood of Jason's car.

Jason stepped out of the cottage and slowly made his way towards his car. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his keys, clicking the trunk release button. He grabbed the shotgun from Tony and moved behind his car and put away the weapon, "Anton confirmed the location, just waiting for the go."

Tony slid off the hood and walked to the back of the car, "What location?"

"They're in Cuba, on an old coffee plantation." Jason stated. He slammed his trunk closed and moved around to the driver's side, laying his elbows on the roof of the car, "You called an ambulance?"

"Yeah, but they're sending another one for the man inside."

Jason titled his left wrist, looking at his watch, "No need...check your ears."

"What?"

Jason climbed into his car as the cottage exploded.

Tony just stood there, his eyes feasting on the tremendous explosion, the cottage was completely engulfed in flames.

* * *

Junior came out of his bathroom, rubbing his head with a towel, just out of the shower. There was a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"Ora."

"Like oral sex?" A voice called out.

Junior sighed, "Shut up, Liam." He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door, "Don't mind..."

Ora gasped, taking a step back, "Sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"Huh? Oh, no, I just took a shower."

"Wow, you have a shower in your room?" Ora exclaimed.

"Heh."

Ora looked at Junior and smiled, "What?"

"Oh, nothing, just you and my dad share the love of showers."

"Oh, believe me, I do. I would kill for my own personal shower. The shower in my dorm is broke most of the time, it's a huge pain in the butt."

"Sorry to hear that, but, uhh, what...why exactly are you here?"

"I'm your student tutor."

"Huh? I have a student tutor?"

Ora laughed, "Yeah, you do...anyway, umm, just thought I'd stop by and see if you needed help with anything."

"No. No, I'm good, but thanks."

Ora smiled, "Okay, ummm, here." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper, "Here's my cell number, in case you need help, okay?"

Junior smiled, taking the note, "Thanks."

Ora stepped back, out of Junior's room, "Bye."

"Bye." Junior closed the door, looking at the number.

"Is she hot?" Liam inquired.

Junior rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Liam."

* * *

McGee and Hetty were standing in front of the gigantic screen in MTAC watching live video of SEALs checking their weapons and equipment.

"Director McGee?" A voice called out.

"Yes?" McGee answered, "To whom am I speaking?"

"This is Haunted House, Sir."

"Go." McGee ordered.

"You have a go, Spectre One, let the haunting begin. Over." Haunted House relayed.

McGee watched as the SEALs deployed and inflitrated the make-shift compound, eliminating everything in their path. After what seemed like an eternity, they breached the inner sanctum, using precision and expertise to save and extract Sarah McGee and G. Callen.

"SARAH!" McGee called out, tears in his eyes as one of SEALs looked at his sister.

"Vance is in there, Mom." A bloody and bruised Callen called out, pointing towards a set a double doors.

"Vance?" Hetty questioned.

"Breach it!" Spectre One yelled as another SEAL moved over, placing an explosive breach on the door. He stepped back and set it off, blowing the doors apart. The six-man SEAL squad rushed in, subduing two bodyguard, leaving two men cowering in the corner, "GET UP!"

Julio Cruz stood up, his arms raised as high as he could send them.

"Now you!" Spectre One shouted.

Leon Vance stood up, raising his hands.

"Restrain them and bring them back, Spectre One." Haunted House ordered.

"No." McGee spoke up.

"Hold that, Spectre One." Haunted House transmissed, "Your orders, Sir?"

"Kill them." McGee uttered, his entire body shaking.

"Sir?"

"You have your order, Haunted House." McGee reiterated.

"Yes, Sir." Haunted House said, "Spectre One, terminate."

The SEALs unleashed hell, firing round after round into the two men.

"Thank you, Haunted House." McGee turned, looking at the communications director and gave her signal to kill the signal and she did.

"The transport just landed at Anacostia Naval Station, Director." The communications director informed McGee, "Do you want him brought here?"

"No, send him back." McGee stated and walked up the stairs towards the exit, "Tell them to bury him so deep that he'll never see the sun again. Those exact words, Kim."

* * *

AN1- Okay, one or two more chapters.


	43. DiNutzso!

Junior walked down the corridor of a large dorm building carrying a red duffel bag, reading the numbers as he passed by several doors. He stopped at room 8 and struck the door with his knuckles.

A raven-haired young woman walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole, seeing the the front of Junior's INDIANA hoody, "Who is it?" She asked.

Junior didn't recognize the voice, "I'm lookin' for Ora."

The young woman walked over to Ora and shook her leg as she was laying in bed listening to earbuds.

Ora sat up, pulling the earbuds from her ears, "What?"

"Someone at the door for you."

"Who?"

The young woman shrugged her shoulders.

Ora squinted at her and stood up, "Who is it?" She called out.

"Nathan Collier." Junior answered.

Ora immediately knew who it was, she walked over to the door, "Who?" She coyingly asked, gritting her teeth.

"So, I got a call from student resources telling me my tutor had been switched...do you wanna tell me something?"

Ora sighed and cracked opened the door.

Junior slid his face into view, sporting a smile, "Hey."

"Hey." Ora replied, returning his smile in kind, but she quickly turned her head away and let the door open all the way, "Come in...this is Amy."

Amy watched as Junior stepped into the room, "Wow. Ora wasn't kidding when she said you were tall." She laughed.

"You two talk about me?" Junior asked, a small grin washed over his face.

Amy laughed again, laying her hand on Ora's shoulder, "Anyway, I'm gonna go and let you two...uhh, I'm just gonna go." She slid past them and closed the door behind her.

"So, Nathan Collier is a shitty tutor and you're lookin out for me, right?" Junior questioned.

Ora nervously chuckled and raised her hand to her head, "Well..." Her finger tilted her glasses to one side and she quickly removed them, "No." Her eyes slowly squinted at her vision blurred, "I..." She sighed.

"Okay, first of all..." Junior dropped his duffel bag and took Ora's glasses from her and slid them back onto her face, "We need you to be able to see, plus, you give off the hot librarian vibe with them on. Heh."

Ora blushed and let out a small laugh.

"Okay, now...are you stalking me?"

Ora let out an exasperate laugh, "No!" She quickly got her emotions in check, "It's just that, you didn't make fun of my name and you actually looked like you genuinely liked it and then when you mentioned how your mother was from Israel and that her name was Hebrew, it was like, you were too good to be true and I just wanted..."

"Okay, there's only one problem with that."

"Which is?"

"I'm not Jewish."

"You're not?" Ora was confused, "But your mom...I...I just assumed, I guess." She turned away from Junior, "I'm so sorry."

Junior placed his hand on Ora's shoulder, "Hey." He turned her towards him, her eyes were down, "You know what my dad said to my mom about being a Jew?"

Ora looked up at Junior, "What?"

"That she was his favorite Jew since Jesus."

Ora laughed, bringing a smile to her face.

Junior smiled at her, "Anyway, I hate to do this, but I gotta go to practice." He picked up his duffel bag and moved over to the door, "Oh, are you coming to the game tomorrow?"

Ora nodded, "Yeah." She answered with a smile, "Students get in for free."

"Cool." Junior smiled, "Maybe I'll see you there?"

"We'll see." Ora smiled back and watched as Junior left, slipping past Amy as she was waiting against the wall across from their door.

Amy stepped back into the room, smiling, "He's cute as hell and twice the sexy!"

Ora showed no reaction as she turned away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Amy lifted her hands up, "Talk to me, girl, what happened?"

Ora moved over to her bed and sat down, letting out a sigh, "He's not Jewish."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good. You've been looking for a good Jewish man for three years now. Enough is enough, just stop and have some damn fun already. If there's someone who needs to walk the walk of shame, it's you."

Ora shook her head and looked at Amy and snorted before laughing, "Thanks."

Amy grinned, "Hey...I'm just lookin' out for ya."

* * *

"CBS's road to the Final Four begins today as the #3 ranked Kentucky Wildcats invade Knight Hall to battle a very young, but talented Indiana Hoosiers team...hello and welcome, friends, I'm Jim Nantz..."

"Is Tony's game on soon?" Bella excitedly asked.

"Do you think we'll see Mommy and Daddy on TV?" Becca added with just as much enthusiasm.

Tali lowered her eyes from the massive screen inside NCIS's MTAC and leaned forward in her chair, Bella and Becca were standing in the row in front of her, "It's coming on right now and maybe, ya never know." She answered their questions with a smile and tapped the back of the chairs, "Sit down or we can't see."

The twins nodded and sat down and Tali fell back into her chair.

"Here." Jason said, sitting down next to Tali holding out a bag of popcorn.

"Thanks." Tali smiled, taking the popcorn, "So, Thanksgiving is next week." She mentioned, popping a few kernels into her mouth, "And I was thinking, you could..."

Jason turned his head, "I could what?"

"Invite your mom and dad?"

"Naw." Jason hastily rejected the idea, "I like you too much."

"I'm serious, I want to meet them."

"Why?" Jason asked, confused by her request.

"I want to know all about you and who better to ask than your mom and dad, come on, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, sure, fun...like being waterboarded naked in Alaska."

"Are you ashamed of me or...?"

"What? No." Jason feverishly shook his head, vigoriously refuting her question. He sighed and opened up to Tali, "It's just that me and mom had sort of a falling out and it didn't end well, I haven't talked to her in...13 years."

"Awww, I'm sorry." Tali whispered. She moved her hand to Jason's face, caressing it lovingly as she leaned into him, giving him a kiss, "Forgive me?"

"Jason and Tali sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Becca and Bella giggled, their eyes peeking over the back of their seats watching them.

"You're suppose to be watching the game, not us, ya little stinkers." Tali smiled.

Jason laughed, "You guys wanna sit with us and eat some popcorn?"

"YEAH!" Bella and Becca exclaimed as they both jumped out of their seats.

"What?" Tali shook her head, "No, no, no, no, kids up fronts, me and you in the back." She leaned into Jason, laying her forehead against his shoulder, smacking it a few times.

"I guess I FUBAR'd that, huh?" Jason whispered.

"I want to sit in the middle." Becca said.

"No, I want to sit in the middle." Bella stated.

"You can both sit in the middle." Jason and Tali got up and moved one seat away from each other, allowing Becca and Bella to seat between them.

Jason turned his head, extended his arm along the back of the chairs. Tali followed suit, their fingers intertwined behind the twins, "Sorry."

Tali smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Jason." A voice called out.

Jason turned, looking up at Abby standing next to Gibbs. He stood up to meet them, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did, Tony told me what happened and I..." Abby began.

"No thanks is needed." Jason smiled and Abby hugged him. He was stiff and didn't know what to do as he embrace became tighter and tighter.

"Just give in." Gibbs spoke up, "She's not letting go for awhile."

* * *

Junior and his teammates jogged out of the tunnel as the band played, "Indiana, Our Indiana." He looked up into the crowd, looking for his parents, but the sheer amount of red made it near impossible while in motion.

The team ran the lay-up drill before making their way over to the bench, they huddled up. The team and coaches broke the huddle and Junior went to the bench and sat down as five of his teammates removed their warm ups and went onto the floor. He turned, looking up into the crowd, seeing his mother waving. He lifted his hand and waved with a smile.

"He is not playing?" Ziva asked her husband, turning towards him, her face showing signs of panic, "Tony?"

"He's just not starting, I'm sure he'll be in soon." Tony out his arm around her shoulder, calming her. He flashed his son a thumbs up and Junior responsed with a thumbs up of his own, "See?"

Ziva nodded and laid her head against Tony's chest.

After the first 5 minutes, the Hoosiers were down 13-2 and the crowd was sitting on their hands.

Coach Brad Stevens turned, looking down the bench, "Liam, Tony, get in there!" He yelled, "We need a spark, gentlemen!"

Junior and Liam jumped up, tearing away their warm ups and made their way to the scorer's table.

"Get the camera ready!" Ziva called out with a huge smile, but grabbed the camcorder from Tony and pushed record herself. Tony just looked at her excitement and grinned, feeling the same way. His eyes swung back to his son as a dead ball stopped the clock.

"#2 Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. in for #17 Kelvin Henderson." The PA announcer boomed.

Tony and Ziva cheered at the top of their lungs as Junior ran onto the court.

* * *

"TONY!" The twins yelled, leaping to their feet.

Gibbs and Abby turned, watching the twins hopping up and down, unable to control their excitement.

Abby laughed for the first time in a long time. Gibbs embraced her, kissing her temple. She smiled at him and turned her head back to watch the game.

* * *

Kentucky inbounded the ball and dribbled it upcourt, the ball was tipped by Liam and it was headed out of bounds. Junior dashed towards the sideline and leaped into the air, knocking the ball to Liam before landing out of bounds behind the Kentucky bench.

Ziva's hand immediately shot up to her face, but just as quickly Junior jumped back over the bench and was already running up the court.

The crowd erupted, showing their admiration for Junior's effort.

Liam waited until Junior passed mid-court before bringing up the ball. He watched as Junior ran around entire baseline and popped out free behind the 3-point line, getting a screen from his teammate.

Liam passed the ball towards Junior and in one motion: he caught it, squared his shoulders to the basket and jumped and fired, knocking in a 3-pointer from the corner.

The crowd erupted again as Junior ran towards the man he was defending, cutting in front of him and stealing the ball. He took one hard dribble before rising and dunking it through the rim, getting fouled in the process. Junior let out a primal roar as he landed and was quickly grabbed from behind by Liam. His teammates exploded off the bench and the crowd went crazy.

"That's my boy!" Ziva yelled with the biggest smile on her face, looking all around, telling everyone should could, "That's my boy!"

The Kentucky coach called time out and all the players ran to their huddles. The huddles broke and the team walked back onto the floor. Junior made his way to the foul line. He caught a glimpse of something in the crowd. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head trying to focus on it.

"What is he doing?" Ziva asked, zooming in on her son. She then moved to where he was looking at, two girls were holding up a sign that said, "DiNozzo's DiNutzso's!"

Ziva read it outloud, making Tony laugh, "He's got his own cheering section, it seems." The proud papa announced.

Ziva shook her head with a smile as she zoomed back in on her son. Junior pointed towards Ora and Amy as they shook the sign and cheered. He let out a small laugh and took the ball from the referee and calmly sunk the free-throw.

* * *

Junior walked through a door wearing a dark suit with a red tie was greeted by his mother and father.

Ziva opened her arms wide and Junior picked her up, hugging her, "Hi, Mom." He squeezed tightly before putting her down. He turned towards his father.

"Don't pick me up." Tony smirked, "Heh." He hugged his son, "Great game."

Junior smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

Ziva just stared at her son, beaming happiness towards him.

"You want another hug, don't you?" Junior laughed and hugged his mother again.

Ziva ran her hands over Junior's chest, straightening his clothes, "There." She smiled, but couldn't stop herself from hugging him again.

* * *

Junior tugged at the knot in his tie as he walked down the hallway of his dorm, he made it to his doorway and slid his key into the lock, opening it. He stepped inside and sat down on his bed, rubbing at his stomach. He groaned loudly.

"That you?" Liam called out.

"Yeah...who else would it be?"

"You hurt or something?"

"Ate too much."

"Pussy?"

"Yeah, I ate too much pussy." Junior rolled his eyes.

"Damn, I hate when that happens."

Junior laughed, shaking his head, "Did your parents come?"

"Nawwww."

"You should've told me, you could've went to dinner with me and my parents."

"That girl came around looking for you."

Junior tilted his body forward, "What girl?"

"That Ora chick, she said she left a card under your door."

Junior looked towards the floor next to his door, seeing a white envelope. He dropped off the bed and crawled over to the envelope and turned over to his back, laying on the floor. He opened the envelope and took out a card and read: "Congratulations!" He opened the card and continued reading: "Nice game, but you had 2 turnovers, you need to work on that. Just sayin' ;)" He slid the card back into the envelope and dropped it on his chest, closing his eyes.

"Hey, Tony."

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is a DiNutzso?"

Junior began to laugh.

* * *

AN1- Being sick sucks!


	44. Excellent Question

Ziva smiled as she held her son's neatly folded, but wrinkled game jersey on her lap while sitting next to her husband on an airplane, "He seemed very happy."

Tony pulled his head away from the plane's window and reached out with his right hand, taking a hold of Ziva's left hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing it, "Yeah, but he was even happier to see you." He smiled at her.

"And probably happier to see me leave." Ziva softly laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the 20 or so hugs?"

"Naww." Tony shook his head, "Ziva, hugs from you are always welcomed and never a bad thing." He leaned closer, "You hear me?"

Ziva turned in her seat and looked lovingly towards her husband and nodded with a smile.

Tony lifted his hand, caressing his wife's cheek, "Have I told you how beautiful you were lately?"

Ziva smiled, "This morning."

"That's..." Tony leaned in, kissing her, "...far too long."

Ziva looked away, unbuckling her seat belt and stood up, placing the jersey on her seat.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"The bathroom." Ziva replied, holding out her hand, "Care to join me?" She grinned.

* * *

Abby and Gibbs were sitting on his couch playing Candyland.

There was a knock at the door and Abby peeked through the front window seeing that it was McGee, "It's McGee." She called out.

"What do you want me to do, Abs?" Gibbs asked, getting up from the couch.

Abby just sat there, quiet.

"Ahhh, hell." Gibbs groaned and made his way to the door, opening it, "Get in here, talk to her, make it better, that's an order."

McGee stepped through the door and Gibbs stepped out the house.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs moved to his trunk, got in and drove away.

McGee closed the door and made his way into the living room seeing a standing Abby by the couch, "I'm sorry, Abby."

"You missed TJ's game." Abby stated.

"Yeah." McGee uttered, clearing his throat, "Abby..."

"I'm pregnant." Abby cried out, tears streaming down her face.

McGee just stood there, but finally reacted by moving to her and taking her into his arm, holding her.

* * *

Tali sat smiling at a rectangular table, the crumbs of what used to be a large pizza remained on a silver pan in front of her.

"Miss?" A woman spoke up.

Tali turned her head, looking up at the woman who was wearing a red Pizza Castle shirt, "Yes?"

"He's not suppose to be in the bouncy castles, could you ask him to get out, please?" The woman gritted her teeth, hoping Tali could help.

Tali turned her head back, seeing her sisters jumping up and down on Jason inside a bouncy castle, just giggling away. She laughed and stood up, giving the woman a nod as she made it over to the bouncy castle's small opening, "Jace, you have to get out baby." She couldn't help but smile at him as he began to crawl towards the exit.

The twins jumped on his back.

Jason let out a umphhhhh! and the twins continued to giggle, "I gotta get out now." He said in a strained voice.

"Awww." The twins expressed sadness, "Why?" Bella asked.

"Rules are rules, Bella." Tali stated, "You can jump on him later." She laughed, shaking her head, "Come on, get off."

The twins climbed off and Jason squeezed through the opening and down onto the floor. He stood up and looked at a grinning Tali, "What?"

"Oh nothing, other than the bouncy castle just gave birth to you." Tali laughed and kissed him, "That right there is why I love you. You didn't have to do it, but you did to make them happy. Thank you." She smiled, kissing him again, "Come on, girls, we gotta go pick up mom and dad." She called out, "And the sooner they're gone..." She whispered to Jason with a grin.

* * *

There was a knock at Junior's door. His eyes flickered as he awoke on the floor, the morning sunlight warming his face, "Yeah?" He yawned.

"Hey..." Ora spoke through the door.

"Hey, you." Junior fought his way to his feet and opened the door, "Thanks for the card." He smiled.

Ora smiled back, "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I'm always lookin' to get better."

Ora scoffed, "I meant it as a joke."

"Heh. I know, I was kidding."

"Oh...uhh, well."

"Sorry, you wanna come in and sit down, want a Mt. Dew or Gatorade or something?"

Ora stepped into the room and moved over to Junior's bed, it was made, "Uhh, you didn't sleep here last night?"

"Hmm?" Junior looked at Ora looking at his bed, "Oh, no, I just fell asleep on the floor."

"The floor? Why?"

"I was down there anyway and well, it seemed just as good as anywhere else." Junior said, ducking into the bathroom to splash some water onto his face.

Ora sat down on Junior's bed, "I didn't know if you would be at Church or not, so I didn't know if you'd be here, but I came hoping you would be."

Junior came out of the bathroom rubbing at his wet face, "I don't go to Church and to be honest with you, I'm not very religious." He moved over to his mini-fridge and opened it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ora asked.

Junior grabbed a bottle of Gatorade, "Sure." He opened it, taking a taking a drink.

"Will you be my fuck buddy?"

* * *

AN1 - I hate being sick :(


	45. Ora's Kiss

Junior coughed, spraying the orange Gatorade back at the bottle, getting it all over his face and down the front of his shirt.

Ora pushed herself up from the bed and grabbed a towel from the back of a chair and began dabbing at the wet stain on his chest, "You need to get that out now or it won't come out." She told him, taking the bottle from him hand, "Give me your shirt, I'll get it out for you."

He reached behind his head, pulling at the back of his shirt, lifting his shirt over his head and off. He wiped his face with it before tossing it aside. Her eyes followed it until it landed on the floor by the wall, "Screw the shirt."

Her eyes travelled back to him, she admired his impressive physique, before seeing a trail of orange tears slowly trinkling down his chest. She stepped closer to him and lifted the towel in her hand, about to dry him off, but instead, she pressed her lips to his chest and gently sucked the orange liquid into her mouth.

She looked up at him and he tilted his head down to kiss her, but she turned her head away from him.

"I thought you wanted this?" He questioned.

"I do." She softly replied, "But I do not want to kiss."

"Wait, let me get this straight...you'll sleep with me, but not kiss me?"

"My body, my rules."

He smiled, "Come on, I'm a good kisser. Well, I've been told I am, anyway." His smile grew.

"Then I'm not the buddy for you." She turned, grabbing her small bag from the bed and made her way over to the door, where she opening the door.

"Wait." He called out, taking a step towards her, "Do you have any other rules?"

* * *

Jason and Tali were asleep in bed. He was laying on his back, she was her side, pressed up against him, the covers were pulled up under her chin.

His cell phone began to ring, the screen lit up, illuminating the darkened bedroom.

She let out a sweet sigh as he began to move, tightening her already existing grip on him.

The phone rang again and he reached out from under the covers and lifted it from the nightstand. He looked at it and squinted, but couldn't make it out, so he pushed it away from his face, finally being able to read it. He answered it, "What's up, Anton?" His eyelids quickly closed, still heavy from sleep, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there." He fought to open his eyes and ended the call, letting it fall to his chest. He rubbed at his face with his hand and tried to slide out of bed, but she wouldn't let him, "Uhhh, Tali."

She softly chuckled, "Mine."

"Okay, but I'm gonna look real silly with you holding my dick all day." He joked.

"Then you're really gonna look silly..." She grinned and quickly disappeared under the covers.

* * *

"What the hell does he want to see me for?" Jason asked Anton as they walked into Director McGee's office.

"This is Hal Davis, Agent Fine." McGee said, "The Secretary of the Navy."

"Yes, I know, Director." Jason said, "If this is about that cottage that caught fire, I..."

"No. As a matter of fact, here's your weapon back." McGee said, taking Jason's Mk 23 out from his desk drawer and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Director."

"I'm here to give you something you should've been given 6 years ago, son." Hal Davis stated.

"Sir?" Jason looked confused.

Hal Davis turned, picking up a box from McGee's desk, "I, Hal Davis, the Secretary of the Navy, on the authority from the President of the United States, award you the Congressional Medal of Honor, for conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of your life above and beyond the call of duty while engaged in an action against an enemy of the United States." He stepped over to Jason and held out the box to him, "America thanks you." He stated with a smile, extending his hand.

Jason shook the man's hand, taking the box, "Thank you, Sir."

"And great job with those Russians." Hal Davis said, giving Jason a smack on the arm before turning to McGee, "We'll have lunch."

Jason watched the SecNav leave before turning to a nodding McGee, then to Anton who was smiling, "You deserve it, bro."

"May I be dismissed?" Jason asked.

McGee nodded again and Jason left with Anton hurrying to catch up with him, "Dude, what gives? I asked the Director to look into it, because I and my commander officer recommended you for it. It's a great honor."

"I will not accept an award for doing the right thing, Anton."

"You saved me and 16 other lives that day, Jason. You came for us, it was your call. You did that."

"Then you take it." Jason said, "As a reminder of the men who made it and to the ones who didn't." He handed the box to Anton and jogged down the stairs.

Anton watched Jason move to his desk and sit down. He popped open the box and ran his fingers over the medal before snapping it closed.

"Gear up!" Jason yelled.

Anton quickly made his way to his desk and opened the bottom desk drawer placing the medal inside, locking it in place.

"Lets go, Meat!" Jason tapped Anton's desk and passed Dee on his way to the elevator.

Anton looked up at Dee, who was smiling at him, "He's calling you meat again."

Anton smiled, "Yeah, isn't it great?"

Dee laughed, "If you say so."

* * *

Ora opened the door to her room and quietly slipped inside.

"When you said you were going over there." Amy began, sitting on her bed, "I didn't think you meant all night."

Ora looked at Amy, but moved to her bed and laid down, bringing her knees to her chest, holding them there.

"Uh oh." Amy stood up and took a step towards her, "What happened?"

Ora was silence, she wrapped her knees up tighter.

Amy sat down on the edge of Ora's bed and placed her hand on her arm, rubbing it, "Talk to me, girl."

"I just had the best 24 hours of my life and I ruined it."

Amy brushed Ora's hair behind her ear, "I doubt it very much."

"I kissed him."

Amy softly laughed, "And that ruined it?"

"I told him not to kiss me and then I kissed him, I'm such a hypocrite."

* * *

Ora was on top of Junior, they were leaning back against the wall on his bed, their naked bodies moving as one, "Wait, wait, stop, stop." Ora called out, gritting her teeth in pain.

"What?" Junior asked, "Are you okay?"

Ora adjusted herself, "Yeah, you were just impaling my liver." She laughed.

Junior raised his hands to her cheeks, caressing them, "I'm sorry."

Ora smiled and leaned into him, kissing him softly on the lips, "It's okay."

Junior fell back a little and just stared at her.

"What?"

Junior smiled, "You kissed me."

* * *

"Huh?" Amy was confused, "Why wouldn't you want him to kiss you?"

"Because I didn't want it to be intimate."

"Sex isn't intimate?"

"It's not the same."

"Okay, I get it, you thought, if you two didn't kiss, you couldn't fall in love with him, right? Then why did you kiss him then? Wait, you love him, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"What happened after he kissed you? Did you two argue or something?"

Ora smiled, thinking back, "He gave me an orgasm."

Amy laughed, "So, when's the wedding?"

Ora let out a much needed laugh, but stopped, "Then I really screwed up."

"You told him you loved him, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Did he then give you two orgasms?" Amy grinned.

Ora smiled, but closed her eyes and began to cry, "I told him as I was leaving. I don't know what I was thinking, all I knew was, I was happier than I've ever been and it just came out."

"And what did he do?"

"He invited me to Thanksgiving dinner with his family."

"Okay, you must marry him and give him many, many babies or I will be force to and you know I'm a lesbian." Amy grinned.

"My father..."

"Screw you father...oh, speaking of which, you forgot your cell phone and your mom called yesterday and I told her you were pissed at your dad again and she totally bought it, but, you might wanna call her, though, you know how she gets worried."

"Thanks, Amy."

"Yeah, no problem, sweetie...oh, are you gonna go?"

"Go where?"

"You know, with him."

"Oh..."

* * *

"So, the sound of Tony's bed squeaking wakes me up." Liam told several of his teammates around him, including Junior, as they practiced free-throw shooting, "And I hear a girl say, 'OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!' Then she yells, 'I'm not allowed to say that!' What the hell was that about, man?"

The teammates laughed.

"She's Jewish, they're not suppose to say or write God."

"What the fuck?" Liam was confused.

"Like I said, it's a Jewish thing, I don't get it either." Junior replied.

"Anyway, lover boy over here was just pounding away at her, before and after I went to church and..."

"I dunno what's funnier, this story or that fact that Liam goes to church." One of the teammates said, which drew a few laughs.

"Hey, I'm Irish Catholic. Fuck you, guys, Jesus loves me! But moving on, they were still going at it, until like 6 p.m..."

"Pizza break and we were out of condoms." Junior answered.

"Shit, when I grow up, I wanna be like your dick." Liam admitted.

Everyone laughed, "You're sick, dude." Junior shook his head, "But you're my point guard and my best friend." He extended his hand and they bumped fists.

"Damn straight, bro."

* * *

AN- Still sick, but feeling a bit better.

AN2 - Mmmmm, nyquil.


	46. She Always Wins

"Mom." Tali called out walking through the front door of her parent's house.

"I'm in the kitchen." Ziva replied.

Tali walked through the living room and into the dining room, stopping just before the doorway to the kitchen, "Is Daddy in there?"

"No, he took the girls to school." Ziva answered, seeing Tali taking a quick peek at her as she stood at the sink doing dishes, "Worried your father and I were having sex again, yes?" She smirked.

Tali smiled and entered the kitchen, "You can never be too careful with you two." She moved over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her, hugging her.

Ziva tilted her head slightly, "Is everything okay?"

"Yup." Tali smiled again, "Just coming over to see if you wanted to go shopping with me."

"I would, but I already have plans with your father and speaking of which, you really should get going..."

Tali let go of her mother and stepped back, "But I just got here, why would you want me to leave...ahhhhhhhhhhh, never mind." She turned and took a step, "Have fun." She said and took another step before coming to a complete stop, "Did I just tell my mom to have fun having sex?" She smacked her palm to her forehead and left the kitchen.

Ziva chuckled and went back to doing dishes.

* * *

"I'm home." Tony announced as he entered the house.

Ziva came out of the kitchen, "Why are you still wearing pants?" She asked, moving past him and up the stairs.

"Heh." He grinned and followed her up the stairs.

* * *

Tony held Ziva's hand as she carefully sat down in front of him. She leaned back, pressing her sweat dampened hair to his shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled, "Almost perfect."

"Almost?" He questioned.

"Yeah." She whispered, taking a hold of his hands and placed them on her breasts, "Now it's perfect." She giggled.

"Heh. You've been married to me far too long, ya know that?"

"20 years."

"It's only been that long? It's felt longer." He joked, "Turn around."

"Why?"

"Because I want to look into my wife's eyes when I tell her how fuckin' sexy she is."

She slid down his chest and torso until her head went underwater, she immediately resurfaced and swung around, climbing into his lap, kissing him.

Their eyes met, but before he could say anything, she postured herself up, rubbing her breasts on his face, adding a giggle as she lowered herself onto him. She moaned into his mouth as she rode him like there was no tomorrow.

He slid his hands to her hips and slowed her movement, kissing her, "Easy, baby. Nice and slow. They're balls, not a trampoline for your ass." He grinned.

She laughed and fake pouted, "I never get to have any fun."

He eased off the back of the tub and kissed her, "Do your worst."

She giggled incessantly, "I always win."

* * *

AN1- I feel like I just played the naughty version of David Letterman's "Will it Float?" and Ziva's ass floated.

AN2- Short and to the point, yeah, Tony's point! HAHA! See what I did there? Hey, I know, I suck. Going to bed now. Night, me.


	47. Drained

Jason entered his apartment, he took off his leather jacket and tossed it on the back of the couch. He turned towards his bedroom, but saw a plant on a side table next to his wall-mounted television, "What the hell is that?" He swung his head around and noticed a lot of things were different in his apartment. There was bowl on a coffee table, "Wait, I have a coffee table? What the..."

"You do now." Tali laughed. He spun his head back around seeing her walking towards him, "Hey, baby." She smiled, giving him a big kiss and hug, "Is Chinese okay for dinner?"

"If that's what you want, that's fine with me." He lovingly embraced her.

"Good, I'll order it." She smiled, pulling back, "We can eat while watching the game."

"Game?"

"Tony plays tonight, Notre Dame."

"You're not going over to your parents?"

"Nawwww, I'd rather stay here with you." She smiled, picking up a phone on the table next to the plant.

His eyes went back to the plant, "Do I have water that thing?"

She laughed, moving back to him, giving him another kiss, "I think you can handle it."

* * *

"He looks tired." Ziva said, looking concerned as she watched her son on the television. He was waiting for the ball on the foul line, his hands tugging at the bottom of his shorts.

"He's 18, he'll be fine, Ziva." Tony tried to calm his wife.

Junior stood up, taking the ball from the ref. He took a deep breath before dribbling a couple times. He bent his knees and shot the ball, hitting the front of the rim, but the ball managed to rattled its way through the hoop.

Liam came up to Junior, giving him a pat on the butt and said something to him.

The ref gave Liam an odd look and said something to him before handing the ball to Junior.

Junior laughed and shook his head before firing up his second shot, swishing it through the net. A buzzer went off and the game went to commercial.

"What did he say to Tony?" Ziva asked, hitting the rewind button on the remote control. She pushed play and squinted her eyes, trying to read Liam's lips, "Drained...him...fu..." She began, but remembered just in time that the twins were sitting next to them.

"Ziva?" Tony asked.

"I will tell you later."

* * *

"You don't mind that I bought you things for your apartment, do you?" Tali asked, sitting next to Jason on the couch, watching the basketball game as they ate.

"Not at all, you can do whatever you want, all I need is you." He smiled at her. She leaned forward, putting her plate on the coffee table, she then took his plate and sat it down next to hers, "Hey, I was eating that."

She quickly straddled him and began kissing him.

"Never mind." He uttered through their kisses. His hands moved to her stomach, lifting her shirt, pulling up on it. He eased back and tried to pull her shirt over her head, but it got stuck on her nose. She fell forward, her lips hungry for his. He grinned as he realized she was blinded and stuck, his mind raced with the many, many things he could do. He raised his fingers to her lips, teasing her. She took one of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on the tip. He slowly pulled it out and ran it down her chin, replacing it with his lips, kissing her. He finally removed the shirt from her head, freeing her eyes to stare into.

A cell phone began to ring. He sighed, looking at her light pink push-up bra, "I was just getting to the bouncy part."

She laughed, leaning over to the side, picking up her cell phone and answering it, "What?" She looked over her shoulder, "Rewind it, Jace. Daddy is really excited about some dunk."

He picked up the remote control and rewinded the game. Liam threw an alley-oop to Junior, but it was way too high, but Junior caught it near the top of the backdoor and dunked it through, "Holy shit!"

She laughed, "That's what my dad just said." She smiled, "And now he's gloating." She laughed again.

"Shit, I would be too, he must've been three feet off the ground. Damn."

"And now he's making references to movies from before I was born."

"Let me guess, 'White Men Can't Jump?'" He said.

She laughed, "Yup...okay, talk to you later, Daddy. Love you, too." She hung up her phone, "Now, I'm pumped up for the basketball game, but..." She sighed, "...I wish there was a way we could make love and watch the game, too." She frowned, being greedy.

"Ever heard of Canadian-style?"

"Huh?" She looked confused, "Canadian-style, what's that?"

"It's where you do it doggy-style, so you both can watch the hockey game...or in our case, the basketball game." He grinned.

She laughed, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Tony was smiling, looking at the television, watching his son on SportsCenter, getting the play of the day for his dunk.

"Will you stop watching that." Ziva rolled her eyes and tossed back the covers of their bed, "And they say I'm the one obsessed with him." She laughed.

"I'm just proud of him."

She slid into bed and patted his pillow, "I know...come to bed."

He turned off the television and got into bed, as she asked. He scooted over, pressing his body up against hers, "Oh, what did his teammate say to Tony?" He wondered.

"I really do no know, his teammate cursed and mentioned that Tony being drained or something, maybe from practicing too hard, yes?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." He grinned and cuddled up closer to her.

* * *

AN1- Feeling much better! Yay!

AN2- Blame Canada!


	48. Shock and Awe

Ziva yawned coming out of her bedroom, rubbing the sleep from of her eyes. She quietly made her way down the stairs and through the living and dining rooms on her way to the kitchen. She went over to the double sink and poked the extremely large turkey with her finger, it was completely thawed out.

"Happy turkey day, Mom." Tali spoke up. Ziva slowly turned, seeing her daughter standing behind her holding up a cup, "Tea?"

Ziva took the cup, "Thank you." She shook her head, "It is five o'clock, what are you doing...why are you here so early?"

"Well, I was thinkin' that you'd, you know, teach me to cook...and, uhhh, what better day to learn than on Thanksgiving?" Tali smiled a crooked smile, "And you'll be cooking a lot and I just thought I could help you out and maybe pick up a few pointers along the way...if that's okay?"

"Come, sit with me." Ziva said, walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down. Tali followed her mother and sat next to her, "Now, tell me what is going on, you have been acting very un-Tali like the last week or so."

"I don't wanna go back, Mom."

Ziva squinted at her daughter, "What do you mean, go back?"

"To New York, school. He makes me happy and I want to make him just as happy, ya know? And how am I suppose to be a good wife to him if I don't know how to cook and stuff? I mean, we can't eat takeout and go out all the time. Well, we could, but we'd be broke and..."

"Wife?" Ziva eyes widened and she started to get up from her chair, "You are married?"

"No, no, no." Tali raised her hands, pulling her mother back down into her chair, "No, we're not married and he hasn't even asked me and we haven't even talked about it."

"Then how do you know that he is the one?"

Tali smiled, "I just do and if he asked me, I would say yes."

"But, but...what about school?"

"What about it?"

"I thought you wanted to finish that before anything and what about your comedy thing? Have you even thought about this, Tali?"

"It hurts my heart if I'm away from him, Mom. It sucks..." Tali lowered her head and began to cry.

Ziva stood up and stepped over to the sink, "Do you know what a brine is?"

Tali slowly lifted her head, "A what?"

"It is basically water and a lot of salt, if you soak the turkey in it before you bake it, it keeps the meat moist and tender." Ziva extended her arm towards Tali, "Help me?"

Tali smiled and jumped off the chair and into her mother's arms, hugging her, "Mom?"

Ziva gently rubbed up and down her daughter's back and joined her in crying, "Yes?"

"Does it have to be kosher salt?"

Ziva laughed and snorted, making Tali laugh with her.

* * *

"Tali?" Jason called out, knocking on the bathroom door, "I brought you the shoes you wanted. Well, there were actually three pairs of black heels, they all looked the same to me, so I brought them all...so, uhhh, why do you have three pairs of black heels, anyway?"

Tali laughed, opening the door, "Do you really want me to answer that?" She laughed again and went to kiss him, but stopped, "Why are you wearing your uniform?"

"You told me to dress up."

"You don't own a regular suit?"

"Nope."

"We are SO going shopping tomorrow."

"On black Friday?" Jason sarcastically laughed, "I don't think so."

"What?" Tali grinned, "Chicken?"

"Lets just say, I'd rather be in firefight."

Tali laughed, "It's not THAT bad."

Jason tilted his heads, looking Tali up and down, "Is that a new dress?" He smiled, loving what he saw, it was snug to her hips and showed the perfect amount of cleavage showing.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh no." Tali said, knowing the look he was giving her. She pressed her hands to his stomach, "You will not Monica Lewinsky my new dress." She laughed, "At least not until I wear it once."

Jason laughed, kissing her, "I was little sad until you added the asterisks at the end."

* * *

Becca ran up to her mother and older sister as they stood in front of the stove, "Mommy, when can we eat?" She asked.

"When your brother gets here."

"When's that?"

"He called about 10 minutes ago and he was about 10 miles from home, so soon, baby." Ziva rubbed at the tip of Becca's nose, "Okay?"

Becca nodded with a smile and ran off.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Mom." Tali inquired, "Why did Tony drive instead of fly again?"

"He's bringing a friend." Ziva answered, "Here, taste this." She lifted a spoon up, "Does it need more salt and before you ask, yes, it's kosher."

Tali chuckled and tasted it, "It's good, I don't think it's needs..."

"Mommy! Tony's here." Becca exclaimed with a grin, "And he's with a girl!"

Ziva dropped the spoon and looked at Becca, "A what?"

* * *

AN1 - My wife has explained the shoe thing and I still don't understand it. Shrugs.

AN2 - This may be the first time an asterisk has been a good thing. ;)


	49. Rabbi's Know Everything

A dark suited Junior stepped out of his SUV and moved around to the passenger seat and knocked on the window, "You coming?" He asked with a smile.

"Why did I agree to this again?" Ora questioned.

"Well, there's the great sex and there's a free Thanksgiving dinner in it for ya, but mostly for the great sex."

Ora smiled and shook her head.

"Heh." Junior opened the door and extend his hand out to her, "Come on, I want you to meet my family."

Ora placed her hand in Junior's and climbed out of the car. They walked along a path towards the front door when it suddenly opened and Becca scampered out of the door and excitedly jump up and down.

Junior just smiled, "Excited to see me, huh?"

"YAY! We can eat now!" Becca exclaimed and ran back into the house.

"What in the world was that?" Ora asked with a confused look on her face.

"My sister Becca" Junior answered with a grin, "She really loves to eat."

Ora laughed, "I guess so."

Junior and Ora walked into the house.

"TONY!" Bella ran and jumped into her brother's arms. He lifted her up and she hugged his firmly around the neck.

"Awwww, Bella, how's my favorite sister in the world?" Speak barked, pulling Junior attention away from his sister, "Hey, buddy, how you doing?"

"We watched you play on the big screen." Bella smiled, "You had a big head." She laughed, which made Ora laugh.

Junior scoffed and shot a look towards Ora, "A big head, huh?" He began tickling his sister, "Take it back."

"No." Bella giggled, "Never." Junior's tickling assault continued, "Okay! Okay!" She shouted through her giggles. He stopped and waited for her to apologize, "I'm sorry, it's not big, it's HUGE!"

"Why you little..." Junior grinned.

"Psssssss." Bella whispered, "Who's that?"

"Oh." Junior looked at Ora, "Bella, Ora. Ora, Bella."

Bella laughed, "You're silly."

"No, that's her name, Bella. Ora."

"Ora?"

"Mm-hmm." Junior answered with a nod.

"Do you like her?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I do. Berry, berry much." Junior grinned.

Bella laughed and slid out of her brother's arm and wrapped her arms around Ora's waist, "I like you, too, then."

"Awww." Ora looked down at Bella and returned the embrace.

Speak barked and rapidly wagged his tail.

Junior drop to a knee and started rubbing behind Speak's ears, "Awww, are you jealous no one is paying attention to you, Speak?"

Speak licked Junior's face.

Junior smiled and rubbed up and down Speak's snout, "Yeah, you're a good boy."

"Did you say Speak?" Ora questioned.

"Yeah." Junior answered, "He's named after The Tick's pet capybara."

"Who? What?" Ora looked even more confused.

"He's a giant blue...nevermind, it's too hard to explain, you need to experience the Tick to fully understand the Tick and thankfully, I got the DVD's right upstairs." Junior grinned.

"Daddy says Speak's name used to be Buttface." Bella giggled as she backed away from Ora.

Ora scoffed, "You named your dog Buttface?"

Junior gave Speak one last pat on the head before rising back to his feet, "I was 7." He shrugged his shoulders and let out a smirk, "But, it was pretty damn funny."

Ora chuckled, "Well, almost anything is funny to a 7-year old, even fart jokes."

"Hey, I know some grown men who love fart jokes." Tali called out, walking into the living room with a smile, "Tony..."

"What?"

Tali gave her brother an odd look.

"Oh, Tali...this is Ora." Junior gritted his teeth, "I should not have told her that."

Ora squinted at Junior and Tali laughed, "Let me explain, I'm a comedienne and well, now he thinks I'm gonna do every oral sex joke known to man..."

"What's oral sex?" Bella asked.

Tali smacked her hand across her face and softly groaned, "It's when people talk about sex, Bella." She explained.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Uh, well..." Tali uttered, trying to think of what to tell her younger sister.

Suddenly Jason came tumbling down the stairs.

"JASON!" Tali called out and ran over to him, dropping to her knees to check on him, "Are you okay?"

Jason smiled and gave Tali a wink.

"Did you just throw yourself down the stairs to get me out of that?" Tali whispered.

"Maybe."

Tali softly laughed, but smacked his Jason's shoulder, "Don't do that."

Junior stepped over to Jason and Tali, "You totally just threw yourself down the stairs for my sister, didn't you?"

"That's classified." Jason smugly responded.

Junior laughed, "Bella, Jason needs your help to get up."

"Okay!" Bella ran over and grabbed Jason's hand and pulled on it, "I'll help you."

Jason smiled and slowly moved to his knees.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." Jason stood up, picking up Bella as he got to his feet, hugging her, "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." Bella smiled, kissing Jason on the cheek.

"Everyone, it is time to eat, come into the dining room and someone, go get your father, he's upstairs watching football."

"I'll do it." Junior quickly ran up the stairs.

Ziva slipped past the others as they made their way to the dining room. She stopped in front of Ora, "You are my son's..."

"Tutor, actually." Ora answered.

"Oh..." Ziva was surprised by her answer, "He is in...trouble?"

"No, no, no...he doesn't like English much, but I've been working with him on that and he's doing much better."

"Good. Good." Ziva smiled, but cleared her throat, "Sorry, but can you clear something up for me, I am a little confused about..."

"Mom." Junior hurried down the stairs, "This is Ora, she's my..."

"Ora?" Tony followed his son down the stairs.

"Yes." Ora nodded, "It is not a common name."

"I like it." Tony revealed, "And I like the meaning, 'light'"

"You speak, Hebrew?" Ora asked.

"No, just a lot of time waiting for little girls to come and looking at Hebrew baby names." The Eldest DiNozzo smiled, extending his hand, "I'm Anthony DiNozzo, Senior, once a junior, but always a Tony, it's nice to meet you."

Ora laughed, shaking Tony's hand, "It is nice to meet you."

"And this is my mother, Ziva." Junior introduced Ora to his mother.

"It is nice to meet you, as well, Mrs. DiNozzo." Ora extended her hand.

Ziva looked at Ora's hand, "Are you and my son having sex?"

Junior eyes lit up, "Mom, jeez...that's..."

"It's okay, Tony." Ora quickly spoke up, "Yes. Yes, we are."

Ziva took Ora's hand in hers, shaking it, "Thank you for not lying to me. Now come, eat."

* * *

Jason was standing by the sink, finishing off a piece of pie. Ziva walked into the kitchen, "This pie is delicious. Pielicious, even." He grinned.

"I need to speak to you." Ziva stated.

Jason swallowed hard, "Yeah?" He cautiously spoke, lowering the pie pan to the granite counter top, "About what?"

"My daughter loves you."

Jason turned, looking at Ziva, "And I love her."

Ziva stepped closer, "Would you die for her?"

"Yes, a million times in a million different ways."

Ziva smiled, "Before, Tali has always been distant, but over the last couple of months, she has opened herself to me and we actually talk and not battle over the silly stuff like we did in the past and I have you to thank for that. She's happy, so happy and she told me, all she wants in life is to make you happy, so...you have my blessing and I am sure Tony's, too." She turned and stepped towards the doorway.

"Will you go ring shopping with me?" Jason asked.

Ziva looked back, "Tomorrow? What are you crazy?"

Jason laughed, "Monday?"

Ziva smiled, "I will be there."

* * *

Junior was laying in bed. He reached over, grabbing his cell phone and started sending a text message. He dropped it to his chest and it immediately beeped. He lifted it from his chest and read a text from Ora outloud: "LOL I'm not sneaking into your room for sex."

"Come on." Junior texted back, "At least a bj or a handy." He grinned as he sent it.

A few seconds passed and another message popped up, "I just wash my hair - HELL NO!"

"LOL." Junior texted back, "Is that kosher, btw?"

"LMFAO! Just a second, I'll ask my Rabbi."

Junior laughed, "God, she's awesome."

* * *

AN1 - Mmmmm, pie.

AN2 - Black Friday really scares me, truthfully. It's insane. I just stay in bed and sleep off the 2 lbs of turkey.


	50. Attack of the Killer Vagina!

Craig Ferguson slapped the side of the camera and smiled as the audience applauded, "My next guest is a comedienne and now a New York Times best author for her first book, 'Sex, Love and What Do You Mean I Have to Wait 6 Weeks to Have Sex?' Tali DiNozzo-Fine." He turned as the audience applauded again and Tali walked out and they embraced before moving over and sitting down.

Craig ripped up his note cards and tossed them behind him, "You look lovely in that green dress."

Tali smiled, "Thanks." She turned and looked over to her far right, "Hey, Geoff."

"Well hello there." Geoff Peterson spoke up, "I'd gladly wait 6 weeks for that."

Tali laughed and Craig scoff, "Geoff!"

"What?"

"You're a gay robot."

"Not tonight." Geoff fired back, bringing laughter from everyone in the studio.

"So, my wife actually gave me your book to read and I have to tell you, it's the raunciest, yet funniest thing I've read in a long time." Craig admitted, "Your tales of sex and pregnancy and coping with your family was simply hilarious."

"Thanks." Tali smiled.

"So, tell the audience about your family and why they need to read this book."

"Well, basically, if I had to describe my family, it would be Everybody Loves Raymond only slightly more Jewish."

Ziva turned her head away from the television as Tony carried a baby into their bedroom and turned towards the television, "Who's that? Is that your mommy?" He smiled down at the baby boy as he gentle bounced him up and down, "Yes, it is...that's your mommy."

"Tony." Ziva sighed, getting out of bed, "He knows what his mother looks like."

"Yes, but not on TV." Tony opened his mouth and took a deep breath, "No he doesn't."

The baby giggled and Ziva moved over to them, a huge smile washed over her face as she watched Tony having fun with their grandson. She placed her fingertips on the baby's head and softly his stroked down his tiny nose, "Is little Jason asleep?"

Tony rotated his head and tilted his head down, giving Ziva a nod and a kiss. She held out of her hands, wanting the baby, "Come on, you always get to hold him."

"Fine, you can feed him and change him." Ziva smiled.

"Are you hungry? Gotta go poo-poo?" Tony lifted his grandson so he was looking into his eyes, "What's that?" He turned his head slightly and brought the baby closer to his ear. He turned, holding out the baby, "He told me he wanted you."

Ziva chuckled, "Of course he did." She grunted as she took her grandson, "Awwww, come to grammy." She lovingly rocked him in her arms and made her way back to her side of the bed and sat down, "Tony..."

"Yeah, I'll get the little stinker a bottle." Tony moved over and tickled the baby on the belly, making him giggle, "Heh. I love doing that."

Ziva softly laughed and the baby laughed with her. She scoffed, "Brandon Anthony, are you laughin' at me?" The baby giggled again. She lifted him up, kissing him rapidly on the forehead, "I will take that as a yes." She heard Tali laughing in the background, "Want to see what your mommy is laughing about?" She smiled and turned her attention back to the television.

"Yes, I would love to a blow on a mouth organ." Tali laughed.

Ziva rolled her eyes and sighed as she looked back down at the baby, "I am not to blame, I just gave birth to her." She bent down and whispered, "Blame your grandfather, I do."

The baby laughed.

"What happened?" Tony walked back into the room holding a baby bottle.

Ziva smiled and took the bottle from Tony, "Nothing, he just agrees with me."

"Heh. Well, duh, he's a baby and you're the one with the boobs."

* * *

Tony and Ziva would go on to have many more grandchildren and thus, why they bought a vacation home in Israel. They said it was because Ziva missed her homeland, but it was really because it gave them a place to escape and have lots and lots of sex.

Tali and Jason added another boy to their family, bringing their grand total to a shitload or three, if you're counting.

Tali finished college, but she was mostly a stay at home mom, but if you're lucky, you can still see her doing her standup act or the occasional book signing. Her book would go on to be made into a movie. She hated it, but cashed the check, nonetheless.

Junior went on to win two national titles at Indiana University was drafted third in the NBA draft by the Chicago Bulls. He lives in Chicago with Ora, they're not married, but they have two children together. Anthony, the fourth and Ziva, the second. Ziva wasn't to thrilled about having a granddaughter named after her, but she got over it. Ora's dad is still an asshole.

Becca and Bella joined the CIA when they became of age. The Culinary Institute of America, that is and after they graduated, with the help of their parents opened a Italian/Jewish deli called, "The Big D-eli." The twins won a James Beard award and were visited by Guy Fieri, who was working his 33rd year on Divers, Drive-ins and Dives. Now he has white hair without having to bleach it!

Abby and McGee had a girl, Allison Sarah Ziva Tali Becca Bella Sciuto-McGee, they call her Ally. thank God. And yes, whenever she upsets her mother, Abby does repeats her entire name. They never had another child, for obvious reasons.

Gibbs gave up on redheads and flew to Hawaii, looking for Colonel Mann, but never found her. He did however meet a nice redheaded local girl and married her and then promptly divorced her and moved back to DC, where he started building another boat. He lived until he was 103 and married 13 times. That's a record, I think. Well, probably not.

Anton and Dee tied the knock, then divorce, then tied the knot again, only to divorce once again. She couldn't get past his meat obsession and he couldn't get past her being a bitch.

Finally, Speak died in his sleep at the grand age of 16, that's 112 years in dog years. Several weeks later, Junior bought a black lab for his son and named him Speak II.

And just for the record, when Tony died at 92, the coronor stated Tony died from a heart attack, but I think we all know what really happened, right?

Heh.

The end.

* * *

AN - I just wanted to end this before the new season started. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
